Log Horizon:AC Old
by Auto-nin13
Summary: Old Version of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles. Leaving this version up, but the new version has the old title. Rewrite is updated on Fridays.
1. Prologue

**Please Read!**

**Authornote: No. I am not dead or anything with the Please Read! However, this is important. With how much I fixed up the old chapters, including a new prologue, I wanted to give you, the fans, a chance to read it and tell me what ya think before the next chapter is posted this weekend. This is to also give a heads up to readers not following as if I don't get any reviews telling the old ones are better or people say the new ones are better, I will be deleting the old chapters and releasing the next chapter... Which will make the chapter count the same as before I did this update. The next chapter will be definitely coming out this weekend and finally answer the question everyone's been asking in my reviews. Hint, this story follows the light novel version of Log Horizon which is ahead of the anime, hence why I am using it since Season 1 of the anime stopped at Book 5. That means certain things in the anime won't match up to the light novel due to cutting stuff down to fit anime format. Now, thank you for letting me get this out of the way and I am sorry for the short hiatus and now I am trying to get a roughly monthly release of all three stories. However, next chapter also tells about how you guys can possibly help with keeping this goal, though optional as my fanfiction will always be free for obvious reasons.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. They belong to there respectful owners and this is just fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1<strong>

**Prologue**

**I never knew... That day... Would change everything in my sad, pitiful life to something more.**

_"Boss, we are going to be forced to delay Alpha testing. We are having issues getting the game to connect to the main network."_

"Slurp!" A shadow within a dark room filled with monitors gulped down a container of ramen while his feet were moving computer mice connected together so he could do two with one foot. "That's understandable. I noticed the code connecting Elder Tales' servers to here is a bit shaky at the moment. Probably because of the expansion going online in a bit. Since it is a seamless type of release and many players are online for the celebration, it's probably keeping the testing servers from connecting." A pre-teen voice filled the room, though the hum of the air conditioner and computers almost covered it up. "Send an email to the main developers and see when the first long maintenance is after the expansion to try and concede then where the least amount of players are on."

_"Are you sure that will work? There are many people wanting to play this game. I am amazed that such a foreign idea has become so popular even with keeping a tight lip over this."_ The voice from the computer said. _"In fact, the technology itself is amazing! To chat with you over screen is usually near impossible to do unless with major __size__ batteries __and they don't last long at all__!"_

"That's why we are introducing it with Elder Tales." The boy sighed before noticing text on his screen. "This place knows too much of war and not enough of actually getting along and having fun with even your enemies. So, by using Elder Tales, we can get everyone on board while also showing the better applications of the technology through the game instead of war. I still know there will be parties who will want to use this for bad means... But, that is why we are setting this up to instantly nip it in the bud. As for the players, I put the programming of Elder Tales in the consoles a demo for a testing ground for new players. It will allow for one to get up to level 20 and one character of the four made in that demo can be transferred to the real game. However, I made it so it won't trigger till after twenty-four hours after the expansion so it can have the latest data." The boy said while typing into the computer and separating the mice after throwing his empty ramen container behind him.

_"Amazing, Boss! You're like a god!"_

"I am no god." The boy said, logging into Elder Tales under the character known as Las Boss. "Even I am limited by the mortal realm. However, what I am good at is being an observer which sadly even ninja have forgotten. If they just stopped and looked around them, over half of their conflicts would never start to begin with. How do you think the ones who are really in charge got into their positions? They carefully observe what is going around them and then acted accordingly. Though, I am not really good at 'predicting' far ahead like many other observers, but my abilities to quickly access information and process it, form loose plans, and also set up small plans that I can build off of in a fly makes up for it. Though, you better send that email soon or else I will make your life miserable."

_"Yes, sir!" _The voice cut out for a new one to come up.

_"Las Boss, what was that in the text box?"_ The boy looked at the screen, showing him looking at the ground and noticed all he said was in the chat box near his icons.

"Oops...Sorry about that...Just talking to a co-worker and my speech to text plug-in for Elder Tales caught it. Looks like it's working pretty good... Oh, my co-worker called me a god... He hasn't ever played Elder Tales, so does not realize that within this world there are plenty of people like you and me. They just don't shine in the real world where the morals and ideas of what a few believe should be what suppose to be real is shoved down everyone's throats."

_"You're starting to sound like a bad guy... What happened? You used to brag about wanting to be a ninja. Did you finally give up?"_ The voice of a young man asked as the boy controlling Las Boss began to have the character move on the screen.

"Sort of... I realized my talents were wasted trying to keep going to the academy... I realized... I was just being an idiot chasing after a pipe dream that would never come true as even though I thought becoming a ninja would be awesome... Instead, I just kept pushing myself further downward. So, I change course and began using my real skills and passions to lead my life... It's been a rough last couple of weeks, but my life is beginning to slowly form to what it should be instead of my fake ideals."

_"Oh, so you are no longer pretending to be a ninja?"_

"Oi! Shiroe! I was never pretending! If I was, then I would never have the callouses and other things a ninja in training would have! You know how hard it is to properly learn to use a pen display pen with such callous hands or build a PC with such hands where being able to feel the tiniest of parts is important!" The boy puffed out his cheeks in anger. "Agh! If I realized it sooner, I would have saved myself so much trouble!... In some ways... Life is a crappy game. Even when the world I live in could be passed off as one of Earth's games."

_"Las Boss... Were you __on a__ game __binge__ again?" _The voice asked.

"If you call what we do a game binge, then what is our 72 hour duet runs?" The boy smirked with hearing a groan from the voice. "Though, sort of... I been playing and working non-stop for a week with small breaks."

_"... You haven't slept?"_

"I have, but power naps. Elder Tales has been working my butt off trying to get my region's servers up after hearing I quit the academy roughly three or four weeks ago... Can't remember... However, looks like we will have to delay on our side due to how heavy the traffic is with the expansion coming online soon." The boy looked at a timer which was counting down to zero, still having several minutes left. "Not that I don't mind as once we get the servers connected, I will be able to sleep as much as I want. To keep myself from losing my sharpness, I been playing Elder Tales in between my work which has been mostly coding and such. If I was doing my favorite work then I would be in trouble. Though, I made a new item that I have on my character right now off based of what Jakom will be releasing. Want to see it? I made a recipe so you can make it on your own."

_"Seriously? Aren't your bosses going to get mad again for you hacking the game."_

"I didn't hack. This will be a new item available after the first big update as a promotion item for the console the Elder Tales team will be releasing, designed by me! It works also as a great PC for artist like me and CAD users like yourself!" The boy gloated while hearing banging on his door. "Nani?"

"Open up, Dope!" A voice muffled through the door, but the boy sighed with not able to get who it was.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Someone at my door. Not like I am going to answer. If it's urgent, they'll break down my door or come through my window."

_"...I do wonder where exactly you live where breaking down the door or coming through the window is normal."_

"You would be surprise. The Old Man has spar doors and windows in his office due to some of the nuts. Oh, are these the noobs you were asking me to teach items? So cute! A Samurai and Kannagi! It's like those fantasy novels where the samurai protects the priestess or princess!"

_"They are twins who just started the game. I was hoping since you are more knowledgeable on items, you could give them some pointers I would miss."_

"Sure! In fact..." The boy typed on his keyboard and a bing went off from the computer. "A present for them both to teach bind on equip items!"

_"Did you hack the game again?"_

"No, these are some special items that will be available once the expansion kick in. The two accessories I just gave them are for a beginner's level quest and the items are a new type that grow with the user that is usually only seen with the highest level items. This is to make up for some of the new EXP up items that will be coming out after the first big maintenance after the expansion. Though, tell them to equip it now or else it will disappear if it doesn't register before the expansion."

_"You're bosses are gonna to kill you."_

"Nope! Some of us GMs have been given these items to give out to help spread the word with me having the pre-launch items since I am the only GM on at the moment. Well... Always the only GM on during launch due to obvious reasons... Though I have the really rare ones for one of the GM events once the expansion lauches which is basically tag!"

_"Oh, god... I take that back... Your bosses want to kill the players. Don't they realize your speed stats?"_

"Hence all the items I am going to be holding will be the mostly high ranking and for speed."

"Oi! Idiot! Answer you-Holy shit! It reeks in here!" A female voice hit the boy's ears through his headphones, but he ignored it.

_"What was that about, Boss?"_

"I just got some guests. They probably never seen a NEET's room before."

_"Technically, you're not a NEET as you have a job."_

"In my culture, unless it is a practical art form or seen as extremely beautiful, one's job if it involves art is seen as not an occupation if it is not to standards." The boy sigh, not even looking behind him as he heard several pairs of footsteps. "Though, it's amazing how easy it has been for me to get clients for graphic design after just showing them some of my work from Elder Tales. Not that it may not matter since I have been made the director of making the server and art here."

_"Is that smart? You're just a kid."_

"Oi, oi! Shiroe! You're mean! You forgot my own skills. This game mimics real life when it comes to the businesses within it. Also, you forgot our own titles-Please don't touch my computers." The boy sigh, spotting a few hands reaching for the mice connected to his other computer.

"Then why is my name on it?!" The female voice roared, not that the boy even looked at her.

"Oh... You're from the academy." The boy sighed, "I just simply made a bunch of characters and character sheets based off those that left a small impression on me from the academy for future character research in my work before dumping all unnecessary information from the academy out of my mind, including people's names and such."

_"That's cruel, Boss. Maybe you should have my title."_

"No, no. I just wasted my life and realized my mistake. In order to work properly, I had to let that useless stuff get out of my head to begin with, though I kept some important stuff just in case. You know how I work. I suck at planning ahead, but with my quick analyzing and back up planning skills, I can easily match you."

_"True. That's why I always know you got my back. But, still, to forgot even people's names is rude."_

"Useless information is useless information. There is no reason to remember names if I don't expect anything from them. Especially since my last hopes of believing my skills would be useful to others and finally could trust others was dashed with this world's system."

"That's troublesome..." A male voice asked while the boy heard the others gasp.

"Simple. The people of this world only focuses on those who have a great output to what is expected. Simply focusing on the individual instead of what works till possibly later on. That is the academy. Everyone is focused so on making the 'best' ninja, that they fail to realize what is really important to develop to make successful ninja or even army! Even the students fail to realize that with everyone force to fight each other for the 'best' spot. How are you expected to fight with such arrogant people when you do a mission?"

"Baka! You're the one arrogant." The female voice shouted.

_"Heh. True, Boss. Maybe you were in the right to quit. Is there any other schools that you can go to as they just lost great talent even if it is for planning instead of fighting."_

"Nah. Konoha's only 'full career' school is the ninja academy. Hence why I just jumped into my side career full time. Though, it's amazing how fast I managed to bring a business never seen before into this area. I will at least not become the stereotype of a 'starving artist.'" The boy sighed, opening a window on another computer with coding appearing in the screen.

"Hey, can I try what you are doing?" A different voice asked, pointing at the screens still on the character menu, showing a good list of characters.

"Sure. Just wait a bit after the expansion opens. I need to see what's keeping the test servers from connecting from the game, but I rather not test my connection with having more than one character up. I purposely logged of my other characters I was playing out to make sure of it." The boy sighed, "Might as well let you guys have some fun for coming all this way only to get nothing out of it. I am not returning to the academy."

_"Were you playing more than one character again?"_

"Hai! I'm not known as the One-Man Party for no reason! I am up to six characters at once, though I am still figuring out which three characters to level up to 90 to meet up with my original raid team. I am hoping with my new free time to do a party raid by myself." The boy chuckled before pouting with someone bobbed his head.

"What the heck are you talking about, Baka! And stop ignoring us!"

_"Sounds like you have troublesome visitors."_

"Not really. After giving up the pipe dream, I just stopped worrying about pleasing people. Just like I do in the game. My ability to trust people in the real world has finally being crushed, so there's only one person I can trust inside and outside the game fully. Makes me wish I was born your brother. Life is a crappy game that we can both agree on. No matter what you do, everyone is against you."

_"I wish not or else your NEET would have spread to me... And I also take back what I said. You are a game obsessed NEET."_

"Then, what does that make you? You have been a gamer longer as me. Huh? Oh! Expansion is about to launch. Celebration time!" The boy chimed while putting an item in his toolbar that looked like a popper.

_"Wait... How the heck are there poppers in game?"_

"You didn't check your server mail. Everyone who has been in the game for expansion release is getting one to pop if they want. It's a one time used joke item, but it worth celebrating since a lot of my item and concept designs are going to be released in this expansion!"

_"You just like to mess with people."_

"Aie,Aie! Mister Party-Pooper!"The boy chimed, looking at his side screen. "Huh?"

_"What is it? One of your guests break your computers?"_

"That's rude, whoever you are." A calm male voice said.

"No... Is this why the servers were not connecting? The coding for the game just went weird on me." The boy said, looking at screen of code. "Hm...This can't be right... Unless someone put an inside joke in the code." The boy said as the counter on the other screen was only a minute away at hitting zero. "If this code translate correctly, it says 'To those who lived double lives, your life shall become one. As your purpose is now to be solidified into the world. Thank you for your sacrifice. We welcome you, the Adventurers, to Theldesia and hope you enjoy your new home. To whoever is able to read this, we bless you with a unique skill.'... What the hell? Someone must have been dru-Nani?" The boy noticed on another screen with several programs flashing red. "What the hell? Is someone using the expansion to hack the game?" The boy said, starting to type before seeing the counter next to his game play screen hitting zero. The instant it did, the boy's eyes widen as the screen when blank and some kind of video like sequence played. "This isn't part of the game!" Shining flame-like words appearing on a black screen, the sky falling away from him and a darkness-like sticky asphalt with a bright moon flying through the darkness... Then the boy's own vision went black when a buzzing like sound hit his ears.


	2. Catastrophe Part 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. They belong to there respectful owners and this is just fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1<strong>

**Catastrophe Part 1**

'Huh?' Black instantly turned to white and blue. "EEEEEEEEH?!" The boy gasped suddenly finding himself falling through the air. 'What the hell?!' The boy thought, seeing everything below as green and gray. "Sp! Wrun!" The boy screamed with a raspy voice as the ground came into view and saw blue along with clearer details... Before everything became wet with a splash. 'What the hell?!' Panicking with pain filling his body, he swam towards the lit up water surface. He instantly took deep breathes with his head breaking the surface to air. Without thinking, the boy instantly began to swim... But, he could feel it was not right. His arms were not moving like they should, more of a hectic swinging of arms instead of smooth swimming. But, at least it got the job done as his feet reached ground in the water.

"Hack! Gug! Cough!" He coughed while crawling through the shallows and onto moist moss and rocks. He quickly began to expel the water that got into his lungs during the panic swimming. 'Yesh... Did my pipes bust again?' The boy thought, gasping for air. 'Why the hell does my area have the highest water pressure? I thought for a second someone teleported me into the air. The landlord's going to be pissed if it managed to launch me so high that I landed in the nearby ponds.' He took a moment to get his breath, getting the sick feeling from the fear wearing off. 'Well, and a surprise for my visitors. That will probably have them leave me alone. Down side, I need to apologize to Shiroe as I won't be able to help him now... Oh, shit, and lawsuits... They might have not been as lucky as me.' The boy let out a low groan.

The boy had kept his closed his eyes, not wanting to look back at his apartment. Or was he even near his apartment with landing in a pond? He wasn't worried about his work or belongings. He purposely made his computers, monitors, and other tools he needed water-proof and all with how his world is. Heck, even put his favorite concept art and designs in plastic. Everything important that was not waterproof was kept in a safe just in case and the rest was mostly okay with water.

What the boy was not so happy that his rent was about to go up for the next few months. And also the possible lawsuits from whoever was behind him. Sure, he had a great land lord who instead of billed you fixes if something happened to one's apartment, just divided it out and rose the rent a little to cover it long term... However, now that his apartment was flooded, electricity would be out for at least a month. He was going to have to rent an office for work and play (and sleep) like he was planning, but ahead of time and with _less _money. Especially if with how high he went up, the chances of his visitors in his room would get hurt or possibly got the bird view of Konoha. Though, partly his fault for putting the pipes for his apartment's water right under where he kept his electronic equipment for his special cooling system.

The boy, however, was happy he got the things started up and no need for major investments like normal graphic designers or even directors with his new big job... But his academy stipend will only cover him for another year till being cut as he finally dropped out of the academy. He did not want to take money from his main accounts, but may have to now just to cover till he got things fully back on track again. He was not going to see any pay with his new position in the game company till at least a few months!

'Thank goodness I submitted all of today's projects, emailed the clients, and checked with my team right before beginning to play the-' He opened his eyes and his thoughts hauled. All around him was buildings with trees and plants all over the place filled his vision as surprise and fear filled him again. Now, of course, where the boy lived was a nature nut's paradise. Trees were as plenty as buildings in his village. In fact, they even limited cutting trees to ensure there is always trees in the village and some even grew on top of buildings.

This was not the village he knew. In his village, all the buildings... Well, they are a mash-up of all sorts of circular and rectangular in shapes, with all sorts of colors and sizes. It was hard to miss someone's place once you saw it as you probably had to go across the village to find another place like it on the outside. It was a great defense as it was hard to memorize such a place unless you lived there for a long time, but a pain when drunk trying to get home. The boy knew that all too well as he always seemed to run into those overly happy drunks at night who shares their drink with anybody... Sometimes forcibly.

This place... was as he seen on his computer. The buildings were all skyscrapers... Or at least the remains of such as nature was making back her claim. Creatures he only seen in the game were about, either flying as oddly shaped birds or lizards with rock like skin moving amongst the rocks near him. The crisp, slightly moist air that went with the wind and the moist moss against his hands and knees easily proved to him he was not dreaming... He also knew this was not an illusion..Well, maybe, but he did not know how a genjutsu expert could get the details of a world only knew by one person in his village down so well.

'Elder Tales?' He thought, realizing exactly where he was at. He should as he often made concept art for new ads and parts for the game and have played it since he was four. However, the question in his mind was if this world was indeed Elder Tales or one just similar. 'Either way, this is not good... Oh, boy, this definitely is NOT good.'

He noticed his hands and arms. They were huge... At least compared to the size his hands and arms should be. He just turned twelve a few days ago. His arms should be lithe with just a small bit of definition. The same with his hands, not too small to be that of a child's, yet not big like an adults as he was still growing. The hands he was seeing belong to an adult. They looked strong, but not like that of a muscle man or even a professional athlete. More of a normal adult male who was skillful with his hands and even had calluses all over from various tools. However, he also noticed the bluish tone tattoos covering his arms which were either ancient symbols of some lost civilization or odd circuit board drawings.

'I'm Las Boss?' He looked over his body, taking note of his clothing. He attempted to stand and barely managed to keep his balance. Once fully up, he was surprised by the change of perspective. Everything looked so much different from the change of height. Though, the changes he already could tell would be a pain. Lifting up his arm, he could feel the difference. The bend of his elbow was farther down than before. His hand was also farther from his elbow. He could probably still move and such with understanding and focusing on the proper respond, but he did not have the full on muscle memory as someone in an adult body of a height of 190 cm or over 6 foot something as some would say. At least two feet above where his original height was.

'Though, I pity the Dwarf players. At least I am young and can adapt faster. The older players will have a harder time.' Las Boss let out a sigh, carefully taking shaky steps and taking notes of the differences of feeling he now had with his body. He smiled with seeing the body move normally, slowly getting surer steps. 'So, there is some muscle memory. At least I am not coming at this from scratch or else I might not be walking.'

Las Boss walked out of the gully he was in and instantly welcomed the warming sunlight. He realized he was soaking wet and he hoped the sun would at least dry him out before giving him a cold. However, he also now noticed the small stalls all around and also other people in clothing and armor of the "Middle Ages" as he remember the time period the game Elder Tales was based off of... Well, of Earth's time periods. He has no idea what this world's name is, but it could even be the very Theldesia that Elder Tales was set in.

"What the hell?!"

"Get me a GM?!"

"Someone save me!"

Las Boss noticed the terror on the faces of the people while the ones in more casual clothing of the time period looked on with confusion while trying to keep their stalls and lives going. 'So, I am not alone.' Las Boss took a deep breath, staying calm. Not exactly his best skill... Then again, with how rough the last three or four weeks, was it? Well, this was not too overwhelming for him. He moved though, away from sight to avoid trouble.

Las Boss already learned the same fear everyone was somewhat feeling with entering the job force earlier than expected. And, unlike normal people of his "field" which orignally he was just using to pay off his subscription for Elder Tales, he had NO job market as his job did not exist where he lived. His village's technology was like that in the late 1800s to early 1900s for major countries of Earth. They had electricity, but it was limited to where it was able to be produced. They had televisions, radios, and so on, but they were nothing like his hand built computer he made literally from scratch and the software he gained through trading his services online for them. Worse, Las Boss was not well liked by the villagers for other reasons.

Thankfully, his village had a good trading flow and the foreigners who came to sell their products were quite happy to get advertisement for their business... Especially at the speed he was able to make flyers and even multi-part signs thanks to working on a prototype printer. Add the fact some he already had business relationships for where his main job experience comes from and forming a company, it wasn't hard to help them for money. His slowly starting graphic business was not earning a lot since he was still getting the pricing right as the advice online was for different currencies... But, he was also beginning to get villagers who wanted in as well.

'Makes me feel really horrible as I worked so hard at the academy and never got any headway with changing how people see me... Yet, begin a brand new business and I gotten at least villagers recognizing my existence.' Las Boss rubbed his head, trying to keep the headache back. He could look back on his life whenever he wanted till his heart stopped. Now, he had to focus and figure out what was going on.

He recognized the city he was in instantly. It was Akiba, the main starter city of the Japanese server. This included his area, though he was the only one from his area. Though, that was going to change soon... Or that was the case till the current situation.

With thinking back, he tried to connect the dots as he was watching to code to see what was causing the issues for the Alpha testing servers while playing the game himself. Las Boss knew he was at least talking to his friend, but oddly now his memories seem fuzzy. 'The code and hack!' Las Boss thought, remembering just before his vision went black. He saw that weird coding and the system monitoring programs he had up for keeping an eye on the Elder Tale files for his side went crazy! 'Great. The real world just bugged out... Or was it here that sent the game into full bugging.'

Here being at least either a world similar to or the exact Elder Tales he knew. Elder Tales was a 20 year old MMORPG that was running strong from its good points for both old and new players, constantly updated to stay new while keeping the good stuff from older editions. In fact, today was the release of the 12th expansion pack of the game and the game has 20,000,000 players on Earth, with over 100, 000 in Japan. Las Boss even put a lot of time in the game, even though just being twelve years old. He was even a GM, a game master, though mainly only made so due to working on the design stuff till recently. But, then again, being an orphan kind of helps to allow someone at age four get on such a game and it had been his release from stress as well as other things. It was a world where magic existed in a post-apocalyptic world and fighting monsters and crafting items were common accordance. At least, it was till now.

'I need to collect information.' Las Boss looked up at the sky, slightly towards his forehead and was surprised by the sudden appearance of screens akin to what he seen on his monitor. Status screens and such, even his Friend's list and such. He touched the log out button and smirked at seeing it show a red circle with a line through it. 'Well, at least this narrowed my question. This is indeed Elder Tale's world... However, the question is now is this the exact world of Elder Tales as a game or did it exist beforehand?' Las Boss thought before noticing some screens he did not remember. 'What are-' A xylophone played in his ears and seeing a menu showing a name and information: Shiroe, Lv 90 Enchanter, No guild.

'As expected with Shiroe.' Las Boss instantly touched the screen for it to open up.

"Hello? Las Boss?" The voice Las Boss knew quite well came out of thin air. Excitement filled Las Boss, mainly due to how bad his internet connection was when Elder Tale was a game. Due to that, he never could use voice chat though he was close to it with constantly improving his computers. He was always forced to use text to communicate or use his new plug-in he made for speech to text. Now, he finally had a chance to speak with his best friend and pen pal for the first time.

"Hess, ito..." Las Boss moved his lips, as if speaking like he normally did. However, instead of the words in his mind 'Yes, Shiroe' came out of his mouth, only barely audible sounds came out. "At e l?" He spoke again, only confirming his suspicious with his throat suddenly burning in pain. 'Well, that's life for you. Give you a small bit of good and then dumps a boat load of crud the next moment. What kind of game is that? Punished all the time.' Las Boss sighed, just putting it assign on his list of "Deal with it"... Which was quite long, especially after ruling off that the real world was different. It was indeed a game, yet clearly a horrible one where misconceptions destroyed the fun of those who are trying to enjoy it.

"Las Boss? Are you alright?!" Las Boss snapped back to reality and looked at his screens carefully. He frowned with seeing there was no longer a text box. So, his old means of communication was out...Well for now. "Las Boss... Cough once for yes. Cough twice for no. Cough three times if you need to say something. Understand?"

'He must think I am in a bad situation.' Las Boss sighed before coughing once.

"Are you in trouble?"

Two coughs.

"Are you okay?"

One cough.

"Can you tell me where you are at?"

Two coughs.

"Is it because you are in trouble?"

Another two coughs.

"Can you move?"

One cough.

"Can you talk?"

Two cough. Though Las Boss rubbed his throat as it was getting sore. Not that he did mind. He just had to figure something else before he developed a permanent cough.

"Alright. Find somewhere to stay and I will find you. I will also have Naotsugu meet you as well."

Las Boss coughed, understanding what Las Boss was doing. 'Always better to be in numbers than be alone at a time like this.' He heard the click of the voice chat ending and noticed an abandoned building nearby which he remembered well. 'I would prefer to collect information... But, then again, I need to dry off completely still.' Las Boss thought, seeing he was still quite wet even with being out in the direct sunlight. Unlike the people shouting in terror and confusion around him, he was actually somewhat relieved of his position. For once, he would be with real friends... Instead of truly being all alone.

'Heh... Maybe life finally is going to become more than just a crappy game anymore.' Las Boss thought, smirking. 'But, then again, just because I am now in the real life version of Elder Tales does not mean it too is the same. I can never tell.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a tug to his coat and Las Boss looked down at a kid. "Um... Las Boss the Santa?" With a face of annoyance of the... er... title, Las Boss nodded. Though, he noticed the tone of the kid was that of an adult. "Do... you have an Appearance Reset Potion?"

'Now that I think of it, I do.' Las Boss nodded, smiling at the thought of the fact he could change his body back to his original size. He could possibly get his voice back if he returned to his normal size as well.

"Can I buy it from you?!" Las Boss blinked, looking at the child. "P-Please! I can barely move and don't want to be a child again!" Las Boss froze as the child eyes watered.

'Must resist! Must resist! I need that potion!' Las Boss thought, reaching to his back traveling chest and getting out the bottle to use it himself. All the while trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes. "N-"

"Thanks!" Las Boss blinked to find the bottle out of his hand and the child drinking it while running.

"I nd te!" Las Boss shouted, only to grip his throat in pain and looking up to find the child gone. "De me" Las Boss groaned, though seeing a bag on the ground. He picked it up to see it was filled with gold coins. "..." 'That's only a portion of what an Appearance Reset Potion went for in the game and now it worth much more because of the situation!' Las Boss has a vein popped up on his forehead while his face turned red before sighing and taking a deep break. 'Well, better to not curse over spilled milk. Though, I have been dealt worse with how life is crappy. After meeting Shiroe, I will hit the market as someone is going to probably offer one for a lot and I can buy it.' Las Boss walked towards the building, though his shoulders down in defeat with what happened.

**-Log Horizon-**

"Heh... Nice seeing you, Las Boss..." Las Boss looked at what looked to be a tall, strong knight who had seen many battles... If it weren't for the man's face being pale and showing a goofy, yet hearty grin. "Man, your face looks just like I would imagine it would be."

"Y ac?" The man sweated when Las Boss spoke before Las Boss smacked himself. 'Oh, right, my voice... This should work.' Las Boss pulled out of an holster on his belt that looked like a whip with a blade before throwing it in the air for it to unravel and form a spear with a needle like blade on the end.

"What are you about to do with that, Las Boss?" The man recoiled slightly before letting out a sigh of relief with seeing the white hair man use the bottom of the spear to write on the ground.

_'Writing. My body does not match what my old one was. Hence I think the voice box is thrown off as it seems you also sound like yourself over the mic.' _Las Boss wrote before continuing, "_Good to see you as well, Naotsugu. It's been two years since I last heard your voice... Hm? You look different? Did you mod your character with being gone so long?"_

"Hm? Really?" Naotsugu asked before digging into his bag and pulling out a mirror. "Oh! You're right! My face looks just like my real one! Heh! With how I am now, I look quite handsome, huh?"

_"As handsome as a dog in heat."_

"I see you're still the same." Naotsugu pouted at Las Boss before handing him the mirror. "Though, better than you."

'...Holy shit...' Las Boss looked at his face. He looked like a zombie. Well, that did not fit since he had a tan, but he could see well the bags under his eyes and how dark they were. They made him somewhat frightening, especially since his eyes were still slightly blood shot. However, he noticed oddly his tattoos on his face changed. Before the game became reality, they were mostly on the left side of his face. Now, they were equal on both sides, making marks on his cheeks like his birthmarks, but still matching to the tattoos of the Race of Ritual. He also still had his blue eyes, which were fiery and alive behind a pair of pince glasses... But, the rest of his face was saying "Let me rest in peace" and wanting to head for the grave. 'I hope this is not permanent. Well, if I get an Appearance Reset Potion, it should fix this as well.'

"Heh! You look like an unpopular NEET as you always...been..." Naotsugu sweated under the dark glare he was getting from Las Boss.

_"I look like this due to working __and __playing __Elder Tales __on the side for almost a week straight with little sleep."_

"Dude, you need proper sleep! Unless it is for-"

"Naotsugu, Las Boss?" Both looked to see a tall, dark hair man walk up to them. He was wearing a white cape with almost normal clothing underneath as there was some gear for an adventurer on him. He was also holding a staff that looked to be from a geek shop, but he had a pair of beady eyes studying both of them behind a pair of glasses.

"Hi Shiroe!" Naotsugu turned to the man while Las Boss noticed Naotsugu had a shield on his back. If he remembered correctly, Naotsugu was a Guardian. A defense tank type of class that got the enemy to focus on him instead of the others of a party.

"Naotsugu, uh... Good Morning?" The man known as Shiroe coldly greeted. Las Boss knew this cold reaction from his "brother in arms" as he called the Enchanter before him. Shiroe was not really good at communication with people, much like Las Boss. Though, Las Boss's problem was he was crude, to- the -point, and brutal with his words while Shiroe thought of his words carefully and became cold if trying to avoid something or felt awkward.

'But... How is everyone stuck in this world?' Las Boss pondered, trying to think back. He remember for sure someone... or now something was hacking the game. However, what he could not remember was the message he saw in the coding. He knew he saw a message, but all the words were now missing from his head except one line: "We welcome you, the Adventurers, to Theldesia and hope you enjoy your new home." 'But... If I think of it as a normal person, then the message would make me believe it is from this world... However, it could be a ploy to keep others solely focused on this world being the cause.'

"What is the situation? Did Elder Tales evolve to this level while I wasn't playing? To be honest, this is too real for me... This is not possible with just improving the level of particle effects and rendering machines, right? Is this a joke?" Las Boss caught the slight depressed tone in the cheerful voice of Naotsugu while Shiroe nodded and looked at his staff. He did not blame them of the skeptic looks as both were looking over themselves. They were wearing fantasy armor and wardrobes as if warriors and mages. Except, they weren't supposed to be.

"Eh, I look like a role player myself." Naotsugu chuckled.

"That's right." Both burst into a sad laugher while looking at each other with Las Boss interrupted with banging his spear again the ground. But, then again, his own outfit of a sleeveless robe that was black with orange trim and a hood, matching pants made him look like an assassin. Even the traveling rack next to him made him look more like a warrior than his class. However, they needed to focus on the situation. Even if he does not want to return to his old world... He knew this world was not without it's own risks.

"Sorry, Las Boss... Can you speak at all?"

"H an u ll is spking?" Las Boss said with a raspy wisp of a voice. Even he was having a hard time hearing what he was saying. He rubbed his throat from it aching before writing again. _"My character's body and my own does not match. My best guess with seeing both Shiroe and Naotsugu have the same voice from what I head, my throat tried to use my old body's voice box and it did not match."_

"I see... I remember you telling me Las Boss was based off what you wanted to be like when you grew up, Las Boss." Naotsugu sheepishly said, "Though it's kind of sad that after two years of being gone, the time you have a chance to meet me live in person, your voice is gone."

_"Yes. Quite splendid."_ Las Boss did not care at the moment if he looked like a sour puss. He was not happy with losing his Appearance Reset Potion and the fact he had a feeling things were going to get worse before better did not help at all. However, he was relieved at seeing both Shiroe and Naotsugu. Naotsugu had took a break from Elder Tales for two years, so his work must have finally cooled down. Though, he would not fully trust the man, he did see Naotsugu as a reliable person for what he does. He had a charisma as the simple good guy, always telling off color jokes and such. However, the person Las Boss completely trusted was the opposite. Shiroe was anti-social and a very cautious person. He always thought before he acted and many ways, was just like a mage like his character in Elder Tales. Even though he is like that, Las Boss trusted him like a sibling after both of them made contact several years ago.

"What is the current situation? Tell me if you know anything, 'Black Heart Glasses!'" Las Boss snapped back to reality, realizing he had drifted into his thoughts.

"I personally want to tell you, but I don't know anything." Las Boss blinked as both men sat by him... And he sweated with realizing his height.

'Ironic that I was shortest in the academy, yet now I am the tallest of the trio.' Las Boss let out a sigh, the other two simply thinking he also knew of nothing. The silence that filled the air around them allowed them to hear the buzz of the city as they were closer to the center of Akiba. Though, the buzz was probably not of the normal hustle and bustle a city should have.

"Firstly, this is not a dream."

"Yeah." Las Boss nodded, understanding what the two were getting at. All MMORPGs are basically the same. It is created in a fictional world that could partly or fully made up. Elder Tales was a fantasy based game. Players would make their characters and go on adventures through those characters... Yet, now they were in the bodies of the characters they have created, so thinking it as a dream is possible... But, to the three there, it was clearly not a dream.

"Have you both seen the status screen?"

"I have." Las Boss nodded to the speaking two again, remembering looking through the menus some before the others came. Though, he noticed oddly that his status screens were more complex than before. But, then again, it could be the fact they were now in Elder Tales as real people instead of just characters.

"Huh?" Shiroe and Naotsugu looked at Las Boss as he wrote.

_"I have some hunches, but nothing solid to give information wise. However, of my observations, we at least can rule this world is indeed the world of Elder Tales as if it was the game __or a world deeply based off the game__. Also, these bodies we are now in at least existed beforehand. There is muscle memory in these bodies and, without that, many of us would not even be able to move them."_ Both men nodded, understanding the point Las Boss mentioned. The trio began to exchange more knowledge, more so to catch Naotsugu up on the two year hiatus he was on. However, all three of them were at least able to establish several things: they all had installed the expansion pack "Novasphere Pioneers," they were playing the game right when they were drawn into the world. After blacking out, they all woke up in Akiba, a starting server city, even though all three were outside of the city while playing, and they also now had the same bodies of their characters from the game, including items and equipment.

_"So, I'm the only one who got the wet __sky__dive welcome?... At least, so far?"_ Both nodded, noting the oddness of Las Boss never being "out" like the other two and landing in a pond. _"Well, better pond than mush like potato salad on cement."_

"Did not need to visual for that." Naotsugu sighed, giving Las Boss a glare. "But, I see... Alternate world? An alternate world as sucked us in, fantasy has become reality."

"So, Naotsugu, why are you here? Making a comeback?

"Yeah!" Naotsugu chimed while doing a thumbs-up. "I heard about the new expansion pack, and things at work was calming down, so I logged in to take a look..."

_"And got thrown into one of those novels you always blabbed about before."_

"Oie, maybe it's a good thing your voice is out." Naotsugu pouted, "I see you still got a lot of spunk, NEET."

_"Of course, I have put my full on passion to torment idiots like yourself."_

"Las Boss, chill." Shiroe sighed, though smiling as both Las Boss and Naotsugu glared at each other. "Since you were coming back, that means your job was stabilizing?"

"Yeah, it is more or less stable. Aye... This has been a hectic year."

_"Try last __month__ for me. I was expecting maybe another week of hardly any sleep when I heard the Alpha Servers weren't going online."_

"Yesh... You're quite something, NEET. However, work was finally on track and going sort of smoothly right now. What really sucks was that there are no cute girls there."

"That doesn't matter, right?" Las Boss grinned as Shiroe simply ignored Naotsugu's complaints, but Las Boss knew what was going to happen next.

"What's with your eyes? Closet pervert look?" Naotsugu grinned, joking at the mage.

"I'm not a closet anything."

"Yes, you are!" Naotsugu stood up while pumping his fist into the air. "There are two types of men in this world: open perverts who admit it and closet perverts who don't! I am an open pervert who likes panties! Shiroe is a closet pervert who definitely like panties!" Naotsugu pointed at Shiroe.

"Sigh..." Shiroe pouted before glaring at Naotsugu. "Although I like girls, I still have standards."

"I know personality is important, but you can still be attracted by their appearances."

"...You might be right, but we don't need to stoop so low, right?"

"Yeah." Both looked at Las Boss, writing again.

_"I don't get this pervert business. All I know it is easy to distract them as I used that to low blow against people. Not that doesn't matter anymore since I quit the academy."_

"I seriously would like to know where you live from what you had in the text box earlier." Shiroe sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess you're a closet pervert, too, Las Boss," Naotsugu sweated with seeing Las Boss giving him a double birdie. "Even if work had calmed down, there was no need to take a vacation in the virtual world. And with things like this, can we really go back?"

_"More of a question of why go back."_ Shiroe and Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at their friend. _"Not everyone is happy with the world they have left. I am one of them. Though, before I get a rant for reasons to not to go back, you have to realize there will be others who won't as well. I just want to let you know we shouldn't talk of returning to back where we come from so easily once in public."_

"True. There will be those who will jump into this world head on as well as those who would like to exploit it right along those who want to escape this world." Shiroe nodded, his face becoming serious. "We also have no clue as to what caused our current situation. The outside world or this world could be the cause."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe a new god just took over and has a delusional fantasy." Naotsugu chuckled, joking while also showing some of his concern. "It is so cruel to trap us this way. Really, the whole world has turned upside down. Is this some type of festival?"

"Yeah, let's not have any expectations that we can go back anytime soon."Shiroe tiredly sighed before seeing Las Boss writing.

"Your world of accepting this situations also seems ruthless." Naotsugu sighed before seeing what Las Boss wrote.

_"Life itself is a cruel game. It has just bugged out and now we have to deal with the mess. It's observe and live or ignore and end up either dead or regretting a lot."_

"I agree with the last part." Shiroe adjusted his glasses. "Only suicidal people will show mercy when they don't know what is going on."

"As expected of the tacticians of the Tea Party." Naotsugu sighed at the two tough cookies with him before shaking his head. "Right, no expectations for now. So... Going by the fantasy novel settings, we need to survive by our own means from now on?" Naotsugu smirked before realizing something. "We might wake up in our old world if we die here, but I wouldn't recommend doing that. Acting like that would be the same as borrowing a billion dollars from loan sharks because you think the earth might explode!"

"Doesn't seems like a wise choice. If dying here meant dying for real, that would be a waste." Shiroe sighed, sweating at the loan shark remark.

_"Actually, Naotsugu has a point we should keep our ears open to."_ The two looked at Las Boss. _"Though I also agree with not dying to test it... Each MMORPG has a way of revival. If it were not of a well explain nature, I would not be talking about it. However, in Elder Tales, it is quite defined within the game that Adventurers revive in the Cathedral and People of the Land do die. There may be truth to that... But, it might not be as safe as when we were just playing with our characters."_

"Correct. That is a good point." Shiroe sighed.

"But, tactician Shiroe and Las Boss, it shouldn't be a problem if we just want to survive, right?" Naotsugu smirked.

"Is it?" Shiroe asked, raising an eyebrow while Las Boss tapped his spear shaft to his shoulder in thought.

"We are level 90, right? It might be bad if we needed to challenge a difficult zone, but it shouldn't be any problem right?"

'True. We are level 90 and the level cap went up to 100.' Las Boss through before his eyes widen. 'No... It's not the same.'

"I don't think this is it." Shiroe looked at Las Boss, both instantly recognizing the other had came to the same theory.

"Why?" Naotsugu cocked his head, though recognizing the two were in sync as he seen before. Which either meant trouble or a brilliant plan.

_"This world may not be the same. In fact, even though we have proven several things are similar, the list of what has not been explored is quite long."_

"Eh?" Naotsugu cocked his head, confused.

"Indeed. We came to this alternate world... Yet we do not know if this is simply a game world... But we were sucked into this situation... Which is already a strange matter."

"Yah... Eh, that's not wrong to see it that way... Hmmm?" Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at Shiroe, who was thinking.

"Simply put, I think 'It is impossible to stumble into an alternate world by normal logic. Since something extraordinary happened, we cannot take anything for granted. So we might get hurt if we take it for granted that we will be fine.'"

'Indeed. A harsh lesson that is often not learn in the other world as well.' Las Boss thought, frowning. 'Even I had to suffer the burn of learning this the hard way with realizing my pipe dream was just an illusion.'

"Your syllogism sounds really nasty." Naotsugu sighed, shaking his head.

"My point is that we can't ignore this, too."

"You have a point, but..." Naotsugu frowned, doubting what he was originally thinking.

_"What was logic to you in one world is not the same in another. Gaming logic cannot be applied to real life even though I see life as a crappy game. With being a higher level, it might be true that we are stronger and all... But we cannot ignore now that these bodies are no longer just 3D-models of pixels, but flesh and blood."_

"Heh heh... I see... Where as in the game, there was not much wounds even with getting HP down low, we could break an arm here." Naotsugu chuckled, getting the point.

"I want to make another thing clear, you might have missed it because of the uproar... But the new expansion pack should be in effect now."

"Novasphere Pioneers, right?"

"Yeah... This means there will be new equipment, monster, quest, and more zones as well right? They might have remodeled some areas, too."

"Now that you mention it... That is absolutely right... Wait, Las Boss, your still a GM, right?"

_"Yes and to answer the question before it is asked, I can confirmed that Novasphere Pioneers is an overhaul expansion that will be divided in parts. The first part is mainly new items, equipment, areas, and effects of several kinds. I have no clue when the second one might come since we are now within the world... However, what worries me is the some of the future content... But, I rather was first confirm the first part of the expansion as if certain things do not pop up... Well, then the other parts will not as it requires certain events to play out."_

"Good to know." Shiroe nodded. "Magic seems to work here. Choosing the magic from the menu is dangerous and slow in a live battle, but if we set it on the hotkeys, we can cast the spell after a the cast time... I have confirmed this."

"Yeah, I tried that, too. All the skills I learned can be executed."

"But that doesn't mean we can win battles."

"Is that so?" Naotsugu raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the two brains were thinking.

"How tall are you, Naotsugu? I mean, in real life."

"183 cm, same as my game character."

"I see. So there should be no strange sensation for you. Though, Las Boss already mention it, there is several centimeters difference between my character's height and my real body, so it feels a bit off... Eh... Something like wearing shoes with thick soles... If the length of the limbs are different, this sensation is even more obvious. There are some differences between this body and our real body. This is not the body we are familiar with. Even if we can use swords or magic, how accustomed we are to fighting is an unknown."

"Ah, you are right! That is a bunch of troublesome problems!" Naotsugu grinned at Las Boss, knowing his height was way off. Las Boss simply scowled at the man who was wandering if Las Boss was planning to kill him.

"...Another important matter is the difficulty in checking the status screen." Naotsugu's eyes widen in surprise as Shiroe carried on. "We can see the status screen by focusing on our forehead. If we form a party, we should be able to see each others' HP, but to do that in live battle will be hard. Las Boss and I'm still fine, but for you, Naotsugu, who is on the front line, it will be difficult to keep track of the status screen while fighting the enemies in front of you."

"You mean it is difficult to fight?" Naotsugu asked while Las Boss rolled his eyes as Shiroe nodded.

'Of course it will be much harder! You have a wider angle on the computer screen than real life. Also, fighting huge enemies will create blind spots that could get you killed.' Las Boss shiftily wrote, getting the attention of his comrades. _"There's a lot more to fighting than just what the game let's on! I should know as I have done sparring before for practicing fighting styles. You have to understand your body well to properly fight. Much like you have to get used to how a game is played before you can really get good at it. Also, your scope of understanding the situation is also tested even without being able to check your status like we have now. If you don't pay attention to details like blind spots, your reach, your balance, and so on... Well, let's just say it would not end as good here as it would in a drunk fight usually does in the real world."_

"I see." Naotsugu sighed, though understanding Las Boss's point. "Anything else?"

"Also..." Shiroe frown, thinking of how to say it.

"What is it? Is it hard to say?" Naotsugu raised an eyebrow, seeing both of the others frowning. "What is it, famous tactician?"

_"He is thinking of the bigger picture."_ Shiroe smiled at Las Boss's comment, thankful for breaking the ice.

"...The Japanese server of Elder Tales has 1,200,000 register characters with 100,000 consistent players."

"Hmm? That is correct." Naotsugu nodded, though having to think for a second with being gone for a while from the game.

"Today is the release of the new expansion pack, so there are more people online than usual. From the ratio of the people who are online on my friend list, I estimate about 30,000 people are online on just this sever. At this point, this should be correct... This alternate world is accommodating 30, 000 Japanese. I am not sure about the North American, Europe, or China servers though."

_"Roughly several hundred thousand." _Both Shiroe and Naotsugu gulped at Las Boss's writing. _"I had different kinds of software up while keeping an eye on the expansion to see about a problem. I at least know the game showed signs just before I black out and found myself here of being tampered... Though, I don't know if it is related to our current situation or a hacker taking advantage of the traffic."_

"Scary..." Naotsugu sighed, though nodding to both men. "So, there are 30,000 people here in Japan..."

"And we have no laws or government..." Shiroe added with a serious tone, making all realize their situation was possible worse than just ending up in a fantasy game.


	3. Catastrophe Part 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. They belong to there respectful owners and this is just fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1<strong>

**Catastrophe Part 2**

Las Boss headed towards the city with Shiroe and Naotsugu. They tried to discuss further, but they lacked information to talk (or write for Las Boss) about lead to no conclusion to anything. They needed to focus on getting information for now, though they had no idea if even that still could work like it did when Elder Tales was a game. To play it safe, the trio formed a party. Parties were a way for people to interact in the game as a battle team. Unlike guilds, parties were temporary groups allowing the players in it to check each others' HP and status. Players could also tell their allies' distance and direction when in the same zone as well.

Akiba was a non-combat zone. If a player fought here, no matter if the opponent was a NPC or a normal player, the city guards would teleport to the offender in an instance and send the guilty party to jail. If the perpetrator attacked the guard, they would be executed on site. There were many characters not controlled by players in Elder Tales. They were the NPCs in the game system, known in this world as People of the Land. And they had no idea if these NPCs were still like from the game or more, including the Royal Guards. Since all the Royal Guards were higher than level 100, the players were unable to resist them. Monsters wouldn't appear in the city, though, for similar reasons. According to common sense in Elder Tales, this was one of the safe regions in this world. But, they had no idea if the gaming common sense still applied to even this.

Las Boss took in the sensations of the wind and air, quite used to them how his own village was, but now realized how much of it he put for granted till now. It was quite breathtaking how one seems so small with entering such a city with tall ruins. He heard there were similar cities in his own world, though full on ruins. He pondered if they were similar to Akiba's state of ruined skyscrapers where people made a living or complete ghost towns. The fact he could see NPCs at least gave him the sense that Akiba was hopefully a safe zone.

Making a turn at the avenue, they reached a major road with 4 lanes. At the corner was a high tech building made with composite materials, looking like a memorial to the past to Las Boss. Much of the buildings and debris all throughout the streets were foreign to Las Boss. Yet, it all seemed to fit into place as a "lost world" that even made Las Boss pondered what Shiroe and Naotsugu's world looked like with knowing the ruins were based off a city in their world.

Yet, it was not at all sad to Las Boss. In fact, it made him excited. He was in a different world. Possibly free of the old one that has always been a splinter in his side. The players and NPCs occupied these ruins as their home and set up stalls and shops on the road side, giving it a feeling of a bazaar. If it was the usual Elder Tales, there would be many players gathered in front of the city square and people would set up shop and sell things to other players. Others would kill time here by waiting for comrades to go out for raids, it was a place full of life and people... All of which had no idea who Las Boss was aside from his own explodes within the game. No hatred for no reason. No whispers behind his backs... Though, at this very moment, this same place was full of confusion, chaos and a complicated sense of frustration now. But, to him, even this was better than the bazaars of his hometowns where he was seen as an evil convict for no reason.

He could see at least a few hundred players here. Everyone must be here hoping for some form of savior. The game officials like himself might appear in this place and explain the incident by announcing 'this concludes this event, isn't it impressive, everyone?'... They must have gathered here hoping for something like that. Even the players bearing such whimsical hope were letting down their guards and conversing with others. The noise volume that he could hear was lower than Las Boss expected from such a crowd. They gathered in clusters all over the place and some threw worried glances around, some would sob while others would vent by cursing out loud. They may have realized unconsciously that anything might happen. But the crowd had no intention of doing anything about it. Possibly afraid to do anything and not realize that the dream they were hoping they were having was reality.

'Pitiful. Don't they realize they can't hope for something to happen.' Las Boss thought in slight spite with his own memories of the past. His eyes, just like this pitiful players, always begging for help like the ones looking at him. However, he also knew he could not help the players even with being a GM. Mainly due to this is something too big for one person to deal with... Unlike back when he had the same eyes, just one person, any person, could have saved him from his suffering. In both these cases, one could only learn for themselves how to push forward and either figure out how to just help themselves or those around them. Even he, a game official, had no idea what was going on.

Las Boss noticed Shiroe looking away from the people looking at them. He did not blame his friend. He would not be surprise iF Shiroe was trying his hardest not to become like those souls, paralyzed to do something except complain. Las Boss was used to it. Even though he was treated probably worse than other orphans, there were other orphans who also was tormented by the state for various reasons. He learned of suicide quite quickly in life with being in an orphanage. But, then again, his village was focused on military and honor... Some of those orphans who committed suicide lost their parents due to their service or also did suicide to keep their honor.

'But, then again, the only reason I am not in the same shape is due to my own tenacity from the last few weeks.' Las Boss thought, remembering when he finally realized his own illusion to reality being shattered after having enough of the same looks from even the ones who were supposed to help him. He gave up the naive dream and took up reality as is. Though, it seems life just hated him a bit too much.

"Shiroe? Is that you, Shiroe?" That came from a female voice. It was not too loud, but in this quiet and depressed atmosphere, the cheerful bell like voice attracted a lot of attention. Las Boss looked and was shocked to see who it was.

"Maryelle, Maryelle, that was too loud! A-And too prominent!" Shiroe gasped, instantly seemingly to shrink at the attention they were gathering.

"It is like a funeral procession here... What is the problem with living things up?" Shiroe was pulled by Maryelle's hand as the woman ignored his words. Las Boss knew the woman Maryelle from helping her guild before with Shiroe and often called Sister Marie as well.

"You came at the right time, I was just looking for you."

"... Eh, may I ask, why are you looking for me?"

"Wow! What a beautiful lady! Where were you hiding this hot chick? You panties pervert." Las Boss scowled at the knight. Sure, he was a guy, but he had no idea why Naotsugu was always into... underwear.

"Please don't use the word panties now, Naotsugu." Shiroe said, showing his discomfort between the women and knight.

The four of them left the city square slowly and entered an inconspicuous alley. Las Boss knew having the "Sunflower of Akiba" would draw a lot of attention. Maryelle was well famed in the game with her guild Crescent Moon Alliance and they did not want that fame to bring worrying eyes and ears to there discussion.

"What an impatient boy you are, Shiroe! Bringing me to a place like this." Las Boss flinched from the woman's tone. He knew Maryelle was not a bad person, but she just... was a bit overly cheerful for his taste... Though, he was once the same, trying to be the same in his old world to befriend people, resulting in no friends at all.

"That's not what I want." Shiroe groaned, trying to ignore the woman.

"So, Shiroe made a girlfriend. Heh heh! That was quick." Las Boss tapped the knight with his staff, trying to warn him to be proper only to get a scowl from the slightly shorter man.

"That's not it. Sorry... Ah, this is Naotsugu." Las Boss smirked at his friend who was trying to keep himself together as now there was "two" teasers" to deal with.

"I am Naotsugu, friend of Shiroe and Mr. Troll next to me... How may I address you?"

"I am Maryelle, you can call me Marie or Marie-nee-chan. Woah! Naotsugu is handsome, too! You guys are a combo?" Naotsugu laughed gently at here as she tapped his armor with her elbow. Although Las Boss could tell the name "Marie-nee-chan" was right on the ball. Even with Maryelle, who was smiling so warmly despite the situation that they were in, was a Cleric. Clerics, like other healers, were more mellow in personality though you sometimes had a few like Las Boss as well.

There are 12 classes in Elder Tales, all the players had to choose one of these classes to begin their adventure. Among the 3 healer classes, Cleric had the strongest healing abilities. Healers helped survivability but were weak in attack, a class suitable for adventuring with parties but not acting alone. The principle of the healer class was to assist others, players who choose this class were usually introverts, but Maryelle was an exception. Wearing a long white robe for healers and a head of long green hair, she was an elf which usually has a cute appearance. She looked just like she did in Elder Tales.

Of course, in a game world, all the players were hunks and beauties to get away from their real selves. But some players just had the charms to attract the goodwill of others. In Elder Tales, which has voice chat function, this was even more obvious. Maryelle, who was from Osaka, has always had a cheerful voice and helpful nature, resulting in a lot of players to know her. Instead of being popular with the opposite sex, she was popular with everyone because of her forthright style that helped many beginners.

Maryelle would not act like a spoiled girl and was admired by people of both genders. Shiroe was a veteran player so he knew a lot of people. But Maryelle was different from Shiroe and Las Boss, players who enjoyed helping others and had a wide network of friends. She was the guild master of the Crescent Moon Alliance which had about a dozen or so members. She would hold parties in the pub in Akiba frequently, so she was well known in Elder Tales for that as well.

"You have such a gloomy expression." Maryelle pouted at the trio.

"...Eh, that's still okay." Las Boss let out a sigh at the conversation. He wanted so badly to speak, yet now had no voice. Though, having a long face was normal in this situation, but he thought about how his facial features in the real world would reflect on the body of this world. His face from when he looked before did seem more adult even though he was a pre-teen. He even noticed others like Maryelle had some differences between there characters and there character's races.

"Anyway, I also don't want to be gloomy and I can understand how you feel! I have had enough! This is so ridiculous that I am feeling psychotic!" Bright hazel eyes, the contours of an elf with a hint of nobility, the slightly thick brows a big mouth that was smiling warmly. You could tell from her face that she was kind and warm, just how Maryelle would look like in real life if Las Boss even seen here. He had never seen MaryelLe in person before, but Las Boss could feel that 'Ahah, this is indeed Maryelle'.

"What kind of look is this? Hmph! You must be thinking this is not my style right?" Maryelle touched Shiroe's forehead gently with her finger. "My joking nature is my hobby, but the jokes I am making now is escapism. I am really troubled right now." Maryelle let out a sigh she had been holding. Even though she had been cheerful, Las Boss could see even a bit of worry in her face.

"Is she always like this Shiroe?" Naotsugu asked.

"Yeah, she is always like this." Shiroe said, getting a nod of agreement from Las Boss.

"But she is pretending right now?"

"I can't tell the difference." Maryelle's words surprised Naotsugu, but Naotsugu was beginning to understand her personality which Las Boss gotten long ago. He seen ninja use it all them time, though Maryelle's was of fault instead of practice. Maryelle laughed loudly at Naotsugu's reservations towards her, but she stopped and sighed under the stares of Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu.

"Aye, hmmm... The situation is bad." Maryelle finally came out.

"Yes... Want to exchange information?" Shiroe asked, realizing what she want. Las Boss knew as well. Maryelle was focused on her guild members and hence at this moment any information would be useful.

"That's fine, where should we start.. No, I remember... Hmmm, let's be careful and talk at my place. Would you mind Naotsugu?... Oh! Las Boss! You're here, too?!" Las Boss instantly hid behind Shiroe, using him like a meat shield. "You're still role playing? Oh, well, you don't mind coming over to my place?" Las Boss nodded, understanding the situation... Yet, it seems even his habits in the game were also mimicked in his new body. He always made sure there was one person between him and the cheerful woman at all times. Not that he hated her, he just did not like the... habit she had.

Maryelle invited them to her guild hall. They could relax there without anyone prying in the shadows. It did not take them long to reach the guild building. The guild building was a facility available in all cities, and they usually housed other facilities, forming a multipurpose mega structure. For Akiba, the guild building itself was a zone with several NPCs working at the lobby. Players could join or withdraw from a guild or make a guild by talking to these NPCs and going through the administrative process. There was also a branch of the bank there. Everyone in this game world had a bank account used to deposit cash or valuable items connect to this one bank.

There was also another important function for the guild building, the rental of guild halls. Guild halls were independent mid-sized zones, ranging from 3 to 10 rooms of living space that doubled as an office. Some zones were open for sale in Elder Tales and players could buy and own them. They could set permissions for the purchased zone to allow the entry of specific players and design the interior of the zone as they liked, so many players also bought a small to medium sized area as their residence. Although it was purchased, they needed to pay maintenance fee apart from the indicated price. The upkeep fee is 0.2% of the sale price per month, so only players with a certain amount of wealth would dare to buy it.

That's how guild halls came about, a zone that was specially made for guilds to rent. A guild that had a large enough scale would rent a guild hall in the guild building. This way, the items, ingredients or crafted items could be stored here while also allowing members a place to gather and interact. Crescent Moon Alliance was such a guild, having their own personal space in this guild building. Las Boss only worried about using the Guild Hall's bank for storage of items he did not need at the moment. His unique item "To-Go- Atelier" saved him the hassles of needing a person space for crafting and gave him a pretty big storage in carrying alone.

Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the guild building where the Cresent Moon Alliance Guild was at. With going through a set of double doors, Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu registered as visitors and entered the guild hall of Crescent Moon Alliance. The guild halls in Akiba guild building had a basic retro design. Even though it was a basic design, it was just because of the floor and wallpaper that gave off this feeling. One could decorate the zone that is rented or bought anyway you wanted to. The guild hall of Crescent Moon Alliance had been cleaned thoroughly by its members, making it a comfortable place. The walls were wooden veneer, giving it a warm familial feeling.

"We won't disturb other people here right?" Maryelle walked further into the guild hall as she said this. "Come in. Ah, don't need to hold back! Take a seat! Please take a seat, too, Naotsugu! Las Boss!" After entering a room deep within the guild hall, Maryelle pounced on a couch full of pink pillows and gestured for Shiroe, Las Boss and Naotsugu to sit.

"This is quite a feminine room."

"That's right, I am a guild master after all! So my room needs to reflect the dignity of a guild master!"

Pink pillows, teddy bears, a princess bed, a painting of a noble looking dog, curtains with yellow laces... 'Though I understand she is female, I don't think this rings with the word "Dignity".' Las Boss thought, leaning on the couch with wanting to move in an instant. It was not that he did not trust the girl... He just had a feeling she had the same habits as she pulled in the game. However, he felt restless like an intruder in a private room. Fortunately, it was the forthright Maryelle...If it was the private room of any other girl, Las Boss would have definitely retreated. He already dealt with too many misunderstandings just being near the girl's locker rooms and bathrooms at the academy. He knew all too well that females value their private spaces very highly and protect it as harsh as any predator does for their den...But even if the decor was too flashy, the room of the guild master was very spacious. They also have 5-6 rooms for storage and workspace, a rental for a guild hall like this must be quite high.

'Hmmm, the 40,000 Gold with an upkeep of 80 Gold... Is this kind of price right?' Las Boss thought, his business side taking over. He had been in the guild hall before to help with some crafting requests. He knew also from other guild halls he had been into how the prices and spaces were, which he found renting in Elder Tale to be a bit high in price even when it was just a game.

"How is your side coping with this Maryelle?" Las Boss looked at Shiroe, dragging himself from his thoughts.

"There are 19 people online including me, 18 of us are in Akiba. Everyone is afraid and is staying inside the guild hall... Ah, don't be too concerned! They won't hear us if we are not too noisy!" Maryelle should have been prepared for this as she answered Shiroe's query smoothly. Las Boss knew Shiroe was trying to figure out Cresent Moon Alliance current predictament. Eighteen in Akiba, meaning one of them was in another zone. Shiroe found out after asking, that member was on an errand in another city. Though, Las Boss had a feeling even if the other member was in another city, the situation and state of said city would be the roughly same as here... Maybe a little better or worse.

"From what we know, Shibuya, Minami, Susukino and Nakasu are in the same state." This meant all five cities in the Yamato server were in the same situation. Maryelle should have confirmed this using her wide network of friends. With that, they trio knew they were not alone city wise in the current crisis

"Could it be that..."

"That's right. The inter-city transport gate has stop functioning. We have been isolated." Maryelle answered Naotsugu's queries. This was new information to the three of them... But Las Boss expected as much. He already had theories building up in his mind of how they possibly ended up in the game. He have done a bit of research trying to figure out how his village even got internet when there was no means for it. The fact that the inter-city transport systems were down meant something was either stopping magic energy from reaching the gates or something drained it all of its power... Possibly what has trapped all the players in this world... But, then again, it was just a theory... However...

Akiba, Shibuya, Minami, Susukino and Nakasu. These five places were the five major player cities in the Japanese server. Apart from these five cities, there were also many cities populated by stores and NPCs, but in terms of completeness of available services, these five cities were top class. These five major cities had been set to be starting cities as the expansion pack increased the game contents. All players in the Japanese servers have to choose one of these 5 cities as their base of operation. There was also an inter-city transport gate in each of them, so it was possible to move instantaneously between these five cities... But they were not functioning right now.

"It means that going to Shibuya is still okay, but other cities will be difficult." Maryelle said, though still a bit of worry in her tone... Making Las Boss realize that one member in another city was in one of the other three cities.

"Even if it is Shibuya, eh, how many was it? We need to go through 7-8 zones to reach it?" Naotsugu asked, trying to remember.

"The shortest distance is 4 zones." Shiroe replied casually. The inter-city gate being down was a major problem. Las Boss guessed Shiroe was also realizing the issues.

Elder Tales that has a fantasy world view uses horses or walking as a primary way of transport for Adventurers. But with the implementation of the Half Gaia Project that created Earth at half its scale for the game, traveling this way took too much time. To deal with this issue, the game set up the fairy rings and the inter-city transport gates as an alternative means of travel. The inter-city transport gates were set in the player cities, allowing you to teleport instantly to any of the five cities. With these gates down, the difficulty of commuting with far away cities had increased rapidly.

Take Susukino as Las Boss remember working on some of it's zones. It was situated in Sapporo on the map of Japan, from Akiba... From Tokyo to Susukino, one needed to go through a huge amount of zones, it should take at least a week even in the game... That was referring to in-game time, but in-game time should be the same as the time of this new reality from the look of things. If put in real time from hearing from traders and such from his village going from his home village to other places, Susukino could actually take up to a month when one put into the issues of monsters, terrain, and other obstacles if done even on horseback as Las Boss thought.

"Can you imagine... Why did things turn out this way?" Shiroe and the others could only answer with silence. Seeing Maryelle's dejected expression, Las Boss wished to answer this question, but he didn't have the ability to. Literally since he did not have a voice.

"Cheer up Maryelle... Things are serious now, but it could be worse." Las Boss glared at Naotsugu before letting it go. Many people did not know the difference of sympathy or empathy, but the former was always quite nasty of making people feel worse.

"Is that so...?"

Naotsugu continued talking to the depressed Maryelle: "Even though we are trapped in this alternate world, there should be tens of thousands of Japanese here right? Including the hundreds of thousands of players overseas, we have so many people in the same boat as us. So, it is not the worst case scenario, right? We have a common language, some money on hand, and we can still talk in this room after barging into this world. Isn't that the best evidence? I haven't confirm it yet, but our stamina seems to have strengthened according to our character's status. We can use swords and magic. In other words, we have been given the basic ability to survive in this world. Compared to classic fantasy novels where the characters travels to an alternate world, we are much more fortunate, you can even say it is a piece of cake." Naotsugu encouraged her strongly.

"Are you familiar with such things, Naotsugu?" Maryelle asked, amazed what he said.

"I'm quite familiar! I've read quite a bit about this when I was still schooling!" Even though it was a pointless question, Las Boss was still impressed by Naotsugu. That made a lot of sense. He was beginning to think negatively like Shiroe... But, then again, he did not have much positive to look towards to begin with. Now that his childhood illusions were gone, there was not much positive in his life till he got his life together... And currently being a game character was quite a snag in that.

"Yeah... You are right!" Maryelle seemed to be the same. She looked at Naotsugu with gratitude and hugged him all of a sudden. "Yeah! You are right! Naotsugu! Impressive! I am so moved! You have saved me!"

"Hold on, hmmm?! What's with her?!" Naotsugu struggled under Maryelle's embrace, but Maryelle ignored him and hugged him tightly. Las Boss just snickered, knowing all too well the feeling. Even in the game, he did not like to hug since he was not used to such invasion to his private space... Yet, why the developers put in a "hugging" option, he had no clue. It seemed to be Maryelle's favorite attack, though. Yet, everyone who knew of his "dislike" among the GM always were attempting to glomp his characters during the GM updates they would do to show new stuff in patches while servers were down.

"Maryelle? You have visitors?" A lady wearing spectacles knocked as she entered the room. She had an awkward expression as she looked at Maryelle and Naotsugu.

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Henrietta." Shiroe said, sighing at the duo next to him.

"Hello Mr. Shiroe... Mr. Las Boss... Should I come back later?"

"I was hoping you could stop her."

"On it. Really... Hey, Maryelle! Don't act in such a shameful manner!" The lady entering on Shiroe's request was the Henrietta in charge of the guild's accounts. She pulled Maryelle back by her shoulders and lectured her. Las Boss knew Henrietta well as they were both quite understanding in how business and organizations run. They even conversed about it when he helped the guild out.

"Wah! Henrietta? I heard some great opinions! Naotsugu is right! He gave such a great speech!"

"I'm not asking about this! Now is a crucial period! Consider the situation!" Looking at the blushing and exhausted Naotsugu and the interaction between Maryelle and Henrietta, Shiroe laughed. Las Boss just smiled, knowing how creepy his laugh was now due to his useless throat. He literally made Shiroe and Naotsugu's blood run cold when he tried to laugh at a small joke the other two made to help ease each other earlier.

Henrietta was a core member of the Crescent Moon Alliance and on good terms with both Shiroe and Las Boss. She was a Bard in charge of the guild's finances, a competent character. From Las Boss's perspective, he felt close to her since they both wore glasses and are business people. Though, he only wore them in real life when he needed them... His character wore a pair of pince glasses with a whistle coming off the chain it had. But looking at Henrietta in this alternate world, he felt this feeling was just his one sided opinion. She was probably even better at business than him, who is more of a small business type artist than a businessman.

Blonde wavy hair, an oval face and sharp chestnut eyes, she had a beautiful style like a secretary. She was wearing office clothing that showed off her mature and graceful beauty, which suited her very well. Las Boss knew he could handle her, but from looking at his friend... He knew Shiroe had his mind changed with seeing her as she was now. After Henrietta joined in, the four of them talked about their experiences so far and summarized their situation while Las Boss listened, putting in written notes of his opinions... Even with being half a day, they had yet to come to understand what happened.

"What should we do now?..."

"I think we should get in touch with our comrades through telepathy to avoid any confusion."

Henrietta took on calm suggestions and Las Boss agreed with his comrades. Don't think too far ahead, just do what you could for now or you would be swallowed up by the current state of affairs. This was what Las Boss felt, especially with dealing with that kind of situation in the real world. "That is correct, Maryelle. Mr. Shiroe and Mr. Naotsugu both made good points. Fortunately, we have a guild hall, so for sleeping at night... It might be a bit of a squeeze, but I think it would be better for everyone to sleep here for now..."

"That's right..." Henrietta and Maryelle's conversation made Naotsugu flinch.

"What is it, Naotsugu?"

"Nothing, just that this is so sudden, I'm not sure what to do." Naotsugu denied in a hurry when he heard Shiroe's question. He was always making dirty jokes, but seemed so weak to direct attacks from what Las Boss got from seeing how the two women were talking about living arrangements.

"Is Naotsugu weak against breasts? Want to touch?" Naotsugu averted his eyes at Maryelle's words, although he still took a peek. Breasts held the hopes and desire of men after all or that's what Las Boss heard from adult men. Hence his prank he made for knocking out or at least embarrassing such perverts.

'Oie... Here goes the breast deal again... I don't get it... But, then again, I am only a pre-teen... It must be a full adult thing.' Las Boss thought, though smirking with seeing Naotsugu struggling under the direct attacks. Shiroe and Las Boss were also bullied by Maryelle when they first met. But Shiroe insisted on putting on the attitude of 'Ah? What about these two lumps of fats? It's heavy, please take it away'. Las Boss, on the other hand, simply ignored it and tried to always stay out of the path of those deadly lumps. He was amazed she never thought to try and use them like a weapon to suffocate naive men. Well, that was when Elder Tales was just a game, so that the teasing was just through the conversation. All the while on the screen showed their characters sticking together. Maryelle had stopped teasing Shiroe this way recently, she probably got bored of it. Though, Las Boss, she kept at it, probably thinking she could get him to speak through voice chat.

"Why is she acting so bold? It is scary." Naotsugu whined, not used to the woman before him.

"Maryelle came from a girls' school. Osaka people will become like that under that kind of environment... Maryelle? It doesn't matter since this is a game, but now is a crucial period. So restraint yourself!" Maryelle was lectured by Henrietta with a dejected expression on her usually cheerful face. She would modestly accept criticism even though she was the guild master, that was Maryelle's good point.

Las Boss did not join any guild and didn't trust the guild system. Yet, that didn't mean he disliked players in guilds. It... was not so much a "hate," but more so a "fear" of simply being just used and tossed away. Even if it was still a game, he already had enough of his own existence seemingly denied to deal with such rejection. He already been through enough of it in real life.

Las Boss had formed parties with Maryelle and Henrietta several times. Maryelle with her wide network of friends also gave Shiroe and Las Boss a lot of help. If Las Boss was not mistaken, the cheerful Maryelle who liked to take care of others would keep her distance from Shiroe and himself who was afraid of personal relationships as a way to show her concern.

'Maryelle is like Naotsugu, though opposite gender and much bolder.' Las Boss thought, though annoyed he really had no say... Now he realized why he was such a loud mouth in the academy. He hated not being able to say anything. It made his "forced exile" into non-existence seem real when he does not say a word back in the old reality. And it seems to be the same in this reality. Probably something Maryelle and the others never felt... But, Las Boss could tell Maryelle would have just ignored the feelings and went straight to helping others.

The Crescent Moon Alliance members probably gathered here out of their admiration for Maryelle and wanting to be safe with people they knew. It was a heavy responsibility to take care of almost twenty guild members. Since Maryelle was a trustworthy and kind player, Shiroe decided to explain in detail everything he had considered. As Shiroe explained Maryelle paid special attention about the issues with battles and pointed out questions. She frowned when she heard about the number of people in the server and the conflict the players might get into that the trio discussed earlier.

"I see... You are right. After listening to you, I think that is very possible. Apart from violent incidents, they might be scams and pranks as well..." Unlike Las Boss who only needed to look after himself, Maryelle needed to protect all her comrades, and she was also a woman as well. Her guild will help to protect and support her and she will do the same back to them.

"That's right! Listen to him, lady! Don't going hugging people willy nilly again! You need to have some common sense! Having a small brain is not good in this situation!" Naotsugu chimed with a smirk.

"Woo! You are right! My breasts are big, but my brain is small! We have just met, yet do you need to be so ruthless, Naotsugu? Naotsugu is annoying idiot!" Las Boss sweated seeing Maryelle stick her tongue out like a kid. He was technically the kid in the room, yet he found it very akward with knowing how old Maryelle was roughly due to her voice.

"Nope. Mr. Naotsugu has a point. You need to correct this habit you have of hugging people from high school." Henrietta scolded the elf.

"These things don't matter, right? Henrietta, your real name is Umeko, anyway!" Maryelle launched back.

"Ehh! I told you not to use that!" From the way they interacted, Henrietta and Maryelle knew each other in real life. Las Boss was not sure how much of these serious topics went into their heads. But, it did remind him of how some of the other classmates acted at the academy. It often caused him pain watching them and knowing he may never had the same interactions with them.

'I really need to stop thinking negatively.' Las Boss thought, drowning out the conversation. He opened his skills menu to look through what he had. He was a Druid, one of the three healing classes. Whereas Maryelle's Cleric class had the highest healing and defense, Druids were more balanced and focused on healing per second. They also had some support and offensive spells and a good physical attack considering being a healer class. However, the cost of this was MP consumption due to layering spells with having only an average MP build. This is easily overcome if the user picks a race with a higher MP build or use MP absorbing items to get back MP while fighting. The combination of both was the best.

However, even with being an idiot at the academy, he knew all too well the knowledge of knowing one's skills for battle. However, he did noticed his HP and MP gotten quite a boost when he first looked at his status. His character's race was Race of Ritual. It had a horrible HP and defense, but gave the class a high MP and magic skills. Yet, instead of his original stats of 7630 in HP and 12810 in MP from back when Elder Tales was just a game... His current stats were 8105 in HP and 51340 in MP. The HP was still within the realm of normal for a magic using class... But, his MP had quadrupled, shooting pass even the MP of raid bosses when the world was still a game. Heck, even the GMs he knew that hacked the game to be a special boss in events didn't go that high. The only reason he could think of this was his character also took not just his real face, but also some "bonuses" from his real life... Though, even though he knew he had more "energy" than his other classmates, he did not think he had enough to quadruple his MP.

'But, then again, it would explain some of my issues.' Las Boss thought, looking through his menu of spells. All of his spells were either Hidden or Secret, making the skills quite powerful. He still also had mastery points, but have not decided on which of the last skills he wanted to turn from Hidden to Secret since all the ones he used the most were already to that level. He knew every spell by heart, including cast time and such. Yet, even he was curious of-

"Ha t?" The four others stopped their conversation and looked at Las Boss when he spoke, though only heard him due to a pause in the talk. Las Boss looked at them before digging into this robe's pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper and an ink well with feather pen. They were low level items, but he kept them due to liking the appearance.

"_Is your guild hall set to allow skill usage?"_ Las Boss wrote confusing the four even more.

"Mr. Las Boss, why do you ask that? And why are you not speaking?" Henrietta asked, adjusting her glasses with a stern look on her face.

"His voice does not work due to possibly how his body is." Shiroe explained, though also showing some confusion.

"_Let me use a skill. It might help me confirm something."_ Las Boss added.

"Hmm. Alright, as long as you don't cause damage." Heneritta glared at Maryelle.

"_It won't"._ Las Boss put the pen down before pushing in air the button for the skill he has found. He was somewhat shocked as his hand suddenly moved to a common hand seal he always done before. "Henge!" Las Boss shouted... Well, it was barely a rasp, but it made a whole word instead of normal few noises he had managed to say. All four jumped, however, when Las Boss engulfed in a puff of smoke.

"Hack hack!" The four blinked as the smoke began to disappear. "Why did they put so much smoke?..." All four heard a raspy voice, but it was more clearer and louder than what they heard from Las Boss before. Their eyes instantly were wide with the smoke fully cleared. "Ah, my voice is still bad... Probably a side effect from the changes." Standing where Las Boss as at was now a child that was a short pre-teen. He had all of Las Boss's features... Just shrunken. "At least I can speak... But, this only holds for an hour or two and at being just Comprehension level. Also, the cool down is two days, but handy."

"Amazing! A new skills from the expansion!" Maryelle said in awe.

"La Boss, did you hack the game again?" Shiroe sighed, remembering when Las Boss was a GM and hacker.

"No. This is actually a skill that would be available after the patch for the expansion comes out in a couple of months." All four now looked at Las Boss with shock. "With the expansion today, Alpha testing was going to begin in my region for Elder Tales to introduce new servers. Only those who are from those servers would have these special skills since... they come from those places."

"Huh? Like a new race?" Naotsugu asked, confused.

"No... Henge no Jutsu is a low skill for ninja in my world... Oh, now that I can speak. Hello. I am Las Boss. My name is a joke between Shiroe and me when we made our characters and I won at online Rock-Papers-Scissors. You can also say I am Earth's first alien to make contact with."

"... Eh?"Shiroe asked while the rest was silent. "... You're not a chuunibyou?"

"No. Though I do have an overactive imagination which is why Elder Tale developers jumped on that raw talent for improving the game, I was telling you the truth!" Las Boss sighed at his friend. "Though, I don't blame you for not accepting it... I am still trying to figure out how the hell I got internet from Earth when my planet is clearly several light years away."

"A-Amazing! So, do you have a spaceship!" Heneritta bobbed the Cleric across the head.

"No... In fact, Earth is more advanced than my world." All four sweated. "Even though we have electricity and some things similar to your world, most of our stuff is backwards like Elder Tales... Minus we are a bit more advance to this world we are now stuck in. We do have computers, but outside my own computers and the ones being made though my prototypes...They are like dinosaurs compared to the ones you used. I was organizing a game system that only played Elder Tales to be released in the richer, more technology advanced areas where the electrify is more stable."

"An experiment?" Heneritta asked, her stern look still up. "Could it be-"

"No. This current situation was not part of the set up. In fact, we didn't even managed to launch for the expansion as planned due to some bugs I was trying to find out right when the expansion hit with me playing it." Shiroe nodded, now understanding what Las Boss was saying. "It worked with me where I was able to use the information the game developers gave me as payment for my services to upgrade my computers and even build a prototype gaming system that even your world would be soon able to use... Well, it was the case till now... My world, though technology declined compared to yours, is focused greatly on military and we also have abilities akin to the Elder Tales... Though, we use energy called catkra and the main military is shinobi and shinobi villages."

"So... That's why you're not too out of place. You seemed quite relaxed compared to other players." Shiroe said, smiling at his friend. "But, isn't it chakra? Not catkra?"

"Thank you, Grammar Nazi." La Boss sneered, though not of spite. "That and I had been through some tough times the last few weeks. I just quit the shinobi academy a few weeks ago and went full time as a concept artist and graphic designer along with my gig as GM here in Elder Tales. It is kind of hard to do that when there are no jobs yet for that job field... Add the fact we had to delay the release of the console due to supply demand being higher than expected for just testing and some of the content I worked on also delayed to the patch due later... Yeah... This is just another drop in the bucket of my hellhole of a life... Though, I am now thankful of the delay in opening the patch. If it was delayed, they would need my approval to start it up since I am the director. Since I am not there, there will not anyone else from my world stuck here... Hopefully, that is."

"Las... You're just ten, right?" Naotsugu asked, sweating at the kid's depressed tone.

"I'm _twelve._.. But, then again, I come from a world where the age to go to work ranges from ten to thirteen." All four nodded, somewhat pale at the information. "However, with also having a bit of knowledge on Elder Tale, I been pondering on our situation since I been unable to speak."

"I see. So, you know how this happened?" Naotsugu asked, somewhat shocked at the child. But, then again, said "child" was a game master.

"Sadly no. Though with studying up on your world's physics and other sciences to try and figure out things like how I get your internet has helped me at least come up with some theories. None of them have enough support to really be said out loud. At best, the only one I can say is most likely is this world existed before we ended up in our avatars. The fact our new bodies have muscle memory and hints of habits we have from in the game proves this much as if we have ended up in these bodies without such muscle memory... Only people like Naotsugu who used his real height would probably be able to move. Even Shiroe would have issues as he would have been forced to retrain his current body due to the slight change is too much for the mind and body to link up if this was a brand new world."

"Seriously?!" Shiroe gasped, shocked.

"Hai. This technique I am using is called Henge no Jutsu. It is actually a basic level ninja technique most ninja learn. It allows the user to change into whatever he or she wants, though practice is needed to get it right and even then keeping the transformation up is hard depending on the situation. This is also true with dealing with different heights. If the person is a lot taller than you, you need to relearn to walk and such for that height before attempting to use it in a mission. I learned that the hard way when I finally got a transformation of my sensei right and stepped forward, only to land flat on my face. If you transform into an inanimate object, it is a lot easier as the inanimate object does not move. Animals are also tough as you have to figure out how to move with four legs instead of two. However, that is why even though it is a low level jutsu, it can become a focal point for some ninja as those really verse in it can literally become whoever or whatever they want. Basically, ideal spies and such." Las Boss explained, adjusting his glasses with a frown.

"However, this also worries me. I was expecting not to get the bonus the player would who be going on the servers for my world since all my characters are grandfathered into the Japanese servers. If you noticed my HP and MP, they have been boosted. Especially my MP which confuses me to no end as there is no reason to boost a players MP four times it originally was."

"Yesh... It's like you broken the game." Naotsugu gave Las Boss a cheap look. He knew the boy had some hacking skills both as a GM and finding his own accounts hacked by the boy. He was just thankful it was Las Boss who left silly messages and such instead of a mean hacker.

"Not exactly. In real life, I had a large reserve of cat... chakra. Though, I just thought I had around what my sensei's had instead of the normal amount for a kid my age. What I am trying to get at is our faces might not just be the only thing our avatars have been given. Henge is a skill I know in real life, too, so it might not just be me here with the new skills."

"I see. Since the skill was a battle one, it was added to your class. For us, such skills would probably be more sub-class, correct?" Shiroe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Correct. Some might not get it as their real life skills might not match up enough for it to work. My class is a well-rounded healing class, so Henge would be benefiting for several reasons. Though, it seems all those skills will start out as the lowest, as even though I am not that skilled as a ninja, I had enough experience for it to probably be high Beginner to low Intermediate level. In fact, most of my skills would also fall under sub-class since I had more skills as an artist since I only really got general skills like the Kakuremino no Jutsu and Kawarimi." Las Boss sighed before noticing an evil glint from Henrietta.

"So, you're a ninja dropout?" Heneritta chuckled, causing the four to sweat. "Come to my little male loli!" Henrietta jumped to hug Las Boss, who only dodged. "Come here!" Henrietta attempted several more times. Each time, Las Boss dodged and in fact both went into a kind of dance near the end with Henrietta out of breath in a dance pose with Las Boss match her with his back to her.

"Bravo!" Maryelle chimed, clapping while Shiroe and Naotsugu just stared at the display oddly.

"Don't take me lightly. Even though I do admit I suck as a ninja, two of my only good skills were my stamina and agility. Also, I am at level 90 and have my dexterity, perception, and luck like status of this avatar very high to overcome my weaknesses in defense and HP in the game. I can go at this for a while without losing breath like a normal level 90 Druid would." Las Boss chimed, his glasses evilly glowing behind his bangs.

"Dammit! Well, I will just enjoy you from afar till I get my chance!" Henrietta chuckled, sending chills down Las Boss's neck.

"Now you make me glad this has a time limit." Las Boss comically cried, "But, what Naotsugu said earlier was indeed true. Our current situation is not the worst... But, we are also not in the best." All four now looked back at the boy in interest. "Maryelle, I recommend you keep a close eye on your guild mates. I have a feeling things will get worse instead of better for the time being. With so many unknowns and the fact people will realize they are no longer just average humans will most likely cause many issues."

"Huh? What kind of issues?" Maryelle asked, confused, but focused as it involved her guild.

"I have no idea. But, if I remember enough from my history class... A wide range of issues come into effect. Even when people speak a common language, conflict will always arise." La Boss adjusted his glasses.

"Well spoken, Boss." Shiroe said, "I agree with Las Boss. We better be prepared for the worse and gather more information. I think we should protect ourselves."

"Correct. From what I see, there are a lot of girls in this guild right?" Naotsugu added.

Henrietta nodded at Las Boss, Shiroe, and Naotsugu's points. Although battles were restricted in the city zones, there was no telling what might happen. There were also no ways to confirm the battle restrictions were still in effect.

"Also, I think you should recall all the items you put out for sale." Shiroe said with a frown.

"Hmmm? Market? Why?"

"Ahah, because..." Shiroe awkwardly scratched the back of his head, trying to think.

"Simple. Items will now become very valuable compared to before." Las Boss explained in a matter of act tone, adjusting his glasses as a sign of going into his "Business" mode. "Potions for healing will be a must. So well the ingredients. If you don't act quickly, those items will also sell out in the stores as others realize this fact." Las Boss knew this fact well. Elder Tales had a system that actually mimicked normal economics. As demand for an item went up or the supply was limited, so did the price go up. The same if demand was low or the supply had grown in size, the price would go down.

The market here referred to the services provided by NPCs in major cities. Players could deposit their goods with specific NPCs and set a price to sell them. Although the players usually traded among themselves... They have any excess crafted products or ingredients, the market was a convenient feature.

"Crescent Moon Alliance should have a lot of resources right? I think the members also deposited a lot of items to sell at the market. Even if it is still early, the price might change drastically and the items might have some new effects or new ways of using them. If you can spare the cash, I think it is better not to sell the items you have on hand." Shiroe added, to better explain what Las Boss said.

"Yeah, understood, you are both right."

"Also, we can't check things online anymore." Maryelle and Henrietta nodded their heads seriously.

When Elder Tales was still a game, Las Boss and the rest were in front of a monitor and could surf the net as they played the game. That was the usual way of playing this game. Elder Tales was a huge and unbelievably complex game, the amount of information in the game world could not be grasp by any single player. The trusty tool supporting these players were the online guides. The maps and features of each zone, how to get to a specific area, what monsters would appear, items, where could you meet which NPC and so on. Browsing for this information as one played was the common way to play Elder Tales. Although the online guides were not perfect, it would still contain popular zones or effective ways to grind. They would also note places that you should stay away from.

"We came this time to exchange information, and information will be important from now on. Everybody remembers that today is the update of the expansion pack right?" Shiroe said while adjusting his glasses.

"The Novasphere Pioneers, correct?"

"Yes, not only new zones, we will also need information... for old zones as well as the city. Right now we can't check online even if we run into any minute problems." Shiroe pulled out a scroll and ink.

"That's right..." All of them nodded, realizing what Shiroe wanted to do. The five of them then proceeded to draw a map centered around Akiba based on what they still remember. Even though there were tens of thousands of zones in the Japanese server, they also included all the hotel rooms, small ruins, and the personal space rented out to players like this guild hall. The 'field zones' including the forest, hills, the desolated suburbs and relics, as well as the relative fewer 'dungeon zones' that included the underground metro or gigantic building structures. But such zones still numbered in the thousands, even Shiroe couldn't be sure he remembered all of them clearly. However, Shiroe was still a long time veteran player with eight steady years. His knowledge of Elder Tales surpassed other players. Naotsugu was on hiatus for a while, but he still had deep knowledge on the zones in the early eras. Las Boss was a concept artist for the game and actually had a good memory of many areas, though only rough size since his focus was planning out the environments than zones. The three of them compared their recollections with Maryelle and Henrietta and drew a serviceable, but imperfect map of how the zones were connected. Writing the zones and linking them with lines, Shiroe's group listed out hundreds of zone-names surrounding Akiba's zone. Although they didn't know the necessity of investigating all the zones, this was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu!" Maryelle chimed. "I have been in your care all this while after all!"

"This is nothing to worry about." Shiroe countered, slightly blushing.

"You have been a big help! I know Shiroe is a good kid! So is the silent Las Boss." Maryelle gave Shiroe a smile like a sunflower as she said this, ignoring the glare from Las Boss.

'Maryelle's smile...may keep the wrath away, I still hate being silent!' Las Boss thought, annoyed the fact the instant his henge ended, his voice would be gone again for two days. 'I have to level up my henge!'

"I can't leave Maryelle alone, after all." Although Shiroe thought he had done his best, his words were unable to express his feelings. Las Boss noticed the habit with Shiroe, though guess it was due to both of them being introverts. They were never good at communicating there ideas with words.

"What? Even Shiroe is saying this! I am finished! I am fated to be a brainless dumb woman! What should I do Henrietta?" Maryelle faked a whine.

"Start by restraining your playful nature?" Shiroe said while averted his gaze in a hurry from Maryelle's breasts.

"Want to touch my breasts? Do you want to?" Maryelle pouted with seeing Shiroe ignore. Maryelle tried tempting Naotsugu with also seeing Las Boss was the same. However, Naotsugu knocked her head without a word. "You-you hit me?" Las Boss thought Maryelle's actions was a way for her to conceal her embarrassment, but Naotsugu seemed to be doing the same thing in hindsight. It was interesting to see Naotsugu stop her.

"Don't you have the ability to reflect on your actions, you panties girl!" Naotsugu growled, though not of anger.

"Don't say panties! And what is with you, Naotsugu? Are my breasts so bad? Are you treating me like a grandma?" Maryelle pouted like a puppy, making L as Boss look away. He hated the puppy dog look as it was his one weakness... Which is probably why a lot of people got away with calling him Santa.

"I don't know for sure, but you are not at grandma level yet. We should be about the same age right?" Naotsugu whispered his birth year to Henrietta who nodded her head.

"Maryelle is 3 years older than you." Henrietta confirmed while adjusting her glasses.

"So I am at the grandma level after all!... An inferior product left on the shelf! That's why Naotsugu is turning into a bad boy and acting rebellious against me? My poor breasts! Already treated like wrinkled puddings..." Maryelle swung her legs on the couch to express her dissatisfaction.

'Yesh... What is with women and old age?' Las Boss thought, remember how even girls talked about it much. However, Naotsugu patted her head seeing Maryelle throwing a tantrum. Although it looked like someone soothing a big dog, the process oddly made Maryelle to calm down.

"It is about time to go, we have stayed quite a while... We will observe the situation outside some more." After making his intent known to the disgruntled Maryelle and serious faced Henrietta, Shiroe stood up.

"Yeah, we should go... Sorry for intruding!" Naotsugu also got up. Las Boss was ready to go, wanting to get away from Henrietta in case she tried a fast one. He already was ready for Maryelle's hugging nature... Now he has two to deal with. However, it had been half a day since this tragedy happened, some people might have pulled themselves together and battled with monsters once or twice. Hence more information the three would look to have. Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu bid farewell to the two still sitting on the couch.

"I apologize for my poor hospitality." Maryelle said politely as she stopped swinging her legs and stood up. She look straight at Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu and said: "Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu... It might not be the right time to say this, but would you consider for your own convenience... Would you like to join us?... That is to join the Crescent Moon Alliance?" Maryelle said this hesitantly unlike her nature. "It is nothing important. I know that you don't feel comfortable staying in a guild, Shiroe and Las Boss, but in the current state of affairs... I think it would be helpful to join a guild. I think Naotsugu is also not in a guild... So I want to try asking as I want to make sure three are alright." Her troubled expression evolved into a face that wanted to convince them. From her voice, she didn't want to strengthen her guild by making use of Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu, but out of her pure kindness. She was truly worried about the three of them in Las Boss's mind... But...

"Our guild is very relaxed and won't tie you down, right? We won't do anything that irritates Shiroe. The young ones here also challenged dungeons together with Shiroe before, right? Like the underground of Shinshuku or Nakasu commercial building. I don't know why Shiroe has not joined any guild yet, but I feel that our Crescent Moon Alliance... is a comfortable place to reside in. What do both of you think...?" Maryelle was not sure how to interpret Shiroe's silence and added these words while gesturing with her hands. Her smooth green hair swaying on her white healer robes. She was indeed concern for the three, but Las Boss simply wanted to go where the one person he trusted went. He looked at Shrioe who was deep in thought.

"..." Naotsugu also looked at Shiroe in silence, giving an 'It is up to you' look. To stay here or continue to roam freely, that was up to you to decide as Las Boss took from the panties knight. Las Boss noticed it all in his eyes. Shiroe then looked at Las Boss who just gave a shrug. He did not like guilds, but if Shiroe joined a guild, he would follow as Shiroe was the only one with his full trust.

"Sorry Maryelle, but I can't yet." Shiroe replied, slightly depressed. Las Boss probably knew the reasons for both the reaction and mood.

"So that's how it is... Yeah... It can't be helped then." Maryelle had an expression of regret for an instance, but went start into smile as usual straight after. Her smile was as cheerful as a sunflower, giving Las Boss a sensation of salvation. If they could go back to the original world, if they received the miracles of god or due to some coincidence... If Las Boss walked pass her in the streets, he was confident he would know it was Maryelle... But, that was impossible since they did come from two different worlds. Her healer robes, that full head of smooth hair, these were all equipment for the 3D models of elder Tales. But Maryelle's smile belonged to Maryelle alone, no one else could emulate her. It was not a smile the game engine could recreate anyway. "Just tell us if you need anything, we will be happy to help."

"That's right, just find me if you need a reliable guardian." Naotsugu winked at the Elf.

"Yeah. Shiroe, Naotsugu, Las Boss, thank you so much. Contact me if you need anything as well." Las Boss waved goodbye, only hoping nothing bad happened to them. Even though he still had trusting issues and hated their antics of trying to hug him, Maryelle and her guild was not bad in his opinion.

* * *

><p>E<strong>ndnote: Alright! Let me know how these new versions of the old chapters came out with a review! The newest chapter will be out this weekend! Again, I apologize for the early chapters as I was trying a new style and also this story got the worse of the bad proofing from both my beta-reader and myself missing stuff with being overwhelmed with her studies and my job searching. Again, I thank all of you how have read my stories and hope you keep on enjoying them as much as I like to write them.<strong>


	4. Small Assassin

**Edit:I was planning to release this on the weekend, with wanting to keep my deadlines on Saturdays of every month for the next few months. However, due to the weather on my side and knowing I got more nasty weather on the way... I am posting this chapter early as I don't trust my power grid to possibly be up for this weekend. All the old chapters have been removed from the few reviews and PMs I got.**

**Authornote- ****Sorry for how long it took me to get back to updating all my stories. Life been pretty rough on me and sort of still is. However, I am planning to keep focusing on my fanfiction and my personal projects with realizing I been focusing too much on job searching and currently stuck in that annoying college grad Catch 22 till I improve my portfolio a bit. My plan is to release monthly and build up a buffer so that if I do end up on hiatus at the end of the year, I can still post chapters that are already done. However, if you want to help me keep my chapters releasing more often, I have a one-shot at the end to explain. Though, again, optional as my fanfiction will always be free. Also, one of my personal projects, which will be my first to finish, is a one-shot fan comic of Log Horizon. I am currently close to script after reworking the pacing, but since this is a Log Horizon fanfiction, wanted to let the fans of this fanfiction know about it as I will be linking it to my profile once I do get it done and will announce in later chapter authornotes when it is up and going.**

**D****isclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is just a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1<strong>

**The Small Assassin**

'Four days... Four fucking days and I still haven't found someone willing to selling Appearance Reset Potions.' Las Boss groaned, getting looks from his companions who were eating with him in the inn. However, they simply frowned and went back to their simple meals they had ordered. 'But, I don't blame them... As I thought, the game that is Life hsd bugged out.' Las Boss sighed, also taking an orange and peeling it.

Over the last few days, the three had quickly discovered several new things... Or old that was carried over in some cases. For the latter, they saw they could still feel hunger and fatigue...Though, with the situation, it took them a bit to figure out exactly what their bodies were trying to tell them. However, after taking advantage of the wealth they had with being all level 90 characters... They quickly discovered something new. No matter how different the drink or dish... It all tasted the same... Nothing. All the drinks tasted like tap water, the food was basically cardboard... It was not horribly bad, but it did make one's heart break with eating it. Las Boss also helped them all confirm the food they bought were made by Players being sold by the NPCs. He tried making some dishes with his menu and discovered the same tasteless foods by using a menu to combine the ingredients and, puff, in ten seconds, the ingredients disappeared and replaced by the finished product.

Ingredients, they found, did have favor and taste. All the fruits and vegetables tasted and felt right. So was the fish that were caught. They smelled the same as in real life. Even the salt and sugar along with other basic ingredients sold by the NPCs tasted as they should. However, the instant they were used to make a product, the produce was tasteless. The trio tried to see if cooking in real life worked, but found in Shiroe and Naotsugu's case, the food just turned into a weird paste... Las Boss... Well, Shiroe and Naotsugu were still trying to wipe from their minds the fact the food Las Boss cooked normally looked the same as it did in real life from what he said. Las Boss, even though he knew his cooking tasted good in the real world, did not want to test it in the current world... And did not blame his two companions of also not wanting to try either. However, they just went with salting their meals or eating the ingredients, thankful Las Boss had acted quickly and bought up a great deal of ingredients before larger guilds and such wiped the shops of both food and ingredients near the end of the first day and completely on the second day. However, they all agreed to never complain about raw vegetables again as even that was better than eating the "chewing wax" as Las Boss called the food.

'Though, just as one eats, one must use the restroom and sleep.' Las Boss thought, remembering the thankful looks he got of joy from his friends when showed he happened to have a joke recipe for toilet paper for TP-ing pranks in the game. Never in their lives had they been so grateful for Las Boss's prankster side. Though, they found they now had to use the inn since they could not log off to rest like in the real world. Even when they slept, they did not wake up back in the world they knew.

'Yet... Now hell is here.' Las Boss thought, remembering something everyone quickly learned due to someone losing his life. Players respawn in this world at the cathedral after some time, just like in Elder Tales. The game mechanics probably still were part of the penalty... But, just because it sounded great that death was not permanent... It was just false hope. 'There is no escape through death. With one of the two concepts of survival gone, this world has become a prison of contradictions... Full of imperfections and loopholes in the very laws of nature. This world mimics the game the best it can, but it still has functions a normal computer game does not need like sleep and bodily functions. I am amazed things have yet to go really bad yet as most people would go insane from these conditions...Som already have.'

"Oie, Las Boss, though the ingredients have taste, they don't fill you up. Try to get... Nevermind..." Naotsugu shrunk from the killer glare he got from Las Boss.

'I know... But, I can't handle eating tasteless paste!' Las Boss comically cried, not wanting to remember the horrible cooking from the orphanage. 'I still don't get how those adults managed to make food tasteless! At least here, it is easy to guess it is the simplification process of making the food or something like that which the cause is!'

"Man... Fighting is a lot harder than it looked when this was a game." Las Boss looked over to another table, seeing some other players talking, having signs on their equipment of wear from battle.

'Of course...' Las Boss through, remembering what the trio did on the second day of being in their new world. They went to a field zone, Archive Tower Forest to be precise, and fight against level 20 monsters. Even though they were level 90 and can easily kill the monsters in a single blow... It was nothing like facing the enemy on a computer screen... Goblins and wolves were a lot scarier up close where you can smell them and even see their teeth.

'Thank goodness we were smart enough to go low level to test combat or else we would have been the ones to directly discover death is not permanent.' Las Boss looked at his hand, remembering how all three of them quickly discover that the physics they knew for both the game and real world were now mixed together. One had to still keep an eye on which enemy to choose and also how they were holding and using their weapons, just like in the real world. However, as the game world, they could also check their status and use spells from hotkeys and the menus. They had found that to use both normally different sets of physics at the same time was quite difficult as their focus in battle kept them from checking the menu...

Well, except for Las Boss. Sure, the first few fights he had trouble with it, but he quickly managed to get into how to divide his focus between keeping his menus up and fighting at the same time. Though, they all knew the reason was due to how Las Boss was s workaholic NEET and did similar things in the real world with multiple monitors. His ability to shift from one role to another quickly in a battle back when playing Elder Tales as a game was now paying off. Still, it was no easy feat, especially as they found checking one's HP and MP was hard for fighters. Mages can be in the background and can pull up menus like Shiroe's common position, but fighters like the Guardian Naotsugu can't with being on the front line and needing to focus on fighting the enemy head on. Add the fact that depending on the difference of the levels of the Player and Enemy also makes the damage output... It makes properly gauging an enemy harder as their appearance and attacks did not match up.

'Though, it seems as predicted... Things have silently deteriorated.' Las Boss looked over at the bar, noticing the small inventory of drinks and even food there. 'Even with the slight security of there being food and the ability to respawn, people are still in panic. They have begun hoarding... And seeking protection.' Las Boss took a bite out of another orange piece. Las Boss, though, could understand it quite well. It was some of what he learned in the academy and kept with him just in case. 'There is a reason military might is always seen as a threat... And protection. People believe might will always best protect them. Hence nations would build up armies. Not so much for war, but for their own protection... However, when certain people gain control of those armies and opinions conflict... Then wars appear... In this case, there are no armies... Instead guilds. 'Las Boss glared at the campaign posters on the bulletin boards, asking for players to join. 'Guilds are recognizing the panic and using this to gain members. Some like Crescent Moon Alliance is alright, wanting to help people and protect their own members... But many others would not be as merciful... However, conflicts will rise as larger guilds will keep cutting off supplies to provide for their own members and the opinions of guilds will clash... But, then again, humans like to be together in numbers... Hence I understand many people wanting safety in a guild. Much like I seek safety with trying to become a ninja and now seek to be a hermit. However, the solo players are being hounded now. We gotten so many requests, it made my head spin with how many times I said "No"... Well, wrote it...'

Las Boss let out a small sigh. 'However, that means war might break out... That... Or this place silently falls into a bad social system which would be worse. War may cause terror and death... But social systems can break people's spirits and minds.' Las Boss knew people were already testing the waters. People could harass others verbally without it being seen as a combat action. There was probably other actions people could do that could be combat action, but not registered as it. 'Though... To think... Everything is for sell now... That could lead to major conflicts as wealthy guilds buy up useful resource areas.' Las Boss thought, remembering the fact they discovered even Akiba was for sell for 700 million with 1.2 million for upkeep costs. All places people could purchase for using a meeting place or home was always for sell... Just never the city of Akiba or even the important places like the Cathedral or guild hall. A normal level 90 player would only have roughly 50 to 100 thousand gold at a time... However, guilds could amass such sums if they were good with how they dealt with their money.

'I don't except any guild to buy Akiba. The upkeep cost would wipe a guild easily if they were not able to keep up that much... In fact, even with what I got with being paid through the game, I could only keep the upkeep for 5 years... But, if I invest the rest left over from the purchase and keep that amount for upkeep for 5 years, I could have a couple of businesses with all my contacts with merchant guilds that would probably have that 1.2 million monthly by that time period... Nah... Again, if I owned Akiba, the conflicts that it would cause would not be worth the risk... Guilds will also realize this and hence will probably try to purchase field zones they find that suit their needs instead of fighting conflicts. The margins for having a successful guild at this moment are razor thin... Hence small guilds and large guilds have to fight toe to toe over the resources and other members or else lose members and resources. A nasty battle of music chairs I will gladly stay out of by staying a solo player.'

"Better get going." Las Boss got up with Shiroe and Naotsugu, deciding to store away his trash for later to see if he could use the trash to make things. He hated being wasteful, hence always did a "clean and recycle" day after doing long gaming and working binges.

'But... Now that lands with resources are for sale... Guilds will probably try amassing not just players, but funds. If one controls a zone, they also control what can be done there and who can enter it. I believe smaller guilds will be merging with others and turning their ownership of their current spaces into land deeds to try and get the security of larger zones and profit for a bit before we see any of the land buying issues.'

"What is it?" Las Boss blinked, realizing he had lost himself in his thoughts and realized they had left the inn. He noticed he was not the only one with Naotsugu also down.

"Nothing. I feel disheartened thinking about the nasty food we have been eating." Naotsugu groaned, getting an empathizing look.

'It's not nasty... Just empty.' Las Boss frown, really missing even simple foods like bread from the real world.

"... I guess we can only eat that."

"Well, you are right. But I think we can get better food even in prison. I saw it once on a TV special about Abashiri prison... The food looked nice." Naotsugu drooled at the thought of flavor.

"Yeah..." Shiroe sighed while Las Boss frowned.

"I'm wondering about something."

"Wondering about what?"

"Is this a torture chamber where god forces us to eat bland food all day?" Naotsugu groaned.

"If that is true, this god has a good sense in torturing." Shiroe sighed, also dishearten at the thought.

"I know, right? Forcing us to eat poisonous food that makes you puke blood is some kind of hell, right? It has the feeling of devils force feeding you." Naotsugu said, "But, the current situation is different. This stuff should have nutritious value and no poison. The taste is bland, but you can still eat it... Just eating a meal should be fine. But there is nothing else, it will always be this taste and our morale will drop deeper and deeper... This is a high end level of harassment, right?"

"That's why I say this god has a good sense of torture... But his taste in torture is irritating." A small bit of spite slipped the Enchanter's tongue.

'Indeed. Just as much as the damn torture of being mute.' Las Boss sighed, annoyed at not being able to talk. Sure, he could transform to his old form every two days and gain the ability to talk, but he still felt invisible without his voice. 'Ironic that I quit to become a ninja and now I am one.' Las Boss grinned, remembering the scared faces of Shiroe and Naotsugu when Las Boss scared them this morning when they realize he was there when they woke up.

**-Plop-**

"?" Las Boss looked around, hearing something hit the asphalt before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if this god is torturing us, he should reward us with panties!" Naotsugu roared, making Las Boss and Shiroe sweat.

"Will you chill on the panties?" Shiroe sighed, shaking his head at the Guardian... That is before his tripped. "Ack!" Las Boss flinched, seeing Shiroe face plant into the ground.

"What's wrong?" Naotsugu asked.

**-Plop- **

"It's still a bit awkward to walk with my height off a few inches my real height. I'm not like Las Boss who is good at adjusting to other forms." All three were now aware of something hitting the asphalt again behind them.

"That's what you get for showing off." Naotsugu said, narrowing his eyes while scanning around without moving.

"To some degree, your game character reflects your real self." Shireo said, adjusting his glasses as the three now had an idea where the sound was coming from... Before it being confirmed with a huge rock landing right in the water next to them and splashing them.

"What are you doing!" Naotsugu roared, pointing up in where some degrading buildings were at. "That's dangerous!" All three saw up on the top floor of the collapsing building was a tall man looking down at them. He had black hair and dark clothes that Las Boss recognized was like a ninja... And someone Shiroe and he knew.

"It's Akatsuki-san." Shiroe sighed with a little relief.

"An acquaintance?" Naotsugu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Akatsuki-san is an Assassin Las Boss and I met a year ago. He's not much of a talker, but a good Assassin." Naotsugu nodded while the three of them went into the building to meet up with the Assassin.

'Akatsuki was also a text box user like myself.' Las Boss thought, bringing up his knowledge of other players he knew and kept in his mind with knowing he could get help from. 'Akatsuki was a role player who pretended to be a silent ninja in the Elder Tale world. Hence using only chat. He is a competent player who put his actions over his words, ensuring his duties in the party was done perfectly and never forget to make sure allies were safe. His communication was through his actions and professional demeanor, making up for the silence... A true ninja or professional Assassin as he made one feel when doing adventures with compared to the academy at home.' Las Boss sighed as he listened to Shiroe explaining Akatsuki to Naotsugu. 'Then again, any ninja could learn plenty of lessons from veteran players of MMORPGs.' The trio found Akatsuki in the back, finding the building was one a restaurant... Though, now just a mess of furniture scattered all about. Akatsuki gave a troubled, yet accusatory glare at Naotsugu. 'Hmm... Maybe he is on edge with what has happened, but he is sure more cautious than before.' Las Boss noticed how stiff the Assassin was.

"Akatsuki-san, this is Naotsugu, a Guardian and my reliable old friend that can be trusted."

"I am Naotsugu! Nice to meet you! Whether you are an open pervert or a closet pervert, let's get along well!" Naotsugu did a thumbs up before getting whacked in the head by "accident" by Las Boss's spear. "Oie! Don't do that!" Naotsugu growled, though Las Boss smirk with knowing since Naotsugu wasn't hurt much with being a Guardian.

"I've been looking for you." All three looked at Akatsuki with barely hearing the man's voice... Which was oddly feminine.

"You have business with me?" Shiroe asked with a bit of worry. Las Boss could understand, seeing the Assassin seemed emotionally troubled felt odd to him from what he remembered.

'It's like he's about to ask something that will risk his life.' Las Boss frowned at the man.

Akatsuki took a few deep breaths before steeling himself and finally spoke. "I want you to sell me an Appearance Reset Potion." Akatsuki said, the male's voice sounding indeed female.

'Ah.. That's explains it. He's a girl.' Las Boss nodded, letting what was said sink in.

'Aka-Aka-Akasuki-san, could it be..." Shiroe gulped at the glare he was getting from Akatsuki. "You are a girl?" Akatsuki nodded with a blush which went against her professional ninja look. "...That is a surprise..." Shiroe sheepishly said as both stood there in shock while Las Boss nodded... And then gasped with it finally hit him.

-YOU STILL HAVE AN APPEARANCE RESET POTION!?- Las Boss pointed at Shiroe with an angry face... Before all four was looking at the green menu screen before Las Boss, stating what he thinking.

"...Las Boss... You could do that?" Shiroe said, before all three sweated as the text box disappeared and Las Boss tried getting it to appear again. He began doing odd poses and faces, all clearly trying to bring forth another screen. "I guess not."

'Why the fuck won't you do that again, gaaaaaame!' Las Boss thought before pointing at Akatsuki. -OPEN SESAME OIL! YA SON OF A BUN!-

An awkward silence filled the room before Akatsuki burst into laughter which Shiroe and Naotsugu also joined with seeing what was on the box... And never sensing the killer intent coming off Las Boss.

"I also have an Appearance Reset Potion..." Naotsugu cried along with Shiroe and Akatsuki, all three of them sporting a bump on the top of their heads from pieces of the ceiling hitting there heads by "accident." "I don't have any need for it anyways, so I'll give it to you."

-I AM SO GRATEFUL TO YOU, MY HERO, PANTIES KNIGHT!- Las Boss was kneeling on the ground, crying tears of joy while holding Naotsugu's hands and the text box above his head.

"No, you're not, you sadist NEET." Naotsugu sighed, glaring at the man. "But, how are you making those screens appear?"

"..." Las Boss frown. 'How... Wait...' -IF YOU SEE THIS, THEN IT IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THE SENTENCE AS IF IT WAS LETTERS THAN SOUNDS.- The box that appeared above Las Boss's head.

"... What does that mean?" Shiroe asked, confused alongside Naotsugu.

"Oh... I think I get it." Both males looked at the gender bent female. "He's referring to how people who use the text boxes in the game speak. If we just typed what was right out of our heads, then it would not be pretty and full of typos, but we need to type fast sometimes due to the situation. Hence we begin to see sentences we type more as letters and patterns than sounds as normal people would think in a conversation."

"More like letters? But, isn't letters used in conversations?" Shiroe asked, still confused.

-BASICALLY, WE SEE TEXT LIKE IMAGES, USING THEM TO MAKE A CODE WHICH IS WHAT THE LANGUAGE IS. SORT OF... ER... EGYPTIANS USED BEFORE- Las Boss let out a sigh.

"Oh. You mean like icons?" Las Boss nodded at Shiroe. "I see." Shiroe furrow his brow before frowning. "It seems I can't do it... But, probably with what you said, people who used the text box a lot would be able to."

"Probably because Las Boss is a NEET... Okay! Okay!" Naotsugu recoiled, seeing Las Boss shake his spear at him. "Yesh... You're as cruel as ever!"

-GO AND GET THE POTION BEFORE I SEE HOW FAR COMBAT ACTION IS.-

"S-Sure..." Shiroe sweated at Las Boss who had an angry pout on his face.

-Log Horizon-

"I see... So you are Shiroe-san's old friend." Akatsuki nervously nodded as Las Boss and she sat together, waiting on Shiroe and Naotsugu to return. Even though she fought with Las Boss before, she was still cautious as he knew now she was a girl.

-YES. WE BEEN TALKING TO EACH OTHER BEFORE I EVEN FOUND ELDER TALES.- Las Boss smirked, finally getting the hang of using the floating panels. -HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE COMPLETE TRUST IN.-

"You only trust Shiroe-san?" Akatsuki asked, a bit shocked. She had seen Las Boss fight in parties. In Akatsuki mind, in order to properly fight with others, they have to fully trust each other. Yet, hearing that Las Boss never trusted her was both odd and bit worrying. "What about others? Isn't there anyone you trust other than Shiroe-san?"

-I DO HAVE SOME TRUST TO OTHERS, WHICH YOU ARE HIGHER UP IN THE SORT OF TRUST LEFT. HOWEVER, ONLY SHIROE I FULLY TRUST. - Las Boss frowned at Akatsuki who slightly blushed. -DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALY. I JUST HAVE TRUST ISSUES STEMMING FROM REAL LIFE.-

"Trust issues?... May I ask why? Did you have a fight or something?" Akatsuki asked, now wanting more information on the white hair man. She wanted to know why he needed an Appearance Reset Potion as well.

-IS IT NOT RUDE TO ASK SOMEONE THAT?- Akatsuki recoiled, realizing her manners before shivering at the wispy, creepy sounds coming from Las Boss... Realizing he was laughing. -OH. SORRY. FORGOT MY LAUGH IS HORRIFYING WITH HOW MY VOICE IS NOW. DON'T WORRY. I DON'T MIND ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION.-

"You don't?" Akatsuki asked with a skeptic look. She was also not good with trusting others, so she knows she would not trust people to know why she has issues.

-YEAH. MAINLY DUE TO WHAT I CALL TRUST AND WHAT OTHERS CALL TRUST IS NOT THE SAME.- Akatsuki blinked, confused with what she read. -IF ITS ABOUT LEAVING MY LIFE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HANDS LIKE YOU, I HAVE NO PROBLEM TRUSTING OTHERS. THIS IS MAINLY BECAUSE I SEE MY LIFE HAS LITTLE VALUE. BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN, I ALWAYS BEEN SEEN AS NON-EXISTENT IN MY VILLAGE, SO I NEVER CAME TO SEE MY LIFE AS IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR OTHERS TO GIVE UP THEIR LIVES FOR.-

"I see." Akatsuki nodded, 'Sort of like a ninja who puts his life before his master!'

-SAME WITH MY PERSONAL STUFF. I DON'T MIND PEOPLE KNOWING, THOUGH I DO PREFER TO BE LEFT ALONE ABOUT IT SINCE IT IS NOT THAT INTERESTING TO LOOK INTO THE LIFE OF A NEET WHO HAS A JOB HE LIKES.- Akatsuki nodded, knowing about shut-ins a little. -WHEN I TALK ABOUT TRUST, I AM REFERRING TO MY ABILITY TO TRUST WHAT THE PEOPLE AROUND ME ARE LIKE.-

"What the people around you are like?" Akatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

-FOR EXAMPLE, I NOTICED YOU ROLEPLAYED AS A NINJA WHILE ELDER TALES WAS STILL A GAME.- Akatsuki frowned at Las Boss. -EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE PRETENDING, I STILL COULD SEE A GOOD BIT OF WHO YOU REALLY WERE THROUGH YOUR ACTIONS AND WORLD. YET, THERE ARE OTHERS WHO COMPLETELY HIDE THEIR REAL SELVES FOR DIFFERENTING REASONS. I DON'T MIND THAT AS I UNDERSTAND EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN ISSUES. YET, IF I CANNOT UNDERSTAND A PERSON, I CANNOT TRUST THEM WITH MY OWN REAL SELF I HIDE DEEP INSIDE ME. I DID LET OTHERS SEE MYSELF SOME BEFORE... BUT AFTER FINALLY SEEING MY PIPE DREAM WAS AN ILLUSION... I STOPPED BELIEVING THERE WAS A CHANCE FOR ME TO EXPRESS MYSELF AND BE ACCEPTED BY OTHERS FOR JUST BEING ME. THE ONLY PERSON I TRUST IS SHIROE AS WE BOTH KNOW THE OTHER'S REAL INSIDE SINCE WE WERE KIDS... NOT THAT I AM AN ADULT YET.- Las Boss sighed, realizing he was beginning to sound like an old man.

"I see. It makes sense now." Akatsuki smiled at Las Boss. 'So, he trusts me almost in everything, but that. Though, is he being a bit careless with trusting me that much?' Akatsuki thought before asking: "But, why do you need an Appearance Reset Potion? You seem to have no problem with your body I seen so far."

-WELL... HOW TALL IS YOUR REAL HEIGHT?-

"Eh?!" Akatsuki blushed, "I-I'm roughly 150 cm! Why?!" Akatsuki glared while holding her blade, ready to fend the man off.

-WELL, THAT BLOWS MY THEORY OUT OF THE WATER. YOUR CURRENT FORM IS ALSO JUST AS OFF AS MY ORIGINAL FORM TO THIS BODY.- Las Boss chuckled while looking at Akatsuki with a grin. -I'M AT 145 CM WITH BEING ONLY TWELVE. I THOUGHT THE REASON MY VOICE WAS NOT WORKING WAS DUE TO MY BODY NOT MATCHING TO MY VOICE BOX, BUT YOU PROVE THAT IS NOT CORRECT... MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE I AM AN ALIEN?- Las Boss slumped his head over with his arms crossed, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"An alien?" Akatsuki asked before sighing. "I see, you're a role player as well."

-NOPE. I AM FROM ANOTHER WORLD THAN EARTH OR THIS ONE WE ARE IN.- Akatsuki pouted at Las Boss. -SERIOUSLY. IN FACT, ELDER TALES WAS ABOUT TO GO INTERGATLIC WITH HAVING SERVERS ON MY WORLD AFTER THE COMPANY DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND TRY TO SEE IF OTHER INHABITANTS OF MY WORLD WERE INTERESTED IN THE GAME... BUT, MAN, NEVER EXPECTED WITH EVEN KEEPING IT HUSH UP THAT SO MANY WOULD BE INTEREST IN IT." Akatsuki sweated at the tired looked on Las Boss's face.

"Then how did you get onto Elder Tales? Your people have advance technology?" Akatsuki asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

-ACTUALLY, OPPOSITE. YOUR WORLD IS ADVANCE TO MINE. WE HAVE SOME FORM OF COMPUTERS, BUT UNLIKE MY HAND MADE ONES, THEY ARE LIKE DINOSAURS TO YOUR COMPUTERS.- Akatsuki's eyes widen before frowning at the man. -HECK, I BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW EARTH'S INTERNET HAS BEEN GETTING TO MY WORLD. I DONE THE CALCULATIONS AND IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE... HECK THE BEST TIME I GET A CONNECTION IS WHEN I AM PLAYING ELDER TALE...WAIT! ELDER TALES!" Akatsuki nearly leapt out of her skin when Las Boss jumped.

"What about the game?" AKatsuki patted her chest, glaring at the man for scaring her.

"What about the game?" Akatsuki turned around, seeing Shiroe and Naotsugu coming up. "You know something, Las Boss? I mean, you were a GM, so you should known more than us."

"A GM?!" Akatsuki gasped, never knowing of Las Boss being a GM.

-CORRECT. I AM A GM... HOWEVER, YES. I REALIZED SOMETHING. WHAT IF THE REASON WE ARE NOW IN THIS WORLD IS HOW MY WORLD EVEN HAS A CONNECTION TO YOUR WORLD'S INTERNET AND ELDER TALES?-

"...How does the internet involve us being trapped in a fantasy world?" Naotsugu chuckled at Las Boss. "Sure, it connects... us... all..." Naotsugu's eyes widen as did Akatsuki and Shiroe's.

-CORRECT! THE INTERNET, SPECIFICALLY THE BUILT IN NETWORKS WITHIN ELDER TALE USED TO HELP KEEP THE FLOW OF THE GAME EVEN WITH HEAVY TRAFFIC!- Las Boss nodded with a serious face. -I WAS WATCHING THOSE NETWORKS WITH TRYING TO FIGURING WHY MY TEAM WAS HAVING PROBLEMS WITH GETTING THE APLHA SERVERS READY FOR TESTING. I WITNESS SOMETHING HACKING THE NETWORK BEFORE ENDING UP IN THIS WORLD... THAT HACK MUST HAVE BEEN THE TRIGGER TO WHAT CAUSED THIS. IF THAT IS THE CASE, IT MUST HAVE BEEN EMBEDDED IN THE GAME LONG BEFORE THE EVENT AND HENCE ONE OF THE EFFECTS CHOULD BE HOW I GOT INTERNET AND WHY THE GAME RUNS THE BEST EVEN WITH BEING IN A PART OF THE GALAXY WHERE INTERNET FROM EARTH IS IMPOSSIBLE!-

"Is that even possible?" Akatsuki asked, amazing at the fact this all sounded too surreal. Yet, it seemed plausible with what has happened to them all.

"No... In fact, it makes sense now. Las Boss... Your world happens to be where ninja have special abilities." Akatsuki perked up with catching the world "ninja." "Is there abilities that would be like this? Where they could set up a spell to use later on?"

-NO CLUE. THEY RARELY MOVED PAST D-RANK IN DETAILS AT THE ACADEMY. HOWEVER, IF I HAD TO GUESS WITH WHAT I KEPT TO REMEMBER, A JUTSU THAT WOULD CAUSE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO US WOULD BE ABOVE S-RANK.- Las Boss tapped his spear on his shoulder. -HOWEVER, GOING INTO A OR B RANK JUTSU CAN KILL THE USER WITHOUT THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF CHAKRA TO USE IT AS ONCE YOU USED UP ALL YOUR CHAKRA WITHOUT RECOVERING, YOU DIED. CHAKRA IS NOT LIKE WITH MP HERE WHERE IF YOU RUN OUT, ALL YOU DO IS SIT TO RECOVER. HOWEVER, EVEN I NEVER HEARD OF EVEN LEGENDS OR FAIRY TALES LIKE THIS THAT COULD MAKE ME THINK OF SUCH A JUTSU.-

"I see... So, you think instead of a direct spell, it possibly has to be an indirect that has been building up over time?" Shiroe sighed with getting a nod, "Which means finding a way back is going to be just as tedious."

-WELL, IF MY HYPOTHEISIS IS CORRECT, POSSIBLY. THE FACT THAT IF THIS WAS INDEED CAUSED BY A SPELL OR SOMETHING OF THAT NATURE MEANS THROUGH BUILDING UP THE NECESSARY ENERGY FOR SEVERAL YEARS, THEN THE SAME WOULD PROBABLY BE THE SAME FOR GOING BACK.- Las Boss let out a tired sigh. -HOWEVER, THE PROBLEM IS WE HAVE NO INTEL ON WHAT EXACTLY HAS HAPPENED TO US. WITH NO OTHER LEAD THAN KNOWNING THAT THE LINK THAT BROUGHT US IN WAS INDEED ELDER TALES ITSELF AND THAT SOMETHING TRIGGERED IT RIGHT ON THE NOVASPHERE PINONEERS EXPANSION AFTER BEING EMBEDDED FOR POSSIBLY YEARS, THERE IS NO WAY TO REVERSE ENGINEERING WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO FIND A POSSIBLE WAY BACK TO YOUR WORLD AS WE CURRENTLY STANDING.-

"True. But, a good idea to know once we have more information. It a good base to apply possible information to." Shiroe nodded back. "However, we best we keep this tight lip. If we let people know this was possibly planned by someone..."

-WOOT! HERE COMES DANGAN RONPA!- Las Boss raised his arms with a grin.

"...You're pretty insensitive on this." Naotsugu sighed while even Akatsuki and Shiroe nodded in agreement with the perv. "What is that? And with saying that, you are kind of suspicious, you know?" Naotsugu gave a smart smirk.

-IT'S A MURDER/DETECTIVE GAME WHERE STUDENTS ARE LOCKED IN A SCHOOL AND TO GRAUDATE, THEY HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE. YET, THE OTHER STUDENTS HAVE TO FIGURE OUT THE MURDERER AND EXECUTE HIM OR HER OR ELSE THE MURDERER WALKS AND THEY GET PUNISHED.- All three paled at Las Boss. -I PLAYED IT ON MY COMPUTER BEFORE. HOWEVER, JUST AS THAT GAME WAS OUT OF WHACK, I EXPECT PEOPLE WOULD RESULT TO THE SAME WAY, BUT WORSE AS WE CANNOT DIE. IF THAT HAPPENS, THEN I AM GOING FULL HERMIT AND FINDING SOMEWHERE I CAN HIDE AS I MIGHT BE LEVEL 90, BUT EVEN I KNOW I CAN'T TAKE ON A WHOLE WORLD BY MYSELF.-

"I see... That's quite a way to put it." Shiroe sighed before walking over to Akatsuki. "Here you go, Akatsuki-san." Akatsuki took the orange potion, taking a sigh of relief as well.

"Heh! Here's yours as well Las Boss!" Naotsugu held out the potion he grabbed from the bank. "You're lucky I kept a lot of my old things or else-ACK!" Las Boss and Naotsugu gapped when Naotsugu tripped while walking over to Las Boss. He managed to stop himself from falling, but now the potion was up in the air. "Shit!" Both men ran toward to catch it only to crash into each other and making the potion hit off them and right out the window. "What?!" Both ran over to the window and saw the potion bounce of the cement below... But, thankfully landed unharmed. "Ah... Lucky! I'll go get it!" Naotsugu chimed while Las Boss let out a sigh of relief... Before both gapped as someone saw the potion and napped it before running off. "Wait! That was... mine..." Naotsugu sweated, seeing the person gone. "...Sorry, Las Boss..."

"Gia..." Las Boss whined while slipping down the wall connecting to the window and sobbing.

"Oie! Hold it together!" Naotsugu shouted, "There has to be someone you can buy a potion from!"

"...Um... Naotsugu... I don't think you are helping..." Shiroe sweated, seeing Las Boss curl into a ball.

"...I better use this potion before something happens to it." Shiroe nodded to Akatsuki. "Please wait for a moment." Akatsuki went behind a folding wall which amazingly stood well to the test of time that the building had faced. 'Though, I feel for that Las Boss guy. At least he got used to his body... Being a guy is way too weird for me.' Akatsuki blushed, remembering having to use the restroom. She quickly opened and potion and gulped it down while trying to forget the memory.

"Hey... Are you fine?" Akatsuki heard Shiroe from the other side with some worry.

"Don't worry about...Hnng!" Akatsuki killed over, pain flooding her male body.

"What happened?" She barely heard Naotsugu speaking.

"I think... This potion causes a lot of pain..." Shiroe sighed as Akatsuki found her body glowing orange... Till she closed her eyes and let loose a horrible scream even she never heard before. She barely heard the cracking of what seemed like wood, feeling her limbs, spine, and even neck bending in all angles. She focused as hard as she could on the body she wanted and as soon as the pain finally disappeared, she hit the ground groaning.

"A-Akatsuki-san?" Shiroe asked in concerning, but most of what Akatsuki was hearing was a ringing in her ears.

"She has lots of troubles, too." Akatsuki opened her eyes, feeling her body seemed more normal. She moved her hands, seeing they were now the small, delicate hands she remembered in the real world. She sat up and instantly frowned with seeing her clothes no longer fit.

"Troublesome." She sighed, rolling up her pants legs and sleeves so she could at least move around before grabbing her sheathed sword.

"I'm fine now... You have my gratitude..." Akatsuki sheepishly walked out from behind the wall and blinked at the shock looks on Shiroe and Naotsugu. She shivered, feeling she was being examined by both men. 'What's so interesting?' Akatsuki gulped, wondering why they were so shocked. She was always of petite and size and pretty normal considering her height. Never anything special, especially with people treating her like a kid even though she knew Kendo. Hence why she made her male character... Well, till now, that is.

"It must have been hard for you..." Shiroe mumbled, getting an odd look from Akatsuki.

"I retract my earlier statement! You cannot be an open pervert or a closet pervert since you are not a guy. You are the one who is wearing panties, so know your place! Bleh!" Naotsugu bit his tongue when Las Boss finally recovered and gave a modest whack to the perv.

"Shiroe-dono... Is there something wrong with his head?" Akatsuki asked, frowning at the armored man.

"That's not it... There are many things wrong with him as a person." Shiroe tiredly.

"Why is that?!" Naotsugu asked before all of them saw a screen before him.

-BECAUSE YOUR A SEXIST PERVERT WHO IS WAY TOO OPEN. OH, TO CORRECT YOU, THERE ARE WOMEN PERVERTS AS WELL AS I GOT A LADY CAUGHT WHEN SHE WAS PEEPING IN THE MEN'S BATH. THOUGH, NEVER DOING IT AGAIN AS THAT SAME WOMAN FOUND WHERE I LIVED AND PUT SNAKES IN MY BED.-

"...Scary!" Naotsugu trembled, "A female perv!"

"...Maybe you do live in a ninja world... One from an alternate world we seen in manga," Shiroe said while sweating at what he read.

-NOPE. I AT LEAST CONFIRM OUR PLANETS ARE IN THE SAME GALAXY. - Las Boss sighed, -THOUGH, I AGREE WITH YOU ON THE PERCEPTION OF NINJA IS DEFINATELY NOT WHAT I EXPECTED WITH READING WHAT BOTH WORLDS PUT AS THE "COMMON NINJA." I WAS EVEN LETTING MY INNER CHILD HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS I COULD, EXPECTING TO BECOME A COLD GUY ONCE I STARTED ACTUAL WORK AS A NINJA.-

"...In any case, he's messed up." Akatsuki said in a stern tone while pointing at Naotsugu. 'And maybe Las Boss as well.' Akatsuki frowned, wondering if Las Boss was just role-playing or serious.

"You say messed up! How can I not make any dirty jokes as an upright man of society? This is my sublime obligation. But a girl like you wouldn't understand if I explain!" Naotsugu puffed his chest out before yelping when Las Boss kicked his butt. Though, the white hair man pouted with not making him fall over. "Oie... You little prankster... Well... Big prankster..." Naotsugu glared at Las Boss who was smirking at the fact he was taller than Naotsugu.

'Are they both... No, if Las Boss was right, he's just a kid... And taking full advantage of it against an idiot.' Akatsuki sighed, though finding her head to be a bit light.

"Hey, you look unwell, take this." Akatsuki caught a canteen, finding it thrown from Naotsugu who grinned at her.

'Either he's a weirdo, a caring person with a few screws loose... Or both.' Akatsuki took a sip of the water before gulping it down with finding herself really thirsty. 'Odd...Maybe it is a side effect of the potion and also my problems earlier.' Akatsuki thought, taking a sigh.

-HAND ME YOUR CLOTHES.-

"You want to die?" Shiroe and Naotsugu gasped as Akatsuki had her blade, unsheathe and right at Las Boss's neck. However, Las Boss was calm and pointed to the side.

-I HAVE SOME CLOTHES YOU CAN BORROW WHILE I HEM YOUR CLOTHING TO WHERE THEY FIT.-

"Oh..." Akatsuki blushed, realizing she acted too soon.

'He's good...' Akatsuki watched as Las Boss was sewing her clothes while she was wearing simple shirt and pants. She was relaxing with Naotsugu and Shiroe, chatting about the last few days. She expressed why she looked ill which was she had been not eating well the past five days while hiding in the building they were in. Sure, she found she could walk at least, but if she got into trouble, she would easily be overcome. Also, with the fact that if she used paper and pen or even spoke in her male body with her female voice, she would easily brought attention to herself and trouble with it as well. 'In fact, the only reason Las Boss has probably avoid trouble is due to being with two others.' Akatsuki thought.

"Oie. How did you know Shiroe had an Appearance Reset Potion?" Noatsugu asked.

"I recalled Shiroe-dono mentioned that he had an Appearance Reset Potion when we partied together... I thought that if I had this... I should be able to break free from my predicament."

"I see." Naotsugu nodded, "I guess you should have played the game using this shrimp-like body in the first place!"

"Don't call me a shrimp!" Akatuski glared at the man, ready to kill him if it weren't for the fact they were in Akiba. She rather not get killed by the Royal Guard, but noticed Las Boss was able to do it without doing so. 'I wonder...'

"Isn't a shrimp just a shrimp?"

"Messed up people have no right to say that!" Akatsuki puffed her cheeks before seeing Naotsugu offering her food. She brooded for a second before taking the food. "Game are fun because you can do things you couldn't in real life, right? It's the same for fantasy or science fiction worlds. Changing my height was such a leisure of mine." Akatsuki pouted, glaring at Naotsugu.

"Ah, you are right, that can't be helped. " Akatsuki kept a flat face on. "Tch... This can't be helped! It's not Akatsuki's fault! I'm with Akatsuki, everyone has the right to dream, be it fellow perverts or a shrimp girls!" Naotsugu did the nice guy posed only to get kneed in the face by a jumping Akatsuki. "Don't use your knee! Your knee!" Naotsugu shouted, rolling on the ground while holding his face.

"Shiroe-dono, is it alright if I knee this strange man in the face?" Akatsuki asked, pointing at the down mad.

"Ask before you do it!" Naotsugu shouted before seeing Shiroe laughing and Las Boss silently chuckling. "Oie! Help me my fellow perverts!"

-WE ARE NOT FOLLOW PERVERTS. WE LIKE FEMALES, BUT UNDERSTAND THAT OBCESSING OVER THEM WILL LEAD TO TROUBLE.- Las Boss shrugged with a sewing needle in his mouth while Shiroe nodded, laughing too hard to answer.

"You two are sadists..." Naotsugu comically cried while Akatsuki smirked in victory.

"Do you feel better after reverting to your original body?" Shiroe asked after finally restraining his snickers. Akatsuki cross her arms, thinking for a moment.

"The body of a man is cool and the attack distance is long... But I am deeply trouble." Akatsuki said, her face serious.

"Is it? What trouble?" Naotsugu asked with a grin.

"That... going to the bathroom is troubling..." Akattsuki looked to the floor, trying to avoid being seen blushing.

"Ah, so you had a penis, then!" Naotsugu chimed before ducking with nearly getting a needle through his head from Las Boss, getting an evil smile from the man. He looked back and gaps at see no needle in the wall behind him as it went through it.

"Ah, let's talk about something else! Did you adjust your character to be closer to your real size?" Shiroe awkwardly said while causing Akatsuki blush again. She was always sensitive with her height.

"Yeah, correct." Akatsuki kept a serious question. 'I rather talk about having a penis than about my height!' Akatsuki thought, keeping her emotions hidden. Instead, she focused on Shiroe and wondering when Las Boss would be done with her clothes. 'Though, I need to thank him for almost hitting the perv.'

"With the height issues resolved, walking should be easier, right?" Shiroe sheepishly asked, also noticing the hole in the wall. Akatsuki then noticed the small text box over Las Boss reading "We have a lady in the room. Be descent, please!" with a smile face on the end.

"I am grateful for your help." Akatsuki thanked curtly with a slight bow. Though, she stared at Las Boss. 'Is he really a ninja?' Then, Akatsuki realized something. "How much do I owe you? Can I pay with my entire fortune?" Akatsuki asked, slightly confused when Shiroe gasped. "I only have about 30,000... Forgive my lack of funds."

"No need. You don't worry about this." Shiroe held up his hands in defense.

"That won't do! That potion was an even limited item! A rare treasure that cannot be found again! It must be priceless! 30,000 shouldn't be enough!" Akatsuki said in a serious. An awkward silence filled the room before Shiroe looked at Las Boss.

"Er... How much does an Appearance Reset Potion really go for now?" Shiroe asked, sweating.

-BEFORE, ROUGHLY 90,000 PER BOTTLE DEPENDING ON THE BUYER AND SELLER.- Akatsuki's eyes widen in horror with realizing what she had done. -HOWEVER, WITH THE CURRENT SITUATION, THE PRICE IS PROBABLY NOW AS MUCH AS PROPERTIES. ESPECIALLY WITH HOW FAST THE SUPPLY IS PROBABLY DROPPING...- Las Boss crossed his arms and thought for a moment. -WITH IT NOW BEING FIVE DAYS AND THE FACT I HAVE YET TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WOULD SELL ONE TO ME, THE PRICE NOW WOULD ROUGHLY BE GOING NOW TO 1,000,000 OR HIGHER AS THERE IS PROBABLY MANY WHO NEED THE CHANGE LIKE AKATSUKI.-

"S-Seriously?" Shiroe asked while Akatsuki was blushing, pondering over how she was going to repay Shiroe for giving up what could have secured him money for a while. "That... Ah... Can you just treat it as a free gift?" Akatsuki's eyes widen in shock at Shiroe before she glared at him.

"I don't want anyone saying I wouldn't repay a favor!" Akatsuki proudly said, though on the inside she was panicking. '1,000,000 Gold! How can I ever repay him?! I don't even have a sixteenth of what is needed to pay that off!'

"If you are so concerned, just use your panties-Fu wah!" Akatsuki took her frustration with kneeing Naotsugu in the face again, even though the guy was sitting down instead of standing like last time.

"Akatsuki-san has good reflexes." Shiroe sighed, probably pondering on what to do with Naotsugu.

"Hold on! Hey, closet pervert! Whose side are you on!" Naotsugu shouted before finding a screen before him.

-PROBABLY LIKE ME. THE SIDE WITH THE LEAST DANGER.-

"Yesh... Nasty as ever, NEET..." Naotsugu glared at the innocent whistling from Las Boss.

"Shiroe-dono, is it all right if I knee this strange man in the face?" Akatsuki smirked while pointing at Naotsugu.

"Didn't I say to ask before you do it!?" Naotsugu roared, holding his nose while glaring at the mischievous Assassin. Akatsuki noticed Shiroe smiling at her antics and slightly blushed. "Eh... Forget it. Let's not talk about the price of the potion for now, Akatsuki."

"Don't forget to use honorifics." Akatsuki pouted at Naotsugu.

"These trivial things don't matter, shrimp."

"Don't call me shrimp!" Akatsuki puffed her cheeks out. "And this is an important matter! If I accept Shiroe-dono's limited item without repaying him, I will be shamed forever!" Akatsuki stared at Shiroe who was shifting his glaze between the two of them with a confused smile. He then slumped and let out a sigh.

"No, that's not important at the moment. Anyhow, why don't you stay with us for a while, Akatsuki?" Natsugu asked.

"Ah?" Akatsuki blinked in surprised. After a brief pause, she looked at Naotsugu who also looked at Shiroe.

"Tactician, explain." Naotsugu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Shiroe asked, though his eyebrow jumping in anger at the Guardian. "Though, I do think this is a good idea." Shiroe blushed, confusing Akatsuki.

'What is wrong with Shiroe-dono?' Akatsuki thought before jumping with finding clothes dumped in front of her and realized Las Boss was there. "Um... Thank you." Akatsuki blushed, realizing she now owed two people. Las Boss did a thumbs -up before sitting next to Shiroe.

-I'LL EXPLAIN IT SINCE SHIROE IS BAD AT TELLING GIRLS THE ISSUES THEY FACE.- Shiroe glared at Las Boss.-I KNOW YOUR SELF FROM ROLEPLAYING ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU ARE A NINJA AND THINK LIKE ONE. HENCE, I CAN GUESS YOU ARE NOT IN A GUILD.-

"Correct. I am not used to guilds since ninja are lone wolves." Akatsuki nodded, though frowning. 'I see. Shiroe-dono knows I am a good player, but understands I am also a girl and situation issues may arise. He did not want to be rude.'

"I thought so!" Naotsugu chimed. "We are both free Adventurers! Freedom panties festival!"

"...Shut up, pervert." Akatsuki glared at Naotsugu before looking back at Las Boss.

-WELL. IF YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN A GUILD, FINE BY ME. HOWEVER, IF NOT, YOU WILL BE HOUNDED AS THE GUILDS ARE LOOKING MAN POWER AND RESOURCES. ADD THE FACT THERE ARE PROBABLY GUILDS ALSO LOOKING FOR WOMEN TO HELP EASE TENTION THROUGH JUST THEM BEING FOR SHOW OR, LIKE YOU, THOSE WHO CAN HANDLE THEMSELVES IN BATTLE, YOU WILL BE TARGETTED."

"Is that so?" Akatsuki asked with a serious expression. 'He has a point... But... I can't accept being in a guild for just being eye candy.

"To secure a base and exchange information... I think it will be good to have some connections." Akatsuki again nodded in agreement to Shiroe

-HOWEVER, THIS IS ALSO HOW YOU CAN REPAY SHIROE IF YOU ARE STILL WANTING TO REPAY HIM.-

"Wait, what?" Shiroe looked at the screen while Akatsuki and Naotsugu blinked.

-ONE OF THE FEW THINGS I REMEMBER IS THE RANK SYSTEM FOR MISSIONS FROM THE ACADEMY. I WANTED TO AT LEAST REMEMBER HOW MUCH I WOULD BE PAYING IF I HIRED NINJA FOR SOMETHING WITH LEAVING THE FIELD. D-RANK IS LOWEST AND HAVE NO RISK TO THE NINJA LIFE, AVERAGING AROUND 5000 TO 50000 RYO DEPENDING ON THE JOB." Las Boss pondered for a second before snapping his finger. "SORRY. FORGOT TO CONVERT TO GOLD. I FOUND A RYO IS ROUGHLY 10 YEN... SO TO GOLD... ROUGHLY 30 to 100 GOLD. C-RANK HAS POSSIBLY OF INJURY LIKE GUARDING PEOPLE AND SUCH, SO... 110 TO 5000 GOLD. B-RANK IS JUST A LITTLE HIGHER AS THEY REQUIRE COMBAT EXPERIENCE, SO 5000 TO 10000 SINCE THE WORK IS JUST HIGHER LEVEL C-RANK STUFF. A-RANK IS WER THE BIG MONEY BEGINS TO COME IN AS IT FOR HIGH LEVEL NINJA. FROM 10000 TO 50000 GOLD. S-RANK IS ANYTHING HIGHER WHICH ALWAYS IS OVER A MILLION RYO WHICH IS THE ENDING AREA FOR A-RANK. SO THAT WOULD BE PAST 50000 AND GOING INTO HIGH LEVEL RAID MONEY. PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A ROUGH ESTIMATE AS THIS IS NOT AN EASY CONVERSION AS I KNOW RYO IS WORTH MORE THAN YEN, BUT GOLD IS PRETTY TAPPED DOWN DUE TO IT BEING ACTUAL GOLD AND SORT OF FINITE DUE TO THE MONSTERS HAVING TO BE KILLED FIRST TO NEW GOLD."

"...A million...per mission?" Shiroe was sweating while Naotsugu was gapping... Akatsuki, however, was glowing with joy. "Then again... If you are risking your life, I can see why the reward would be high."

-HAI! HENCE, AKATSUKI, WHY NOT USE THE SAME IDEA TO JOIN OUR PARTY. YOU CAN PAY SHIROE BACK BY HELPING HIM AND SIMPLY KEEP TRACK OF WHAT YOU DONE TILL YOU SEE FIT THAT YOU HAVE PAID HIM OFF. MUCH LIKE A REAL NINJA.-

"Las Boss... Don't mess with her." Shiroe sighed, Akatsuki now pouting at Las Boss. "She shouldn't worry about paying me back. I wasn't going to use the potion anyways."

"Are you really a ninja?" Akatsuki finally asked, pointing at Las Boss.

-NINJA DROPOUT.- Las Boss pointed at the text box. -I QUIT THE ACADEMY WITH REALIZING IT WAS NOT FOR ME... OR, AT LEAST, I SHOULD SAY IS THEY ONLY FOCUS ON CERTAIN TYPES OF NINJA AND IGNORE OTHERS. THEY DON'T REALIZE WHAT GOOD NINJA THEY ARE LOSING BECAUSE OF IT AS I AM SURE THE LAZY GUY IN MY CLASS WOULD HAVE DROPPED BY NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIS MOM. WE ALWAYS GOTTEN DRAWS IN PLAYING SHOJI TO THE POINT IT GOT BORNING TO PLAY EACH OTHER. THOUGH, I SHOWED HIM CHESS, WE ALSO GOT DRAWS WITH IT AS WELL AS ANY OTHER GAME, HENCE STOPPED AND INSTEAD FOCUSED ON OTHER THINGS.-

"Wait... Seriously? But you beaten programs made to beat masters at Chess." Shiroe said, shocking Akatsuki and even Naotsugu from the fish impression she saw Naotsugu doing.

-YEP. WHICH IS WHY I AM SAYING PEOPLE ARE IGNORING THE GEMS IN THE ROUGH OR STILL IN DIRT FOR THE ALREADY POLISH OR CAN BE SEEN GEMS. SOMETIMES, WHAT LOOKS LIKE CRAP IS GOLD AND WHAT LOOKS LIKE GOLD IS CRAP.- Las Boss shrugged. -HOWEVER, AKATSUKI IS MORE FIT OF A NINJA BOTH IN HER PROFESSIONAL DEMEANOR AND UNDERSTANDING OF PROPER OBSERVATION OF ONE'S ENEMIES AND ALLIES. HENCE I RECOMMEND SHE KEEPS UP WITH IT AND USE IT AS A BUSINESS TO PAY SHIROE BACK. SHE GAINS A PARTY TO HELP KEEP THE GUILDS AWAY AND GET SUPPORT WHILE PAYING OFF HER IMAGINARY DEBT WHILE WE GET THE FINALLY PIECE TO OUR HOLY TRINITY!- Las Boss did magic hands with a goofy grin, getting odd looks from Naotsugu and Akatsuki.

Shiroe smacked his face, "Las Boss... Stop being silly... You're a horrible preacher and salesman." Las Boss stuck his tongue at Shiroe. Though, Shiroe did noticed the confusion from their two companions. "What's he is referring to is the common RPG characterization of classes which is Thief, Fighter, and Mage, though the Mage nowadays can be broken down into magic users like support, offensive magic, and healing magic Mages, which is the Holy Trinity he's referring to... Akatsuki-san is an Assassin, a Damage Per Second type fighter often put as a Thief as she deals damage to defeat an enemy before it can attack. Naotsugu is a Guardian and referred to a Fighter as he takes the front line and also takes the attention of the enemies as the tank. I'm the Mage as an Enhancer, though my magic is support based. Las Boss is also a Mage, but he rounds out what I miss as he's a Druid who uses builds to take advantage of the offensive, healing, and defensive spells he also has that I don't have. In a sense, we make the MMORPG Holy Trinity since for such games: Healers, DPS, Tanks, and Crowd Control or a Mage."

"Wait?! You mean the each of the four groups with three classes each are just a play off that?" Naotsugu gasped, never realizing it.

-CORRECT. THOUGH THE ROLES VARY A BIT, THE BASIC PREMISE IS THE FOUR PARTY HOLY TRINITY. ELDER TALES PUSHES IT BY MAKING IT SO SIX PEOPLE CAN BE IN A PARTY, SO YOU CAN EITHER DOUBLE UP OR TRIPLE UP ON ONE ROLE OR CHANGE OUT ROLES IN LONG TERM PLAY WITH LARGE PARTIES OR RAIDS. IN A SENSE, IT'S LIKE TIC-TAC-TOE OR ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS WHEN PUT TO THE SIMPLE ELEMENTS WHICH CARD GAMES BASED OFF RPGS DO.-

"And for you two tacticians, this is child's play." Naotsugu sighed, "But, isn't great? Assassins are great at taking out people, right? While we are engaging the monsters, she can sneak behind them and deliver a killing blow! A beautiful combo dealing out justice to the bad guys' festival!" Naotsugu chimed with a grin.

'... What does he mean by festival?' Akatsuki thought with a deadpan face. She then faced Shiroe. "Would you mind, Shiroe-dono? That I join your group?"

"We'd be happy to have you. No matter what obstacles we face... It will be safer with four of us working together."

"I see... Then, as a shinobi, I shall revere Shiroe-dono as my lord." Akatsuki knelled before Shiroe, making the Enhancer panic. He glared at Las Boss who was clapping.

"Don't encourage he-"

"My lord has saved me from the dire fate of being transformed into a man. Thus, I must work to repay you. This is what requiting a debt means. As your shinobi, I will protect you from now on." Akatsuki gave a slight smile while looking at Las Boss. Naotsugu grinned at Shiroe who shook his head.

"So, that settles it! We are now a team! Welcome to the party shrimp!"

"Shut up, idiot." Akatsuki glared at Naotsugu before pointing at Las Boss. "However, I wish for you to prove yourself as a shinobi. If I am to serve my lord, I must know that my allies are not enemies." 'And there's only one room for one shinobi under a lord!' Akatsuki evilly laughed in her mind.

-SURE, THOUGH, LIKE I SAID, I'M A DROP OUT, SO MY JUTSU LIST IS SMALL... I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GAIN NEW JUTSU NOW SINCE I KNOW A FEW OF THE MOON SCROOLS WILL BE AVAILABLE NOW, BUT ONLY THOSE OF THE PEOPLE OF THE MOON CAN USE THEM.- Las Boss went to opening his menu screen.

"People of the Moon?" Shiroe asked before frowning. "The expansion...Novasphere Pioneers... Don't tell me that not only new items and such were being added to the game, but also new places since you did mention your world would getting servers."

-YEAH. THOUGH, A CERTAIN CHAIN OF EVENT HAS TO HAPPEN FIRST FOR IT TO HAPPEN... AND WILL MAKE THIS WORLD A BIT MORE DANGEROUS.-

"Dangerous how?" Naotsugu asked, "We are immortal and able to fight."

-TRUE, BUT WE ADDED SOME NEW MONSTERS THAT WOULD HAVE A NEW AI SYSTEM TO CHALLENGE VERTERANS. IF THAT AI CARRIES OVER TO HERE, THEN YOU'LL HAVE MONSTERS WITH HIGHER INTELLIGENCE.- All three's eyes widen in shock. -ALSO, PART OF THE QUESTS ADDED INVOLVE SOME OF THE ANCIENTS BEING IN TROUBLE TO ALLOW FANS OF THEM TO SAVE THEM, BUT THAT WAS TO START AFTER THE BIG PATCH.-

"And that would also make things unsafe as the Ancients are NPCs that would help players." Shiroe sighed, "So what are the events needed for the new lands to appear?"

-DON'T KNOW THEM ALL, BUT I KNOW THE MAJOR ONES THAT WOULD BE HAPPENING SOON. IF ANOTHER MOON APPEARS IN THE SKY IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS, THEN THE NOVASPHERE QUEST WILL BE MADE ACTIVE IF QUESTS ARE STILL TECHNICALLY HERE. HOWEVER, WITH THE FACT THE ALPHA SERVERS DID NOT GO LIVE DURING THE EXPANSION, THEN THERE IS NO TELLING IF THIS QUEST WILL STILL BE ACTIVE AS IT HAS TO HAVE SEVERAL PEOPLE OF THE MOON TO WORK."

"I see. A nova is a collapsing star, so I guess Novasphere is meant to two worlds crashing together."

"Seriously?!" Naotsugu gasped. "Then... We might die with the world ending here?"

-NO. FOR THE STORY FOR THIS EXPANSION, THE ALVS HAD PREDICTED THE COLLUSION WHILE THEY STILL EXISTED MANY YEARS AGO AND FOCUSED ON MAKING A WAY TO PREVENT IT. THE ALVS SET UP A SPELL THAT WOULD FUSS THE TWO WORLDS AND THIS WORLD RESULT IN THE HALF-GAIA PROJECT TO BECOME CLOSE TO EARTH SIZE, BUT WITH NEW COUNTRIES AND LANDS INSTEAD OF EXPANDING ON THE CURRENT LANDS. FOR EXAMPLE, THE LAND OF FIRE WHICH KONOHAGAKURE, MY HOME, IS LOCATED IN WOULD BECOME CRATER OF FIRE AND ACTUALLY FORM A LANDBRIDGE TO JAPAN TO ADD TO JAPAN'S LAND. OTHER CRATERS WILL BE BETWEEN BOARDERS OR AT THE OCEANS OF OTHER COUNTRIES WHERE THE LAND CONDITIONS ARE THE SAME TO THAT LAND FROM MY WORLD. THEY ARE CALLED CRATERS AS THEY DID IMPACT THE WORLD, BUT INSTEAD OF THE IMPACT GOING OUTWARD AS SUCH, THE IMPACT WAS PUT INTO THE WORLD AND USED TO MAKE THE LAND MASS FROM THE OTHER WORLD INTO NEW PLATES.-

"Oh... Never thought of a story like that for such... No way..." Shiroe gasped, "If your right on the internet deal... Could the spell for that been what was used to bring us in?"

-...POSSIBLY, BUT IF THIS SPELLS HAS BEEN CHARGING FOR 300 YEARS ON THIS SIDE... THEN BRINGING JUST THE MINDS OF THE PEOPLE PLAYING AS CHARACTERS HERE WOULD BE LIKE CHILD'S PLAY AND I WOULD NOT BE SUPRISE IF THE SPELL STILL HAS ENOUGH JUICE TO MAIN SHOW. BUT, THAT'S IF THE BACKSTORY STILL APPLIES TO THIS WORLD OR NOT. THERE'S NO WAY TO CONFIRM IT AT THIS MOMENT.- Las Boss sighed. -OH, NAOTSUGU, COULD YOU STAND OVER THERE.-

"Why?" Naotsugu asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

-I PROMISED TO SHOW A JUTSU. DON'T WORRY. IT WON'T HURT YOU... IN FACT, ALL MY JUTSU CAN'T HURT ANYBODY UNLESS I USE THEM TO AMBUSH ENEMIES.- Las Boss pouted while Naotsugu shrugged and went to the other side of the room. -GOOD. I ONLY HAD YOU MOVE THERE TO MAKE SURE AKATSUKI KNEW I DIDN'T DO SLIGHT OF HAND.-

"What are you going to do anyways?" Naotsugu asked before sweating as he saw Las Boss hit something in mid-air and then making five hand signs.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Las Boss shouted before both Naotsugu and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hack hack! What is this?! Kill me with smoke?!" Shiroe and Akatsuki's eyes widen with seeing Naotsugu now where Las Boss was and looked where Naotsugu was to find Las Boss. "...Huh? I teleported?"

-SORT OF. THE JUTSU I USED IS OFTEN USED TO SWITCH PLACES WITH SOMETHING, OFTEN A LOG, TO FOOL THE ENEMY.- Everyone read Las Boss's screen. -THOUGH AN E-RANK JUTSU, IT IS QUITE INVALUABLE DEPENDING ON THE SITUATION. HENCE I KEPT ALL THE KNOWLEDGE OF THE FEW JUTSU I HAD WITH LEAVING THE ACADEMY.-

"Amazing... With that, you can easily change the position on the field." Shiroe mused, quite amazed.

"Sensei! I would be honored to be your student!" Shiroe and Naotsugu gapped as Akatsuki bowed while on her knees before Las Boss. "Please teach me your skills!"

"Hey, shrimp... I don't think it works that way." Naotsugu sighed, both men realizing she was a ninja fan for sure.

-ACTUALLY, THE ONLY WAY AVENTURERS CAN LEARN JUTSU IS THROUGH THE NEW OPTIONS IN THE MENTOR SYSTEM.-Las Boss smirked, making both men glare at him. -IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THE APPRENTICE SUB-CLASS, BUT FOR CLASSES INSTEAD OF SUB-CLASSES. JUTSU CAN BE LEARNED BY ALL, BUT WEAKER LEVEL PLAYERS CAN BE MENTOR BY EITHER THE SAME CLASS OR IN THE SAME CLASS TYPE AND GAIN SKILLS FASTER AS WELL. IT WAS TO GIVE REASONS FOR VETS TO HELP THE NEW PLAYERS FROM MY WORLD. I DON'T MIND TEACHING YOU, AKATSUKI, SINCE I AM NOT GOING TO BE A NINJA.-

"Thank you, Sensei!" Akatsuki bowed again. "I shall not fail you!"

-YOUR NOT GONNA FAIL ME AS ALL I KNOW IS THE BASICS.- Las Boss sighed before holding his hand out to help Akatsuki up. -BUT, WELCOME TO THE GROUP. LET'S DO OUR BEST TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD.-

"..." Akatsuki blinked before smiling and taking Las Boss's hand. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote: As I mentioned in the authornote, I have an omake at the end of this chapter to explain an announcement. That is I have opened a Patreon account. What is Patreon? Well, Las Boss and Shiroe knows all about Patreon as this Omake will show.<strong>

**Omake: Patreon for Webcomic Making NEET**

"So, Sensei, you know Shiroe-dono for a while?" Akatsuki asked, curious of the ninja next to her after they found a place to stay the night. "How did you two meet?"

-THOUGH THE BETA-FORUMS FOR ELDER TALES. BACK AT THAT TIME, I COULD ONLY GET ONTO SITES CONNECTED TO ELDER TALES. HE WAS HAVING ISSUES CHOOSING A CLASS AFTER USING A SUMMONER FOR A WHILE, SO WE TALKED IT OUT TO SEE HOW TO GO ABOUT IT.- Las Boss sighed, taking a bit of a carrot.

"Wait, you did Beta?" Naotsugu asked, a bit shock.

"Well, I did. The forums for beta stayed up and Las Boss happened to be in there at that time. We hit off quite well and became partners with starting new characters together." Shiroe frowned at the tasteless food before him. "We done several projects together outside the game for fun as well."

"Projects?" Naotsugu asked, "Aren't you both in school, still?"

"I'm almost done while Las Boss quit school. It was just some side things like my blog about Elder Tales and a webcomic we did together... Wait, are you still writing that, Las Boss?" Shiroe looked at Las Boss.

-YEP. MAKES ME GLAD I HAVE A BUFFER AND HAD IT SCHEDULED FOR FURTHER RELEASES.- Las Boss then pouted. -AND RIGHT AFTER I HIT A MILESTONE IN MY PATREON CAMPAIGN AS WELL.-

"Patreon?" Akatsuki and Naotsugu asked together.

"Really? You have it on Patreon? I did not know. My blog is also on there." Shiroe nodded, "Thanks to that, I was able to get through college with no major debt."

-AH. THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW. I WAS ONLY USING THE MONEY TO PAY FOR WEBSITE FEES AND PROGRAMS SINCE I CAN'T USE DOLLARS WHERE I LIVE. WISH IT DID AS I WOULD BE ABLE TO BUY A HOME WHERE I AM AT INSTEAD OF RENTING.-

"What are you talking about?" Naotsugu stopped the two before they could get any deeper. Partly to save himself from the headache that came from listening to Shiroe going into technical language with Las Boss. "I never heard of this Patreon."

"You haven't? That's shocking since been around since 2013. It's a crowd funding site for small to medium ongoing projects like my informational blog on Elder Tales or Las Boss's webcomic." Shiroe explained.

"But, you're blog is free." Akatsuki looked at Naotsugu.

"Yeah. Patreon is like a tip jar which fans donate a continuing amount of money of their choice for a certain amount of content I release. Fans who do donate also can set a limit to how much they pay me for a month and quit at any time. Also, I have to keep my end of the bargain of putting out good content every month."

-ALSO, PATRONS GET REWARDS DEPENEDING ON HOW MUCH THEY DONATE AND EXTRA REWARDS WHEN A CREATOR HITS A MILESTONE- Las Boss pointed at his text box. -THAT'S WHAT MAKES THE DEAL WORTHWHILE AS MOST OF THE CONTENT UP ON PATREON IS INDEED FREE, BUT FANS KNOW IT TAKES A LOT TO KEEP THAT CONTENT FREE.-

"Ah, so like a patron of the arts!" Naotsugu smirked. "I wonder if there a patron of the panties!-ACK!"

"Shiroe-dono, can I knee this fool in the face?" Akatsuki asked while Naotsugu was gripping his face.

"Ask before you do that!" Naotsugu growled before realizing something. "Wait... You were earning enough to pay for school through ?"

"Though, I think I know this Patreon. I just never thought of it much back in the other world, but I used it as a patron for my favorite stuff." Akatsuki admitted, now remembering she was a patron.

"Seriously?" Naotsugu protected his face, prepared for another hit while Akatsuki glared at him.

"Yep. My current pledge amount is $2000 dollars or about 200000 Yen thanks to patrons. It's enough for my living expenses and paying for books. My parents covered the major costs, but I also put money to it."

"WHAT?!" Naotsugu shouted while Akatsuki was looking at her lord in shock. "You are doing a blog, on ELDER TALES, and earn that much?!"

-I HAVE SEVERAL THINGS ON PATREON AND I EARN A GOOD BIT OF MONEY. FANS WILL PUT FORTH THE MONEY TO GET THE STUFF THEY LOVE. HENCE WHY MY WEBCOMIC, SHINOBI GAMER, WHICH REACHED $8000 GOAL AND I WAS PLANNING TO UP THE MEMORY OF MY SERVER TO PUT A SIDE COMIC ALONG SIDE IT AND ADD A MONTHLY HANGOUT FOR MY BIGGEST PATRONS."

"...Seriously?" Naotsugu paled at the blond, though noticed Akatsuki blushing. "Heh! Amazed at what these two NEETs are doing for money?"

"I admit I am a bit of a shut-in, but I am not a NEET." Shiroe sighed, "Plus, I like helping people out. The blog was a way to do that and with everyone's support, I was able to also have special walkthroughs for specific raids and such... Not that is useful now that we are not before a computer screen."

"True." Naotsugu sighed before seeing Akatsuki trembling. "Huh? What's wrong, Shrimp?

"Sensei... If you really are the artist of Shinobi Gamer... Please draw page 47!" Akatsuki shouted, making Shiroe and Naotsugu look at her weirdly. "Ah! It's just... I can't believe Sensei could be that amazing artist and writer of that webcomic... I read all the time..."

"That makes sense." Shiroe sighed, now understanding Akatsuki's role playing.

"Heh heh! I don't blame you for being skeptical. I was too before seeing his-"

-DONE- All three sweated, looking at Las Boss holding up a paper with an inked comic strip on it. -IT SEEMS LEVEL 90 SCRIBE SKILLS ARE AWESOME FOR COMIC ARTISTS.- Shiroe and Naotsugu sweated at the prideful thumb-up Las Boss was giving them.

"..." Akatsuki walked up and took the paper. She began to tremble. "N-No way... It's the exact page!" Akatsuki voice wavered, confusing both Shiroe and Naotsugu.

-OF COURSE. I DID SHINOBI GAMER BY HAND AND COLORED ON THE COMPUTER SO THAT I CAN PUBLISH IT IN MY WORLD ONCE ELDER TALES WAS RELEASED. I HAVE PERMISSION FROM THE COMPANY TO DO SO AS THEY ARE PLANNING TO PUBLISH THEM IN YOUR WORLD AS WELL. THOUGH, I AM PROBABLY ONE OF THE FEW ARTISTS WHO CAN REMEMBER EVERY PANEL THEY DONE. MIGHT SEE IF I CAN DO ALL OF SHINOBI GAMER AS BOOKS HERE FOR FUN.- Las Boss sighed before finding Akatsuki grabbing his hands.

"Sensei! I am a big fan of your works and grateful meet my mentor who has inspired me for so long!" Akatsuki bowed while holding the man's hands.

"Oh, I see. You always wanted to be a ninja, hence the male ninja form. Ha! You-ACK!" Naotsugu yelped, managing to dodge the knee, only to get an upper cut kick to the chin.

"Those two..." Shiroe sighed while Las Boss nodded before snapping his fingers.

-I REMEMBER YOU AVATAR. YOU'RE ONE OF MY HIGH TIER PATRONS.- Akatsuki nodded with a blush. -WELL, I AM VERY THANKFUL YOU SUPPORTED. IT WOULD NOT BE PUBLISHED IF I HADN'T HIT THE CURRENT GOAL. WELL, SINCE WE ARE STUCK HERE, HOW ABOUT I MAKE THE WHOLE SERIES IN BOOK FORM FOR YOU HERE.-

"What?! B-But that's too much!" Akatsuki shouted, shocked at the offer.

-NAH. I WANT TO TEST MY MEMORY AND SCRIBE SKILLS. ESPECIALLY WITH THE INKS TO TRY AND GET COLOR. PLUS, THE LASTEST MILESTONE WOULD BE GIVING EVERY PATRON A COPY OF THE PRINTED BOOK, SO SINCE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ENJOY IT TILL YOU FIND A WAY BACK, THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.-

"I am forever in your debt, Sensei!" All three guys sweated at the girl, doing a formal bow.

"Heh! Maybe I should-"

"Naotsugu, enough for tonight. I don't want to get kicked out tonight." Naotsugu pouted at Shiroe. "Though, we better rest tonight."

"We're going to train again tomorrow, right?" Naotsugu asked while chuckling, "Though... Fighting in real life is harder than I thought it would be. Toggling skills is also harder."

"True. But, with the fact there is monsters in this world, I rather be able to do a fight." Shiroe added.

"Especially since you can't rely on Patreon to pay for your expenses." Naotsugu chuckled.

"Akatsuki, you have my permission to knee Naotsugu in the face,"

"Ha ha... Wait?! What-OW!" Las Boss shook his head before pulling out paper and ink to play around.

**Omake End**

**Thank you for reading my fanfictions. Now, if you wish to support me, you can go to the Patreon link on my profile to do a donation to help me get going However, I don't expect much from this. But if I just get even a dollar out of this, that would be a great help and I would be very thankful! If you can't do a donation, you can still help me with reviewing and even letting me know when I let a big mistake pass me. Again, I am not expecting much, but any help will be big to help me keep my stories going as I do want to finish them.  
><strong>

**Recognition, short one-shots, and illustrations is**** the best I can reward people for right now ****for patrons****. Oh, with the feed, I will be able to let people know what's going on easier than just using . ****The reason I am asking for the help is due to I will be focusing purely on fanfiction and my personal projects for possibly the rest of this year as I build up my portfolio with finding how bad the job market is in my area ****for both the graphic design field and part-time work****. ****Though, if I hit a certain goal, I will purely focus on fanfiction and personal projects. **** All the donations will be going to cover supplies I use and expenses if I reach certain goals. However, my fanfiction will always be free for obvious reasons. The only reason patrons aren't getting an "early chapter release" bonus is so I can stay within the terms. **

**Much of my goals to are to cover small expenses and my student loans where more rewards will be unlocked as I reach these goals, one of which possibly allowing for old stories from my Auto-nin account to be slated for revival in a rewrite ****form ****once my current fanfiction ****being written and in reserve**** are done. ****However, even if you don't become become a patron, I am still very thankful for you all reading my stories. I love writing these stories and now that I am focusing on turning this passion hobby into a career, I will also be letting fans of my fanfiction know when my original and other fan works outside fanfiction will be up in the Patron feed and my authornotes.**

**A****nd, for just the Log Horizon: Alien Chronicle fans, I will let you all know of my first planned personal project I will be releasing once I am done online. It is a one-shot fan comic based on Log Horizon(with no mute protagonists for those who don't like this part of the story). ****If it is well received, I will continue it while getting my original web comic going as well. I will be linking both once they are live to my profile so it will be easy for fanfiction readers to find them. Again. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Even if I don't get any patrons, I will be trying my best to write these stories as they are now my passion and part of my career with how the artist and writing fields has shifted to be driven by personal projects of all types.**


	5. Battle of Loka

**Authornote- Alright! First to monthly schedule check with having this done before time and ready to go for release date! However, since I posted the other stories early this month, only fair I post this story early as well. Though, I currently have a poll on my profile to see where the fans view my fanfiction in case I cut it down to focusing on one fanfiction and finishing it before the others. The other two fanfictions also have a notice up on possibly doing a rewrite with them if they agree to it. I am planning to rewrite all three current fanfiction, but Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles Volume 1 is going to be finished before I do that. ****Mainly because it's almost to the halfway mark while the other two are still pretty much in the beginning. That and the story is pretty much there and the rewrite will be editing and such the story as if it was the first draft to make it better to read. So, no worries on this story going into rewrite right off the bat, though I am still doing the poll in case the fans of the other fanfiction doesn't choose the rewrite option. ****However, if you like this story and want me to focus on it, please vote on the poll as if the fans don't wanna rewrite with the others, they have equal standing in the poll. I have not decided yet if I will focus on one fanfiction, but I am asking the fans now so I know where each story stands in case I go this route.**

**Also, word of warning. For those who watch only the anime version of Log Horizon, this is where the anime and light novel tend the diverge a good bit, though only when it comes to fighting and how "dead bodies" work. Blame NHK, though it is still cool watching the deaths in the anime with how the studio got around the television station's tight rules(educational channel). However, anime or not fan of Log Horizon, you're probably going to enjoy this chapter. Also, another thing not shown in the anime and is within the light novels is part of the real world physics that is still attached to fighting even with the game mechanics now combined with those physics. Hence I am really curious how they are going to go about this with getting a sneak peak of Volume 8 if that Volume is part of Season 2 of the anime. I hope you all enjoy! You can support me through becoming a Patron through my Patreon campaign, review this chapter, or just share this story with your friends!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Log Horizon, or even any of the game I made reference to in this chapter. It is just fanfiction that is free to all.**

**-Note: From now on, Las Boss's textbox speech is underlined. The reason I did not do this last chapter is... WELL, THIS IS MORE ANNOYING, AT LEAST TO ME, THAN CAP LOCK ALONE. You'll figure out quickly he figured out how to use his text boxes more and more through the story and how they work this chapter in a sense.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Volume 1<strong>

**Battle of Loka**

'I hate bloody Triffids.' Las Boss thought, glaring at several of the monstrous plant bulbs with vines slivering to match the flowers they had for heads. Even if he loved plants, seeing flowers with teeth can even make Las Boss think twice of watering it. If a plant is carnivore like a Triffid, your fingers would not be the only thing eaten off your body if you watered it.

"Boss! Heal the tank!" Las Boss instantly jumped out of the way of the vines, unleashing a nasty gash with his spear which had broke into pieces, like a whip. Spider's Needle and Thread was a Phantasmal-rank drop item that reminded Las Boss of the ninja wire he used back at the academy. The only difference was wire stayed in a spool connected to a well crafted spear's bottom tip and the end had a needle like tip that could easily cut through metal if used just right.

However, it was not the offensive power of item that made it very useful. "Heartbeat Healing!" Las Boss shouted in a low hiss out, his voice barely audible while his body unleash waves of green, hitting Naotsugu who had the attention of the Triffid that had tried to make a snack out of the Druid.

"Thanks, Las!" Naotsugu chimed, swinging his sword down after blocking an attack with effectively killing the Triffid. Las Boss hear Akatsuki and Shiroe, behind him. His brain already processing the locations of his comrades and the enemies near him. He was not as good as Shiroe at it, but he was for sure better than most with keeping a constant idea of the situation as a whole than just your own part in a battle.

'Man. Even with experience, this is tough.' Las Boss thought, nibbling on the whistle in his mouth while taking a look at everyone's HP and his own MP. 'But, then again. I'm not going to complain. Unlike in real life, status screens are a big help.' Las Boss thought, thankful for his ability to divide his attention. He often caught things Shiroe missed and this has only brought the efficiency of the four as a team even higher.

The area they were training in was Herbary of Small Stone. A small area with a variety of terrain surfaces due to the ancient remains all around. A somewhat difficult area to fight unless you have experience.

"Then again, isn't this too many?" Naotsugu said while Las Boss noting the fact they had several Triffids and Briar Weasels all around them. The numbers were higher than before when they last went through the area... But, then again, nothing was like before. Though, they were all level ninety and the hate they were generating due to the level difference could be the cause.

"Their numbers increase whenever Naotsugu cracks a dirty joke." Akatsuki snorted, somewhat smug.

"So it's my fault?!" Las Boss rolled his eyes, watching as a bluish-white arrow hit the Briar Weasels. It was Mind Bolt, one of the few offensive spells of the Enchanter. Weak in attack from even the highest level Enchanter, but if used right, it can still do a good job in confusing the enemy for other members to take advantage of.

"Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss hissed, unleashing a barrage of ice fragments at the same Briar Weasels, finishing them off. The icon for the spell turned pale with a bar recovering the color going through the bar. Once it was back to full luster, the spell was good to go again. Not that Las Boss had to worry due to plenty of skills he can use.

"Rush them! Akatsuki, attack their left flank! Boss, attack their right flank! Naotsugu attack their front!"

"Roger that!"

"Leave it to me!"

"-Weeeee!-" Las Boss blew into his whistle with a short burst, signaling he got the order. He sped to the side, careful of avoiding the attacks of the two monster breeds. Though Druids are a somewhat balanced class in the Healer classes, Las Boss's race's, "Race of Ritual," horrible HP and defense made him a glass cannon. Not that Las Boss had to worry with building up his agility and mobility... Though, having three comrades also are just as good, especially if his MP runs out due to the main weakness of the Druid class. Even with his MP was huge compare to all players, his class skills and spells still ate through his MP though he can now use the advance spells more often than normal Druids.

"Haa, let's do it! Shield Smash!" The armored Guardian, Naotsugu, mowed down enemies by sweeping his shield sideways. Las Boss could see why Guardians were with the nickname Unbreakable Shield. Using his high defense and taunts to draw the enemies attention and allow the others to focus on attacking was important, especially since the mechanics of this world were still mostly of the game.

"...Too slow!" Akatsuki slashed a strange creature that looked like a lumpy ball with glassy fangs in half. Even though she was still role-playing as a ninja, she chose her class well as an Assassin. Assassins often focused on one-hit killing enemies with the deadly Assassinate ability. She could use almost all weapon due to being of the weapon based classes, but chooses a dagger fitting of a ninja.

"Keen Edge!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing another support spell and keeping in the rear line. Even though his role was support, he was also the field monitor with keeping a close eye on everyone's status and position even though Las Boss was also checking everyone's status off and on.

"Lightening Fall!" Las Boss hissed, unleashing a massive storm of lightning at the monsters in his area before using his speed and now strengthen spear to finish off all the monster with quick strikes with his spear. All the while watching his MP go up from the Spider's Needle and Thread's MP Absorption ability. A must for a Druid which focused on a build akin to a rounded "Final Fantasy Red Mage" like build who can cast healing, offensive, and support spells at the cost of high MP usage. However, this allowed Las Boss to use several builds, shifting his role back and forth from roles as front, middle, rear support and offense when needing to. 'But, man, these guys are tougher than what one would expect when this was a game.'

Not to say that Herbary of Small Stone was a field-zone of a high difficulty... The monsters that appeared were only Triffids, Briar Weasels, and Venom Moths that were only around level fifty. With being level ninety, even Las Boss could handle all of these monsters easily even with his poor stats in defense and the numbers they were facing.. Well, if it were still simply the game they once knew.

'Not like I will bow against a challenge!' Las Boss thought, keeping an eye on his surroundings. Till now, the four of them all had carefree looks on their faces, chatting and bickering... Now, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and Las Boss had serious expressions right now.

Battles were indeed terrifying. Las Boss always heard the old war stories from adults, telling them to their children without realizing he was there. He expected a real fight to be somewhat scary. But, that was what made him excited to become a ninja and go into battle and finding the way to win the battle. Now, facing a monster was the challenge and he was loving it. Leaning to keep the body able to react in such situations, able to properly run around the field, switching from dodging to attacking all the while enemies launching attacks of all kinds... Challenges that were making Las Boss feel alive again... Though, not all experiments and challenges play out like text boxes aren't that useful in battle unless sending a short message to Shiroe through the Friend's List.

"Watch your right!"

"I got it!" Naotsugu swiftly looked in the direction that Shiroe warned, swinging his longsword in his right hand. The strike did not do a critical hit, but it did restrict the moments of the Briar Weasel. The weasel extended its green briar, glaring with its crimson eyes as it chirped before pulling back by curling its body into a ball.

'Heh! Things are getting interesting!' Las Boss thought, managing to look at status of the enemy while in a gap. The attack that almost hit Naotsugu proved their suspicions. Before, with being at level ninety attacking a level fourty-eight monster, there was no possibility of an "Attack Failure."... Now, it was different. It also proves that the cooperation between all of them was still insufficient. Despite being level ninety Adventurers, they were still unable to sufficiently wield their skills to their best abilities yet. But, that was the challenge Las Boss wanted to conquer. It was the very reason he became a ninja in the first place.

"Nightmare Sphere!" Shiroe shot a dark sphere of magic which went in an arc and landed in the middle of the weasels and plants, exploding. None were badly damaged, but all ended up inflicted a "slow movement" type status. Enchanter may be not a popular class in Elder Tale, but it is definitely a very useful one in parties and the most challenging to use.

"Burning Bite!" Las Boss attacked the slowed down creatures with his weapon covered in flames, charging in with Naotsugu and Akatsuki. It unleashed a wolf howl and jaw bite of flames with hitting the enemy.

"Yeah! I can fight better like this!"

"Same here!"

"Not bad, Shrimp!"

"Don't call me a shrimp, Naotsugu-baka!"

Las Boss smirked at Akatsuki and Naotsugu's antics. Both would easily defeat monsters over and over again as long as they had support and an opportunity. Shiroe provided that with his support magic in the rear and Las Boss helped keep them in the fight with healing and extra front and mid row support. At least, that is what they are trying to figure out with the battle. They had trained, figuring out their skills. Now it was to figure out how to put it all together as a team. Seeing a look of understanding in Shiroe's eyes, Las Boss at least knew his pal figured out his role a bit better for rear support. But, that was what Las Boss loved with experimenting and fighting challenges no matter how little or big they are. They were worthwhile, even when your life is on the line.

"Take that!"

"Haa!"

A sharp yell sounded as Naotsugu and Akatsuki did the finishing blows. All of them were seasoned players with tons of experience. As long as there was a will or way, they quickly focused on teamwork. If only that was like back home for Las Boss before he dropped from the academy.

"It's over like that?" Naotsugu swung his one handed sword in a large arc, wiping the blood off his sword before returning it to its sheath. Las Boss noticed Shiroe nodded and canceling his spells. Noticing Shiroe's MP, Las Boss opened one of the draws to the multi-draw case on his back and threw a potion over to Shiroe who nodded in agreement before gulping it down. "We defeated a lot of monsters already."

"There seems to be no more indications of any enemies in the surroundings, maybe it'd be best to stay alert for a while- Ah! I'm sorry, but can you three help with the loot?" Shiroe called out while beginning to observe the surroundings. The warning indication in Las Boss's mind changed from red to blue, battle mode was now deactivated. Las Boss collapsed his spear and rolled it like a whip to put on his holster before joining Naotsugu and Akatsuki looping the monsters that had fell. Sadly, nothing really was needed by Las Boss to craft something challenging from the said monsters, but they could sell the fur from the weasels for extra gold. It was one of many survival habits that had been honed the past few days. It was fortunate the sun was high in the sky, giving them plenty of light.

-Keep an eye out. We don't want another Triffid grabbing Shiroe out of the blue.- Shiroe pouted at Las Boss who only gave a smirk with his text box before kneeling to skin the creatures. However, Las Boss kept an eye on his surrounding while skinning, ready to attack at the moment his ears picked up a sound of trouble. 'All sort of critters to worry about. But, that's what makes this new life exciting and fun!' Las Boss noticed Shiroe sighed, slightly smiling at his friend. 'Again? Then again, there is a lot of gloom to think about with how things are. For me, even if it's still a work in a progress, this world is my paradise.'

Las Boss looked over his clothes. The shirt under his coat and pants were high quality materials, though only boosted his stats for speed and evasion. The same with his boots, all of which comfortable and breathable. Though, he should know since he made them. Yet, nothing could beat his more treasured items. Good items were a must in this world to be a proper fighter. Though, for Las Boss, they were his trophies of challenges he conquered. Rare items had very potent status and extra skills like his glasses. The whistle has proved to be an easy means of communication on the battle field for him to the others.

His coat was a rare Phantasmal-class cloth robe originally called "Robe of the Vixen," he changed it to "Yandere Robe" after hearing the back-story of it being about a yandere kitsune. It is an AI-type item which changes to fit the user mood, but its stats boost of evasion, agility, and elemental resistance was a major bonus. Down side, it was a bind on equip... And had some issues with the once game world now reality world which he just lived with.

His glasses were also bind on equip, being an Artifact-type item fit for Mages and Healers. Known as Specter's Whistle, the glasses actually gives some skills to the wearer other than just being for show, mainly linked to the whistle. It allowed for getting the attention of allies without shouting or texting them, giving them instant notice of an issue. Bonus, it also boosted the time limit of riding beasts and the whistle could do a "far cry" skill which could alert party members who was several zones away. He had fun playing with that skill to the others' annoyance.

It was almost as useful as To-Go Atelier or the original name Sage's Workbox which was his back case. It was an Artifact-type item he got with completing a very hard quest challenge he never even knew till getting it. It only appeared when someone had level every production subclass to ninety and switched to another, which was a challenge he took on for pure fun. It allowed him to craft anywhere and use more items than normal players in battle including switching weapons mid-battle. It even protected him from the death penalties of losing money and items... At the cost of his sub-class having to stay the title of "Crafting Sage." Not that he complains as he now as all production skills and they are high due to his love of crafting in the game.

Las Boss took a moment to take in the forest around them. It was much like the forest around his village... And a slight pane of jealousy filled his heart. He realized with all the sorrow and such he was filled with in the real world, he never had a chance to take in the beauty of his old world. So focused on trying to fill the void that he did not realize his true 'life' which was even more clear now in this world. Hence even if he did help out with finding a way to return people to the old world, he would not go. He rather get the whiners out of this world where he could fully enjoy his new life. Not that his comrades were. They, too, have come accustom to survival of this world and he, too, pondered if they wished to stay as well.

"Hey, Las, what ya thinking?" Naotsugu grinned, noticing Las Boss had stopped collecting furs. "Pant-ACK!" Naotsugu yelled with Las Boss getting the Guardian's forehead with the hilt of his knife before Akatsuki added insult to the injury with grabbing the knife and adding another bump to the one Las Boss gave. "Dammit! Don't do that!" Naotsugu shouted as Akatsuki threw back the knife to Las Boss.

-Then stop being a pervert all the time. Even dirty jokes get old over time.- Las Boss caught the blade and went back to skinning.

"Sensei is correct, Baka!" Las Boss's eyes widen, though only Shiroe noticed as the Druid went straight to focusing on getting the skins and items they needed to sale from the beasts.

'Heh... Guess I have what people call home sickness.' Las Boss thought, remembering all the names he was called by his fellow classmates at the academy. Inept. Deadlast. Baka. Moron. Dope. Even though they were mean to him, at least they paid attention to him and made the loneliness ebb away for a little bit. Which he had mistaken for what would save him from his own despair in that old world. 'But, even with the issues now, I would not trade this new reality for the old one.' Las Boss thought, putting his loot away in his chest. He was actually finding his trust in people rebuilding, albeit very slowly since now he only has three people he trusts. Naotsugu was clearly a good guy who can't stop telling dirty jokes. Akatsuki hide with her ninja persona, but he was realizing it was also how she was with everyone now. He was beginning to see who both of them were on the inside, and that is what matters to him. He rather see a person's real personality than a mask that hides whatever is behind it, be it good or bad.

**-Log Horizon-**

Shiroe mused as Las Boss and Naotsugu bickered over the quality and possible price of the loot they have gotten with this round of training. Even though Las Boss was now speaking in text boxes, he found it quite odd he could oddly 'hear' in his head the voice he expected from the tall man. A snarky male voice, in fact, that did not match the voice of his "pre-teen" form he often transforms into, using the henge to try and up the skill level. Though, Shiroe found himself melancholic with thinking on both the past ten days and the various things within the battle. He fought back a headache from all the problematic things that was leering over his head. In fact, he wondered when he was not brooding as he was finding himself brooding without realizing it.

"What is it, my lord?" Shiroe barely managed to keep himself to keep himself from jumping and looked at Akatsuki. However, his emotions were already becoming to surface in front of the mini-ninja and simply smiled at her.

"Let's go back." Shiroe said, changing the topic... At least, what was he was thinking. He looked up as they began to move, noticing the sun was getting close to setting in the small field zone they were in. They chose the post since it was close between both Akiba and Shibuya and the level was a bit higher than the other areas near the city. Perfect to expand their understanding for battle in this world. "We best hurry back. It's will be dark with going back."

"Roger" Akatsuki nodded with no emotions as she put her pack in place. Shiroe looked back at the corpses, knowing that they would disappear in light particles after some time. He knew players and NPCs also turn to light when they died... No, he did not want to think pass that now. He remember the monsters they fought, all roughly forty levels below their levels. They would have to fight level eighty-five and higher to get any EXP from monsters. Though, that's if the EXP gain rule is still in place. They have not so far gain any EXP from at least the monsters they fought here.

'But, we are not ready for that high of a level.' Shiroe thought. If they were forced to fight a single monster around level eighty-five, they could probably be able to handle it. However, if they fought a group or the monster was closer to their level, then it would be an issue. Yet... With how fights affect their bodies... "Are you doing fine?" Shiroe asked, looking a Naotsugu.

"I took some potions, so I am dandy! My defense is an iron wall festival!" Naotsugu hit his breastplate while grinning. Shiroe remember what the Guardian told him about pain. Their pain tolerance was higher than in real life as well as endurance. Even though the HP bar showed how much "life" they had, even with it being at half, it did not feel as if one was half dead. In fact, he would not be surprise some people who were not careful could die without even knowing their HP hitting zero.

'But, even I would cry at the pain.' Shiroe thought, remembering how Naotsugu described the worse pain he felt from the monsters was stubbing his toe in the corner of a cabinet. 'Yet... Things might not stay this way.' Shiroe thought, his guard up and noticing Las Boss was the same. 'As the level go up, so does the damage and appearance of the beasts change. Even with Naotsugu as a tank and Las Boss as a healer, we need to plan further for issues.' Shiroe thought, understanding the issues of their team. Though they had the basic set up for a party, parties had six slots. But, he did not want to mess up the teamwork they gotten between the four of them with adding an extra tank or healer.

'Then... Even if we are wiped out, we are sent back to town...' Shiroe thought, though brooding on the fact of reviving at the Catherdal. Even with knowing they would not permanently die, they were not used to such a fact. However, what he pondered more was what was the cost of revival. EXP and money was indeed costs he knew from the game. But, what was EXP to these bodies of them? 'Being able to come back to life after we die for just that small price is suspicious."

"My lord?" Shiroe realized he was lagging behind with Akatsuki looking at him.

"Hey, Shiroe! Hurry up!" Naotsugu waved at Shiroe who nodded... And sweated with seeing Las Boss smack the armored shoulder of their Gaurdian.

-Let him think. He needs to let it out.- Las Boss nodded at Shiroe who blinked to take in what the Druid said.

"Boss..." Shiroe sighed, before shaking his head at his friends. Over the last few days, they really gotten far more progress in personal relations and teamwork than Shiroe expected. They all fitted quite well, even though all four had a history of working alone. After letting the Catastrophe event settle and the four got used of being in a group, their individual personalities had come out and magnified as well. Within the roster, Shiroe was the worrier over various things with Las Boss a close second with being a healer class. Though the way they did it was polar opposite. Shiroe was more like an adult about it and Las Boss was a kid at heart. 'I haven't been a tactician since the Tea Party days... It's okay to be a worrier, but don't spoil the mood.' Shiroe reminded himself of his habit of losing himself in thought. Las Boss knew the habit well and he served to keep him grounded back in the old days. But, he also knew when to let Shiroe be as well. 'He must be worried about me with letting me do so.'

"Ah, do you need me to shine a light?" Shiroe asked while preparing a Magic Light spell with noticing the evening was shifting to night.

"Please wait, my Lord." Shiroe looked at Akatsuki.

"There's no need to address me like that. We're comrades, so can you just call me Shiroe?" Shiroe asked, still not used to being addressed as such.

"Then, would you please address me as Akatsuki, too?" Shiroe sweated under the gaze of Akatsuki. It made him quite uncomfortable. He was a homy type gamer who was always bad at socializing, especially with dealing with girls... He was bad at getting past formal barriers with females. "My lord." The kunoichi took a step forward to stand her ground, looking up at him... Which added to the Shiroe uneasy feeling with feeling sorry with how tall he was compared to her.

"Hm? What is it? What's so funny, Naotsugu?" Shiroe scapegoated to Naotsugu who was smiling at him. The quick snap allowed him to change the topic and he had Akatsuki continue with what they were talking about before the Lord issue.

"I will be scouting ahead on our journey back."

"Wh-"

-She's wants to test her skills as a ninja.- Shiroe was stopped with a text box before his face. He looked at Las Boss who was smiling at the Enchanter and Assassin.

"Indeed. Sensei is correct. This forest is the perfect place to practice my skills." Akatsuki looked at the dark areas, ready to go with permission to do her intent to moving alone in the woods. He nodded, realizing she would not have problems against monsters as long as she ran away if overwhelmed. He also understood some of her skills she needed to test alone to make sure they work. It was best to learn the limits of not just her abilities, but all their abilities.

"Just be careful. We'll meet at the south gate. We'll stay illuminated with Magic Light and Firefly Light so you can find us if you need to." Shiroe added to his nod.

"I can find you as long as we are in the same zone." Akatsuki bowed slightly to Shiroe.

"See ya later, shrimp!"

"Be quiet, Baka." Akatsuki retorted before disappearing within an instant before their eyes.

"Shrimp is good." Naotsugu whistled while Shiroe shrugged. "I couldn't even hear the leaves rustle."

-Of course she's good. She's a ninja- Both looked at the text box before looking up and seeing Las Boss gone as well.

"Boss... How did you-"

-Seems my jutsu has branched some new skills for my class. When I am in a forest, I can use Nature Walk to completely blend in without even a cloth which is needed for Kakuremino no Jutsu. Though, its only at it's strongest when around a lot of plants and quickly weakens with less plants.- Small balls of light appeared around the two males, Las Boss's Firefly Lights spell, to help light the area.

"Heh. Breaking the game, huh? Ack!" Naotsugu barely dodged the knives that was thrown at him. "Come on! Druids don't have range weapons!" Naotsugu groaned with seeing it was not Akatsuki's kunai she kept on hand before calming down with a pout. Shiroe simply chanted and his staff glowing like a lamp at the top end. The soothing lights from the two spells illuminated their path quite well.

"Let's go on our way." Shiroe sighed at Naotsugu. 'Though... Was Boss really a drop out ninja?' Shiroe sweated at the knives, all in a tree trunk, disappearing without a trace or sound before his eyes. 'Wow... That new skill is game breaking... Well, if this was still a game...' Shiroe thought. The only classes able to use throwing weapons are Monk, Assassin, and Swashbuckler. However, due to Las Boss having real life skills with throwing weapons, he gained the ability to do so even though his class of Druid was not able to.

Though he can also understand why Las Boss would grab the knives. A lot of players avoided throwing weapons till in higher levels due to the cost of replacing thrown weapons. Las Boss was still working on finding the type of throwing weapons he prefer before crafting the high quality ones which had the respawn or return abilities in them. Oddly, Shiroe found it irony Las Boss was bad with shuriken and kunai, yet could throw non-ninja throwing weapons like a pro.

"Ok, tactician! Let's march toward to our goal of panties!" Naotsugu did a fist up before giving Enchanter a skeptic look. "Or are you going to disappear as well?"

"No. I can't do so, but I wish I could." Shiroe said as they headed toward the east gate. 'This place is like Yakushima Island or the Amazon Rainforest I seen on television and web... It's almost like it's not another world, but we are all in another area of the old world.' Shiroe thought, taking in all the sensations of the Imperial Forest they entered. He was still having a hard time accepting this world was truly 'a different world.' Though, there was also still the MMORPG elements, the tasteless food, and all, it still felt like Earth. Yet, nature did make her claim back on Earth as Naotsugu had to use his sword for them to move through the thicker spots. 'Oh, yeah. Druids are said to be able to control the forest with their magic... I wonder if Las Boss can move plants out the way.' Shiroe thought as they were moving slow with the hack and slash method Naotsugu was using.

"So, Akatsuki's subclasss is Tracker?" Naotsugu asked, reminding Shiroe that what their Assassin was practicing was not just for her class of Assassin. She combined some of her skills of Assassin with the skills of the Tracker class to move silently without being track or track without being noticed. Shiroe knew Elder Tales had lots of subclasses, around fifty in his memory, that could be change at any time at the cost of losing EXP and such from the last subclass. One main type of subclasses was production subclasses like his Scribe subclass that made items like magic tomes, maps, and so on. Another was role playing classes which gave special skills and rare techniques like the Tracker which allowed the role player all the skills needed to track other people and so on. There were also really rare ones called Titles like Las Boss's Crafting Sage which were very powerful with special skills, status, and such, but were not game breaking with how hard they were to get.

'Trackers is one I know of. It is a somewhat popular, but only mid-wise in that case.' Shiroe thought, trying to recall how much he remembered on subclasses. He did not know much of the less popular ones at all, but at least knew basic information on most.

"She's really dedicated to her role-playing." Naotsugu grinned in agreement with Shiroe.

'She's obsess with ninja and now has abilities to be a ninja, so I can see why she calls herself one. And it does not help Las Boss is becoming more and more ninja like as well,' Shiroe thought. Though with how Akatsuki was always serious and gave everything she did her all, he could see why it seemed more real than role playing.

"What do you think of our Shrimp, Shiroe?" Naotsugu asked.

"...Quite active on the front lines with a high level of focus." Shiroe answered after a moment of thought. He knew Naotsugu was asking for his opinion on Akatsuki, since she was the only "new" person in this group of four. Hence he kept indifferent because he felt he would be embarrassed praising her even though she give him a good impression. He was... not good with girls. "Enough about my opinion, what about you? Has your burden increased?" Shiroe shot the ball into Naotsugu's court.

"The burden has dropped big time. Compared to just the three of us old buddies, we are clearing out monsters way faster than before. Some minions are dealt with before I can even turn to face them. The same with what I seen with Las Boss as he's been pouting when the Shrimp takes one of his enemies out. She's a strong little shrimp." Naotsugu replied while leading the way.

Shiroe knew Naotsugu was always a social guy who was kind and cheerful, except for his bad habit of dirty jokes. However, he was one never mince his words when it came about criticizing battles. He was as polite with it as he could, but never lied about it. Just like a professional artist, Shiroe could easily tell from Naotsugu's past criticisms on players that he was giving Akatsuki full marks. "But she mentioned her reach was shorter and her attacks have less weight after her appearance was adjusted, right?" Shiroe asked, remembering before.

"I was never a shrimp, so I don't know about reach and such. But, her speed and agility is on par with Las Boss, which is more important. Try taking a knee in the face from her? It is so fast, my eyes can't keep up even if I wanted to block it." Naotsugu groaned, rubbing his nose with a phantom pain coming with remembering.

"I world rather not." Shiroe said, though now also not wanting Las Boss to attempt the same thing. He knew all to well that glass cannon's speed and agility. 'That might be way he pushes her to keep her ninja persona. So he would not be the only speedy around.'

"As to her attack dropping because of her weight, it should be true since she said so herself, huh? According to the settings, your attack is not affected by gender or weight. But, if she was feeling it, there is no way to tell. If her attack power really has decreased, then she will be fine with your support spells backing her up. Las Boss is able to hold his own and add his own support to make up for it as well." Naotsugu said, prying out of the way thorns in their path.

'Ah. He's right on that.' Shiroe thought, remember his class was a support class. It was a really weak magic attack class that focused on decreasing the abilities of the enemy and increase the abilities of the party members. "Yeah. You're right..." Shiroe replied shyly. He remember picking this class for wanting a class that was focused on helping others. Just like Las Boss who chose Druid to be able to heal allies and provide some attacking support. The Enchanter needed a party, but had a lot of potential in Shiroe's eyes. Especially with seeing the Enchanter in Las Boss's "Raid Party" he had for playing multiple characters at once.

"Shiroe..."

"Yeah?" Shiroe snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on Naotsugu.

"I think you're holding back too much sometimes." Naotsugu said while bashing through vegetation.

"Hmm?" Shiroe blinked, confused by what Shiroe meant. It was quite a leap from what they were talking about.

"For example, panties?"

"How did this turn into a question?" Shiroe's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"The mysterious triangle region of cute girls is always an enigma of the world! You should understand that, you locked closet pervert!" Naotsugu roared while pointing at Shiroe.

"How perverted am I in this setting of yours?" Shiroe asked, though now wondering if their old world was more insane than what he often heard about Las Boss's world. That and the current world they were in was looking more and more sane by the minute next to Naotsugu. Though, he found himself not able to understand the concern on his friend's face and simply put it off as he was brooding too much. He was just a normal Enchanter, after all.

-**Log Horizon-**

"Let's hurry! I miss our hotel!" Naotsugu chimed after moving into the next zone with meeting up with Akatsuki and Las Boss. They were now in the Kanda Channel, based off the Marunouchi Metro and a nest for demihumans. The highest levels for monsters in this area was level thirty, making monsters to hesitate to attack them. They could have made camp without any worries, but Akatsuki insisted in sleeping a proper bed.

Naotsugu would agree after Shiroe, Las Boss, and he did camp outside Akiba before meeting Akatsuki. He was amazed the kinks he got came out of his back at the end of that day. Also, furs and fangs they looted was needed to be traded for gold, hence the city was the best bet. However, Naotsugu constantly checking behind him, making sure his comrades were alright with looking at their status.

'None of them are showing any fatigue... Our level ninety bodies are amazing in stamina.' Naotsugu thought with some relief after seeing their steadfast footsteps. Unlike the other three, he was a warrior with outstanding strength, stamina, and agility. He was quite surprise to find he could fight for hours wearying his heavy armor and not be tired out. Even when he tired out, he just needed to rest a few minutes and he was back to action.

But, he knew the others were different. Shiroe and Las Boss was mostly intellect classes. Akatsuki was fast, but had no armor like him. Even with being at level ninety, there stamina had to be much lower than his own. Yet, from the looks of things, he was worrying too much. The road of worn out asphalt was easy to walk on and the light from the moon and magic made it easy to see.

"The goblin aren't attacking us." Naotsugu said.

"We are level ninety. They won't take us on because of the level gap." Shiroe calmly said.

"I like the goblin with the skull on its head. Their arrogant demeanor is cute and weird."

'Akatsuki is talking nonsense with a straight face...' Naotsugu thought, frowning as Las Boss moved his hand and a text box appeared, glowing along with his magic spheres.

-Goblin Shamans, huh? They are fun to draw, especially when you have them barking orders to their comrades.-

'Correction, both ninjas are talking nonsense.' Naotsugu asked, "You like those type of monsters, Shrimp?"

"They are cute and die so easily." Akatsuki replied curtly.

'But I don't get WHY they are cute.' Naotsugu thought before she continued speaking.

"Most magic type monsters look arrogant, but their armor is paper thing along with very low HP. It would be fine if they stayed back, but Goblin Shamans are stupidly prideful and will walk right into the front lines to be easy pickings. I just need to use Hide Shadow to sneak up beside them and then, instantly, I can silt their throats with my blade. The way their bodies collapse like a puppet with its strings cut is so addictive." Akatsuki played with her fingers, as if shy and talking about a crush.

'...What?' Naotsugu was slightly pale at what the ninja said. 'If you put it like that, wouldn't Shiroe be troubled?' Naotsugu looked to see Shiroe shocked at the kunoichi's statement as well. It was true mages had really bad defenses, so Shiroe shouldn't feel hurt since he knew it as well. Naotsugu, though, was shocked to see Shiroe a bit depressed from Akatsuki's matter-of-fact tone. Naotsugu shook his head at the two.

'Shiroe is smart, but he over-thinks way too much on trivial matters and such. If he is shouldering a large burden, he needs to speak up instead of being frightened at this extent.'' Naotsugu thought, knowing the tactician well. Shiroe would usually be in for the kill to help his comrades. Yet, of late, he was holding back way too much in Naotsugu's opinion.

He had no idea exactly what Shiroe was holding back, but he could just feel like it. It was the same back in the Debauchery Tea Party days. Shiroe always wanted to do things alone, which the Guardian respected and saw as one of the guy's good points. But he was Guardian, someone who protects his allies. It made him feel horrible if his teammates didn't rely on him as his class's duty had been stripped.

"Hold on, our mage is reliable during critical junctures, right?" Naotsugu asked, trying to help Shiroe out. Though he noticed Las Boss not even a lick sad of being called defenseless by Akatsuki as the statement applied to him as well. Probably due to the sadistic Druid had his agility and speed to cover that issue.

"Hmm? The armor of my Lord is paper thin as well. That's fine as I will protect him as his ninja." Akatsuki said, not noticing Shiroe sinking deeper in depression. It was like they were interacting like children, but he wondered why Shiroe was doing so. It was usually Las Boss who was the childish tactician, not Shiroe.

"..." Naotsugu focused shifted to the forest around them, having noticed the Goblins instantly moving out of the way with seeing them. He pondered with seeing the monster's disappearing forms about their bodies. It had been ten days since the Catastrophe, yet no new players have appeared. What had happened to his body in the real world? Did it disappear or was he and the others now in a coma? Not a one of them had a way to tell. 'Maybe our real selves may still be living our normal lives. That's hard to imagine, but that means we also have no way going back. An abandoned babies festival!... If it was like a light novel and everyone in the real world forgot we even existed... That's even more depressing!' Naotsugu thought, trying to figure out why Shiroe was holding whatever burden on his shoulders.

However, even in the ten days, the four of them had become accustomed to the world they were now in. The world was twisted by two factors of real world and game world logic that followed rules. The odder of the logic like the tasteless food they were still trying to figure out as they were now forced to live in said world.

'Since it is a high possibly that we may never go back, this is the only world left for us... Which Las Boss has taken it as a fish to water.' Naotsugu noticed Las Boss pause for a second to harvest some ingredients from plants. Probably as raw materials for potions and such he has been manufacturing for the four since after the first day. Though overly cautious at first, Las Boss was more back to his old self and taking on enemies and obstacles straight on, no matter how big or small. Much like a little Chihuahua, but more calculating like a fox and had more bite than bark. 'It's not too bad after you get used to swinging swords and adventuring... But, I have to wonder if I was wrong to tell Marie-san that our situation was not the worst case scenario?' Naotsugu pondered, though not as in 'horrible' situation, but if he given her false hope of returning home to the real world.

Like Las Boss, Naotsugu really had no objection to staying in this current world. He had nothing against the old world, but if he was to risk his life to go back, he rather not. 'I don't have a girlfriend to show me panties and I haven't seen my parents in two years due to work. Even though I got used to the work, it's not satisfying as I hope it would. ' Naotsugu thought, looking at their surroundings in deep thought. As they passed the Loka Charity Hospital, he began to remember his home. The Japanese garden on the right side of the road stood a large tree with plenty of branches with leaves the moon glimpsed through... And the shadows of the leave unnaturally jerked, making Naotsugu and the others scatter away from the tree with haste.

"!" Naotsugu dashed full speed into the darkness, bashing at the bushes with his shield. A yelp could be heard from the dark as Naotsugu felt Shiroe's presence behind him more than a dozen meters away... Las Boss must have had that Nature Walk on as he could not sense his presence, but the sensor arrow still pointed he was on the field. 'There is...1, 2... 3... 4?' Naotsugu thought after focusing on his forehead and managing to get information from four enemies. His throat began drying up as he face the realization of what information he was fighting.

Suddenly, Naotsugu heard the sounds of chains being dragged on the ground. 'Too late!' Naotsugu thought, jumping back in an attempt to dodge. However, snake like chains of magic grappled his ankles and caused him to lose his balance in the air as his movement was sealed by the magic. However, relief filled his body with feeling a silent and colorless magic wave hit him from behind.

'Dispel Magic.' Naotsugu managed to get out of the chains as Shiroe's spell made them disintegrate. 'Always quick with the support! Well, what to do now, tactician?' Naotsugu thought, the excitement of battle raising in his heart. Shiroe was right behind him to give full support. Las Boss also was hiding, but any healer would do the same with unknown enemies to provide extra support. It just made Naotsugu's confidence rise his fighting spirits.

"Naotsugu, straight line formation. Our enemies are PKers. I have visual contact on four. I'll determine their location..." Shiroe unleashed a greenish white bolt from his staff and it within the shadows of the tree. "There!" Shiroe shouted as the usually powerless attack spell did it's job to show for an instant the position of the four players before them.

"Enemy sighted!" Naotsugu shouted while retreated as Shiroe ordered to where he was half way between the darkness and Shiroe. Right on the line of the two way road. Now that he knew where the enemy was at, he could attack, but retreated to give Shiroe cover in the line formation. "They have guts, turning to PKing... They miss their mommies so much they have turned into animals?" Naotsugu turned the passion in his hearts to words. "Thinking they can celebrate victory by ambushing us! Don't make me laugh!" Naotsugu said, leering at the shadows. Even though the enemies were not monsters, Naotsugu hated this kind of players of the most.

PK means 'player kill' or 'player killer,' where players would hunt down other players instead of fighting monsters. Since Akiba was a non-combat zone, other zones allowed battles and such. When it was still a game, it was an official recognized way of playing. But, with a poor success rate, high risk, and the cultural aversion of the Japanese players, it was not popular on the Japanese server... That is, till now. Mini-maps and high levels and status made it hard to PK. The worse of PKing in the game was it to be called harassment and you get banned for that if it was deemed such...

Now, it was opposite. They no longer had a mini-map that showed all the players and such around them. Also, they proved even high level players now no longer could evade automatically like in the game. Unless being a real-life martial artist, no one could keep their guard up all the time. There was also no more game masters who could get rid of those who did not abide by the rules was gone. Las Boss, even with a more detailed status screen from what his described, could not "ban" anyone anymore now that the game was reality. PKing gave a lot of benefits now with the risks down. Defeating other players resulted in them being stripped of all their gold and some items. Around half the salable items would be lost in your bag, scattered around your corpse, while you would keep only the non-drop items. With the pros and cons now reversed, PKing has become a regular occurrence in Elder Tales.

**-Log Horizon-**

'We made it past their sneak attack phase.' Shiroe thought, accessing the situation while seeing several players coming out of the shadows. There are four of them: a fighter, healer, and two who looked like bandits. Their levels were high and footsteps steady, ready to pounce. 'Their advantages are numbers, terrain, and preparation... And ours...'

"Leave everything you got and we won't kill you." Shiroe laughed bitterly at the cliché words that came out of the warrior. Someone has been reading too much manga.

Shiroe looked back over their attackers. Even though his group was used to hunting monsters, battling other players who had more intelligence and had the goal to profiting off others' efforts was a lot harder to deal with. He was getting nervous, but the cliché line broke the tension which allowed Shiroe to relax a bit better and get ready with a spell ready instant casting.

"A Guardian and Mage, right?" The leader, who was one of the bandits, chuckled. The two swords are the leader's side hinted his class was possibly a Swashbuckler, one of the only two classes that could equip two weapons without the use of special items and with putting in minimal effort to do so. "You want to put up a hopeless fight? We have four on our side, right?" The other three nodded in agreement with their leader.

'Not bothering to check the status screen of the enemies, huh?' Shiroe slightly smirked. They had another advantage. "What should we do, Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked in a cold tone.

"Kill them. Chop them into mincemeat before sewing them back together and kill them again." Naotsugu said, licking his lips in an attempt of killer intent. "These guys attack people for fun, so they can't complain if someone else kills them." Naotsugu's voice helped Shiroe regain some strength in his legs with remembering his reliable comrade right in front of him.

'Breathing normal...Sense of balance is good... Emotions are calm... I can do this... This is something we expected. It was just a matter of time before we faced this obstacle.' Shiroe mumbled to himself, ready to fight... Before his eyes widen and smirked with seeing something. "Don't you hate PKing, after all?" Shiroe spoke to Naotsugu. "...Actually, I'm willing to give them the money."

The PKers snared the Enchanter's words, trying to seem threatening with a half step and letting their ugly attitudes come forth. Shiroe looked away to avoid the pressure. 'That must be it... Thinking we will fork over our money and items through threatening us... Looking down on us.' Shiroe thought, feeling himself split in two. One half of him wanted to run in fear while the other half was thinking calmly and clearly. He could feel his pulse raising in his ears, a sensation he knew from several times during the Tea Party days. Shiroe was not good in handling Akatsuki, but he didn't hate her. Las Boss he could handle, but Las Boss was someone who always faced a challenge and all one could do was help him through it. Shiroe hated fighting, but just as Las Boss told him, they were both good at it naturally.

"...If they can beat us." Shiroe added, getting glares from the PKers.

"Well, said, Shiroe!" Naotsugu chimed, his shield and sword ready as the PKers drew their weapons, their faces red from either anger or surprise. The "battle mode" warning has been on since the sneak attack in Shiroe's mind.

Shiroe took a slight step back with his left foot, praying his voice stayed steady before unleashing his command. "Target the warrior on the left! Draw the others' attention, too!" Shiroe roared out at the same time as the leader.

"I'll handle the tank! Go take out the Mage!" The leader roared while the others charged. The warrior got slammed by Naotsugu's shield with blocking his attempt to go towards Shiroe. The warrior's weapon, a katana, gave off the warrior was a Samurai. The bandit with long hair flanked Naotsugu on his leader's command, attempt to reach Shiroe with a leap... But, Shiroe expected it.

"Astral Bind!" Shiroe unleashed his spell, glowing magical vines coming up and snaring the bandit's legs. Astral Bind was a spell meant to keep monsters and enemies movement restricted to allow weak mages to attack from a distance, but Astral Bind had no other effects than just that. Shiroe watched as the bandit changed his attention to Naotsugu, who was right next to him with long daggers. Even though binding spells stopped one's range, they could still fight within a short range and it only lasted a short time.

"Keen Edge!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing a support spell. Keen Edge was a long term support spell that raises the offensive power of an ally's weapon. The leader of the PK group gritted his teeth with hearing the spell cast.

"Let's change! I'll leave this to you!" The leader shouted.

"I'm on-"The subordinate bandit did not even hand a chance to finish his sentence. Not that he could with a needle like blade having caused a large gash in his neck. He collapsed to the ground dead from his cut artery, exposing Las Boss holding the blade of his spear like a dagger and stepping back to avoid the blood.

"A third one?!" The warrior shouted before Las Boss charged at him with his spear back together.

"Fierce Mold!" Las Boss hissed, causing a cloud of mold spores coming off where he hit the Samurai and making him back off slightly from Naotsugu. His armor searing and sizzling as he stood back and show the mold eating at it.

"An Assassin! Taunt him!" The leader shouted as the Saumrai quickly aimed and attack at Las Boss which the Druid parried, but the Samurai's Challenge still took affect with drawing Las Boss's attention to him. As well as Naotsugu's attention.

"Burning Bite!" Las Boss unleashed a burning jaw attack, the Samurai recoiling as the attack took a bit of his HP.

"Take out the Assassin!" The leader shouted as his remaining fighter was ready to unleash another attack.

'Too late for Naotsugu's experience.' Shiroe thought with a smirk with realizing the flaws of their strategy to have everyone first attack Naotsugu and have one go for Shiroe with the first failed planned and then trying to change midway.

"Anchor Howl!" Naotsugu shouted fiercely and lowing his center of mass to plant himself as well the PK group focused on him, unable to look away from him just as Las Boss couldn't shift his focus from the Samurai. Anchor Howl was just like Samurai's Challenge. Both were aggro skills that took the enemies' attention. However, whereas Samurai's Challenge simply took all the aggro from allies to the Samurai with a short range, Anchor Howl had a larger range... And one nasty counterattack if an enemy breaks their attention from the Guardian who used it.

Hence why Guardians were meant to be Tanks while Samurai were completely defensive vanguards. Guardians were players who protected their comrades by taking on the enemy's attack. However, to ensure the enemies always went for him instead of the weaker players like Mages, the Guardian had skills built to draw in the enemy's attack where the Guardian could take it with high HP and defense.. Hence why out of the Warrior classes, the Guardians were known as fortresses.

"Tch! Don' be scared! It's two on two! Healer! Keep our tank healed!" The leader shouted, knowing the Assassin would have issues trying to shift to him. "Once we eliminate their tank, revive our comrade!" Both the Samurai and leader began to attack Naotsugu, ignoring Las Boss who moved back slightly.

Shiroe knew the reason for Las Boss decision to halt his attack and hence focused back on Naotsugu who was taking the blunt of the attacks, hitting back when he could between the sword dancing duel blader of a leader and the rogue Samurai's harsh swings.

"You're as tough as a turtle! Nothing impressive!" The samurai screamed along with his leader.

"You swords will never break through my armor!" Naotsugu boldly stated while giving a cheery grin, making the two double up on their attacks. Shiroe checked Naotsugu's and Las Boss's status while listening to the metal clanging together. Even with an ally down, the PK group had the skills backed up with courage and teamwork. Naotsugu's HP was dwindling under their relentless attacks. Naotsugu would not last past 30 seconds.

'That is... If they can keep up the attack for 30 seconds!' Shiroe grinned while drawing out a symbol in 1.5 seconds and created a buzzing lightning ball and shot it at the Samurai.

"Ha! You're an Enchanter?! What's that spell! Even a dog can't be killed by this!" The Samurai gloated at the low damage over time spell called Electric Fuzz, stopping his attacks for a few seconds from confusion and trying not to laugh. All the tennis ball size lighting sphere was loud and bright, not even damaging enough to feel pain. It was the downside of Enchanters who have very low attack power in both psychical and magic. But, that was not the focus of Enchanters.

'It is weak, but-" Shiroe unleashed another on the leader.

"Hahahaha! What were you trying to accomplish with that spell? Ya a greenhorn following this chum?" The leader chuckled before both went back to attacking Naotsugu.

'And, now to turn the odds completely in our favor!' Shiroe smirked while readying for his next spell. "Boss!"

"Heal!" Las Boss hissed, unleashing the spell he had been chanting lowly while the others were focused on Naotsugu. Naotsugu was suddenly glowing green light as his HP recovering a good chunk.

"A healer?!" Both fighters shouted before the Samurai jolted towards Las Boss. "You little faker-"

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" Shiroe shouted, binding the Samurai with five magical thorns that glowed differently from his Astral Bind.

"What-"

"You idiot!" The leader managed to shouted before the Samurai saw Naotsugu right behind him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Anchor Howl hasn't worn off yet!" Naotsugu roared, swinging his sword down and hitting the Samurai in the back and cutting one of the thorns. The Samurai screamed in horrible pain as his HP dropped from the combine counter attack and one thousand damage the Thorn Bind Hostage, a secert skill of an Enchanter, added. The Samurai had no chance to recover. The second Naotsugu finished off his attack, Las Boss unleashed a fast combo of three physicals attacks and finished with a Burning Bite in a span of seconds and cutting the remaining thorns to deal and extra four thousand of damage on top of what he did. Samurai collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap, dead before even hitting the ground.

"Nani?! Healer?! What are you doing?!" The leader shouted, looking straight at his last member of his group only for his eyes to widen with seeing the healer collapse to the ground.

"He's been asleep the whole time." The leader looked back at Shiroe who was adjusting his glasses. "Boss's surprise attack allowed me to get an Astral Hypnos out without you ever noticing and keep it up in between spells as you focused on him." 'Though, this worked far more seamlessly than I expected it would do or how I originally planned.'

"Shit! Sorcerer! Summoner! Burn everything to a crisp!" The leader shout out, exposing his thump cards.

'So there were two in the rear.' Shiroe thought, not even phased by the leader's orders.

"Stop it with your ugly minion speeches on this beautiful night." Naotsugu chimed, tapping his sword on his shoulder as the leader looked around in a panic with seeing nothing was happening and kept shouting.

"Hey! Hurry up and kill these bastards!" The leader shouted, now having a cold sweat go down his face.

'The fact there was a binding spell in the sneak attack clue me in on at least one mage.' Shiroe watched as Las Boss did Healing Wind on Naotsugu, getting his health slowly back to green as the distraught leader kept shouting for his back up. 'They let the cat out of the bag in the very beginning... And Mage classes have low HP and defense. With no bodyguard in the rear and that rear in the forest."

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" The leader shouted in panic, pointing his sword at Naotsugu... But it had no effect on the proud Guardian.

"Seems like we won." Shiroe smirked with looking at the status screens.

"You're right, my Lord." Akatsuki said while appearing from behind the broad leaved tree the sneak attack came from. She dragged two Mage's bodies with her while her face was serious as normal. When she threw their bodies at the leader like trash, the PKer lose his composure with realizing he was the only one left.

"M-Monsters!" The leader back petaled in horror. "H-How did you take out us out when we had six members and a healer?!"

"Willow Spirits!" The leader yelped, finding himself entangled in vines and realizing he was now trapped as well.

"Don't underestimate my Lord's magic!" Akatsuki pointed at the bounded PKer. His eyes widen with realizing the lightning ball Shiroe hit him with earlier stopped sparking as its duration ran out. "You underestimated the balls of lightning due to its low damage. But it kept you from seeing the forest's dark areas due to the light and the buzz kept any noises from your fallen comrades from reaching you. You would have realize your healer was asleep if my Sensei had not drew your attention with a farce and my Lord's magic continuing to hide what happened. With only thinking about fighting, your teamwork is full of loopholes. It is easy to assassinate your reserves." Akatsuki finished as Naotsugu added an extra touch with swinging with sword with a bloodthirsty grin matched by a twisted smirk from Las Boss. The scream that came out of man was like a high-pitch whistle and died with PKer realizing something.

"We will revive even after dying! We haven't lost yet!" The PKer grinned at them, acting tough even with Akatsuki's blade now to his throat. Akatsuki looked at Shiroe and asked with her eyes with permission to proceed.

Shiroe let out a long tired sigh. He wasn't the type for robbing and interrogating people. Las Boss was good at that for no apparent reason even when Elder Tales was a game and did it to PKers all the time as his "first offense" warning for harassment calls as a GM. However, he also knew letting him go was no good as the man before them would not learn his lesson and even with killing him, the man would also see it as an insult and hold a grudge. Thanks to revival in this world, one doubted there was a crime and punishment system in place anymore.

'No other way.' Shiroe nodded to Akatsuki who sunk her blade into the bandit leader's throat without a second thought. The blood sprayed out into the night air as she turned away to avoid the blood and whip her blade clean of blood as gold and items dropped around the leader.

"So, the rumors security went bad was true." Naotsugu commented while picking up the loot from the bandits. Shiroe simply shrugged and let out a sigh of relief he has been holding. Even though they seem at ease during the battle, it was not an easy victory as it seemed. There was six enemies, all with high levels even though not at level ninety yet.

'That was tense.' Shiroe was so thankful both Akatsuki and Las Boss were on the same wave length. If Akatsuki had not took out the re-No, if she had not hidden her presence immediately in the surprise attack with hearing Shiroe saying "there was four" and Las Boss doing the same. Though, the Druid sent him a private message to say he wanted to try something... But, he had no idea how the battle would have went if neither of them didn't do their part. All of them had aces up their sleeves, but to use them they had to stay clam. Panic and they would have been the ones waking up in the Cathedral. They won thanks to the PKer's overconfidence and their better teamwork, but still need to improve more.

"Any other PKers hiding around here?" Akatsuki asked in her gloomy tone, looking towards a cluster of abandoned buildings.

-Nope. The Shrieker Echo spells I set up didn't go off.- Las Boss answered with a text box, pouting. -But, that was boring. They fell right into our hands.-

"True, but be on guard." Shiroe sighed, realizing there was another reason they won. Even with the element of surprise, they knew that PKers had be roaming around. They been waiting for such an attack as news and rumors of the city's security and society kept deteriorating spreading all about. They kept on guard and were way of shadows lurking in the bushes due to those rumors. The PKers hid in field zones surrounding Akiba and ambushed their victims at night. The very group that met their end was experienced in PK to the point of overconfidence.

"'Dread Pack?' What a cliché name." Naotsugu sighed, reading the guild name of the PK group which was probably a lame attempt to be a group that terrorizes others. "But, then again, coming up with a classy name is too much for PKers." Naotsugu spat with disgust from his heart with no reserve. Akatsuki nodded in agreement.

'I am furious about this, too.' Shiroe thought, not liking PKers for several reasons, especially the unsightly fact they stole the hard work of people's adventures... Well, before the three saw Las Boss' text box.

-To be so bored to not even PK right is annoying and pathetic. Are they even that down to not even try to do it correctly and give us a challenge?-

"What the heck does that mean!?" Naotsugu shouted in fury, grabbing Las Boss by the collar and looking him the eyes. "Those guys are thieves! Stealing other people's festivals and panties! How can you say they are simply bored?!" Naotsugu fury instantly melted when Las Boss looked at him with stone cold, dead eyes. "Nani?"

-I can still do them pretty good, huh?- Las Boss smirked, making Naotsugu let go of him as his eyes returned to normal. -You also saw them ten days ago and even now in some places. Food is secure and there is no risk in dying. People are losing their sense of life in this world.-

"Sense of life, Sensei?" Akatsuki asked while Shiroe frowned, knowing what Las Boss meant.

-When you have fun, when you are enjoy happy and sad moments. When you can actually live. That is the sense of life I am referring to. However, I know the darker side of this logic. Without a sense of life, you become bored and hollow. You either wither up and become nothing or you crave for whatever can fill the void or make time move faster. This includes even doing something sinful like PK and real murder just to pass the time.-

"But, they could take on monsters instead of players!" Naotsugu shouted before finding Las Boss had a finger to his forehead.

-It depends on the person. Some people get a thrill killing monsters. Some get a thrill crafting. Some get a thrill killing other players. The fancy of someone with no sense of life differs and easily changes. However, we will do anything to fill that void and keep that something going. I should know as I ran numbers for the local Yaks just to cover my expenses to build my computers and equipment to keep that fleeting feeling of living I got with playing Elder Tales and then my finding my pipe dream.- Las Boss looked at the dead guild members with a frown.

"Y-Yakuza?!" Shiroe even joined in the shock from Akatsuki and Naotsugu at their Druid.

-Though, I would rather run numbers again for the Konoha Yaks than any other Yaks. They respect if you don't want the life of a Yak or want to get out. I returned the favor of them letting me work for them by offer jobs to those who wanted to leave or could not continue as a Yak. But, I seen worse cases of those who lost that sense of life. They become emotionless and cold, sometimes becoming all sorts of things from killers to whores to even simply dolls. However, that is why groups like this one is turning to PKing. They still remember that sense of life and trying to recapture it before it completely fades. It is just easier to score self appreciation with being a thief than working hard when you are in such a state and need that self appreciation fast. That is why many in such despair will resort to the easy way out, much to my distaste.- Las Boss let out a hollow chuckled.

"Hence the rumors of several guilds like Tidal Clan, Blue Impact, and Canossa getting into PK." Shiroe sighed, realizing exactly how far and fast Akiba was sinking.

"But... Isn't there plenty of other things for them to do?" Naotsugu asked, frowning to fight back a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Like what?" Akatsuki asked.

"Like chatting about panties!" Naotsugu grinned... And instantly sweated as Akatsuki took a step back. She paused for a moment before looking around her and taking another step back from him.

"Two steps... She took two steps back...?" Naotsugu comically cried in depression as Shiroe patted his shoulder to cheer him up. Naotsugu tried to cheer himself as well with describing the wonders of panties, only for Akatsuki to silence him.

'Something other to do...' Shiroe's sighed, knowing now what Las Boss meant by no sense of living. Food was no problem, even though there was no taste to it. Ingredients could even be gather from players under level ten in mostly safe field zones and live off it. The number of players with the Chef subclass also shot up with other subclasses with cooking abilities as cooking skills were needed to make food. Clothes were the same. All you need were ingredients or money and you could also get what you need from production subclass players. Even accommodations were easy to come by with cheap hotels being five gold or even free with sleeping in an abandoned building if one was not worried about safety or comfort. For comfort, a little more money was needed, but there was still lots of choices... In fact, this world offer a lot of choices, yet you did not need to require to risk your life or work long hours to survive. Add the fact death is no longer a problem.

'No sense of living or dying. Just... stagnate.' Shiroe thought while looking back at the corpses. They would be gone soon as light particles and reborn in the Cathedral. Just for them to repeat over and over again as they simply live on. 'Now I get why vampire movies and such always said immortality was a curse.' In this too liberated world, there was no objective to live. Without a goal, everyone is tempted to go the wrong path and such to boost their egos to try and fill the boredom now filled in them. It just made his mouth taste bitter thinking of it.

"Nani?!" Shiroe looked at Naotsugu who was counting the gold they had gotten. "These guys only had sixty-two gold combined! Just how poor were they?!"

"But, the items are not bad." Akatsuki said, checking the items... Though both were depressed by the loot.

-PKing carries a high risk. At least these wood for brains realized that and stored the important stuff in the bank.- Las Boss pointing up at his text box, focused on looking through the items.

"What we are seeing is most likely what they robbed from others." Both Naotsugu and Akatuki sighed deeply at Shiroe before all three hear a familiar tune from a mainstream favorite, Legend of Zelda. "Las Boss?" Shiroe looked at his friend who was holding something while tooting his whistle to the song of "Link Opening the Chest" theme with doing the victory sound at the end with holding a scroll above his head and oddly very happy.

"...NEET." Naotsugu sighed, shaking his head. "What's so great about that scroll?"

-Moon Scroll!- Las Boss had smiles in his text box, really happy while opening it... And instantly another one popped up with frowny faces. -Nooo! Bushin!-

"Bushin... Like in clones?" Akatsuki asked in confusion.

-My worse jutsu! I failed the Genin Exam twice because of that damn jutsu!- Las Boss cried comically. -Heck! Even my Bushin no Jutsu is gone after I tried to test it and it deleted itself with saying error for class!-

"So, you're a drop out for one jutsu?" Naotsugu asked, realizing something.

-Hai... No matter how much I practiced, that one jutsu never works for me. And for the past two years in the row, to go to Genin rank, I had to make two clone illusions and never could do it!- Las Boss puffed his cheeks in annoyance. -I found out early on they were just stuffing useless knowledge, so purposely ignored the information I didn't need and hence flunk a lot just to keep my mind free of stupid stuff like complex math for throwing a simple shuriken!-

"...I can see why you are so jagged, NEET." Naotsugu sighed, sweating at the Druid. "So, what's that scroll's technique? Other than being a Bushin one."

Las Boss looked back at the scroll and made another text box. -Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Supplementary. Solid clones are create through dividing the users HP and MP equally to the amount of clones made and the user. The clones can think and move on their own and use techniques, but will dispersed once time duration is over or out of HP and/or MP. EXP gain from clones will transfer to user. Cast Time: 1.5 seconds per clone made. Duration: 30 minutes for each clone. Cooldown 15 minutes per clone. Limit to clones when in party and raids, but unlimited alone.. Konohagakure Common Upper Rank Skill.-

"..." Silence filled the air between the four. "Though I would like to say that is a game breaker, if I did just one clone, that would make me around level forty-five in HP and MP." Naotsugu said, "What is with these crazy skills from your world. They are either really restrictive or game breaking like that Nature whatever."

"Nature Walk." Akatsuki corrected, "And Sensei can only use it to its full potential while near plants and such. Hence why his invisibility did not stay up after attacking that bandit. It instantly gets weaker farther from plant life from what I seen."

-Correct.- All three sweated at the depressed Druid. -Though, any offensive attacks to enemies breaks Nature Walk, I can use support moves and stay invisible and silent. As I get further from plants, it gets weaker, but allows me to at least get rid of aggro, which is important for healers like myself.-

"Yesh. These Moon Scrolls and other skills are more like crap." Naotsugu sighed before watching Las Boss move his hand about and then the scroll burst into smoke, a sign he took the skill.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Las Boss weakly mumbled for a puff of smoke to cover him and another, perfect clone was standing next to Las Boss.

"It worked!" Shiroe shouted, looking at Las Boss's stats and seeing his HP and MP divided out between the two. However, all three heard sniffling from the two Las Boss's. "Huh?"

"Waaaaaah!" Both Las Boss hugged and sobbed, their raspy voices coming out in heaves.

"...The hell festival?" Naotsugu asked with even Shiroe confused of what was wrong with his long time friend.

"S-Sensei, what's wrong?" Akatsuki stuttered, taken back by the tears and even panicking some. Shiroe could guess Akatsuki could not handle tears.

-THE OLD MAN SOLD ME OUT!- A text box popped up, both Druids still sobbing. -I TOLD HIM I WAS STRUGGLING AND YET HE NEVER LET ME KNOW THERE WAS OTHER BUSHIN THAT COULD WORK BESIDE THE CRAPPY ILLUSION VERSION! I COULD HAVE BEEN A NINJA TWO YEARS AGO IF I HAD THIS TECHNIQUE!-

"I see... If I know who this 'Old Man' is, he probably didn't let you with think you would hurt yourself. From what I seen, you could divide yourself too many times and not have enough energy to live." Shiroe sighed, though knowing the pain Las Boss was feeling about academy the Druid went to before. 'College is the same way in various parts.'

-BUT TWO CLONES ARE FINE AND AFTER BECOMING A GENIN, I WOULD BE SHOOTING UP RANKS DUE TO MY SKILLS! I MAY NOT BE THE BEST FIGHTER, BUT I AM A TOP CLASS TACTICIAN IN MY OWN RIGHTS!- Both Las Boss stood up, shouting without sound coming from their mouth.

"What is this? Mute stereo?" Shiroe asked, frowning at the Las Boss duo. "And are you overconfident enough to think that you would simply be the best if you can't use one jutsu?" Shiroe sighed, confused as to why his friend was being arrogant. It was not like him to be arrogant... He used sarcasm a lot and seem arrogant, but he was deep down not so.

-... I wasn't referring to the ninja ranks.- All three looked at him, though noticed duo had calmed down a little and trying to stop the tears. -I was referring to my own ranks as an individual. I had no sense of life till I found Elder Tales and games. It filled the void, but not enough. When I realize through the internet and game that my world was akin to the fantasy story worlds of your world's books... I thought I found my place and my sense of life with trying to become a ninja.-

"..." Even Naotsugu was silent as Las Boss made another box.

-... But it wasn't. I forgot to thank that sensei who made me realize... Even if I become a ninja, being able to enjoy my life would not happen as it was not as I thought.. None of the trills of adventure or joys of completing challenges like I found in playing games... And life is one hell of a shit game, even if you live in a ninja world.- Both Las Boss twisted smile at the three. -Millions of players carrying out a game with no rules or objectives under the guise of such. If you win or lose too much, you are out. If you speak or not speak, your out. When you can see through the clutter of information and easily win, it's no fun, just like if you were a constant loser! There is no challenges to overcome or even a reward in the end worth the hard work! How is that not a shit game?-

"..." Akatsuki and Naotsugu were wide eyed... Shiroe simply brooded with a nod. "Even when you are superhuman intellect or just a good observer, people just walk all over you." Shiroe sighed, remembering the reason he was not fond of guilds. He hated being used for just his knowledge of the game. "Though, you hate it when there is no challenge. That's why you love games, especially Elder Tales. It is challenging and you actually sometimes had to rely on others instead of just yourself."

Both Las Boss clapped each other's hands. -Correct. With the nail driven in by that sensei, I quickly found how boring my world was! In two days, I amassed the funds and built the prototype console that would allow my people to play Elder Tales and use the internet easily as if it were on my world. Two days after, I hit enough to begin hiring and building the company for Elder Tales and the console in my world. At the end of a week, I was already getting attention from HIDDEN EYES...Yet... Even with S-rank and higher ninja trying to get the low down on my hushed project, not a one had managed to get a speck of dirt and I even just playing "Check" with some of their lives with how annoying they were, like flies, yet never realize my "playfulness" was just a warning that I could kill them in an instant.- A creepy grin was on Las Boss's face.

"...NEET... You're scaring me... You're not a pervert! You're an anti-pervert! Ack!" Both Las Boss hit Naotsugu across the head.

-Idiot! I never killed except here in Elder Tales and games!- Both pouted in anger. -I prefer an awesome challenge over mindlessly killing people! Killing people is subjecting them to despair is just a shit easy way out of a problem! Same with most of the conflicts in my world! But, seriously! Some of the best of the best were letting my lazy attempts to kill nearly hit them! It's boring as hell! In fact, I was planning to take on the same role I had in Elder Tales and become a medical ninja since it's more challenging to save lives as a ninja than kill... A real reward to all your hard work with saving someone's life instead of just ending it! The only reason I can kill people here is due to I know they will revive... I seen enough somber filled faces and such from the villagers when they mourn their dead... I can never celebrate my birthday due to it's a mourning day in my village due to a massive attack killed many ninja.- Even Shiroe was shocked as both Las Boss clinched their fists. -I did not care if the villagers ever came to like me or not. I just wanted to face the challenge I set for myself as my sense of life. Which was cursed with realizing I would never become Hokage since ninja and villagers are so short-sighted. Hence, I am thankful now living in this world. My sense of life had been restored as now everything is a challenge and fun!- Las Boss gave a cocky grin to the three.

"...Oh! I see!" Naotsugu laughed with a grin. "Just as I am a Panties Knight, you are a Challenge Knight!"

-BINGO!- Both Las Boss grabbed Naotsugu's hand in friendship shake.

"So, let's make a goal to see every set of panties in the world! WHOA!" Naotsugu cried out with both Las Boss flinging him over their heads and right into a Shrieker Howl trap spell Las Boss set before his attack on the PKers, making the knight cry in agony from the huge living mushrooms screaming into his ears.

-Oh! Seems the clones keep all the same status except HP and MP!- Both Las Boss did a looking at pose with their hand keeping the sun out of the eyes to see further... Only, no sun in the sky.

"...You two will never get along." Shiroe said, shaking his head at the antics he always seen back in the Tea Party days. "I guess he's a challenge for you as he never backs down, huh?" He sweated getting a thumbs-up in stereo while Akatsuki was looking over her "Sensei" with serious eyes. "And hence why I never try to figure out if your a sadist or masochist with how you see things. But, I am glad to have you as you got my back... Oh, yeah... Speaking of which, how much ninja information did you keep in that head of yours with you mentioning ninja?" Shiroe asked out of curiosity.

-Everything I could get my little sticky fingers from Bingo Book bounties to rumors. All for making the new servers and content along with being able to beat the lousy games of the old world over and over again. Information is key to winning games! Luck is only a small part of it! Hence why I had to deleted that useless information academy pass the fundamentals and such that were needed. My memory is pitch perfect when it comes to stuff I WANT to remember. Just like all 10^120(ten to the one-hundred twentieth power or known as "Shannon's number" as the less complex game-tree of moves in chess for Akatsuki) moves in chess are important as even wars are structure on this more advance version of tic-tac-toe.-

"..." Shiroe let out a sigh, seeing Akatsuki's eyes lit up with possibly getting a "ninja otaku orgasm" with realizing Las Boss was the real deal. "Yet, you suck at long term strategy due to Elder Tales making you think always in seconds and are one impatient little bugger. Hence I always beat you in games like Civilization and such."

-That's mean! Just like Mister Slow-Mo Shogi and his supper slow thinking! He always won because he drove me mad waiting for him to make a move!- Shiroe smirked, getting a childish trauma fit from the grown "twins" even though his words were in text than voice. -I got my revenge with bullet chess, but we still have a tied record of 10000 wins 10000 loses and 5000 draws! He's the only guy I kept some memory of and hope to meet again since you suck a chess!-

"Which I am glad I am with how you turned chess into battle." Shiroe sighed while walking away. "Let's get back to Akiba before we run into more trouble."

"Huh? You want to put Akatsuki's panties on your head and walk through Akiba wearing them?!" All three sweated when Naotsugu got back... But shouting and trying to fix his hearing which was clearly full of ringing from the Shrieker Echo.

"Yes, Lord." Akatsuki sighed. "I would like to get back to the city before I kill that strange man."

"Please don't. Then we will have to carry his stuff as well." Shiroe definitely agreed this group had it's teamwork and ties set... Though he hope it did not lead to his comrades killing each other over petty things like misunderstood hearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote-Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And it should be glaringly obvious who Las Boss is by now. If you still don't get who he is, you have one more chapter before his name is exposed in the Depth of Palms arc. But, don't spoil it in the reviews! Also, remember the poll on the profile! Thanks for any reviews and you can help me out by donating to my Patreon Campaign, reviewing, or even just sharing this story with your friends! See ya next month!<strong>


	6. Depths of Palm

Authornote: Howdy, everyone and Happy Fourth of July! Well, I am moving the updating date of this story monthly goal due to the other two stories I been working on have going to be rewritten. So, now Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles will be releasing on the first Friday of the month. I had to take what I got with the poll and reviews early due to my personal situations. It is getting a bit bumpy and I need to figure out a schedule that will be able to work with the possible issues I will be facing. Upside of this is that I decided I will mainly focus on writing and just do small illustrations till things get better. As I will be setting up goals for the rewrites, so will the same for Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles. While still in Volume 1, the goal will to keep the monthly update of one chapter and build a buffer by getting two chapters done per month. This is to set up for the Fall college semester as I expect my beta-readers might be forced to focus on their studies. However, once I reach the amount of chapters needed to fulfill that buffer twice over for that time or I reached the ending for Volume 1 and have the chapters proofed and edited, I will try to release bi-weekly. Though, Volume 1 will get a rewrite like the other two, it won't happen till I am finished with Volume 1 and before I begin work on Volume 2. Please note, each volume I write will be an individual story(basically arcs), so I won't leave ya hanging as each volume has it own end before the next volume picks up with a new story. Also, I decided instead of adding an extra chapter to go right into Depths of Palm since the focus is Las Boss, not so much Shiroe. So, those who haven't figured out who Las Boss is, you will be figuring it out this chapter.

And that last bit other news before I let you get to the story. did a live-cast a couple of days ago and along with it did some updates to their platform. However, what I am really happy about is now a new function they added. The reason I am using is due to the activity feed for the creation campaign is easy for me to use to give updates and such as I am not that good with social media. Now you can follow my feed without being a patron to get updates. I will be putting updates on my Patreon feed and thinking of also doing preview shots as trailers(all public to keep with terms) before I begin to post the rewrites. Also, with Digimon: Sinned Tamers and Persona: Parallel Paradox going into rewrite, I am changing my pledges from per month to per chapter. My rewards and goals on my Patreon account also changed. This is mainly due to my current personal situations keeping me from working as much on my illustration work, so I will be focusing on mostly writing for now. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and after the next chapter, Las Boss will be referred to as another name... Much to his annoyance. Also, this chapter takes more from the manga and anime since the light novel barely covered much in the Depth of Palm chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. Nor do I own any references to games and such made in this story.

* * *

><p>Volume 1<p>

Depths of Palm

"Boss, how's the inventory?" Las Boss looked up from his notes. He blinked in confusion at the fact he was at the Ueno Log Castle, a zone where at night it was full of demi-humans and bandits. At this moment, there was a bright sky and beauty forest all around. However, Las Boss shook his head to get his focus back together, remembering what was going on around him.

-Everything is in order. I have Akatsuki with attack increasing items and Naotsugu with defense increasing items along with the basics needed for survival for the trip.- Las Boss looked back at Shiroe, moving away from the packs he was organizing.

"Heh! Finally done?" Las Boss nodded at Naotsugu who picked up his bag and strapped it to his armor. "I'm in your care, Treasurer Las!" Naotsugu saluted to Las Boss.

"Treasurer?" Akatsuki asked, also taking her bag from Las Boss.

"Ah. Boss used to be the one responsible for items and such when we partied before." Shiroe explained, "His title and love of crafting made him perfect for the job since he has a lot of things in his bank account."

-That and good at numbers. Math was one of the few subjects I got perfect scores in the academy.- All three sweated, remembering his comments on the Yazuka last night.

"Is this really okay?" All four looked back at Maryele. She was standing there with other members of the Crescent Moon Alliance. All of them with some worry and anxiety on their faces.

"Heh! Don't worry a bit, Marie-san! Is that girl cute, right?" Naotsugu grinned at Maryele, "I won't let any guy touch her before I have a chance to hit on her myself! Hitting on girls expedition festival-Agh!" Naotsugu groaned from the quick gab to his ribs from Akatsuki.

"Shut up, Baka." Akatsuki glared at Naotsugu. Las Boss noticed the guild members sweating at them.

"It will be fine. We have gotten used to camping outdoors and been training constantly the past two weeks." Shiroe reassured Maryele, but Las Boss smirked with seeing Shrioe was refusing to meet with the guild leader's eyes.

'He's still embarrassed, huh.' Las Boss thought, remembering when they return to Akiba that night. Shiroe contacted Maryele to check up on her guild and was invited to the guild hall of her guild. There, they quickly found Maryele and the other high level players preparing to leave Akiba to rescue their last member who was stuck in Susukino. She was doing a small raid when the Catastrophe happened. They were mounting the rescue with finding Susukino was worse than Akiba. Serara, the girl they were going to rescue, was being constantly harassed by other players there… Which Las Boss knew the word "harassed" was more than what she meant.

However, Maryele wanted the four of them to stay with Cresent Moon Alliance while the high players of the guild went to rescue Serara. 'But, after a little push, Shiroe changed their plans.' Las Boss thought, remembering Shiroe taking charge and having put all four of them in charge of rescuing Serara. Maryele first rejected it, but came to realize Shiroe was right. Their group had been training longer than most of her guild. They were more prepared for the journey than Cresent Moon Alliance.

-Don't worry, Maryele! We'll keep Shiroe safe from tentacles and get the noob back in no time!- Las Boss did a thumbs up at the group who were still sweating.

"Will you lay off on that one time a Triffid got me." Shiroe said at Las Boss, but gave a smile of relief for his friend breaking the tension.

"Maybe that's your fetish, closet pervert." Naotsugu smirked before grunting with getting a swift jab from the blunt end of Las Boss's spear.

"Even though you started that, thank you, Boss." Shiroe sighed at the grin from Las Boss. However, Las Boss went back to taking notes as some guild members gave extra items to them for the mission. Since they were going to be traveling a long distance, Las Boss took on his old job he did back in the Tea Party days. He was not just a tactician, which was mainly Shiroe's job. He was the unofficial treasurer who would set their budgets for the raids they did and ensure they had the proper items to do such raids. It was pretty easy with his subclass Crafting Sage and hence why a lot of crafting guilds went after him. They wanted him in their guilds due to that experience. And hence why his bosses made him the director for making the new server in his world.

'But, is that server even online?' Las Boss looked up at the sky, ignoring Naotsugu and Maryele. She hugged him, offering her breast to him before they went off from what he heard. He still saw no signs of a new moon the past two weeks in the sky since being trapped in Elder Tales. He would be quite happy if his theory was dead wrong. He did not even want to think of the old world anymore… But… It made him realize the cause of everyone losing their sense of life outside people like himself.

'There has been no quests.' Las Boss remembered going to the desk in the guild hall. He wanted to earn some extra money through the quests since they were training. Only, he found none at the guild hall. He asked around, though many NPCs were not keen with talking with someone who spoke in text boxes. One of the main points of an MMORPG was taking on quests and completing them as part of the fun. In a sense, they gave people goals. But, now that there were no such thing, Las Boss could see why many guilds and players have fallen into despair. Not everyone can make their own goals and stick with them, especially in such a setting like a fantasy MMORPG world. Add that survival is not needed expect having money or basic skills to keep alive and it made things even worse.

'But, that is why I accepted to do this mission.' Las Boss thought as the group finally say their goodbyes and pulled out their horse whistles. Las Boss almost missing it and taking out his own. Just like in the game, the instant they blew the mount whistles, four horses appeared from the morning mist. They mounted them and rode them away as pros even with all four never having the experience. 'I need to know more. Right now, this lawless world is a shit game if I let it stay this way.' Las Boss thought, looking at Shiroe. 'And you know that, too, Shiroe, but you're letting yourself over think and holding yourself back.' Las Boss smirked, getting his horse to move in front of the pack and shocking the others. 'It's time to drag you into some chaos just like our leader did in the old days.' Las Boss thought, looking straight ahead in the morning mist. 'Because if I can change this current shit game, then I am going to do just that with or without help.'

**-Log Horizon-**

"If only those dragons hadn't spawn over the mountain, we could just fly all the way to Susukino!" Naotsugu complained, having gotten off his griffon and stretching his legs. "Still hurts like riding a horse." Akatsuki glared at him while getting off of Shiroe's griffon. She looked at the beast with some fear as Shiroe took off its harness and saddle before it's two companions and it flew off.

'Sensei and my lord are amazing.' Akatsuki thought, still remembering the amazing view she got to see. They had stopped for lunch the roughly three days ago on their first day, having not gotten far on horses. However, Akatsuki was shocked when her three other companions pulled out unique bamboo whistles and summoned Griffons that they used for the rest of the journey. 'That was why Sensei had planned such a low amount of food for a journey that should take a month. I thought he was planning for us to resupply at towns to keep our packs light…But this method will keep us in top form for once we reach Susukino.' Akatsuki thought before her eyes widen as they moved to the entrance of the dungeon before them.

-Real life always beats out art. This is amazing.- Las Boss whistled at the entrance of the dungeon that all four knew was Depths of Palm.

"We used to come here a lot when it was a game… But it looks different…" Shiroe said, studying the entrance.

-It got an overhaul due to the enhance visuals that were coming with the console.- Las Boss explained while walking into the dungeon. -However, I believe we should be careful as there is also new content for this area if I remember correctly.-

"The expansion?" Shiroe asked as they entered the dungeon. Both Las Boss and Shiroe using their lighting spells to give them light. Las Boss nodded, pulling out his spear to be ready. "Akatsuki, can you scout?"

"Yes, my lord." Akatsuki answered, disappearing with using her skills. She began looking throughout the area as Las Boss stayed with Shiroe and Naotsugu. The trio stayed in the open middle in case they were attack. It gave them plenty of room to move about without any issues if a battle began.

"Reporting… No enemies in sight." Akatsuki answered while landing on top of a pillar to also see the next area with her Night Vision.

"Awesome! Let's move on!" Naotsugu chimed while Shiroe looked at a map. Shiroe nodded, putting the map away and they continued. They also spotted monsters known as Ratman hiding within tunnels. They were the lowest of the demi-humans, but the humaniod rats were still a threat at level forty due to their disease status they can inflect. Even with the preventive potions they have used, they wanted to keep from having Las Boss result to healing status as a last resort.

However, thanks to Shiroe's hand drawn map and detouring around areas where the Ratmen were in mass, they managed to get through to the bottom within several hours without even one fight. "This is quite impressive. Much different from a monitor." Naotsugu said, awestruck by huge tunnels.

"Thankfully, it hasn't change layout wise." Shiroe said, checking his map again. "Though there are places I would like to check to make sure, we don't have the leisure time. Especially since we are avoiding the Ratmen."

"Hey, is this a safe spot?" Naotsugu asked as they reach an area with waterfalls coming out of the walls of the room.

"Yes. Let's take a break." Shiroe said.

"I will scout ahead." Shiroe nodded at Akatsuki before she disappeared once again. 'This place is quite vast compared to when it was a game.' Akatsuki thought, taking note of the paths where the Ratmen had groups within and the areas that were free if them. Even the air felt fitting of an underground dungeon, damp and stale, instead of just her room when she entered the dungeon when it was a game.

-Akatsuki, how is the scouting going?- Akatsuki looked at the sudden text box that popped up next to her.

"So far, it seems random where the Ratmen are grouping. As my lord said, they won't attack us due to how high the difference of our levels. That is, unless we corner them by going through a tunnel they are in." Akatsuki said, standing near one such nest. She heard the warning hisses from the monsters. They were leering at her with glowing red eyes and backing up deeper into the shadows of the tunnel. "However, I've noticed that the surroundings are not stable. If you are not careful, some paths will collapse and you can fall."

-Ah. It's probably how this world translated the ruin's back story into how it is now. The Depths of Palm is an ancient maze of tunnels and mine shafts, so the new look for the console was to give it a more deteriorated look that must have made it like this. I apologize since I was part of the concept team that made the new look.-

"It is alright, Sensei. You were only making it so we would be exploring amazing places… When it was still a game." Akatsuki said, frowning while using the telepathy link to speak with Las Boss. Since the game became reality, Akatsuki found herself simply falling back on her ninja role-playing to keep going. However, with meeting Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu, she found herself not even homesick. Like this world was made almost perfectly for her.

Especially with finding Las Boss was a real ninja and she was learning his moves. She already gotten two new moves, Shadow Clones and Shadow Veil with learning Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Kakuremino no Jutsu from Las Boss. As they experimented with the Kage Bushin, both Las Boss and Akatsuki found it was suited for double damage at the cost of spreading out HP and MP. If the clone dies, all HP from the clone does not return to the user, though remaining MP does. However, Shadow Clones work similar to Kage Bushin, but it only takes a small amount of users HP and MP. It makes the clones far more fragile, but the clone can run out of MP without dying like the Kage Bushin. Though fragile, Shadow Clones were very useful when combined with the Shadow Veil invisibility that makes her undetectable depending on how much MP she uses.

"Sensei, I am heading back to report." Akatsuki snapped out of her thoughts, getting a grunt through the telepathy. It was Las Boss's way of quick answers. 'Though, I find it odd the new skills are better than the jutsu. I hope, though, to get some more jutsu from Sensei. I must protect my master.' Akatsuki thought, quickly returning to the small camp the trio had made while she scouted.

Las Boss was calmly taking notes of their wares, looking more of a military solider than the healer he was. His notes were spot on right down to the percentage of how the items would work. She was amazed at how knowledgeable Las Boss was on items, much like Shiroe's own game knowledge. It makes his status as healer of the group more refined and solid than other healers she fought with in the past. Most healers were indeed shy and quiet, often only healing and giving support when needing to.

Las Boss, however, was a bit like Maryele. The difference between the two being Las Boss's words were not what made him famous or charisma. It was his actions that spoke loudly with having no issues being right on the front lines to battle and heal. Though silly and sarcastic, he was just like a right hand adviser for her lord, Shiroe. Naotsugu... Though a good Guardian, was like the jester compared to the mighty two mages. She pondered how he gotten a griffon whistle as he did not seem to be that strong to get such a prize.

"Hm?" Akatsuki noticed Naotsugu grinning at Shiroe and looked at her lord. She found him talking via telepathy to possibly Maryele. None of them could talk to Serara, the girl they were going to save, directly due to none of them had her on their Friend's List. Hence Shiroe has been in constant contact with Maryele to keep up to date on her status.

'That's right. She's in a bad spot.' Akatsuki thought, remembering the information they had gotten. Susukino was becoming more and more dangerous compared to Akiba. What had happened to Serara was a good example of the lawless city. Serara was forced into joining another guild known as Brigandia by force. From some nasty players' intimation, from what they heard, and was even confined by them. She was almost sexually assaulted along with another female player when they escaped. Their escape was only successful due to the help of a nice player. That player assisted them with seeing them escaping from the guild members. Akatsuki gripped her fists at the thoughts of such sins. 'Could have I... No...' Akatsuki shook her head and walked over to Shiroe.

"Well, I will contact you later, then." Shiroe sighed, ending the conversation formally.

"How is the situation, my lord?" Akatsuki held back a chuckle when Shiroe jumped and turned around to see her. He took a second to calm down by looking at Naotsugu. Sadly, Naotsugu was trying his best to eat his lunch quickly for obvious reasons, not making the best escape goat. 'It seems I am taking on Sensei's habits.' Akatsuki thought, liking the idea she was even silent when she wasn't wanting to be. At first, she was quite annoyed at her Sensei's own sneakiness. Now, she was glad she was gaining it and catching up to him.

"Akiba is the same from what Maryele told me." Shiroe said, his voice showing he calmed down after the quick fright. "Serara is hiding in the urban part of Suskino. Since there has been no issues so far, let's proceed as planned after we finish resting."

"Affirmative." Akatsuki nodded while talking out her canteen. She narrowed her eyes at it. The canteen looked bigger in her hands compared to the same canteens the others had. 'Why must I have to be reminded of my size.' Akatsuki sourly thought before noticing Shiroe offering some of her oranges to her and took them.

"Las Boss. You okay?" Akatsuki looked at Las Boss who was eating some carrots. She noticed his features look paler and even the dark circles under his eyes had darkened over the last few days. "You should really eat some food instead of just ingredients." Shiroe offered a sandwich.

-I'm fine.- Las Boss let out a pouted sigh at Shiroe, snapping his fingers at him to prove the point. -I've eaten tasteless food before when I was in the orphanage, so no matter how much I try, I can't take eating the food here at all. I even tried mixing eating the disguised mush with ingredients and still puke it up.-

"Oh…" Even Akatsuki paled, realizing with the others the odd sounds they had heard when Las Boss disappeared for a bit. "I can understand… But, have you been able to eat more than just fruit and vegetables?" Shiroe asked, concern in his voice.

-The issue is more than just that. Akiba has a shortage of vital ingredients, some of which can't be gathered in the field zones around the city or you have to capture the monster to get it.- Shiroe nodded at Las Boss. -Even though I managed to keep up, there are several nutrients I can't get with just the vegetables and fruits I gotten. Also, most of the meat and spices have been already bought up by larger guilds, hence we been using my reserved cooking supplies for sugar and salt. I am planning to buy more before we leave Susukino and if the noob is good, we need to stop at the NPC villages to get more meat and dairy products.-

"You haven't eaten any food since the Catastrophe?" Akatsuki asked, realizing what the conversation meant.

-Yeah. I tried, but couldn't. I thought at first the memories were just the problem. But, it seems I formed a gag reflex for tasteless mush.- Las Boss finished his carrot and began biting into an apple. -You get all the nutrients you need even from junk food in this world. However, ingredients only have some nutrients you need and if you don't know the ones you need, you have to deal with malnutrition. It seems malnutrition sets in faster in this world than in the old world. I am already feeling the effects of the lack of iron and such that is usually stopped by eating meat items. I did not want to take from Crescent Moon Alliance's stores since they need the meat as well. Though, it doesn't help there is only a few meat ingredients you can eat raw.-

"Wait. Won't that make you anemic?" Naotsugu asked, snapping out of his depression of eating the tasteless sandwich in his hand.

-Yeah. Thankfully, using Panacea cancels the statuses it seems anemia creates for our bodies, but it's only temporary if you let the condition persist and the physical symptoms of anemia still shows as well.-

"How bad it is?" Naotsugu asked, now a little worried as well.

"You're thinking straight and I seen no signs of you being dizzy… I have to guess your still in the early stages, right?" Las Boss nodded at Shiroe's question. "I see. With any luck, the markets in Susukino had not been taken out by guilds since there are fewer people there." Akatsuki nodded, remembering Shiroe mention Susukino had only one eighth the population compared to Akiba. Even though it has become a lawless place, food supply and such on the market was probably in better condition than Akiba. In Akiba, the large guilds were buying up what they can when they can as fast as it appears on the market. "Akatsuki-san, can you tell me what you saw? I want to cross reference it with my map."

"…" Shiroe sweated as Akatsuki puffed her cheeks out. "You're being too formal. Call me, Akatsuki." Akatsuki said in annoyance.

"Sorry…" Shiroe sheepishly smiled at her. "But, can you report?"

"Understood." Akatsuki began her report while peeling her orange. She reported the nests of Ratmen she found including the ones on the main path. Shiroe used the information to draw a new path on his map to detour that part of the main path.

"Does it look something like this?" Shiroe showed Akatsuki the map, wanting to make sure it was correct.

"Indeed. That is accurate. You are quite good at cartography, my lord." Akatsuki said while inspecting the map and impressed at the craftsmanship. The map reminded her of the old maps she saw in museums she visited in the old world. The only difference was that this one before her was fresh and clean instead of worn, old, and dirty.

"This is just like CAD and it also helps my subclass is Scribe." Shiroe said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"CAD?" Akatsuki asked, a bit confused of the acronym.

-Computer Aided Design.- Akatsuki looked at the text box and at Las Boss. -You can use computers to do artwork to blueprints in your world. It took me a while just to build my own version of a pen display to get my concept art and illustrations purely digital to make it easier to send to the bosses.-

"Yeah. I used CAD for engineering blueprints and such. I am an engineering student at my university." Shiroe said.

"So, you are a college student, my lord? You, too, Sensei?" Akatsuki's brighten, remembering Las Boss was a ninja.

-Nope. There's not really a high-up education in my world unless you're really rich. Instead, after you have training through a workshop or the academy for ninja, you move up into apprenticeships and such. For ninja, you get a seasoned ninja to teach you if I remember how it works. I'm just twelve, too, which I don't think your world would allow me to even take online college courses... Though I wanted to.- Las Boss slightly pouted at his apple core he now had.

"I am actually graduating soon… Or was." Shiroe said, a bit sad.

"So, you are about my age, my lord." Akatsuki mused aloud. An awkward silence filled the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?/No way?!" Both Shiroe and Naotsugu retorted, looking at her in surprise.

"Is it that surprising?" Akatsuki asked, a mean glare now in her eyes. She noticed Shiroe had mixed emotions, probably guessing she was a little younger than him and felt guilty. Las Boss just rolled his eyes, probably having guess she was not a kid to Akatsuki.

"Are you kidding us, Shrimp?! Based on your height, you-Ack!" Akatsuki kneed Naotsugu before he could finish his sentence.

"May I kick this baka, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, pointing at Naotsugu.

"Didn't I tell you to ask before doing it?!" Naotsugu shouted.

"Naotsugu-baka is always nitpicking about height issues."

"It would be sadder talking about bre-Ack!" Naotsugu got hit by Akatsuki's other knee this time before she gracefully did a back flip and landed two meters away.

"…Akatsuki? Please don't murder Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked, though giving a sad look at Naotsugu.

"Since it is my lord's request." Akatsuki said, though smirking on the inside with seeing Naotsugu sulking. "But, did you also think I was a child, my lord?" Akatsuki glared back at her lord.

"I am not concerned about height… or age issues… Just troubling…" Akatsuki noticed Shiroe thinking hard. She noticed his focus was off of her and was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Nothing really." Shiroe said, getting up.

"That isn't true. Whenever you are thinking, your brows furrows." Akatsuki pointed at her forehead. "Right here, you know. Just like the wrinkles of an old man." Akatsuki heard Naotsugu burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked with a dark tone.

"Because-Snicker… Hahaha!" Naotsugu tried to stop, but couldn't when Shiroe kicked Guardian in the shin only to hurt his toes from hitting the Guardian's armor.

"…Las Boss?" Shiroe asked for Naotsugu to yelp when he got hit across the head by Las Boss's spear. "Thank you."

"No fair!" Naotsugu shouted as Shiroe and he bickered with breaking up the small camp and moving ahead. "Yesh… Was this place as decayed when it was a game?" Naotsugu asked, noticing the cracks and such with the stairs they moved to begin the climb back up through the ruins. They had to reach the north side of the mountain they were going under to get to the channel that leads to the Ezzo Empire.

"Sensei told me they updated the graphics. That might be that the cause." Akatsuki answered, though noticing Las Boss behind them.

"To fit the story, huh?" Naotsugu sighed, "Hey, Las, I just remember, is there... Huh?" Naotsugu stopped along with Akatsuki as they noticed Las Boss stopped.

"What's wrong?" Shiroe asked with seeing Naotsugu stopping before hearing Las Boss blow his whistle. A long warning wail.

"Willow Spirits!" Akatsuki's eyes widen when Las Boss shouted and unleashed his spell.

"What the fuck?!" Akatsuki looked back at Naotsugu, finding him wrapped up in magic vines.

"Boss! What are-Huh?!" Shiroe yelped as the ground began to shake. "Earthquake?!" Shiroe shouted before they heard a rushing sound.

"WHOA!" Akatsuhi and Shiroe were shocked when Naotsugu was hit by a torrent of water and looked up to see several holes in the wall above them was unleashing the water. "Agh! I don't need a bath!" Naotsugu roared, trying his best to keep his head above the water as the vines kept him from being washed away.

"Akatsuki!" Akatsuki looked back at Shiroe running at her for her eyes to widen seeing the ground beneath him break.

"My lord!" Akatsuki bolted forward and grabbed his cape only to find herself also falling.

"Willow Spirits!" Akatsuki looked up just as Shiroe and she was caught by vines from another Willow Spirit from Las Boss.

"Sensei! Tha-Watch out!" Akatsuki shouted with seeing cracks forming in the wall right next to Las Boss.

"Agh!"Las Boss yelped getting hit right in the head as the wall collapse. He was launch off the stairs by the torrent of rock and water.

"Astral Bind!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing his own bind spell and barely catching Las Boss by the foot. Las Boss slam against the wall, limp and not moving. "Akatsuki! Slam your blade into the wall!" Shiroe shouted as Akatsuki saw the vines beginning to dissipate. She quickly pulled out her blade and slammed it into the wall before the vines fully disappeared and releasing them.

"Are you guys alright!?" Naotsugu shouted, having gotten out of the torrent before the vines that ensnared him disappeared.

"Sensei is-"

"Yes! Boss is out cold and might have injuries!" Shiroe shouted to Naotsugu, "Take off as much armor as you can and put it in your magic bag! Then start climbing down before us! I can keep using Astral Bind to lower Boss down till we get close to the water down below. There, I can let him land in the water and you can get him to safety!"

"Got it!" Naotsugu shouted, quickly getting to taking apart his armor and stuffing it into the small pack. The bag that many Adventurers knew as Dazaneg's Magic Bag was able to hold many times its own's weight, which was a must for players when it was still a game and even now.

"Akatsuki, find your footing. I am going to need your help to descend while I keep casting my spells at the same time. I believe Boss put rope in all our packs just in case." Akatsuki nodded as she moved some to get her feet onto the wall and opened her own Magic Bag and pulling out the rope after her hand was free. Shiroe also gotten his footing and grip as well, reaching for the rope. "Good. Hold me while I tie it around your waist and mine. Thankfully, we are not too far from the bottom, but Boss took a bit of damage and I don't want to chance seeing if this fall will take out the rest of his HP."

"Understood." Akatsuki said in deadpan. Shiroe took the rope and she held onto him as he began to quickly tie a loop around each of their waists. She looked down to see Las Boss still not moving and noticed blood coming off some of his arm and forehead from what she could see. "Is... Is Sensei really alright?"

"Yeah. His HP went down a little, though he has the Sleep status now. Our bodies must be a lot stronger if that did not take as much damage as I thought it did." Shiroe explained before casting another Astral Bind with finishing tying them together. The spell caught Las Boss after he fell a few more feet as Shiroe's last spell canceled out. "He realized the danger and stopped us from falling, but forgot about himself… But, then again, he's always like that." Shiroe let out a sigh of relief that Akatsuki caught before he spoke again. "Let's start moving down, too."

"Yes, my lord." Akatsuki said, though a hint of worry in her voice as they began the descend with Shiroe focusing on Las Boss. Naotsugu also now descending to meet them.

**-Log Horizon-**

"…Huh?" Las Boss opened his eyes, finding himself blinded by white light. "Am… I dead?" Las Boss asked, looking around to see himself inside some kind of white space filled with seemingly screens floating around. "Oh… My voice is working… Is this the space before revival?… Wait…" Las Boss noticed the screens closer, seeing moving images going about in them that he recognized.

"This is my mind!?" Las Boss shouted, seeing one of his memories where he was being bullied by older students at the academy. Looking around, he saw more panels with the man he often saw like a grandfather treating him to a meal. "But, it's different… Could being in Elder Tales changed it?..." Las Boss said, pouting at his surroundings. "Though, this is a mess. I liked the sewer better than here. At least then there was breaks between the memories." Las Boss sighed, focusing on his forehead for his menus to appear. "That explains it." Las Boss said, looking at the party status. Everyone was fine with only Naotsugu and he were slightly injured. Though, he was out cold with a sleep status.

"… What is up with my menu?" Las Boss said, now looking at what cause him to stop and quickly act to save his comrades. He noticed it before, but it never made sense till now. When Las Boss asked others how their menu screens were like, they were the same as the game for all players. However, Las Boss's menus, though had same structure, was not completely the same. In fact, he recognized his menus from when he was working maintenance as a game master.

Along with what normal players had, game masters had status screens for various things like the environment data and such. In fact, the only thing not in his menus was his hacks for showing off new content in live casts or to move quickly to find a player going against the rules… But, even though they were the same screens, the way they showed data has changed. Instead of numbers and other computer data, the screens gave different statuses and such. Like with the environment status, it gave him the weather, terrain, and other such details instead of the code and information it originally had for that one spot. If he had not been looking at the environment status and saw the warnings of the stairway collapsing, they would have all fell to the bottom of the ruins and possibly sent back to Akiba with dying.

"…Heh… Now I think I am getting it." Las Boss grinned, seeing his memories floating around with some abuzz, barely showing anything where he "purposely" forgot the memories. "Games go through phases, even outside video games. They have to be played. The rules and elements worked out before the real game is a finished project. Even then, the rules and elements can change to make new games or improve the old one." Las Boss focused towards one of the buzzing screen and his body moved towards it. He touched the screen only for it to stay the same.

"I can't permanently deleted my memories as I wish I could… Not that I don't mind. It has its good points like I can still remember my parent's voices on the day I was born. Though, very fuzzy, I know they loved me before they kicked the bucket." Las Boss said with a smirk on his face. "To deal with constant information storage, I simply denied the ones I didn't want by pushing them to the back of my head. Where it was harder to recall them so they did not take up space for the important ones… This game world adjusted my memory ability to keep my memories without allowing access to keep with my wishes… And keep me out of the loop as well." Las Boss said, noticing through the screen the fuzzy images of his own monitor screen and now illegible code for the game on it as well.

"But, it's still in progress, isn't it!" Las Boss looked around, moving through the screens before looking down. "There!" Las Boss shouted, see a small bit of murky yellow far below him and out of the light.

"Huh?" Las Boss suddenly found himself free falling towards the yellow. "FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Las Boss shouted while shooting right for that area. However, right before he slammed into the water covered ground, his body stopped within meters of the water. "Than-" He hit the ground, making a slight splash. "Agh. As always, life's a crappy game even when it works." Las Boss got up shaking the water off.

With standing up, Las Boss found himself in a sewer-like place with water that was covering the ground and several tunnels branching about to other areas. "Heh. Awesome. My mind hasn't fully transferred to the new system yet." Las Boss focused his mind for a ball of water to form and turned into an arrow point. "And seems I still got control here as well. Now, to see how to use this old system to my advantage. There's probably something here that does not fit to the new world and hence the delay." Las Boss said, following the arrow. He only used his "mind scape" as he called it when sorting through memories and moving them around. Hence Las Boss never bothered to really explore it unless really needing to.

'Though, my inner self has even turned into Las Boss.' Las Boss thought, looking at his reflection. He was still in his character avatar instead of his original body. "Not that I mind since I gotten used to this body. Though, glad to see I can at least speak in my mind." Las Boss sighed before realizing something. "I… haven't been here before…" Las Boss followed the arrow into a tunnel and found himself in a massive room with a steel bar gate before him. He noticed a slip of paper with the word "seal" on it as if a lock on the duel gate doors… But, he also recognized the glowing circuit like symbols on the gate around the paper slip.

"Alv." Las Boss sigh, recognizing the common symbol used for ancient magic tech in Elder Tales. Especially the namesake one right before him of a "Y" like symbol with a circle embedded in the top part of the "Y." "Alv magic, maybe?... But, if I think back of the back story of the Alv's, an extinct race that was all mighty with magic... It would explain some of that magic remaining... And possibly controls the game mechanics laws in this world." Las Boss said with a grin, walking closer to the cage. However, while trying to figure out exactly what kind of spell it was, he recoiled back as huge claws hit the cage.

"Bastard! Where the hell is he?!" Las Boss stared into fury red eyes glaring at him. "What the hell have you done to this seal and my host?!"

"…Uh…" Las Boss focused again on his forehead to look at the status window of whatever it was behind the cage. His eyes widen with what he saw. "Shit! Tell me how you are feeling, Kurama?!"

"How the fuck does a disguising human like you know my name?!" The beast behind the cage roar, showing itself more in the dim light. It was a towering nine tailed fox with slightly human like front arms and long ears. It's fur a murky orange read that matched its furious state even in the odd lighting. "What have you done to that brat I was sealed in?! As well as what is with this glowing seal?! Where the fuck is Uzumaki Naruto?!" The beast howled before it's eyes widen to see a spear pointed at its face.

"I _am_ Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama! This body I am in now is a character I made that is called Las Boss." Las Boss said in a stern tone. "Now shut it and tell me what you are feeling! Your HP and MP is draining at a constant rate that if you didn't have fifty times the MP and one hundred times the HP I have, you would have been dead already!"

"…What?" The fox asked after a moment of awkward silence before laying on the ground. Las Boss could see how emaciated the fox appeared and the tired look it had even with trying to glare at him. "Heh. So, you're my host? Now that I look at you, you do look like him as if you grew up. That and sick."

"As if you can say anything. You look just as much as crap as I do, Kurama." Las Boss sighed, checking for any inflicted status that could be causing what he was seeing.

"Tch. You're a worthless human like the rest of them and do not deserve to call me by my name, Naruto." Kurama growled.

"In this body, I am a Ritual of Race. Not human." Kurama looked at Las Boss oddly. "And don't call me Naruto anymore. I go by Las Boss now." Kurama sweated under the heated glare from the Druid. "We are no longer in that shit game of a world you knew. I gladly leave behind everything with being in the world I am now. Even my name, Kurama."

"Heh! Don't you realize what I am?" Kurama sneered at Las Boss.

"Yeah. The Kyuubi. But, you are an intelligent being, so I am referring to you by your name than the simple title people labeled you with." Las Boss frowned while looking through his spells, "Though, it explains things. I always knew the hate directed towards me was due to you attacking the village. I just thought it was due to I was born on the battlefield that day and the birthmarks on my cheeks were the cause. Never thought of you being sealed in me was the real cause, but makes a lot more sense."

"You're pretty calm for just learning this." Kurama said, though panting as it seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Life Burst!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing a blast of green energy that hit Kurama.

"What the?!" Kurama blinked and panicked, finding his strength slowly returning as a green glow engulfed him.

"Heal!" Las Boss unleashed another healing spell, watching as Kurama's HP beginning to work back up. "Healing Wind!" Las Boss unleash a current of green, glowing wind with holding out his staff.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked, confused by the man's actions.

"Healing you, of course!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing his weaker Heartbeat Healing while Healing Wind was in cooldown. "Life Burst is an emergency spell that recovers a good deal of HP if done right. I used it to heal up your HP a good bit and now I am cycling my healing spells. Thankfully, the rate of damage is slower than my healing per time rates, but it's only a temporary fix as I can't see what is causing your HP and MP to keep dropping. That and my healing can only go so far with how much you already lost."

"HP and MP?… What the hell is that?" Kurama asked, though still a bit in shock.

"HP is your life force. MP is your chakra. Well, in simple terms." Las Boss sighed, unleashing another Healing Wind. "Focus on your forehead and you see a menu as well as your status."

"Why-" Kurama blinked as he did as Las Boss told him. However, both of them saw the status windows now before Kurama. "What the hell is this?" Kurama asked, looking at his own status window showing his level well past limit of one hundred as well as the massive, but quickly diminishing HP and MP he had.

"See anything on menus that might be inflicting on you?" Las Boss asked while Kurama looked back between the Druid and the screens for a second before studying the screens.

"No. But, why is the bar moving back and forth?" Kurama asked, confused with seeing the bars for his HP going right, but then begin to diminish with going left and disappearing before repeating.

"That's because I am trying to get you some more HP through my healing spells, but something is zapping away your life and chakra." Las Boss answered, using a Heal again.

"What do you mean? I am a being of pure chakra! I have no life force!" Kurama growled before realizing the symbol on the gate. "This! This must be the cause!"

"…Damn… Heh. Even when a game become reality, reality makes it a shit game." Las Boss said, stopping his healing. "I get that magic on your cage now. Just as my mind changing by this world's will, so are you."

"Me?" Kurama asked, a slight be a fear in his tone.

"Yeah… It also explains why my MP is so high… Dammit!" Kurama backed off slightly when Las Boss slammed his spear into the bars. "A game is where everyone should be having fun! Not being fucking jerked around and left for nothing!"

"…Are you high on something?" Kurama asked, a bit worried of its host.

"Life was already a shit game for both of us." Las Boss said, looking Kurama in the eyes. "Sure, my life was hell because of you… But so was it to you, too! You're big as hell and a beast, so I can see why people would seal you up… But… Is being in a crappy jail cell fun?"

"Tch. No." Kurama snorted back at the Druid.

"Thought so! In fact, I bet whoever or whatever gave birth to you wanted much more than you being given shit all your life!" Kurama's eyes widen at Las Boss. "Yet, why the fuck does life does this?! This damn shit game! Giving everyone fucking crap like this! Even in this new world, you're now dying because you don't fit in! It's not fair at all! It's just not fair!" Las Boss roared, slamming his spear again the bars in his fury.

"I'm dying… Because I don't fit in?" Kurama asked before relaxing. He realized what Las Boss was saying. "…By new world, you mean we are no longer in Konoha or somewhere far away?"

"Yeah. Story in short: this world is a game turned reality…Er, sorry. Do you know what a story is?" Kurama weakly nodded, now laying on the ground with his head on his paws. "Well, this game is basically a story you play through as a character. Hence Las Boss I am now as. However, a lot of others and myself who played this game are trapped in the fantasy world that was just a game just days ago. The laws of logic and physics are not the same, though some still apply. One such thing is life force and chakra are now separate as Health or HP that is for your body and Mana or MP that is for your spirit. The body will die once HP hits zero and disappear after a while, too, in this world."

"I get it. Since I am a pure chakra to begin with, it tried to apply that law to me and it's killing me." Kurama sighed, "What are the rules on death?"

"NPCs… I mean, normal people die when their HP hits zero unless revived almost on the exact moment of death in theory. Adventurers like myself, however, are revived at the Cathedral if we are not revived before the body disappears. It's been proven true, but I haven't experienced it yet and rather not to."

"In a sense, how we work." Kurama chuckled, "But, if I guess right, I am not an Adventurer."

"Yeah… But, it's not showing me any major data and it seems slightly corrupted." Las Boss said, noticing Kurama's menus buzzing and shorting more than his. "My guess is your data was corrupted and this world is wiping you out… Which isn't fair. This is a whole new world you could be living your life out in." Las Boss pouted while looking down. "You could be living the life you always wanted.

"…Try taking off the seal." Kurama smirked at Las Boss who looked up at the seal.

"…Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing spikes of ice at the paper seal. Only for the glowing symbol to unleash lightning that melted the ice and knockingLas Boss on his rear end. "Ow… Not a good idea." He groaned, sitting cross legged. "Plus, from the rate of which your losing HP and comparing how much I healed, you might not live long enough for me to even figure out a way to get you out. Even with healing you, your still in the red… Dammit! I'm a fucking healer and yet I can't do anything but delay your death!" Las Boss shouted, smashing his fist into the ground with a splash.

"…" Kurama looked at Las Boss, studying him. "You are quite an odd human."

"Race of Ritual."

"Whatever." Kurama sighed, "All the humans I met simply thought with seeing me was using me as a weapon or sealing me away. You're the first to fuss at me and went about to try healing me."

"Of course. A lot of people are idiots, though can't say humans are the only ones. Humans aren't the only 'intelligent' species in this realm." Las Boss got up and walked back over to the cage. "Is there something I can do for you. I am going to look for-"

"Leave it be," Las Boss went wide eyed at the fox who had a toothy grin. "Sure, I don't like the idea of dying… But, maybe it is my time to finally go. I lived for centuries dealing with the same crap over and over again. Talking to you made me realize my anger and hate was helping keep me in this cycle just as much as the idiocy of humans. I don't like it… But, I am also tired. Tired of the constant crap given to me." Kurama sighed, looking up at the seal. "You remind me of the Sage of the Six Paths… In a sense, he is my father… Well, minus shouting like a brat."

"…I don't know if that was a compliment or you using sarcasm." Las Boss touched the bars, sighing in relief to see they were not electricity like the attack earlier. "You know… How about we talk? I mean, if you are going to die, then it is best to not let you die all alone." Las Boss said sitting down in between two of the large bars.

"But, you're probably waking up soon." Kurama chuckled, though quite interested in this odd Druid.

"Sure, but since you are in my mind, you can probably pull me in right when your about to kick the bucket. You probably also have a few days left. So, whenever I get the chance, I will come here and be here for you. It's the least I can do for not coming to realizing this sooner… If I had, then…" Las Boss bit his lip.

"Heh. Don't worry about the past." Las Boss blinked, trying to figure out how the fox just poked his forehead without flinging him across the room. "Take it from a grumpy old fox who never learned that lesson. I will be taking it to my grave, in fact, with holding grudges. So, tell me about this world and I will also tell you my story as well as you at earn that bit of respect from me," Kurama said.

"…" Las Boss smiled even though a tear went down his cheek. "Sure. In this world, when it was a game, you were able to create a character that served as you in this fantasy world. Including your size."

"I wish I could have done that." Kurama chuckled, "Might have save me a lot of problems."

"True. In fact, if you were cute and adorable instead of your scary self now, you probably have no problems at all except keeping the ladies off you." Las Boss chuckled.

"I don't get what being cute and adorable means for ladies." Kurama snorted while Las Boss pondered for a second.

"Since it's my mind." Las Boss snapped his finger for several text boxes to appear. The images were small humanoid creatures with similar features to Kurama. All varying in shapes and sizes with the largest being a Kurama with a human like body with just his head and paw feet the same. "Oh, it worked. See. Would you think anyone would seal any of these due to it being dangerous?… Well, maybe cage it for being super adorable." Las Boss hummed, happy with his mental images.

"…You know, I kind of like those forms." Kurama smirked. "But, then again, being of pure chakra, there's a reason I am so big."

Las Boss laughed along with the fox. "True. But that's why I liked Elder Tales. When it was a game, you were able to be whoever you want, whatever you want. All so you can enjoy yourself in a fantasy life even if you can't do the same in real life."

**-Log Horizon-**

"Sensei, are you sure you're alright?" Shiroe looked up from his map at Akatsuki. Even though she was expressionless, her constantly moving around Las Boss showed her worried. She looked for injuries on their healer, though there were none to be found after letting the Druid rest.

-I'm fine. Even my MP is back up... Ah! Shiroe, ledge over there is unstable.- Las Boss pointing at an area before them.

"Right." Shiroe marked his map and looked for a detour. "If we take this tunnel, we can get back to the main path." Shiroe pointed at a large tunnel just before the spot Las Boss pointed at.

"Heh. So, you can see the status of areas. You're such a cheater!" Naotsugu grinned, back in his armor as they were trying to get back on schedule for the rescue.

-It's not cheating. As a game master, one of the jobs I had to do was make sure the data of the game was not corrupted for various reasons. Hence the extra menus I have to check things like data for environments and such to find and fix bugs and glitches... Though, they changed with the Catastrophe. I did not realize they were still doing the same, but of real life information instead of computer data.- Las Boss glared at Naotsugu.

"Ah. That's right, the character you are in is one of your main three you use." Shiroe said, getting confused looks from Akatsuki. "Oh, I forgot. Las Boss is a player who often uses more than one player at a time. Hence he would often cover three roles instead of one when he partied with Naotsugu and me in the past."

"Three?!" Akatsuki gasped while Shiroe could understand her shock. For most people, one character was hard enough to work with in an MMORPG, especially one like Elder Tales. Those who can do two at once were seen as quite skillfully… But, then again, Las Boss was on a different level.

-I'm up to six. Or was before the game turned reality- Shiroe nodded, ignoring the gaping from Naotsugu. Akatsuki, herself, had wide eyes at the Druid. -I was working figuring out which three of my other characters to level up to ninety. That way I can have six characters for raids when I logged them out with getting an email that the Alpha servers were not connecting to the game. I was also playing one of my other main characters, but logged her off so I could focus on Las Boss to figure out the problem when the Catastrophe happened.-

"Thank goodness you didn't. Having more than one of you with clones is too much." Naotsugu sighed.

"What are your two other main characters?" Akatsuki asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Ah. He has a female Enchanter that uses the Sprinkler Build and a male Samurai that uses a Bo Staff." Shiroe said, remembering the two characters off the top of his head.

-The female one if basically an older, female version of what I looked like in the old world. The male was a young version I did of the Old Man, who is the Third Hokage. The Kage is the leader of a ninja village. Hence ours is known as 'Fire Shadow' due to our village is in the Land of Fire.- Las Boss was looking ahead, keeping an eye on his menus for hidden dangers. -Oh… That does make me wonder. What has happened to our other characters?- Las Boss turned to face Shiroe and the others.

"…" Shiroe suddenly went into thought.

"Huh? What do you mean? I only have this one I am stuck in now." Naotsugu asked, confused.

"The same for me." Akatsuki, for once, agreed with Naotsugu.

"I have one other character that I played Elder Tales when it was in Beta." Akatsuki and Naotsugu looked at Shiroe with shock. "I was lucky to be able to play it as a kid and was able to keep her once I opened my Japanese account. She is on the North American server. Though, it does make me wonder what has happen for those with multiple characters. Wait, Boss, all your other characters is on the Japanese server, right?"

-Yeah. Though, I haven't seen any of them as most were in Akiba. My Friend List is also too large to properly search, too, to make sure so I haven't bothered looking at it closer. Only my female Enchanter was not there as I had her in Susukino for supplies.- Las Boss pouted, -It does make me worry as we haven't seen any new players either. If the whole game is down in the other world, then no one might be able to help those who want to leave through that means.-

"True. When you put it that way, it is a double edge sword." Shiroe sighed, looking at his map. "We are almost to the exit."

"Good… Huh?" Naotsugu blinked as all four found their surroundings had changed. They were still in the ruins, but a purple mist was surrounding them as they were just before the stair well. "What is this? Lag?" Naotsugu asked, confused.

"No. We switched zones." Shiroe said. They moved forward and quickly discover the reason of the zone change.

"Whoa, boy… That's big." Naotsugu whistled as they found themselves face to face with a giant rat that was blocking the stairs. "Was that in the game before?"

"It does not have a specific name…" Shiroe said, narrowing his eyes. The level of the creature was roughly sixty-eight. "Is it a mutation of the Ratman?"

"So… This is one of the new Novasphere Pioneers monsters?" Akatsuki asked while Las Boss nodded while putting his whistle to his mouth.

-New party rank monster. I don't know much about this one as I was not part of its team. Since it's best to guess it is from the Ratman line, it probably debuffs a lot and is not as powerful as it looks.- Las Boss ready his spear.

"I see… It's a bit risky, but we have no choice." Shiroe adjusted his glasses, "Eliminate it."

"Alright!" Naotsugu shouted as all four moved away from each other, Naotsugu taking the front lines. "Over here, big guy!" Naotsugu shouted, activating Anchor Howl and making huge rat focus on him.

"Stealth Blade!" The rat roared when Akatsuki got a blow to it's back.

"Cross Slash!" Naotsugu followed up with his own attack as the beast was stunned from Akatsuki's attack.

"Fierce Mold!" Las Boss hit with his own physical attack, causing spores to burn at the rat's fur as he dodged the rat's tail.

'Fighting is a lot harder than in real life.' Shiroe thought, focusing on the menus, "Boss, heal the tank!"

"Healing Wind!" Las Boss shouted while moving back and engulfing Naotsugu with green light.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" Shiroe shouted, his spell unleashing the magical thorns onto the rat monster.

"Hah!" Naotsugu cut one of the thorns before the monster roar and slammed him into the wall. "Ow! His defense is still high after your attack, Las!" Naotsugu shouted, jabbing his sword into the monster's hand, trying to get it to let go. "Shrimp! It's up to you!"

"Don't call me that!" Akatsuki shouted, jump up to ready her attack from above.

'To make sure she can't miss…' "Mind Shock!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing a purple ball of energy that hit the rat monster. The rat monster gripped its head in pain.

"Agh!" Naotsugu cried out as the monster threw him away.

"Willow Spirits!" Las Boss shouted, aiming at Naotsugu and catching him before he hit the wall or ground again.

"Thanks!" Naotsugu sighed in relief while hanging from the wall. Las Boss began to heal him while the vine spell kept him in place.

"Keen Edge!" Shiroe shouted, Akatsuki's blade glowing with his magic. 'That should do it.'

"Assassinate!" Akatsuki shouted, slicing the rat monster right in half along with cutting all the other vines. The monster collapsed to the ground. Items spill out around its corpse as Akatsuki whipped her blade to get the blood off and sheathing the blade back into it's sheath.

"Heh heh! Victory Festival!" Naotsugu chimed, free of the vines now and doing a victory sign. Las Boss did a little victory turn and a slight dance which hit Naotsugu's head before posing. "Ow! Don't do that!" Las Boss answered with a whistle toot. "You're quite a comedian, aren't you?" Naotsugu growled while Shiroe and Akatsuki chuckled.

"Good. Now we just need to get back to the surface." Shiroe said as Las Boss, Akatsuki, and Naotsugu quickly collected the loot. They began their ascent up the stairs while Shiroe found himself lost in thought.

'I have been so frustrated… I was so helpless in the city… And I took on this quest just to get things off my mind.' Shiroe thought, furrowing his brows. 'But, I still can't sit still. I have to do something and not be a burden... Yet I took Maryele's journey from her just so I can escape the city. All for my own selfishness… These three helped me with my resolve to do so and went with me on this journey… I would probably be still in the same spot, stuck as a burden, if not for them.'

"Found the exit!" Naotsugu shouted as Shiroe snapped out of his thoughts to see the light almost blocking the figures of the three before him. Shiroe grabbed Akatsuki and Natosugu's hands as they helped him out of the dungeon. "Agh! So bright!" Naotsugu whined as they were all blinded by said light.

"We've must have been down there for a while." Akatsuki asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Brrrr..." Shiroe could hear Las Boss teeth chattering.

"It's cold, huh?" Shiroe said, realizing the cold wind. However, as their eyes adjust, they were greeted with an amazing view of the sun coming up on the horizon of sea before him. "…Amazing…" Shiroe gasped as all four of them stood there in awe.

"Beautiful." Akatsuki said, smiling at the morning rays. "It's much different from seeing through a monitor…"

"Finally passed the hard part! But, this is just like the old times!" Naotsugu grinned at the others, "This is what really makes adventures awesome! Well, that and panties!"

"Shut up, Baka." Akatsuki glared at the Guardian.

'Old times…' Shiroe thought, remembering back during the days of the Tea Party. All the adventures they took along with their leader. 'Finding new things, as Kanami said, was the best part of adventuring... No. It still is.' Shiroe smiled, remembering when it was a game. All of them working together and enjoying themselves even though it was not a true guild. He especially remembered their leader, her unbiased love of having fun no matter what and leading them into chaos. Shiroe slightly jump, snapping out of his thoughts. He found Las Boss had slapped his hand onto his shoulder.

-Feel a lot better now that you have some fresh air in your lungs?- Shiroe looked at Las Boss, wide eyed at the cheerful grin on his face. -A view just like this is great to clear out the clutter.-

"…" Shiroe let out a little chuckle. 'He knew the whole time…' Shiroe looked back at the horizon. "We're the first ones to see this scenery of this world." Shiroe looked at Akatsuki and Naotusgu. "We are also the first Adventurers of this new world. So, let's go and explore." Shiroe offered, seeing the smiles on Akatsuki, Las Boss, and Naotsugu. 'They knew as well… Then, I need to do my best. I need to see what this world we are in has now become.' "Then, let's head to Susukino. Serara-san is waiting on us." 'Thank you, you three. I guess I would never have been able to adapt as well to this new world without you.'

"Yeah! This is just our first prize!" Naotsugu chimed, acknowledging Shiroe as Akatsuki and him cherished the scene before them. Shiroe answered back with facing the east and blowing his griffon flute along with Las Boss.

**-Log Horizon-**

"Amazing! They are already pass Tear Stone Mountain!" Henrietta said while talking to Maryelle after she got another report from Shiroe. "They are scary! I just hope my precious Akatsuki and chibi-Las Boss are alright!" Henrietta blushed, putting her hands on her face at the thought of hugging both. "But, you have both of the main strategists of the Tea Party working together, so maybe it is not as scary… But why would two such people have yet join a guild?"

"True… I know they have their reasons." Maryele answered, smiling at the morning sun coming up from beyond the mountains. "But, I hope they are alright. They took on our mission and I feel responsible for them."

"I understand how you feel." Henrietta said, noticing the pout on the guild master's face. "I have sent out the invites to the other guilds."

"Good… We can't let Shiroe and his friends do everything." Maryele turned and faced her accountant. "When will they be here at the latest?"

"In a few hours. I am having some members prepare drinks for the meeting. However, I am not expecting everyone to come to the meeting." Henrietta sighed.

"That's alright. It's just we need to do something! I can't stand around and watch Akiba keep sinking!" Maryele chimed. However, she blinked with hearing the sound of running. "Huh? What's going on?" Maryele asked before the door of her room in the guild hall burst opened. "Shoryu! Are you alright?!" Maryele shouted, seeing blood on the level ninety Swashbuckler that had entered the room.

"Yes! But we need your healing magic, Maryele!" Shoryu shouted as Maryele nodded and followed him out of the room with Henrietta. Her eyes widen when she figured out where the blood that was on Shoryu came from.

"Aurora Heal!" Maryele shouted, activating one of her more powerful healing spells that formed a magic circle beneath that covered the battle members of Crescent Moon Alliance that were holding up two badly injured players who were bleeding badly.

"We found them being attack by another guild in the low level areas." Shoryu reported to Henrietta. "They would have been PK if we had not gotten to them while looking for ingredients to add to the warehouse."

"I see. And the name of the guild?" Henrietta asked, her voice going flat.

"Hamelin." Shoryu said, "It seems the rumors that some mid-size guilds are also beginning to PK is becoming true."

"Thank you." Maryele looked at the male player of the two. He was a Cleric, just like herself, but most of his MP was gone. He had brown hair tied back in a spiky ponytail at the top of his head. His dark eyes showing some guilt as he looked at her. She also noticed he had a scar over his nose, meaning it was scar he probably had in real life. "And I apologize for troubling you. It was our fault your comrades gotten hurt."

"No. It's alright." Maryele smiled at human Cleric. "Our guild was made to help low level players when Elder Tales was still a game."

"… From what I see, you're at least saying the truth instead of those guys." The female of the duo, an Assassin that was a Wolf Fang just like Shoryu, said with looking at the other members of the guild. She had long, spiky silver hair that was held back with a headband that covered her left eye. She wore a scarf that covered her lower face, giving her the appearance of a ninja.

"…Are you… a guy?" Henrietta asked, noticing the tone of the female Assassin to be more masculine than feminine.

"Was till waking up in this place." The Assassin sighed, looking at her body as the wounds disappeared due to Maryele's magic. "Iruka-san and I don't even know about this game Elder Tales everyone kept talking about here that this world is say to be. We were both checking up on a student of his with some other students. The boy said he quit the school and hadn't shown up for a few weeks. I happened to seen him as well, though not looking to good, hence I was a bit worried myself."

"It's my fault this happened." The Cleric, Iruka, gripped his fists in anger. "If I had never yelled and such at him, we wouldn't be in the mess."

"Him?" Maryele asked. "You are searching for someone, too?"

"Too?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have one of our guild members stuck in Susukino, another city on the Japan server." Henrietta explained, "We were going to mount a rescue mission to save her with finding players harassing her over there, but Shiroe-san and his group took the mission. They are almost there whereas it would have taken us almost to get their in a month with the Transport Gates down."

"I see… Yes." The Assassin nodded in understanding. "We all did not realize we had all ended up here expect myself. I was the last one to touch the computer after everyone else disappeared in the panic."

"Wait?! You saw how we got here?!" Shoryu asked, shocked.

"Naruto was playing on the computer, I think, when he suddenly froze. It was then he began to fade away." Iruka looked down at the ground. "I reached for him, trying to pull him away… But my hand went right through him and hit something and I blacked out. Next then I know, I woke up in this different body, even though it looks like me."

"I see. So our bodies disappeared in the real world! Oh! Scary! It's starting to sound like a light novel!" Maryele shivered at the thoughts. "Wait… Did you just say Naruto?" Maryele asked, remembering hearing a similar name before.

"Yes. It seems Naruto made characters based off people he knew as all the other students and ourselves have our same name… Or close with Kakashi-sempai." Iruka gave a cheap look at the Assassin. Maryele and Henrietta looked at each other in confusion... Before seeing the Assassin's name on her status bar.

"Kaka-Inu?" Shoryu asked, "…What is this? Monster Hunter?"

"Monster Hunter?" Henrietta asked, looking at their battle leader with an odd look.

"Oh! Cha-Cha from Monster Hunter 3! I was glad they brought him back for later installments of Frontier as he is sooo cute!" Maryele chimed, happily clapping her hands.

"You… play Monster Hunter?" Herietta asked, looking at the guild master with a black expression.

"Oh! Yes! Monster Hunter Frontier and Elder Tales are my main two online games!" Maryele said, "I like using the Hunting Horn as I can still be a healer and support like I am now."

"I… see…" Henrietta let out a tired sigh, "But, do you know why Hamelin attacked you two?" Henrietta said, focusing back on the situation.

"Hamelin tricked my students into joining the guild with lying they would help my students find Naruto and us." Iruka said, though giving Maryele looks of worry, probably for Maryele's own sanity. "After they joined Hamelin, the guild members change and been forcing players to either fighting to gather materials and such or having those with weaker classes and production subclasses held hostage to make items in their guild hall. The only reason my students hadn't left the guild is due to they are purposely keeping some as hostages in the guild hall.

"Since we managed to get in contact with them, we been trying to get more information and help them. However, Hamelin has figured out we been giving them extra items and advice... Yet, they oddly did not want us to join when we tried to infiltrate the guild, saying they had no need for players that are in the thirties." Kakashi finished. All the members could see Iruka was at level thirty-four and Kakashi was level thirty-six.

"So, they were tricking beginners… Wait, doesn't Elder Tales have EXP potions automatically given to players under level thirty every day?" Shoyru asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes… And if that mechanic is still working… Then Hamelin must be selling EXP potions on the market. Eisel told me he has been seeing EXP potions appearing on the market more and going for a high price." Henrietta said, holding back her anger. "To imprison people just to make money…"

"We will bring this up in the meeting later." Maryele said, giving Henrietta a comforting smile. "Is all your students now trapped in Hamelin?"

"No. Naruto is still missing. Since all of us ended up with close names or our first names with these bodies, we were hoping he used his real name as part of his new body." Iruka sighed, "But, even though it's been almost two weeks, we have yet to find him."

"…Wait! Naruko!" Everyone jumped when Maryele suddenly yelped. "I think I might know where he is… Or she now." Maryele chimed. "Serara escaped with another female player from those players I mentioned before. That girl's name is Naruko. If he was stuck in Susukino like Serara, that would explain why you haven't been able to find him!"

"I see." Kakashi nodded, now standing as her wounds completely healed. "And you have a group going to rescue your comrade?"

"Yes. I'll tell Shiroe to make sure to help bring Naruko along as she might be your missing student. She probably wants to leave Susukino as well… Wait… Why haven't you used the Friend's List to try to contact Naruto?" Maryele asked, realizing something.

"What's a Friend's List?" Both asked, confused as the two women realize exactly how clueless the two were.

"I see. Do you know of online games?" Maryele asked, sweating when both shook their heads. "Well, Elder Tales was a MMORPG."

"Um… I'm sorry… But I don't get online or computer games at all." Kakashi sighed, "We are still confused as to how this world was even a _game_ to begin with."

"I understand. You're like the beginners who joined us after the Catastrophe." Henrietta said, adjusting her glasses while looking at the two. "Then, allow me to help explain what we found so far to help you understand this world. It would be better than just trying to explain the principles of a role-playing game." Both Iruka and Kakashi nodded, though Maryele and Henrietta could see the worry in their eyes.

* * *

><p>Endnote: Alright! Next chapter will be even more action packed and we will finally meet this "Naruko" everyone speaks of! Thanks for reading my story and you can support me by becoming a patron, reviewing to this story, or even just sharing with your friends! Till next time!<p> 


	7. Escape

**Authornote-Howdy everyone! And we finally reach the chapter everyone is waiting for! Well, for some And an early update due to I will be busy the update day scheduled next week(and wanting some reviews on the next sentence). Though, this chapter will begin to show why I rated this story M and might be a bit NSFW. My beta-reader says it is okay, but I wonder what you all think.**

**However, a few quick notes, I do have a new poll with having to take down the possible "extra fanfiction" poll for the Persona crossover fans. Thing went down faster in my life than expected and had to take the winner of adding no new fanfiction. Just to focus what is on my plate, even if Persona: Parallel Paradox fans will have to wait a while for the rewrite to be done. However, though I edited it some, the current poll will be up for a while and covers three things: possibly changing my penname, making a community spot where I can give updates at and fans can chat with each other, and, the big one, possibly moving off .**

**Before I get any freak outs, I am not stopping my fanfiction. I just realized one of my stress causers is the site(Not you guys and gals who read my stuff. You are awesome.). It hasn't changed since I was forced off during college and, amazingly, the uploading system managed to degrade so I am doing more work reformatting stuff once it is upload in the doc manager. Even with using Libre Office. Hence why I am looking to moving and currently have to options that look pretty good: an individual wordpress site(original plan scraped to host both original work and fanfiction on one site) or Wattpad. I explain what Wattpad is on the poll and it actually has two options. However, this is ways off from happening, but I am curious of what you all think.**

**Also, another quick note, after this chapter, Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles will be getting shorter in chapter length. Reason being I am trying to get to where I can write chapters without over doing myself like with these 10,000 to 15,000 word count chapters(hence part of the reason I was overwhelmed). Just giving a heads up. Also, my Patreon account will be changing near the end of this year or beginning next year to where I am using it for an original web serial instead of for my fanfiction... Hence the community poll... Sorry for the long authornote and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Implied yaoi in this chapter. Don't flame me for it before reading it completely. That, and don't drink or eat with reading some of these sections.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon or Naruto. Nor do I own No Game No Life, but if you can catch the references, your as big as the fan here... Well, two if you count me.**

* * *

><p>Volume 1<p>

Escape

"My level went up again!" Serara said with a slight pout. She ringed out the rag she was using to clean the apartment she has been hiding in for the last few days. However, she was shocked to see her subclass level of Housekeeper had gone up another level. "I was just level forty-two yesterday!" Serara complained, seeing her level was now forty-four. "Why did I pick such a useless class?" Serara said, continuing with her cleaning.

"If this keeps up, my subclass will be so high compared to my own class!" Serara blushed while running across the floor with the wet rag. 'I should have chosen a production class!' Serara thought.

She joined Elder Tales to see how to run a business. However, she was a level nineteen Druid and still needing to save more before she could do so. When starting Elder Tales as a beginner, it was hard to start a business due to low levels as you needed items. Also, production classes needed ingredients that lower level characters had to work really hard to get.

So, Serara choose Housekeeper out of eliminating the other choices and was saving up money for later when she changed her subclass for starting a business. She needed to gain levels and complete some quests to become an Accountant or Merchant that are her real plans. Housekeeper was a subclass able to clean areas and organize consumables and storage items needed to keep a place clean. It also had cooking skills as well, but low level ones. Though, past that, it was not worthwhile, hence one of the minor subclasses of the game.

"But, I am so bored that I keep leveling my subclass. If I keep leveling up like this, I will be a NEET!" Serara sighed, yet kept on cleaning. She was now onto washing clothes and hanging them up to dry.

"I should have become an Artisan or Tailor instead." Serara shifted to wiping the table, careful not to move the sewing tools on it. Subclasses leveled up differently from battle classes. Subclasses easily leveled up and had smaller exp requirements, though some subclasses like Swordsmith and production classes take longer due to special requirements.

"Maybe I am a maid." Serara said. She had been doing the house choirs of cleaning and laundry to keep from being bored to death. However, her face instantly went red. "Wait?! I'm a housewife!" Serara shouted, she suddenly went to madly dusting the shelves. "No way! No way! I'm a maiden waiting for her kitty-husband!" Serara chimed, her face tomato red in a blush with now frantically sweeping.

"Serara-chan." Serara's face managed to hit deep red as she froze like a statue. "I finished repairing your scarf." Serara looked at the woman who was sitting at the table and putting up her sewing kit.

"Aaah! Naruko-nee-chan!" Serara had tears in her eyes. "You scared me!"

"My apologies. I was so focused, I almost forgot you were cleaning." Naruko hummed, softly smiling at Serara while holding out the Druid's scarf. "I still can't get this menu system around my head. Thankfully, my Tailor subclass seems to allow me to do things by hand even if I have no real world experience in it."

"Amazing! It looks the same before..." Serara stopped. Her memory flashed back to days before, when several men had prepared to- 'Nonononono!' Serara shook her head, trying to not think back. Her eyes were already tearing up thinking of what happened. She looked at the woman before her, trying to get her thoughts off of the nightmare they had been through.

Naruko was a level ninety Enchanter with a matching level Tailor subclass. She had wavy blond hair tied back in a bun with a butterfly-theme hair piece. She had a charming face with a pair of beautiful black eyes that had three odd markings under each eye that was slightly gill looking. 'Just like a mermaid!' Serara thought, also looking at her beautiful clothes with the light purple lace robe covering her simple dress, giving the appearance of wings like a fairy or mermaid fins.

"That were torn..." Serara teared up again, managing to remember how badly ripped up Naruko's clothes from the incident, managing to cause a confusion and escaping the would-be rapists.

"Worried about your kitty-husband?" Naruko asked, smiling at Serara with sharp, triangular teeth. "Maybe he's fighting to get you the perfect wedding ring right now?"

"Ack! No! He's not my husband!" Serara squealed, beet red while shaking her head.

"Kind of hard to deny it with saying it aloud earlier." Serara froze with realizing she was speaking her thoughts earlier. "But, it's alright. We're safe now." Naruko put Serara's scarf around her neck. "No matter what, I will protect you if your kitty-husband cannot. Even if I get PK and captured over and over again."

"Naruko-nee-chan..." Serara pouted at Naruko when the woman poked her forehead. "But... You were almost-"

"It is better to be me than you. You're just an innocent child. I, on the other hand, deserve such bad things that happen to me." Naruko said before looking at the door.

"But-"

"Serara-san, Naruko-chi, I'm home, nya." Both girls looked at the door of the home, showing the owner of said home. He was a demihuman race known as a Werecat, having a cat like face and features. He also had a gentleman's air around him that his choice of clothing enhanced.

"Welcome back, Nyanta-san!" Serara said, her cheeks still flushed. Nyanta was the owner of the home or zone. In exchange for buying and paying the monthly fees, he controlled the settings of the zone and hence has managed to keep Naruko and Serara hidden with the private zone. It hid them from the Friend's List of the Brigandia guild after them.

"How was the town?" Naruko asked the Werecat. He had a vague smile on his mischievous cat like face. It gave a bit of mystery to his middle age man look of a green corduroy jacket. His slit-like eyes laying on Serara, making her feel a bit better and at ease.

'But, I still can't tell the other minute changes to his face.' Serara thought. Still, she was grateful to Nyanta for coming in and saving both Naruko and her when they were on the run and almost caught.

"Same as always. It wasn't good, yet wasn't bad." Nyanta said. He put the bag he was carrying onto the table and began to take out what he bought.

'But it's still bad!' Serara sank at Nyanta's words.

It meant that it was still a dot-eat-dog world that had settled into Susukino due to the small population unable to keep order. It all started due to the guild Brigandia. It was expelled from Akiba and Nakasu back when Elder Tales was a game and hence kept the nasty reputation with becoming a real group of bandit after the Catastrophe.

They used their aggressive methods against not just players, but the NPCs as well. They even began to enslave and trade both low level players and NPCs. There was no reason to do that as the NPCs had no wealth to bully and enslave them. Especially since most were hired to do jobs players did not want to do like upkeep of a player's abode in the game.

'But, nothing has been good with the Catastrophe.' Serara thought. She looked down at her hands. She watched as all common sense was thrown out the window when the game became reality and made daily life a nightmare to more than just the players.

The NPCs suddenly became real and human, just like the players along with a lot more of them appeared when Elder Tales became reality. Yet, Brigandia saw the NPCs becoming exactly like the players except for abilities as merchandise and began to see NPC as tools of entertainment though slavery. All to kill time as it did not really make much money in a place with only two thousand people.

'Then it just went out of control!' Serara thought. Brigandia allowed a snow ball effect to happen and shifted from slavery to doing anything to just torment and oppress anyone in their sight, especially to female NPCs and players like Serara and Naruko. She went pale just thinking of what would happen if the man in front of her had not come to their rescue.

"Now, now. Don't think so hard about it, Serara-san. If you let it bother you, you'll turn old easily, nya." Serara blushed with seeing Nyanta waving his hand before her face.

"That's kind of hard as she is just like a housewife. Worried about everything." Naruko hummed. She gently smiled at the tomato red Serara.

"Here. Eat some fruit, Serara-san, and relax, nya." Nyanta handed Serara an apple. She relaxed, smelling the fragrance coming off the bright red fruit. "This house is quite clean. You'll make a great wife someday, nya."

"That isn't true!" Serara answered. "Really!" She shook her head, her face red again. Her temperature was rising as Nyanta sat at the table with Naruko. Serara was just in her second year of high school, so from the feeling of his voice... Nyanta had to be twice her age... Yet...

'Nyanata-san is surely a handsome middle-age gentlemen! He's so cool! Wise, mature, and cheerful all warped into a furry package!' Serara squealed in the inside. Sure, since Elder Tales was a game, everyone had amazing character designs that has turned into reality. Yet, it seemed Nyanta's character was of a dependable and mature noblemen... Or is it noblecat? 'Nyanta-san is so fit! I look fat being next to him... I'm a little overweight...'

"Keep frowning and smiling over and over again and you'll be wrinkly like an old lady in no time, Serara-chan." Serara jumped as Naruko padded her head.

"Naruko-nee-chan!" Serara whined. Even though Naruko was a kind woman, she sure loved to tease her!

"Even though I know your not the real Naruko-chi, you do act much like my old companion." Nyanta hummed, peeling an apple.

"You know, Naruko-nee-chan?" Serara asked. However, it would explain why Nyanta was not as formal with Naruko than her. 'No! Nyanta's already married!' Serara kept the tears back.

She knew from Naruko being in her party her Couple Status, which she was married. It was possibly date and marry in Elder Tales when it was a game, which players got special buffs, bonuses, and skills when playing alongside their "lover." It was originally quite a hit before losing popularity as the items and such from expansions had outpaced the benefits of the Couple System.

"Ah, you know Naruto-kun personality?" Naruko asked. Serara looked at the woman with shock. "Though, it seems even with what I gathered, Naruto-kun is far more brilliant than I first thought."

"So, Naruko-chi's real name is Naruto-chi? Fits him as I know his favorite food is ramen in game, nya. If you are not him, then he must be in his Las Boss or Sandaime Hokage character. He is a game addict, after all, nya." Nyanta hummed, putting the apple peels into a glass teapot.

"A game addict?" Naruko asked.

"He's a NEET?!" Serara shouted before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to insult your friend!"

"No, no. Not at all, nya." Nyanta added tea leaves to the tea pot and walked to the kitchen. "He would take it as a compliment. He loves games so much he is even a game master for Elder Tales, nya."

"No way!" Serara gasped. She knew game masters were the people who help keep Elder Tales in check when it was a game. They helped with the in-game events and other things including catching characters breaking the rules in the game.

"Game master? Is that some kind of important position?" Serara paled at Naruko. "I know at least he was involved in this Elder Tales project that I was investigating him on. Though, I never would have thought this reality we are in now is a game." Naruko looked at the room she was in. A bit of disbelief in her eyes.

"Sort of. A game master is basically a person who helps keep a role-playing game like this with lots of players running smoothing, nya." Nyanta grabbed a metal kettle and his finger moved in the air, showing he was using his menu. "In fact, if I remember correctly, he's the very game master who excelled Brigandia from two other player cities, nya."

"Really?! He's that powerful and skilled?!" Serara said. After seeing how mean and vicious Brigandia is, especially the leader, she could not see anyone able to handle them without a matching or great force.

"Well, of course, nya. Though, he uses multiple characters at once, so that make things easier. Naruko is in fact the female of the trio he used when we played together, nya." Nyanta said, smiling as his kettle began to blow steam from boiling.

"So, he's a puppet user?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Serara asked before shaking her head. 'Naruko says a lot of weird things... Maybe she is one of those people who doesn't understand technology one bit?' "Um... So, this Naruto was able to use multiple players at once?... He's really a NEET."

"NEET?" Naruko asked, cocking her head slightly. Serara wondered if Naruko was from the countryside or something. Most Japanese from the city knew a NEET was a lazy person.

"Well, he needed computers for his job, so took advantage of them when playing games, nya." Nyanta said. He poured the boiling water into the tea pot, the water tinting brown. "Though, he also did his concept art job at the same time while playing. He was trying to get through schooling while working for Elder Tales as well, nya. Though, if he was in Naruko, you would be teased a lot more by him, Serara-san, nya."

"What?!" Serara gasped. "He's mean!?"

"No, not at all, nya." Nyanta put the iron teapot down. "He is quite a confident young lad who has no restrictions on how he interacts with people. Sometimes to the point he seems villainous to many, nya."

"A villain..." Serara said. She shivered, imaging Naruko grinning evilly while kicking her down. "Scary!"

"But, in truth, he is just a misunderstood kid who is lonely, nya." Naruko and Serara looked at Nyanta who was pouring tea into three cups he gotten from the cupboard. "He doesn't understand how to properly interact with people and so results in teasing and being a bit awkward. However, underneath that, he is a very good boy who has his friend's back, nya."

"I see." Serara said, perking up to Nyanta's words. However, she noticed Naruko gripping her robes with her hands.

"Ah." Naruko noticed Serara looking at her. "How are those people who are coming for you doing, Serara-chan?" Naruko changed the subject before Serara could even ask.

All three of them knew that Crescent Moon Alliance, the guild Serara belonged to, had sent a 4-man team from Akiba to Susukino to escort her back to Akiba. It was a common topic the three of them talked about. Mainly due to the speed of the team impressed both Nyanta and Naruko. They couldn't talk to the team directly, but Serara's constant contact with Maryele allowed them to know the team's approximate position.

"Ah! Yes!" Serara said, noticing Nyanta pulling out some more apples and cutting one into pieces for them to eat. "They are doing fine. They'll probably arrive before noon tomorrow. Maryele also met some people looking for you, Naruko! She told the team to help you get out of Susukino as well." Serara reported. She knew she would not be able to stay anymore once the team arrived and brought her home. She was worried about what would happen to Naruko and if Nyanta had plans as well once she was gone.

"Ah. They must be looking for Naruto-kun, thinking I'm him." Naruko said. Her smile oddly sad. "I will join you either way as I want to make sure you make it to your guild safely. However, Nyanta-san, can you give me a good describe of Naruto-kun's characters? I would like to at least give those who are searching for him a little hope instead of a dead end." Serara understood why Naruko would ask that.

Serara felt herself owing Nyanta who aided them out of kindness, yet had no way to repay him. In fact, when she brought it up, he would dismiss it with a simple laugh and say "Helping the young ones is the obligation and joy of the elderly."

'Even though I am happy he said that... He only treats me like a child...' Serara frowned. 'And what are your plans once I am gone?'

"I am happy to do so, nya." Nyanta smiled at Serara. "Please bear with this a little longer, nya. It must feel uncomfortable being stuck in such a small house. But, relax. Help is definitely coming, nya." Nyanta offered the plate of apples, causing Serara to forgot to ask what has been on her mind. What was his plans for once this is all over?

**-Log Horizon-**

"The rate is increasing." Kurama said. He glared at the white space behind Las Boss that was slowly eating away at greenish yellow sewer that was once boy's mind.

"Yeah. The faster my new mindscape devours my old mindscape, the faster the rate goes for your HP and MP." Las Boss sighed. He looked back with a disgusted frown with seeing the white space had already taken out the wall and door that was there just yesterday. "Quite annoying. Here, I thought you would have at least a few more days. But, seems this world is saving you as the last thing to get rid of in my mind. Well, except my memories of you. They are safe along with the one memory I made sure to keep."

"So, you think it's going to work?" Kurama asked. He grinned at Las Boss.

"No fucking idea, but I don't care. If you are going to die, might as well let you die with some fun under your belt." Naruto grinned back, adjusting his glasses. "But, if I guessed right with why this world is using my wish of forgetting memories against me, then the concept is sound. Just going to probably hurt pretty badly for me since it is untested and probably bugged."

"Heh. You know, I almost don't hate the bastard who sealed me in here anymore." Kurama chuckled, "But, you could die as well if this goes wrong, you know?"

"Yep!But don't care! If I live, then I can make Materialization Shiritori from _No Game No Life_ real in concept! It's pure awesome! Especially if I can get a repeat of episode 6! Right down to the freaking hydrogen bomb and supernova!" Las Boss said. A little droll coming out of the side of his mouth out of the pure joy. "I can make my ultimate goal of living in a reality like Disboard true! A world defined with rules that create a real game world than the shit game of life!"

"...And this is where 'almost' applies." Kurama sighed. He smirked at the pout he got from Las Boss. "You have a twisted mind. Would you grow up?"

"Nope! I will forever be a kid!... Well, in the inside, that is." Las Boss sighed. He pointed at his chest since both of them knew he now had the body of an adult. "However, to me, everything is a game, even life. Hence why I actually love the fact that I am now in a reality that works like a game... Well, other than the shit game stuff like you dying. A game should be enjoyable for all sides, not a few."

"Though, I do wonder how, if you do live, you will get out of the situation you are setting yourself in. I want to die knowing you'll at least not end up in the same situation I am in, Brat." Kurama snorted. A bit peeved at the current situation.

"Oh. I know what I am doing and will enjoy it. In fact, now I am glad Elder Tales is now reality. I can do what I always wanted to do as a GM. Never could as it would go against the game policies." Las Boss chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Well, well. Seems luck is on my side today." Las Boss opened his eyes, finding himself facing a closed shop with snow covering its empty boxes and the surrounding sheets he was standing in. "I can finally get my revenge on you, Lassy." Las Boss turned, finding himself surrounded by a group of players who looked more like thugs than adventurers.

There was a bear of a man right before Las Boss, looking straight in his eyes with being almost the same height. He was very muscular and his face fit the overpowering aura he had. Just like a bad guy. Standing right behind him was a mage wearing a gray robe, his own stone-cold face covered by half of his blond hair. The muscle man was a Monk while the mage was a Sorcerer from what Las Boss saw on his status screens.

"Heh..." Las Boss smirked, adjusting his cloak he was wearing to keep the cold at bay. _"Well, well, well. Long time no see. You're a sight for sour eyes, Demikas. Londark."_ Las Boss spoke, his voice quite low and quiet.

"You sound like I expected you would, Lassy." Demikas, the bear man, snorted. "A snarky, quiet guy who barks loudly in pride. But, now you don't have your game master hacks anymore, don't ya?"

"_Why do you think that?" _Las Boss asked. He lazily looked at the other players. There was three weapon based players and two healers... However, given there was seven players before him, he had to guess another party of five was hidden in the alleyways belonging to Londark. The rules of parties were still in play.

"It is highly unlikely your hacks were brought over when this game became reality. You are just like other players, Las Boss. You cannot hold your title of EndGame Boss anymore without them." Londark, the mage, slightly scoffed. "You seemed to enjoyed wiping our guild out and expelling it from Akiba and Nakasu with being overpowered. Now it is time for us to repay the favor."

"_The law of no fighting in the city still stands, Londark." _Las Boss shook his finger at the duo. _"Not that I am staying here much longer. I only stopped to restock on some supplies. There are some items I need so I can to get to crafting."_

"Heh. Not so fast. I want to add you to my Friend's List, Lassy." Demikas chuckled, pointing at Las Boss and making movements with adding the Druid to his friend list. "That way I know wherever you are and take you out the instant you leave the city."

'Clever.' Las Boss thought. The Friend's List can also locate nearby people on the list. However, you could add anyone to your Friend's List without their permission. They just had to be in front of you.

'That must be how they were tracking the noob and the mystery Naruko, and the unknown player is hiding them in a private zone.' Las Boss thought.

When he heard from Shiroe that Maryelle told them Naruko was in Susukino, he was skeptical. He is still skeptical now as he looked through his Friend's List... ALL his characters, as well as Shiroe's alternate character were online. However, they had no idea of this Naruko Maryelle mentioned could be another Naruko with extra parts to the name or Las Boss's alternate character. Las Boss's Friend's List was acting up and actually giving fewer details than everyone else's.

"_I thought you hated me." _Las Boss pouted at the duo. _"I was kind of scared you did as all the Akiba guys are pussies. They did not want to join me on exploring this awesome world."_

"You came here from Akiba?" Londark asked, raising an exposed eyebrow. "The transport gates are down."

"_That's a big duh." _Londark glared at Las Boss as he shrugged. _"But, it made the journey here much more fun! There is a new dungeon monster in the Depths of Palm that is quite a challenging party rank!" _Las Boss hummed, spinning around.

"Heh. You seem quite happy of this world, Lassy." Demikas growled, narrowing his eyes at the carefree man. "I'll change that after PKing you every time you leave this city! Till you beg for it to stop and keep on doing it just for the hell of it!"

"_Hmmmm. I didn't take you for a dominate."_ Las Boss smirked at the men. Demikas and Londark's eyes widen when Las Boss's body suddenly turned into leaves and disappeared. _"You always seemed perfect uke material. Acts toughs and barks loud, but submissive in bed."_

"You still have your hacks!" Londark gasped slightly in shock, looking at where Las Boss was at... And a blush gracing his face of utter disgust.

"_Easy to frustrate, but easy to take over. Makes me wonder how you would be like in bed all the times I PKed you."_ Demikas own face was turning red as well. It was hard not to with Las Boss pressing his chest again Demikas' back, his hands on his chest and leg exploring.

"W-What do you mean, L-Lassy?" Demikas shouted, his strength oddly missing as Las Boss rubbed his abs. "Why the hell are you speaking like that?"

"_I always speak this way. But, had to go with light teasing due to Elder Tales censors and rules. I kind of felt bad expelling your guild as it was so much fun utterly destroying you."_ Las Boss looked at the other players with a hungry smile.

The other Brigandia members stepped back, gobsmacked and blushing at the brazen display. _"I like dominating my prey. Every. Way. Possible." _Las Boss whispered into Demikas ear before licking it. _"So, I don't mind the challenge. If I defeat you, though, you won't be Pked." _Las Boss hand began traveling from the hip to-

"PHANTOM STEP!" Demikas shouted, suddenly disappearing with an afterimage and tripping some while moving away from the Druid. "Y-You're a homo!" Demikas shouted, his face red.

"_I go both ways. But I love beefy prey. You're my perfect type. Londark over there is my second favorite type. Strong, yet lithe." _Las Boss winked at Londark who moved away from Druid, making sure to not lose sight of Druid like before. _"Though, not planning to go __eroge__ game till after I get the crafting I want to do. Once I get those items, then it will be a lot more fun."_ Las Boss chuckled, sending chills down all the Brigandia members' spines.

"_Though, if you wanna try to PK me, go ahead. The item on my back keeps me from losing any items or money when killed. So, you won't get anything out of it... Unless you want to bet who tops, then I might let you be seme."_Las Boss winked again at Demikas and Londark.

"NO!"Demikas roared. "We're leaving! No fucking way I am messing with a homo creep!" All the members agreed and followed their leader as he stomped off his embarrassment of being harassed.

'Ah... Right when it was getting to the good part.' Las Boss pouted while watching the Brigandia guild went out of sight.

"_...Boss... I am never doing that again for you." _Las Boss heard Shiroe speaking through the telepathy link he had open the whole time. He also could hear Naotsugu laughing his butt off before Akatsuki kneed him and they began bickering. _"I need to wash my mouth out after saying all that. Where the heck did you learn all that? You're twelve!"_

-Manga and games. I love any game with challenges. Also, when I found out from the Red Light District I might deal with sex on missions as a ninja when I was younger. So, I researched it since no one wanted to explain to me what it was for some reason.- Las Boss pressed the yes box with his mind when the confirmation box appeared before his message. It only appeared when using text boxes through the Friend's List and hence made using it in battle quite vexing. However, upside, the textbox did not appear to others except the person contact through the Friend's List whereas others can hear the person you are talking to through the link.

'Though, still don't get why everyone holds their hands to their ear when they use the link.' Las Boss thought, frowning at the condition of the streets. Susukino was a place that was supposed to look rough. It was a frontier town in the middle of a cold, unforgiving place after all. But, to Las Boss, it seemed more of a prison than a stone fortress.

"_... Boss, the fact that text box had Red Light District and explaining what sex is, I can guess why they did not want to tell you... And now I know why you're quite crude and lewd with your type. How the heck you keep from doing that when Elder Tales was a game, I will never know." _Shiroe sighed, Las Boss could see in his head the mage shaking his head.

-Hey! Just because I like to talk one way does not mean I do not know how to keep it clean!- Las Boss pouted his cheeks while thinking the message. -I mean, for some reason, people don't like me talking like an adult, so I try not to do it back at the academy. Especially since there was a girl I was trying to date.-

"_You were dating?"_ Shiroe asked, his tone flat. Las Boss smirked at realizing his old friend was jealous.

-Trying to date. But, I did like the manga and how-to books said to ask her, talk to her, and so on. Yet she kept shouting at me to leave her alone and even sometimes hit me.- Las Boss sighed, walking back towards some shops he seen when he game into the city.

"_I don't blame her. My guess, you looked like some lovestruck creep."_ Shiroe snickered slightly.

-Well, sorry! At least I took an effort to try to date someone, unlike you! You're twenty-two and yet have had a girlfriend! But.. It's not as easy as it is in the games... Though, haven't seen her since I quit the academy, so she probably forgot about me.- Las Boss let out a sigh.

Another thing to add to the "Deal with It" list. Worse, the bags under his eyes had yet to go away and he would not be surprise they were permanent. He could not trust on his very convenient healing ability to get those sleep derived under-eye bruises to go away after a few days of good rest. Saved him from ever having to explain his all-nighters he did.

'Well, does not matter who or what they are, if they give me the chance, I'll date them for the chance to experience love.' Las Boss thought. He did not get the concept of perverts. However, he did get the concept of love and sex. He knew he had to have the former before really going into the later unless it was a one-time deal or something like that with the research he done. What he really wanted, though, was some love as he did not want to be alone for the rest of his life.

"_A-Anyways, you have secured your way out of Susukino if your part of the plan does not work?" _Shiroe stutter slightly.

-Yep. I just need a few seconds to ensure my Griffon can be summoned. Hence why I put on the Orochimaru act to make sure to creep Brigandia's main force out.- Las Boss chuckled slight, -Though, it is fun to mess with people like that. Maybe they really are interested in having some fun in bed.-

"_No. You are a twelve year old with questionable sexuality. There's a reason I put you for only private messaging on my blog. And I don't want to even know who or what an Orochimaru is... Naotsugu and I are about to go and meet Serara-san. Akatsuki has herself set up with her clones to give us constant updates of where Brigandia is at."_Shiroe said. _"You're going head towards where we will meet up and move out of the city... Are you sure you want to do an experiment in this situation? You haven't even told me what it is."_

Las Boss ignored the gloomy looks of the NPCs and players around him and focused on the cloudy sky above. -Yeah. I am. If your battle plans go correctly, I will be able to ensure no backlash from Brigandia. They already think I still have my hacks and my experiment will only solidify it if it works. If not, good distraction for Akatsuki to take out whoever you need taken out and you get a laugh later.-

"_You need to stop treating life as a game. Sure, you respawn, but..." _Las Boss heard Shiroe letting out a sigh.

-Oie. Even before I ending up in this reality, I treated life like a game. You kind of have to after the crap I been through. However, if there is a challenge, I will not back down. The noob and Naruko mystery lady will be saved, even if I end up in the Cathedral to do it.- Las Boss looked at Susukino's Cathedral that had snow covering its roof and fit for a quiet winter cityscape painting. 'That is, if I respawn after doing the experiment.'

**-Log Horizon-**

'Ah... Why couldn't we meet at Nyanta's homes!' Serara thought. She was slightly shaking out of nervousness and fear.

"It's alright, Serara-san, nya." Serara looked up at Nyanta who was standing beside her.

"Are you sure this is the right meeting spot, Serara-chan?" Serara looked at Naruko who was surveying their surroundings. The three were standing in an abandoned building that Mother Nature was claiming back.

"Y-Yes. I made sure to tell Maryele the landmark and such for them to find us." Serara slightly stuttered. However, she was scared. Naruko and she was now in the open. Brigandia can track them again. "Eep!" Serara jumped at hearing the xylophone sound and saw it was Maryele. "H-Hello, Maryele..." Serara sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"_Serara, I hope you are alright."_ Serara found herself calming down with hearing her guild leader's voice. _"Shiroe-san is waiting in the other room near where you are at, next to the stairs. Please be careful and follow Shiroe-san directions."_

"Hai!" Serara nodded as the link cut of. "They are here."

Nyanta and Naruko followed her out of the place they were hiding at towards where Maryele told Serara this "Shiroe-san" was waiting at. It did not take them long to find him. He was a dark hair mage wearing a white cloak standing near the stairs, just as Maryele told her.

"H-Hello!" Serara shuttered for the man to turn around. She paled at seeing his narrow eyes on her, his face slightly expressionless and hard to read. "I-I am Serara from Crescent Moon Alliance. Thank you for coming!" Serara bowed, nervous.

"Nya."

"Wait... Is that you, Chief?"

"Eh?" Serara kept her head down, but blinked. 'Cheif?'

"I was wondering who it might be, Shiroe-chi, nya?" Serara looked up at Nyanta who was smiling at the mage. "That explains how you arrived so quickly, nya." She looked back between Nyanta and the mage in confusion.

"Ah, sorry about that, Serara-san." The mage apologized. "Please call me Shiroe. I actually know this sage beside you." Shiroe point his staff slight at Nyanta.

"That's right, Serara-san. This is Shiroe-chi, a smart and competent young man, nya. The plan is sure to work with him here, nya" Nyanta said, nodding at the mage.

"I see you still meow all the time, Chief." Shiroe said with a teasing smile. Serara noticing the mage was not as stiff as in the beginning of the meeting.

'He must be nervous as well.' Serara thought, holding onto her oak staff tightly.

"What are you talking about, Shiroe-chi, nya? This is the correct way for cat people to speak. A wonderful way to end a sentence, nya." Nyanta chuckled.

"Is it 'wan' or 'nya?' Just stick to one okay?" Serara found herself calming down at the lighthearted chat between Shiroe and Nyanta.

"You know each other?" Naruko asked, standing protectively near Serara.

"We were very close, nya. Shiroe-chi used to check me for fleas, nya."

"I did not." Serara could only nod with a stunned expression at the fact Nyanta was joking at the moment. "...So, Naruko was here." Shiroe looked at Naruko who was frowning at him.

"Since Shiroe-chi is here. Who are the other three, nya?" Nyanta asked.

"Naotsugu is here. Las Boss is not in the party at this moment. He has been gather supplies and information for us in Susukino the last two days.. The last is a girl named Akatsuki. A level ninty Assassin. We have gone through ten days and one hundred sixty training sessions. She's good." Shiroe reported.

"Ah. Naotsugu-chi and Las Boss-chi is here, too, nya. And a new friend? This is excellent, nya. Shiroe-chi is finally at this phase, nya." Nyanta clapped his hands together. "From what Naruko-chi has gotten from what Serara's guild leader told Serara, the two people looking for her are actually looking for Las Boss. His real name is Naruto-chi and they think he is in Naruko-chi because of it."

"I see. Are you a ninja?" Serara blinked at the odd question before seeing Naruko nod at the mage. "I have a favor to ask... However, first, Chief Nyanta, what happened to Cat Food?"

"The house couldn't handle the bad weather and half the house caved in, nya. Perhaps it is a sign from above, telling me to relocate to Akiba, nya." Nyanta answered in a grandiose tone that made Serara really happy. He was going to follow them to Akiba.

"That... Ah, wait a minute." Shiroe put his hand to his ear. Serara noticed his eyebrows furrow before a moment before looking at Nyanta and Naruko. "Our allies detected a party of six being lead by a Monk approaching our location. Any idea who they are?"

"That's-" Serara bit her lip, knowing who it was. Even though he was not one of the rapists, Demikas was really after her. Mainly due to she used her summon servant Myconid to stop him by confusing him when they were escaping from the Brigandia guild hall.

"That should be the guild master of Brigandia, Demikas, nya. He is a level ninety Monk and his allies are same level, nya. He is the mastermind behind all this chaos here in Susukino and the enemy, nya." Nyanta said, a slight frown on his face. Shiroe face seemed to harden slightly to Serara before looking at Naruko.

"Since you are a ninja, do you know of a cloning jutsu and the henge, or the Enchanter's special moves branched from the jutsu?" Shiroe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"... I see, that is a smart plan." Naruko said.

"Huh?" Serara blinked while watching Naruko moved her hand in the air. 'What plan? He did not say any plan or such!'

"I can go up even further than that. How many do you need?" Naruko asked, sadistically smiling at Shiroe. This made Serara nervous as that never meant good things to happen.

"Four. Have two of them to henge as Serara." Shiroe said while Naurko put her hands together oddly

"Eh?" Serara gasped with seeing four new Naruko's appearing next to the original. Two of them did a different hand pattern. "EEEEEH?" Serara's mouth got wider with now seeing two perfect copies of herself.

"Good. Make sure to act out of character." Serara simply looked dumbfouned at Shiroe as he pointed at the cloned Naruko and Serara.

'Aren't you suppose to have the clones act like the original to be the decoys!' Serara thought.

"You're expecting a showdown to begin with. The clones are to reduce the numbers, correct?" Naruko asked.

"Correct. Have the clones head for the North and South minor gates. We will be taking the West main gate." Shiroe looked at Nyanta. "Is there a back door? I rather keep conflict delayed as long as possible."

"Indeed. This way, nya." Nyanta lead the way that Serara, Naruko, and he used to enter the place earlier.

"Are you okay, Serara-san?" Naruko asked, noticing Serara still trembling in fear.

"Of course!" Serara shouted, chasing after Nyanta. 'But, it feels like he's staring into my soul!' Serara looked back at Shiroe who was following behind them.

'He's Nyanta's friend... But, he looks hard to get along...' She noticed his sharp eyes on watch as he talked through telepathy. He had no trouble doing so while walking, showing his experience already of this world.

Serara, however, knew that Brigandia was combing through the city, looking for them. Especially now that she was out in the open and could see Naruko and her on their Friend Lists.'It won't be long now...' Serara thought, remembering the simple layout of Susukino.

The chessboard like grid the Susukino was set up as made it easy for Brigangia to surround them no matter what route they took. Yet, she could tell Shiroe and Nyanta were planning to force their way through even with knowing that fact. It was a gamble, one that was against them greatly, and she was scared it would not work. Even as the clones went to other gates, the amount of members in Brigandia can surround all three groups.

'Knew it.' Serara felt her legs wanting to give from as her trembling increased at the sight of the city gate. There were Brigandia members all around it.

"Fighting is prohibited in the streets of Susukino, nya... What are they thinking, nya?" Nyanta asked, his voice helping to clam Serara a little... Though, she was still trembling.

"They will let us through the first time." Serara went into a cold sweat. She realized it as well. They were waiting for them to leave the city and then murder them. The look in the Brigandia members eyes were hungry and slightly crazed.

"That's how it is, nya." Serara found a chill suddenly went down her spine. Even though Nyanta was still speaking kindly... It was different from before. She could not exactly put what it was, but she noticed Naruko's kind demeanor had changed as well. He eyes had become for intense with focus, though a slight smile on her face that the guild members who noticed back either sneered or their own smiles got bigger for the event ahead.

"What... Should I do?" Serara asked, her courage fading with remembering the time Demikas grabbed her wrist when she was trying to escape. She barely had the strength, purely from her own fright, to cast a spell at that time... This time around...

"About that..." Serara's eyes widen as Shiroe's bangs hide his eyes. Her fear shifted from Demikas to Shiroe as his appearance became more unapproachable with a smirk. "If they're letting us leave, then we just go. That makes things easier."

"Eh?" Serara asked. She stared at Shiroe, trying to understand his words.

Battles were allowed outside the city and if they were caught in a fight... Brigandia easily had enough members to block the roads and surround them. They would be easily murdered, even with three level ninety players and possibly experience. There was only seven of them, which she, herself, was below level thirty. The difference in numbers alone between them and Brigandia made it impossible to win against the guild in PK.

"To escape cleanly, we need to create an opening." Naruko said, studying the thugs before them carefully.

"They will pursue us indefinitely if we are in close range. They know someone has been assisting Naruko-sand and Serara-san or else they would have captured them by now. They also know our low numbers... Brigandia is probably planning to surround and PK us once outside the non-combat zone. Their focus will be the people helping you, Serara-san, Naruko-san. Most likely in hopes of destroying your will and put you under their control again. I am almost certain of that." Shiroe said. His analysis sounded like a bystander's point of view, yet cold and hard that seemed to cut into the little Druid.

"They might-"

"_Well, well. I keep running into my future targets!"_ Serara nearly screamed as she felt someone behind her. She turned around and all the blood rushed from her face to make it almost white. _"Ah. What a cute little noob. Up in my top types for females, in fact."_ A towering man stood there with a crazed look in his sleep-deprived eyes. The way he was dressed was that of a warrior and added to his menacing aura.

'Someone scarier than Demikas!' Serara thought, gripping onto Nyanta.

"Ah, Las Boss-chi, it is good to see you, nya." Nyanta smiled at the man.

'HE'S the one that expelled Brigandia TWICE!' Serara thought. 'He looks more evil than them!'

"_Good to see you, too, Kitten."_ Serara had goosebumps forming when the man winked at Nyanta. She found it quite creepy that the man's voice sounded oddly feminine as well. _"I was about to leave this city to go collect some ingredients to make some special items. Would you care to join me? I would love to have a threesome if Shiroe would join in as well."_

"...You are not holding back now that Elder Tales is reality and the censors are not in place." Shiroe sighed, oddly calm around the... creep in Serara's view. "Sadly, I must decline... I am current here on business to help these two young women escape back to Akiba. Maybe another time?"

"I am in agreement with Shiroe-chi. I want to ensure the young get home safety, nya." Nyanta said. Serara did not how he was still calm and composed near the creep as well. "Though, you got quite flirtatious since I last seen you, nya. Must be that age, nya." Nyanta chuckled.

"_Of course. Now that Elder Tales is reality, there is plenty of fish in the sea to make my own harem." _Las Boss said, clapping his hands together like a little kid. _"Though, I am quite shock Demikas is still mad at me. I thought he loved being dominated... Maybe I can change that once I crafted some toys."_ Las Boss said, doing a fake pout.

'W-What?' Serara thought, her face turning red. 'H-He's-' Her brain short circuited. She was in high school, but even she knew to stay clear of such men as Las Boss. She looked at the Briganida members, trying to regain her composure and focus on their current situation... And noticed how uncomfortable they were even looking at them. 'T-They are just as scared of this guy as me!'

"_But... This is quite a sight."_ Serara looked back a Las Boss. Sick amusement was all over his face, something Serara seen all to well with Brigandia members. _"The Villain in Glasses trying to be the hero? That's not something you see every day. Even though I hate heroes, this is too good to pass up watching."_Las Boss said, licking his lips in excitement.

"Y-You'll help us?" Serara asked. Even though the guy was a creep, Brigandia was scared of him! If they had him on their side-

"_Weren't you listening, noob?" _Serara trembled under the heated glare she got from Las Boss. _"I hate heroes. What's the fun in always doing good deeds? Especially when everyone will walk. All. Over. You. Saving others is a waste of time in a world where villains thrive! Hence why I want to see how your little tale goes. Will this villain here save your pitiful, meaningless life?" _Tears came to Serara's eyes with seeing Las Boss grin. _"Or will this be a beautiful tragedy of pure despair?"_

"Now, now. Be nice, Las Boss-chi, nya." Nyanta spoke, snapping Serara out of her fear. However, she gripped onto Nyanta's pants leg, trying to keep herself from withdrawing into herself.. She noticed Naruko also studying Las Boss with sharp eyes, though oddly not phased by the man.

"It is not polite to tease young ladies, nya. Don't get so upset, Serara-san, nya. If that is how Shiroe-chi and Las Boss-chi says, that is how it is, nya. Just leave this to Shiroe-chi,Naruko-chim and me. You shall be fine." Nyanta said calmly. However, Serara was confused as to how Shiroe and Nyanta were so nonchalant with the face of imminent danger in more ways than one.

"Chief?" Shiroe asked.

"Wait is it, nya?"

"If you went one-on-one with the leader..."

"A foolish question, nya." Nyanta nodded, the werecat's spirit scaring Serara. She knew PK was way different from fighting monsters both when Elder Tales was a game and reality. Henrietta explained to her all problems with fighting a person instead of a monster with limited attack patterns and such.

"Let's go with it like this. We will leave the city and Brigandia will try to PK where we can't flee back into the city. We will defeat their leader and make our escape." Shiroe said in a bored manner. As if they were doing a normal thing done many times before.

'That's an absurd plan!' Serara though, her face pale in shock. It was a suicidal move in her mind. One that she could not wrap her mind around.

"A gambler..." Naruko said, her voice oddly emotionless.

"No problem, nya. You are still the same Shiroe-chi I knew, nya." Nyanta nodded in agreement at the mage. Serara was shocked even further with the werecat opening his right eye before continuing. "It's been a while since my last hearty meal, nya. Watch closely, Serara-san, Naruko-chi, nya. You don't have to worry. I won't let those ruffians touch a single hair on fine ladies like yourselves, nya." Serara found herself gaining back courage with hearing Nyanta's words. She swore in her heat to endure whatever fear she might have to face now.

"_Ah, this will be quite a show! I am so glad I decided to leave now!"_Las Boss hummed, sending ice cold chills down Serara's whole body.

'Almost any fear.' Serara thought as the group moved towards the gate.

**-Log Horizon-**

'I hope this guy know what he is doing.' Naruko thought as they walked out of the city. Just as the mage Shiroe predicted, ten people had cut off their retreat route back to the city. All shadowing them from behind as they moved forward. Naruko moved closer to Serara to help the young girl with the intense murderous intent in the air.

'If only this was not my body now...' Naruko put her hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her from trembling. It did not help that each step the group made away from the city, Brigandia's men closed in a little more and began to encircle the group.

'I would love to rip these guys to shreds... For once I agreed.' Naruko sighed, putting her hands on her own weapon, an oddly bandaged tome, as they were completely encircled. 'This is bad. Even with the practice, I still have no battle experience with this body.'

"Here should be fine." Naruko looked at Shiroe who spoke quite slightly. That is, before he raised his voice. "Which of you is... Er, Demi-glace?"

'...Is this guy suicidal?' Naruko thought, just as shocked at the men surrounding them. 'An open challenge AND insulting the bad guy? How are we going to escape when you put the guy in a berserk fury?... Naruto-kun?' Naruko looked at Las Boss who was smirking. She could literally feel the excitement coming off the man.

"Now, Shiroe-chi, asking something so loudly is rude, nya." Nyanta said, pointing towards the leader. "I know the one that is him! He is the excessively huge man over yonder, nya. Hey, Demikas!" Naruko watched as the huge man appeared, a Monk from what people called him.

'But, that is no monk. At least even the zombie priest had some religions morals, even when twisted into a killing machine..' Naruko thought, remembering the various monks of the world she knew. 'He's as big as my old body... Indeed. He is quite fierce like you, but at least you have manners.'

"So, you're the flies that have been bothering... Lassy..." Demikas looked at Las Boss. A bit of fear on the man's face to Naruko's own shock.

'So, that's the plan.' Naruko looked at Las Boss. 'Shiroe knew these guys were afraid of Naruto-kun for no reason. With him we-'

"_Ah! This will indeed be a good show!"_ Las Boss had a sick chime to his voice. _"Don't mind me, Demikas. I am here to watch the show. Nothing more nothing less... Well, unless you bring out more guild members. Then I can have a bit of fun at slaughter while also watching this show to add to my own enjoyment."_

"Is that right?" Demikas asked, getting back the courage in his voice quickly.

"_In fact, to prove it. Shiroe, can we trade weapons. I think your itty bitty staff won't do much good, so this will be all the help you get from me."_

"Never expected any from you to begin with." Naruko was unable to keep her jaw from dropping. She watched as Las Boss pulled out a whip like object before spinning it and it became a spear. Shiroe had a staff appear from his cape. They threw the two weapons at the other and caught the others' weapon. "In fact, I am shock you are even trading weapons with me. There is a possibility I will lose this battle and lose it."

"_Nah. One of the toys I am after will easily replace that old weapon of mine. Plus, your staff is alright for payment if you do die. I just want to see bloodshed and action!" _Las Boss walked out of the circle, the men giving way to the man. He took the traveling chest off his back and sat on it like a seat. He then leaned against the staff, his arms covering the stop it as he relaxed with a grin of delight._"The brute of a villain versus a villain becoming a wanna-be hero. Now this is an event I would usually pay to see, but I am getting to see it for free!_'

'Looks after comrades' backs, my ass!' Naruko thought, though keeping her fury under control. She had stayed focus on the situation to make sure Serara at least escaped if things did not go their way.

"As always, you're such a cruel man, Boss-chi, nya" Nyanta chuckled. "And, to correct you, Demikas, that would be just me, nya. And it's not a fly, but a cat, nya." Naruko was just dumbfounded as Nyanta teased the man with a mature, charming tone. "...Recklessness is the way of the young. Tolerance is the beauty of adulthood... But there is such a thing as going too far, nya." A chill went down Naruko's spine with the hint of killer intent so well hidden by the werecat.

'Amazing. Being in such control of his body?' Naruko thought, 'This world is indeed broken.' Naruko remembered waking up in this world.

The current world in Naruko's eyes was broken and twisted... But this one man next to had showed her otherwise. Even a dangerous ninja like herself found herself being repeatedly killed over and over again. Only to revive at the Cathedral and face the fact all the skills and training she had been mostly useless in this body and world she was now in.

"What did you say, Mongrel?" Demikas growled, glaring at the cat. All his fear from before gone, replaced with convenience and an evil grin.

"I will go straight to the main point.. Listen carefully, Demikas, you have crossed the line, nya. Since you planned to PK, this will save some time. Reigning in children who strayed too far beyond the line is also the obligation of elders. Come on, I will fight you One-on-One, nya." Nyanta taunted the man.

'… I see... This is a very risky gamble.' Naruko thought, realizing their plans. Beat the leader and hit the moral of this unorganized mob. Naruko, however, noticed Shiroe seemingly studying something and guessed it was his menus in his head. However, Naruko could also see many flaws and trying to think up her own back-up plans.

"Hah! Ridiculous! Why should I fight on your terms? Don't you see my ten buddies over here?" Demikas laughed at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, uh... Ah, Delicious!" Shiroe interrupted the laughter. He got a well earned glare of fury from the Brigandia guild master. "It doesn't have to be you. I'd prefer you in the gray robes." Shiroe pointed at Londark. "Isn't that an artifact drop from the Fire Lizard's cave? You seem stronger, so we would be okay with you instead of the Monk before us. It would be more satisfying for both of us if we have the strongest fighters settle things. Let's challenge the mage, Chief Nyanta." Shiroe said, his tone oddly lifeless and bored.

"You heard of me? Londark of Gray Steel?" Shiroe nodded at Londark. "Still dare to challenge me?"

"You are right, nya." Nyanta answered, pulling his twin rapiers out. He stood in a stance Naruko never seen before. One blade was before him, but the other was behind his back pointing the same way. However, Naruko noticed she was not the only one confused as the men around them and Serara was confused as well as surprised. She watched as the group was divided between looking at the mage Londark while others looked at Demikas's reaction.

'Ah! That's the point!' Naruko thought, realizing the exact situation that Shiroe and Nyanta was taking advantage of. 'I knew this was not a united group... But, to think there are almost two sides.' Naruko thought, understanding why they were egging on the supposed leader.

'Some follow the tactician while others follow the brute leader. They don't have full control, but Londark is fine with Demikas having his way of things, hence never a problem before.' Naruko, however, frowned. 'But, that also means the instant we take down one of them in a one-on-one battle, the other will retaliate.' Naruko ran through her own head how to possibly take down both, but could not think of any means from what she figured with how fighting works in this world.

Most of her jutsu she used had been reduced to being either mostly meaningless or highly restricted to the point using it now was too risky. She was useless as her Enchanter class that the other people have told her it was. At best, if she used up all her MP, she could cast a strong illusion to allow them a chance to escape. But, that would only work for a short while and Brigandia would surely catch up to them on foot.

"Londark-san of Gray Steel. So you have a nickname." Shiroe nodded as he spoke. " We would prefer to fight you instead of... Ah, Doggie-kas-san." Shiroe smirked, Naruko recognizing the expression. She saw it on Naruto-kun's face many times while Naruko was investigating him in the old world. "The Swashbuckler Chief Nyanta, here, will be your opponent. We won't run away, so let us duke this out."

"Let's begin. Judging from your equipment, you are a top-class mage, nya? Deciding things with a match should be your style, nya?" Nyanta smirked at the mage and monk. "We can ignore the cowardly meatball Demikas here, who is too scared to fight himself, nya."

"Heh! Very well! I will fight you." Demikas said with a sneer while walking towards Nyanta. "A reckless bastard like you... I will use my fist and send you to the Cathedral!" Demikas lunched forward after pretending to walk forward to take the challenge. Naruko watched as Nyanta simply waited and dodged the punch at the last moment. He now had his rapiers before him in a more attack ready stance than before.

"Wow, what a strong punch, nya." Nyanta laughed, mocking at Demikas.

"But the hit didn't land, so there is no damage, right?" Shiroe chuckled. "That aside, are you fine without your member's support? Demi-something-san." Shiroe shouted another mock as Demikas began his attack with two more punches.

"You're next! After I slaughter this old cat!" Demikas roared, his fury spilling over.

"Now, now, you need to get past me first, nya... I don't want to show the ladies unnecessary gory scenes, nya... If you want me to go easy, tell me quickly, nya."

"Outrageous!" Naruko watched as Demikas used a skill known as Phantom Step to close the gap between Nyanta and him. The two began what seemed to be a dance with Demikas throwing out consecutive left jabs and Nyanta parried many of them out of the way with his rapiers. However, some punches still got past the werecat's defenses and hit with a thud. However, she was amazed though at seeing a real fight, just like from her old world, in this odd world.

'Amazing... It's almost like they are ninja. However, the skills have to be triggered by the menus or hot keys as Serara showed me. To be able to keep fighting and doing that is far harder than just using handseals for jutsu... But, they already been trained in this because this was a game.' Naruko thought, remembering what she learned from Serara and Nyanta.

The world they were standing in was originally a very complex game. A person would make an avatar and use it to play the game on a computer. They choice a class that would have skills they could use to fight. Demikas was a Monk, a supposed material artists that kept enemies on their toes with combos of attack at the cost of defense

'He's keeping Nyanta-san from moving away.' Naruko thought, seeing as Demikas even took advantage of his skills to stay close to the werecat where he could hit him. 'But, if I remember... Nyanta is a Swashbuckler.'

"Nyan nyan!" Nyanta chimed, changing his stance and going on the offensive. His rapiers dancing like birds and hitting the Monk with multiple stabs. Each stab quickly beginning to break off his equipment and leaving wounds akin to ice picks. "I can see your hairy legs, nya."

'Swashbucklers can use bad status to decrease the strength of people or worsen their weaknesses, as Nyanta told me when I asked.' Naruko watched as Demikas face turned black and red in fury. However, Nyanta did not letup his rapiers piecing through Demikas's limbs with deadly accuracy. All the while moving out of the way of Demikas attacks, which were becoming slower and sloppier.

'He's like you... Yeah... Except I like my fights to never start to begin with.' Naruko looked at the once grinning Brigandia members, expecting their leader to win. They were slowly become rowdy. Some had fear in their eyes at the thought of Demikas losing. Others were happy, possibly wanting to see Demikas' defeat. 'Seems the mindset of this lawless place of the strong ruling does not spare even leaders.'

"Stop jumping around, you bastard, and fight me fair and square!" Demikas sneered.

"Coming from you, 'fair and square' sounds like a bastardization of our fair language." Nyanta taunted as Naruko managed to menus up to see the whole party.

'Even though Nyanta now has control over the battle, Demikas has more... health.' Naruko thought, frowning at the situation with seeing the basic status bars above the two fighters. The other Brigandia members were ready to join the battle with seeing the turn in the battle. Nyanta would not be able to last even a second if that happened. Naruko, however, glared at seeing Shiroe tap Serara's shoulder, snapping the girl out of her fear.

"When I give the signal, I want you to cast Elixir on Serara, Naruko. Serara, cast a Healing Pulse on everyone the second after that." Shiroe said, his soft spoken speech barely audible over the fight before them.

"On everyone?" Serara asked while Naruko raised an eyebrow. However, she pulled out her tome, the scales under the bandages shivering slightly.

'I know you're worried, Samehada. It's hard to fight when you're a book instead of a sword to rip people apart.'

Demikas made the order to charge Nyanta, Naruko was actually shock the crowd hesitated for a moment before charging forward to assist their leader. Naruko was ready to protect Serara, expecting to give the girl time to run... Before a blur of gray skidded to a stop in between them and the charging forces.

"Anchor Howl!" A man in full armor howled while glowing green and hitting his shield with his sword. The eight Brigandia members stopped and focused on the man.

'He stopped them?' Naruko thought in shock. She did not know what 'Anchor Howl' did, but the warriors now turned their blades on the armored man.

"They're going to kill him!" Serara gasped before Shiroe held out his staff.

"Heal everyone now!"

"Elixir!" Naruko shouted, casting the spell Shiroe asked her to do. She was shocked to find Serara suddenly glowing green.

"Heartbeat Healing!" Serara shouted, unleashing green light onto Nyanta and the armored man. Naruko noticed on her menus that the HP for both were slowly going up, but their HP was still being chipped away faster than being recovered. "I can't keep this up! My level isn't high enough!" Serara cried, trying to bear the pain.

'That's right! That level number affects our stamina and strength!' Naruko thought, looking through her spells in hope of seeing something to help the young girl.

"Don't worry about our Guardian. Focus on healing Nyanta." Naruko looked at Shiroe. He had still had a calm expression. "Calm down and watch our allies HP. If you can't do something, then don't. Focus on doing what you can."

"Right." Serara focused back on Nyanta that Naruko noticed Demikas was being healed by the healers near Londark. His legs were still wounded, but he had enough healing to the arms to focus on giving the werecat damage. It was easily enough to outpace Serara's healing, even with the boost of Elixir that seemingly was raising the power of the little Druid's healing spells.

"What's this? What can you do with your toy swords!" Demikas laughed. Naruko could tell his arrogance came from realizing he would surely be the victor now. Once the Guardian as Shiroe called him was dead, so was the rest of the group.

"How rude. Rapiers are the weapons of gentlemen, nya." Nyanta said, still calm and composed.

"I'll shut your cocky mouth up! Look! Your warrior friend is about to go down!" Demikas pointed at the Guardian. Naruko looked at the Guardian's stats, finding he was part of the party and his name was Naotsugu. Naotsugu was down to two thousand four hundred HP. He was in the red, yet was still calm and parrying blows with his shield. Holding his ground to keep the other members from hitting Nyanta and the others. However, everyone suddenly heard two explosions. "What the?" Demikas looked back at Susukino, seeing two plumes of smoke from the North and South sides, just outside the walls.

"Heh. Bushin Diabakuha." Naruko chuckled, realizing exactly what had happened. The other Brigandia members had just attacked her clones. However, said clones were really walking bombs that exploded the instant it's super low HP it has is taken out. 'That should bring down some of the numbers, but it probably just made the swarm furious at the wrong time.' Naruko thought, now regretting doing her little revenge. However, she noticed Shiroe suddenly adjust his glasses and spotted a well hidden smirk.

"That might not be so, nya." Nyanta chuckled while Shiroe let out a whistle.

"Ready the spell!" Shiroe softly said to Serara who nodded.

"Right!" Serara answered, preparing another healing spell.

"Las! It's up to you! Castle of Stone!" Naotsugu roared, his whole body, armor, and even sword was shining gold. The instant the enemies tried to hit him, their weapons bounced off.

"What-What is this?"

"Just a bit more! Finish him off!"

"Take this! Assassinate!"

'No way! He's not taking any damage?' Naruko thought, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then she realized it. He had just increased his defense to negate the attacks. 'They have such skills here as well?'

"Told you so, nya." Nyanta taunted Demikas. "Naotsugu-chi won't fall so easily."

"Now, Serara! Cast all your healing spells on Naotsugu!"

"Healing Wind!" Serara shouted unleashing green glowing winds at Naotsugu. She then added a Heal... Before the air suddenly became thick and heavy. A sensation that Naruko recognized in an instant with being filled with dread and fear.

"This is..." Naruko looked at where Las Boss was sitting before.

"Force Switch!" Las Boss roared, a cloak of transparent red covering him. The tattoos over his body seemingly reflected in the red cloak as it formed a pair of long ears on his head and nine swinging tails behind his back. "Heh! It actually worked!" Naruko barely managed to look toward Naotsugu when Las Boss disappeared, leaving a dust cloud. All eight Brigandia members were torn apart with Naotsugu even being moved while glowing. All that was left was the blood and limbs that hit the glowing warrior and drip right off him.

"W-What is th-that?" Serara stuttered when Las Boss skidded to a stop and looked at them.

"The Kyuubi." Naruko said, wide eyed to be looking straight into red eyes and a cocky, inhumanely large grin full of sharp teeth.

"Boss, behind you." Shiroe calmly shouted, not even bothered by the change.

"Heh! The brat already told me!" A deep toned voiced came from Las Boss's mouth before facing away and disappearing again. Naruko looked back at the city gates to see why.

The rest of the Brigandia guild had began running through the West gate. Probably called by one of Londark's healing teams or purposely coming though this way after the explosions messing up the roads of the North and South gates. It was a bad move as Naruko watched the Kyuubi simply drove through them, purposely zig-zagging to stay out of the city's zone.

"...How does Naruto-kun have control over the Kyuubi? " Naruko voiced her shock. She knew Jinchuriki like Naruto-kun could control the beast, but it took a lot of training that she knew Las Boss did not have.

"Ah. Is that who it is?" Shiroe asked, still calm and composed. "I was wondering why Boss was spacing out a lot."

"It's a nine tail demon that attacked Konohagakure twelve years ago and sealed within Naruto-kun." Naruko explained, Serara gasping at her before focusing on healing Naotsugu as her Healing Wind stopped and she recasted it. "It is a brutal beast that had slaughter-"

"That doesn't seem like a beast to me." Shiroe chuckled, confusing Naruko before she looked at the Kyuubi.

"Hahaha! The brat is right! This is fun!" Kyuubi roared, slashing through Brigandia members and dodging there attacks even though the cloak blocked every one of them. It simply melted the metal of any weapon that tried to break it. It was then Naruko realized how the Kyuubi was fighting and looked back at the chest to see Shiroe's staff still there.

"...No way. The Kyuubi is fighting like a human?" Naruko asked in shock. It was the Kyuubi in control, not Naruto. Yet, the beast was fighting like a wild human than the normal ways of the beastial Bijuu. From what she remembered, when a beast like Kyuubi took control over the Jinchuriki, it often would be a bloodthirsty beast. Not an overpowered warrior having fun dismembering people with just his fists and arms!

"They are working together with this Kyuubi in control of the body." Shiroe said, readying the spear. "Las Boss is quite powerful in first person shooters. He can easily predict trajectories and movements of allies and enemies at ease and within milliseconds. He's having the Kyuubi act as a living bullet." Shiroe said while Demikas and Nyanta had stopped their battle to see the massacre.

"I thought he was not going to fight!" Demikas roared, watching as half his guild easily slaughtered. "He's too fucking powerful!"

"Serara! Focus your healing on Las Boss now! Elixir!" Shiroe shouted, casing his own spell on Serara, laying it over Naruko's.

"Healing Wind!" Serara shouted as she unleashed the spell and hit the Kyuubi. However, within that second, the cloak suddenly tore apart and disappeared. Las Boss was left standing in the middle of the remains of the Brigandia both down and standing, heaving as steam came off from his body. Splotches of burnt skin covered parts of his skin that was showing as he seemingly heaved out smoke from his mouth.

"Phhh." All of the Brigandia members stood there ground as Las Boss reached into his magic bag. He pulled out a potion and began to gulp it down right before them. "Ah! That hit-Oh! I got my voice back for a bit!" Las Boss chimed, while Naruko looked at his basic stats.

"Naruto-kun! Get out of there!" Naruko shouted, realizing Las Boss's HP was well under one thousand. His MP was also almost gone.

"Don't fucking call me by that name!" Las Boss roared back and shooting a bird while all the other Briganida members realize his status. They charged right at him, thristy for blood and revenge from the look in their faces.

"Karma Drive!" Shiroe shouted, causing a spell that made Las Boss glow green again and Naruko noticed some kind of four leaf clover icon next to his health bar.

"Die!" One of the swordsmen swung at Las Boss. Only to be shocked when his blade with through one of his allies and vise verse due to Las Boss redirecting the attacks.

"Checkmate." Las Boss chuckled before weaving and dodging through the attacks, killing the Brigandia members by simply redirecting their attacks till free of the mob. All while Las Boss's MP shot up dramatically with each kill.

"Double Cast! Servant Summon! Gray Wolf!" Las Boss shouted, two spell circles forming and two large gray wolves jumping out and attacking the guild members while Las Boss gained more distance running backwards.

"Double Cast! Flaming Cage and Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss shouted for a cage of fire to block the front line and a barrage of ice fragments coming from the magic circle before his hand... And the ice exploding with hit the cage, surprising everyone as Las Boss was knocked onto his back and the remaining Brigandia retreated from the huge hole made into the ground.

"...He's not human." Demikas said in utter shock at the destruction.

"Et tetete... Ok... No more experimenting today..." Las Boss groaned, getting off his back and stumbling over to the group. The wolves disappearing as he snapped his fingers. "Note to self: new skill Double Cast works great with same spell. Not so much with different element spells."

"Your hacks are annoying." Shiroe sighed, watching as Las Boss grabbed the chest and oak staff.

"Hey. They are fun. Heal." Las Boss said, casing his own healing spell on himself. "You need my help for anything else?"

"Nope. Nyanta and Naotsugu will finish this now that you blocked off the rest." Shiroe said, making Demikas smirked.

"Not if I don't have a say!" Demikas returned to attacking Nyanta, making Serara focus back on healing her.

"Lightning Chamber!" Londark shouted, a bluish purple pentagram appearing under where Las Boss was at.

"Yesh. Noob." Las Boss sighed, a rock appearing where he was at and he was standing out of the circle before it unleashed lightning in the pentagram. "You can't hit the far side of a barn, Lon-bark!"

"...You two must be brothers." Londark said while Shiroe was more focused on Nyanta and Demikas's fight. Though, Naruko also saw Naotsugu used Anchor Howl again, becoming the aim of the magic team's attacks.

"Think it's about time, Shiroe-chi, nya." Nyanta managed to pull back some away from Demikas.

"Here we go, Chief!" Shiroe shouted, preparing his own attack. Demikas tried to kick Nyanta with upward kick to sweep the werecat away. However, Nyanta jumped into the air. He used the Monk's raised legin mid kick as a platform to higher leap into the air.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" Naruko watched as five silver thorn vines grabbed hold of Demikas. Naruko's eyes widen as Nyanta hold off for a few seconds before unleashing a barrage with his rapiers. If she had not been a train ninja, she would have not caught Shiroe's second cast of the vine spell that Nyanta hit all five new thorns after the other five was cut. Demikas roared in pain before hitting the ground, heaving as he only had one HP left.

'Amazing... These people are the level of ninja back in the other world... A level I used to be at.' Naruko looked at Shiroe before hearing the gasps and seeing the Brigandia Guild having gotten around the crater and saw the defeat of their leader. 'But... Will we still be able to escape?'

"Nyanta-san..." Tears came to Serara's eyes as she realized the situation as well.

"Put away your swords!" Naotsugu shouted, making the Brigandia members look at each other. There eyes instantly turned to where Naruko looked with hearing a scream. She was shocked to see the whole healing team down. Londark was kneeling on the ground, missing an arm. A young black hair girl was standing there, holding her blade against Londark's neck from behind.

"...Simple amazing." Naruko let out a sigh of relief while looking at the party statuses. The girl pinning Londark was Akatsuki, one of Shiroe's party. 'She hid and prepared the finishing blow to the moral with taking out the second in command.'

"No way... Just who are these people?"

"One is the monster Las Boss! The bastard's a demon!"

"Are they over level 90?"

"Could they be an elite team from another zone?" Naruko heard the talking between them members.

"We came through the Depth of Palm!" Shiroe stated, walking over to Demikas who barely managed to get of his back and trying to stand. "Akiba and this city are no longer so far apart as to prevent travel between them. We have obtained the maps and the means. You are finished causing this kind of trouble." Shiroe said in a cold, merciless tone.

"Shut up... Bastard!" Demikas growled at Shiroe. "I'll kill you!"

"Checkmate doesn't mean you've simply cornered the enemy king. It's a declaration that the enemy king is yours." Las Boss chuckled, kneeling down to Demikas eye level right beside Shiroe. "Though, I am amazed you brought my act earlier. Though, if you really want to do it, I don't mine." Las Boss laughed at the dumbstruck Monk.

"You were acting, Lassy!" Demikas shouted, trying to charge at Las Boss.

"We won the battle." Shiroe simply stated, swinging the spear and lopping Demikas' head clean off his neck. The body flopped to the ground as Shiroe swung the spear to get the blood off. "For the remaining head, let's call it a draw." Shiroe nodded to the girl who killed Londark with a swift beheading with her own blade.

'That works.' Naruko held onto Serara who buried her face into Naruko's robes to not look. Shiroe's wicked gaze hit the Brigandia members who backed away. 'There is no way they will attack us now.'

"Yes!" Naruko sweated as Las Boss latched his arms around Shiroe's neck. "I got to say a line I always wanted to from _No Game No Life_!" Las Boss chimed happily, shaking Shiroe in the process.

"Please do not have your nerdgasm on me." Shiroe sighed, pushing the Druid off them.

"How can I n-ke ge-" Las Boss's voice suddenly gave out, shocking Naruko and Serara. -Well, should have realized that would be temporary since it is incomplete.- Las Boss let out a sigh while shrugging, a glowing, transparent box appearing before him. -Shall we take our leave?-

"Of course. Before they change their minds." Shiroe said. However, Naruko was blinked when Shiroe, Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Las Boss pulled out some kind of bamboo flute from their magic bags instead of preparing to run. All four blew on the whistles and an eagle cry filled the air.

"What is that?" Naruko asked, horrified at seeing odd creatures that were a cross of lion and eagle flying towards them and landing on the ground. She was still in shock and fear when the four men mounted to the strange creatures as if horses.

"Serara-san, come here, nya!" Nyanta shealthed his rapiers and guided Serara to his creature. He picked her up and helped her on the creature before he got onto the saddle. Shiroe helped the clearly ninja Akatsuki onto his creature.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked when Las Boss took her hand.

-Shall we go on that honeymoon, my beloved wife?- Naruko blushed for a second before giggling. She let Las Boss guide her to the flying creature that was his mount. He got on before holding out his hand to help her get onto the flying mount.

"Sure. I am in your hands, Naruto-kun." Naruko said as Las Boss helped her up onto the saddle.

"Time to take off! We are getting out of here! Escape Festival!" The Guardian Naotsugu roared as the four flying creatures jumped into the air and flapped their wings. Naruko found herself staring at the ground as the Brigandia guild got smaller and smaller.

"Eeeh.." Naruko closed her eyes as they went through the clouds before looking towards the west once breaking through. "... Amazing." Naruko gasped, seeing the evening sky as the sun was getting ready to set in a few hours. The sun was reflecting in the bodies of water below and the sky was several shades of colors.

"Heh." Naruko chuckled. She had always seen this same scene over and over again. Yet... She has never before seen the evening sky seem so... rewarding and beautiful before. It seemed as if a weight that had been on her shoulders was falling off.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked, realizing tears coming from her eyes. She looked at Las Boss who gently smiled at her, making her blush at the show of comfort. She buried her head into his back.

"Maybe... This world is not broken." She mumbled with a smile. Maybe she could give this crazy world a chance. A much needed second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Check out the poll on my profile that will be up for a good while. Thanks for reading and review if possible!<strong>


	8. Important Notice! Leaving FFNet!

Please Read This! Both FF Writers and Readers!

Howdy, everyone. Agh, this annoys me to no end to put up another damn notice, but this is really important. I will be moving off FFNet. I am not the only one, though. Other FF writers and readers who noticed the fact there has been no updates to FFNet and it's update blog is down has begun to back up their stories. I just found out about that last fact yesterday and it just really solidifying my resolve to leave with also finding not much information with why there has not be any updates. I wanted to at least keep the poll up longer and hold off on my decision till later this year, but with hearing out from other authors that my feelings about this latest break from no information on FFNet is possibly pretty bad.

Hence, part of this notice is also some advice. Please back you your stories if you also write fanfiction here. I already done that to all my stories. However, I have decided I will not be reposting my old stories elsewhere. You all have permission from me to use a fanfiction downloader to back it up for your own reading pleasure. Only the rewrites will appear at my new location and I am going to go ahead and do Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles' rewrite that way its easier to read when it is uploaded as I will be changing my chapter format to cut down on my massive word counts.

Though, I am almost done writing volume 1 of Alien Chronicles and I will most likely post the next chapter here on FFNet before stopping since all I have to do is finish proofing and will solve enough of the mysterious to hold you over till the rewrite goes live. If a lot of you who are fans end up following me at my new place, let me know and I will possibly put up the ending chapters of FFNet version of Alien Chronicles as a follower only upload. Reason being these chapters will be pretty rough since I will be using them as a base for the new chapter format of the rewrite.

For the other two rewrites currently in the works, I will be posting the current one-shot in both of them as a collection on the new site and will be giving updates on the rewrites there as I add to collection with more one-shtos. As of now, I will be mostly on getting the rewrite of Volume 1 of Alien Chronicles done as well as get Volume 2 started as I am near the end(writing it, that is) of Volume 1. However, I am thinking of releasing the other two rewrites in arcs like the volumes I am doing to Alien Chronciles as I found that helps me keep on track with the story.

Upside, FFNet's domain from what I seen will last till 9/17/2015. I will be leaving my account up here, both of them, even though I am moving as I still keep in contact with my friends I have made here. If this was just my worries getting the best of me, then hopefully my stories will stay up here well past 9/17/2015... However, if what many of us who are leaving FFNet think is the issue, then 9/17/2015 is when FFNet will become inaccessible due to domain expiration, just like the blog. Also, if something happens to FFNet before then and is brought back, data will be lost due to the lack of maintenance, possibly my account or some of my stories. Hence why I am giving you, the fans, full on permission to download my stories so you can keep reading if that does happen as I will not reboot them up.

Now, where I will be moving to is Wattpad. I looked into all my options and found it to be my best bet. Even though Archive on our Own looked to be a good one and I do have an account there, I will be probably using that account to read others' works. The downside of Wattpad is it is hard to find the good fanfiction due to the swamp of boy band fanfiction and not the most creative fanfiction. However, that is the only downside to me for the platform. It is way more user-friendly to me than FFNet and other places have been. Especially now that I know how to use the tag system to accurately search for stories and finding they are working on to improve the search engine since the site has exploded in both fanfiction and original works. Hence, I will be keeping the same titles of my rewrites which are in a list below so once they are live on Wattpad, you can find them a lot easier. I have a link to my Wattpad profile and a blog I just made for my fanfiction. It is the winner of the poll with the current situation. I will be doing weekly updates on there for what's going on with my fanfiction and hence if you don't want to join Wattpad, you can look there to see when the stories will be live and I will have links to them there.

Before the list, I like to thank all of you who have read my stories on FFNet. I have been grateful for the reviews and glad to here people liked my stories and also getting helpful feedback on my stories. I am sorry to have put some of you through my rocky restart of writing with getting off my two year hiatus and hence really grateful for the ones who stuck around when I was forced to stop writing to focus on my studies. Even if you don't continue to follow my stories to where I move to, I really hope you keep enjoying to read stories here or elsewhere and that I might have even inspired others to write as well. I will still be responding to reviews and PMs as I do want to know what is going on FFNet. I read fanfiction as much as I write it hence I will be keeping my Ao3 account as many writers I like are moving their stories there either as a full move or back-up. I also really hope my worries are wrong, but. again, thank you and this is goodbye to you all on FFNet. Auto signing off.

Stories That Will Appear in the Coming Months on my Wattpad Account:  
>Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles (within 1-3 months due to rewrite, but will get either a weekly or every two weeks release)<br>Persona: Parallel Paradox  
>Digimon: Sinned Tamers<br>Monster Hunter Ninja  
>Disgaea: Ninja Hero<br>Tales of the Three Worlds


	9. Consequences

**Authornote-Howdy, everyone. Well, this will be the last chapter posted on FFNet for a while. I am going to try and keep this authornote short(compared to usual ones, working on this issue) as I now have a blog up where you can get more information on what is going on with my fanfiction and links to them(will be making a page for just links soon on there). Sorry this took longer to get out than expected. Got side tracked due to my new job and other things. There will actually be a re-edited version of this later to fix typos and such, but it will also be announcing Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles is live on Wattpad for FFNet fans. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I worked hard one it.**

**Warning: Prepare the tissues! Trust me, I needed them while writing this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. Nor do I own anything game referenced in this story.**

* * *

><p>Volume 1<p>

Consequences

Las Boss looked forward, too focused on his thoughts to enjoy the colors of the setting sun to the west. The night beginning to nip the sky with a bit of purple.

'Who else is stuck in this world with me?' Las Boss pondered, feeling the young lady behind him gripping to hold on. He did not blame her since they were riding a griffon. However, he was more focused on what Shiroe told him over the voice chat.

After the successful rescue, Shiroe told Las Boss that two other people were looking for him, thinking Naruko was him. Even Naruko behind him knew his name from the old world. However, he wondered how it was possible. He was the only one who played Elder Tales and the Alpha Test Servers were not live during the Catastrophe. None of the games testers from his world that were on his Friend List were logged on. He at least confirmed that.

'And I am not going to ask Naruko. Not now, at least. She needs time to adjust.' Las Boss looked back, noticing the amazement and relief on the woman's face. He could easily tell from what he saw, Susukino was clearly a lawless place that can break anyone. Even someone from his harsh world. 'But... If there are others here...'

"Aeh..." Las Boss gasped, gripping his chest. Pain began to flood his body from his chest.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruko asked, her voice filled with confusion.

'What is this? Backlash?' Las Boss thought before realizing his consciousness fading. 'Shit!'

"Gi..." Las Boss threw his reins over his head, hearing Naruko gasped. He leaned down, now heaving. His throat feeling like it was constricting and his lungs burning. 'A heart attack?'

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Naruko shouted, the griffon jerking for a moment. "Shit! Naruto-kun, stay with me," The griffon shifted around before stabilizing itself.

'Good... She can fly it.' Las Boss thought before closing his eyes. He opened them again to find himself on his knees before Kurama. Kurama also wheezing and withering in pain.

"Brat... I think... It's my time..." Kurama gasped. Las Boss looked around, seeing the white space having devoured what was left of his old mind and now taking over the cage. However, there were odd circuit markings now shooting off the cage and into the white space.

"Shit... Seems I might be going with you." Las Boss said before looking at his status windows. "What?" Las Boss gasped, seeing his HP was fine. In fact, it's base limit was going up along with his MP's with his current HP and MP staying. 'Is that why I am hurting so much?'

"It's... giving you... My chakra..." Kurama said, a grin forming. "Your spell..." Las Boss quickly opened his spell menu and chuckled.

"I understand... This world registered the Force Switch experiment as a spell." Las Boss looked at his spells, finding both Force Switch and Double Cast now in his spells. Both were with barely any data and marked as "Experimental" rank. "...Ha... Haha...Hahahaha!" Las Boss burst into laughter.

"Heh heh..." Kurama weakly chuckled with the Druid. "It seems you... are going to... have a memoto... from me..."

"Ha ha ha... I'm sorry..." Tears began to flow down Las Boss's cheeks. "If... I hadn't used Force Switch. You would have..."

"Don't care... I got to taste... a bit... of what this... world had to offer." Kurama gave Las Boss a gentle smiling. Las Boss was shocked when the fox softly tapped his head with one of its claws. "And... sorry for... you having... to feel... my pain... I am... thankful I met you... See you once... you finally... Truly die..."

"Huh?" Las Boss asked before the water beside him splashed him. He looked to his side, seeing Kurama's claw next to him. "K-Kurama?" Las Boss asked, looking back at the fox.

The cage was completely gone. Only a massive orb of red behind a mirror like glass with red circuit marking coming off it and turning blue while going into the white space and connecting his memories together.

Kurama was motionless, his eyes closed and peaceful expression on his face. "K-Kurama?" Las Boss asked again, touching the huge paw. He found it cold and lifeless. "Kurama!" Las Boss shouted while standing up, looking at his screen to see Kurama's status window flashing death over his HP and MP. Both bars were empty.

"Nature Revive!" Las Boss roared, unleashing his class's revival spell. However, Kurama's body did not even glow. The spell did not take effect. "Dammit. Kurama, don't-" Las Boss's eyes widen as Kurama's body suddenly broke apart like electronic static. "No." Las Boss watched as the bits of static dissolved away.

Las Boss collapsed back to his knees. The pain going through his body as the markings on his body glowed and shifted did not register to him.

"Kurama... He's..." Las Boss slumped down. "Heh... Heh... He's gone... Why does it hurt?... I didn't know him long... But why the fuck does it hurt!" Las Boss screamed, slamming his fists on the invisible ground. "Is... this guilt?...Why did he have to die? Why? Why! WHY!" Las Boss went into rampage as he continued to hit anything he could before completely collapsing to the ground in sobs.

"Why?... I was prepared to die in his place... Why did it not work? I knew the slight hope of us splitting into two was not going to work..." Las Boss whined, heaving between words. "I... bended the rules!... The spell should have been fooled...Aaaaaah!" Las Boss screamed, unable to speak anymore. He could barely breath from the pain and fury.

'I broke this world's rules... It should have killed me with being the bigger threat... At least I got to enjoy my bit of my dream world... Kurama... Did not deserve this...' The real pain finally reached Las Boss and he gasped. He looked up to see his HP and MP. His base HP was now 105,230 with his MP reaching right at 2,954,500. His level even went up to ninety-two.

'I... gained experience from Kurama?' Las Boss thought before laughing between his sobs. 'He's really dead... He's really gone... for good...' Las Boss found his sight fading and drifting into darkness as he cried himself out.

**-Log Horizon-**

"I hope Naruto-kun is alright." Shiroe looked at Naruko, noticing her genuine look of worry on her face. She looked at Las Boss with a frown. The man was laid out on a sleeping bag, out cold and pale.

"He's fine." Shiroe sighed, 'But his HP and MP increased again. He must have been knocked out from that as he is now recovering from it. Especially now that it went from a small raid boss for events to a freakin' real raid boss.' Shiroe wished he had Las Boss rejoin the party or he joined a new one with Las Boss. Add the fact he realized he stole away Maryele's rescue quest and not for purely helping the guild out... He felt irritated enough not to focus on Serara thanking everyone for saving him.

"Shiroe-chi has always been shy, nya." Shiroe slightly jumped with Nyanta snapping out of his thoughts. The werecat's comforting smile bringing him back to reality.

"Chief Nyanta." Shiroe sighed, smiling back at a familiar friend.

"Shiroe-san and Nyanta-san already knew each other?" Akatsuki asked in her formal tone.

"That's right! And I was their friend, too, along with Las!" Naotsugu tapped his armor with a grin.

"Indeed, nya. When Elder Tales was still a game, Shiroe-chi, Naotsugu-chi, Boss-chi, and I used to adventure together in the Debauchery Tea Party."

'When it was still a game.' Shiroe thought looking at Las Boss. This place was no longer the game. It was a reality just based off it and a lot harsher. 'You were prepared for backlash for whatever you did. But, why risk it?' Shiroe thought on his friend before noticing Serara's depressed expression. She, too, was glancing back at Las Boss, though Shiroe could not tell if it was out of fear or worry.

"My lord, we need to prepare camp." Akatsuki said, snapping everyone out of their own thoughts. Even Serara snapped out of her depression as they looked for a suitable camp. All while giving a glance back at their fallen comrade from time to time.

"The Debauchery... Tea Party?" Naruko cocked her head, "What is that?" Shiroe noticed her confusion quite well.

"Huh? You don't know?" Naotsugu asked. "So, you're not Naruko?"

"I am Naruko-I mean, this body is Naruko." Shiroe raised his eyebrow at Naruko's correction. "I know nothing of this 'game' that is now this reality. I was simply observing Naruto-kun when I suddenly saw other people and him disappear from my spot outside his apartment. I rushed in through the window to figure out what was going on and ending up this way..."

"Ah. And woke up as Naruko." Shiroe said, realizing why Naruko was blushing. 'She must have fell on the computer and hence gotten caught up in the Catastrophe by pure accident. Add the fact she is a ninja, it must be embarrassing that she slipped up on a mission.'

"So, you are a ninja, Naruko-san?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes lighting up even though her face was emotionless.

"I am. Agh. _We_ are." Naruko corrected again.

"We? Oh, you mean Las, too, huh?" Naotsugu said, pointing at Las Boss. They found a good spot and begun getting their gear up to set up camp.

"No. I am two people."

"...Huh?" Even Serara and Nyanta looked at Naruko oddly.

Naruko let out a tired sigh. "I am-We are two people in one body. When I-one of us slipped, I-that one grabbed the other me-I mean the other person inside me. However, since this whole mess, I-we got so used to this body I-we no longer see myself exactly as two people... Agh!" Everyone recoiled as Naruto threw her head back in frustration. "I apologize for it seeming I am telling a tall tale or not making any sense, but it's hard to explain it when you no longer speak or talk like two people in one body... " Nauko groaned in defeat.

"So, you are two people stuck in one body? Why don't you act like that? I mean, like you are just one person." Serara asked, looking confused at Naruko.

'Indeed. If she had never mentioned it, I would never have noticed,' Shiroe thought. Naruko was acting like a normal person, not someone with two minds. In fact, she was even acting much like Naruko as Las Boss played her with just some differences.

'Wait... Is this a side effect of the Catastrophe?' Shiroe pondered on the possibilities. They were stuck in their avatars. So, does their avatars have a mind of its own? And if they do, did they merged with the players without knowing?

"Yeah. You are oddly in sync for two people sharing a body festival." Naotsugu said, giving Naruko a skeptic look. "Shouldn't you two be trying to speak or move at the same time?

"At first I-we... I give up. I am sorry if this sounds weird, but I really can't stop myself." Naruko bit her lip, her face slightly red in frustration. She was trying really hard to properly explain what happened. Shiroe did not blame her for being annoyed with herself. He was like this, too, though more do to being socially awkward and better at hiding his frustration.

"At first, I was like that. I mean, two in one body. It was really hard to move, especially with how short this body is compared to my old heights. Even after gaining mobility and figuring out a compromise that worked, I couldn't even run... Let alone defend myself once Susukino went down hill." Naruko said, looking at her hands. An odd sadness was in Naruko's eyes, making Shiroe wonder how different the two inside her was to the woman he was seeing.

"I understand." Shiroe nodded. "But... How are you controlling your body now? Is one person simply in control?"

"That's... the odd thing," Naruko looked at Shiroe, her face filled with worry. "I no longer feel like two people or like two separate minds anymore. Sure, I sometimes think in two streams of thoughts, but everything else is _one_ person. Hence my pronouns. I only really noticed it once Serara and I were safe in Nyanta's home and talked with them."

"You have become one, nya?" Nyanta asked, his eyes opened in curiosity. Shiroe also curious, but a slight bit of dread sinking into his gut. If Shiroe remember correctly from the battle earlier, Naruko was not the only one in the two-in-one body situation.

"Yes. I don't know exactly when it happened. The first few days, I was clearly two people, but after that and getting used to this body, it's not clear." Naruko answered, running a hand through her hair while trying to calm down.

"Especially with ending up captured by Briganida. However, if it weren't for what happened to my mind and body, we would have never gotten far enough for Nyanta-san to save us." Naruko said, looking at Serara. Shiroe caught the look in Naruko's eyes, grateful and relief all aimed at Serara.

'I see... She almost gave up.' Shiroe gripped his fist. It made his irritably worse, realizing there were probably other players just like Naruko who are giving up to this new world. Including Akiba. 'She used Serara to make a new purpose in this world.'

"So... What is you real names? I mean... Maybe if we call you by them, you can begin to keep yourselves!" Serara suggested, quite worried over Naruko's condition.

"I don't think it works that way, Serara-chan." Naruko slightly laughed, her mood lightened some. Shiroe, whoever, noticed a slight reluctance in her tone. "If you know of ninja, Naruto-kun told you about the world we are from, correct?" Naruko asked, seamlessly changing the subject.

'She is fine with the name she now has?' Shiroe asked before frowning. 'Ah... She must be an enemy ninja to Boss's home. But, Boss is all she has from that world. She does not want to lose an ally.' Shiroe frowned. He did not really miss the real world that much now that he thought about it. Sure, real food he did miss, but that was about it.

"World?" Serara asked, cocking her head.

"Las Boss and Naruko are aliens. Las was leading a project to make Elder Tales an intergalactic festival!" Naotugu chimed happily with a thumbs up.

"Aliens? Like in outer space?" Serara asked, shocked at Naotsugu.

"Aliens?... Like illegal immigrants?... Open area?" Naruko asked, completely confused by what was just said. In fact, tears were forming in her eyes from being completely lost to what they were saying. "What are you talking about?"

'Ah. So, this is what it is like for people who never played an MMORPG. Though, she is surprisingly quite girly for a kunoichi. She probably specializes in spying and espionage more than other tasks.' Shiroe mused.

Shiroe had helped out beginners before. However, they at least knew a little about the game and such. Naruko, however, clearly knew nothing of not just MMORPG games, but probably even anything that was not of her world. 'No wonder she is being so careful. We are her only allies for information not for just MMORPGS, but even this whole world's gaming culture.'

"Las Boss's world is actually behind in our technology. So, they probably haven't gotten to the point of thinking intelligent life in space." Shiroe got a nod from Serara. "Aliens is also used as a science fiction term for beings not from our world. Or your home world to make it easier to understand. Every Adventurer outside Las Boss and you are from a world known as Earth."

"Ah. That does help explain things," Naruko nodded. "I am not a stranger to the concept of other worlds. One such technique I was never able to pull off allows for the ability to move between different dimensions. Not that it matters as I no longer have the means to even try it." Naruko touched near her eyes for some reason, confusing Shiroe. "There is also summonings and other such techniques take bend the rules of space and time, though the latter is very dangerous to use and have high costs."

"No wonder Las is such a game breaking character festival. He's from a game breaking world festival." Naotsugu stated while everyone was sweating at Naruko.

"This world is breaking to me!" Naruko jabbed back at the Guardian, trembling with anger. "Menus... Skills... All of this complex stuff makes my mind goes numb trying to process this complex world! I can't even fight normally against other people. I was able to just kill people with my bare hands, but here I am completely harmless!"

"Kill... Bare hands?" Serara asked, sweating at the woman was trying to hold back her tears. "You were a killer in the real world?" Serara was now shaking before finding Naruko kneeling down before her. Shiroe noticed her comforting smiling at the girl, making Shiroe shiver at seeing the sharp teeth that Naruto had.

"Yes. I have killed people. Hence why I did not care if I was captured again as long as you were safe. However, I have morals and would never hurt someone like you unless it was my mission." Naruko explained, making Serara a bit more comfortable.

"Karma's a bitch, though. I can't even call myself a criminal anymore. Not in this world were two S-ranked criminal ninja can't even use jutsu and fight properly." Naruko bit her lip, trying to keep it together.

"There, there." Serara patted Naruko's head as the woman was on the verge of crying.

'...This world can be so cruel that even a criminal is transformed,' Shiroe thought. He pondered if it was the same for other players. Most likely beginners and those who had a better grip of the old reality. 'I never thought of it much. Possibly due to I played this game so much.'

"Even poor Samehada was turned into a book." Naruko whined, her pout being kid lile and familiar to Shiroe.

'She's acting a bit like Boss's role play to... No way...' Shiroe thought, realizing why Naruko still felt familiar. She was acting much like how Las Boss played Naruko: an easy going, emotional woman. It also fit to Akatsuki's and Nyanta's role playing.

'It's not people using it to escape the situation! We have become somewhat like our avatars in mind as well!' Shiroe thought, realizing it now. 'Even me! Sure, I am not social to begin with, but I am only like _Shiroe _when playing the game. Never in real life as a normal college student.'

'It would explain why their bodies retained how to fight and use mounts.' Shiroe added, realizing that Las Boss's theory of their bodies being their to begin with in Elder Tales might be true. Because their avatars also had somewhat of their own minds as well. 'But is what we did as players set this up through our interactions of this world? And hence the avatar's personality overthrew their personalities as it is Boss's character?'

"Samehada?" Akatsuki asked. Shiroe raised an eyebrow, remembering the name and realized something.

"Wait... Isn't Samehada a sword of the Misty Seven Swordsmen?" Shiroe asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Misty?... Uh, if you mean the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, then yes. Samehada is my partner. The blade dubbed the Greatsword among all seven of the swordsmen's blade." Naruko opened her holster. "Though, at best, I can just call him a Great Tome, now. Which even he is sensitive is about." Naruko held up her bandaged up tome. Even Shiroe shivered with seeing the bandages move underneath and hearing a shivering sound. It made his skin crawl.

"...I see." Shiroe said, "But, the thing is, Samehada should be a sword now." Shiroe pointed out.

"Wait? Really?" Naruko asked, slightly shocked. "But, he was like this when I woke up. Though, it took some time for him to wake up. I was scared I did not have him anymore."

"I see." Shiroe said, taking in the information. 'If I am right...' "The game has a new Phantasmal-rank weapons based off several ninja groups of your world. Las Boss told me that with the expansion. It was supposed to help players of your world get into playing into Elder Tales with something familiar. As well as give objects to players of our world to learn more of yours. I remember Samehada should be a great sword with scales covering it, right?" Naruko nodded, loosening the bandages to expose the book's scales.

"That's what the sword for the game, too. In fact, Las Boss let me see the concept art for the game's versions of the swords and they were all swords." Shiroe finished.

"Maybe it was because Naruko is an Enchanter that uses grimoires." Nyanta suggested, pointing at Samehada. "Since you are the real swordsman, your sword stayed as your weapon. It just adapted to this body to stay that way, nya."

"Maybe." Naruko sighed, "Though, Samehada is unhappy about it. He's been moping the whole time. He no longer can simply shred people with me being so weak."

"It's an AI-type weapon?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes showing her curiosity.

"AI? What's that?"

"It means artificial intelligence. Is Samehada a sentient weapon?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes. Samehada is just like you and me. Only he's a weapon and eats chakra... And a book." Naruko said, looking back at her book. She was genuinely upset and worried about a book.

'But, if it was a sword and my partner, then I would be a bit upset my friend turned into a book.' Shiroe thought, looking at Nyanta to avoid the scene. "I understand. Chief is probably right. The Catastrophe must have brought the real mind of the Samehada in the game along with you. Your main weapon changed into the game's version with modifications to fit your current class. Enchanters can't wield great swords... Though, we can use short swords, but it probably took the body of Naruko's tome as we are all in our avatar's bodies."

"So, you are a mighty ninja swordsman, yet a criminal?" Akatsuki asked, giving a steady glare at Naruko. Shiroe did not blame the suspicion of his comrade.

'But, I guess with being like the game version of Naruko, she let things slip. Though Boss did it purposely to mess with us.' Shiroe thought. 'Naruko probably doesn't realize she is doing it on purpose.'

When Las Boss played as Naruko, Shiroe always remembered all the slight hints Naruko gave in raids. Never giving them the full information till right when they were about to fight the raid boss. 'The only reason we were never pissed off is Las Boss always had the stuff we needed to do the raid even if we did not know.'

"Hey. Being a ninja is not all fun and games. You sometimes find yourself thrown under the bridge." Naruko said with some sadness. "It only took becoming stuck with like this that I realize how screwed over I was in the other world. A real baka compared to Naruto-kun."

"Ah... Sabotage and betrayal, right?" Shiroe asked, remembering that what Las Boss explained of his world was akin to ninja fantasy of their world. 'And they work in the shadows with shady practices a lot. That means, even if you were loyal to a person, you would sometimes become the enemy to get vital information.'

" were so many things I could have done differently and even avoided becoming a criminal. And not ruined other people's lives in the process." A bit of guilt left the woman's voice. "Maybe that was why Naruto-kun stopped being a ninja. With the fact he realized other ninja and me spying on him, I would not be surprise he saw how the world really worked even past the deception and lies."

"Naruto-kun? Is that Sensei's real name?" Akatsuki asked, her eyebrow raised. "How much do you know about him?"

"Hai. I do know a bit about him... His full name is Uzumaki Naruto." Shiroe then noticed Naruko smirked, her eyes slightly hidden by her wavy bangs.

'Oh, god... She really is Naruko.' Shiroe thought, making note to be careful around the woman. There was another purpose in which Naruko was made for by Las Boss.'...Though, that could be useful once back in Akiba. Having a a ninja who is stuck in a rumor spreading character might be very good... But Las Boss is going to have a hell of a time once he wakes up due to the monster he made.' Shiroe looked at the unconscious Las Boss with some pity.

"He is a dropout from Konohagakure's ninja academy. Yet, in only just two weeks of dropping out, Naruto-kun has amassed well over one billion ryou in personal wealth. This includes also getting several of the richer countries interested in this Elder Tales. All without even allow me to get much information. He could have easily kill any of us spying on him at any time from what he shown me. He simply never went through with it, though showed the thin line I was walking with him." Naruko chuckled, looking to feel a bit better with the little tidbit of gossip out.

"S-Seriously?" Shiroe stuttered, 'Damn Boss... I knew you were good, but not that good at money!' Shiroe noticed Akatsuki was in shock. 'Now I see why they made you the director for the server in your world. They weren't kidding with Elder Tales' economic model being almost like real life.'

"So, his real name is Naruto. Comes off better than Las." Naotsugu sighed, looking at Las Boss with a grin. "Though, we better get camp ready before the mosquitoes eat Naruto up. Blood festival from those little suckers are nasty, even with level ninety characters."

"True. But, what is your name, Naruko-san?" Shiroe asked, though looking at Las Boss. 'I just realized Boss never told me his real name before. I wonder why since he did not have to worry about privacy with being from another world.'

"Ah. Yes." Naruko sighed, seemingly defeated. "I guess I can't keep beating around the bush. My name is Na-Agh... Sorry. My real names are Kisame and Itachi. Though, I respond to just Naruko quite well now." Everyone sweated at Naruko's despair as she slumped over some. Her face slightly red with embarrassment as well.

"Ah, Kisame and Itachi are good names...and male...Oh..." Naotsugu stopped, blushing along with Akatsuki and Serara.

'Wow... They are right. Karma's a bitch...' Shiroe thought, his own face blushing. He could not blame the proud ninja to try to keep anyone figuring that out. 'Hopefully we can find an Appearance Reset Potion, though Boss still need one as well."

"Naotsugu, can you go get some water? Akatsuki, Nyanta, can you fetch firewood?" Shiroe shifted the discussion with the questions, snapping the awkward tension in the air. He got quick nods from Naotsugu and Akatsuki. "Naruko, Serara, can you help me with the tents?" Shiroe looked back at Las Boss one more time before joining the two girl to pitch the tents. 'I hope you really are alright, Naruto. Especially if what I think is happening to Naruko might be happening to this Kyuubi and you.'

**-Log Horizon-**

Pure bliss filled Shiroe's mouth with each bite he took. Joy overtook his mouth, purely focused on the grilled meat on the kabob stick that is in his hand.

"What is this? This is fantastic!" Naotsugu roared, ripping the meat from his kabob.

"My lord, how do I describe this? It's absolute bliss!" Akatsuki cried out, her cheeks with a glow of pure joy. Shiroe did not answer, unable to voice due to how overwhelmed he was.

"Nyahaha. There is still more, nya." Nyanta said, flipping the kabobs he had cooking over a small camp grill. Shiroe almost missed what Nyanta said due to concentrating on the meat. The deer meat sizzling on the grill gave off an amazing aroma Shiroe has not smelled in a long time.

Yet, the simple thing was quite an incredible discovery. All because Akatsuki and Nyanta took down a deer while picking up firewood. Animals were just as numerous as monsters. Some were even just as dangerous as monsters like wild boars and bears. But, the weaker animals like deer were easy to hunt even for low level players.

Shiroe and his two comrades were bewildered when Nyanta carved up the deer before watching him make the kabobs. As the meat sizzled on the grill, it unleashed an aroma they had not smelled in weeks. The aroma of real food that made them so hungry, much unlike the light aroma of the fake food.

The instant they took a bit of the seasoned meat, it assaulted their mouths and taste buds with taste. It was not tasteless mush. It was food you ate to feel alive! The difference between the food they ate and this meat was beyond words.

"Delicious..." Shiroe finally managed to say. "But how?" Shiroe asked, trying to wrap around how Nyanta managed to get taste with his food. His confused expression was shared with Naotsugu and Akatsuki. However, Serara, Naruko, and Nyanta smiled proudly at their reactions.

It was well known of the cruel seemingly law that all cooked food was tasteless in this world. Everyone had gone through it and gave up on fixing it. Yet, Nyanta solved it with just making kabobs by carving up a deer, seasoned it with salt and spices, and cooked it on the simple grill. Not top class, but it was pure heaven after weeks of eating soggy cracker mush.

"Amazing! Incredible festival. Chief Nyanta, you are the best," Naotusgu cried out. "My love for you is only second to that of panties!"

"I did not take you for someone with a taste in men." Naotsugu froze while Naruko chuckled. "Though, Nyanta is a fine man, so I do not blame men liking him as well as woman." Serara blushed when Naruko looked at her. Shiroe quickly noticed how readable the girl was as she keep looking at Nyanta and making funny faces due to her thoughts.

'Ah, she likes Nyanta.' Shiroe thought, holding back a giggle. It was actually a cute scene as Nyanta was obvious of Serara's actions.

"That's not what I meant! I love his food," Naotsugu shouted, blushing at Naruko. "It is almost as good as women's panties!"

"You're exaggerating, nya." Nyanta chimed while taking out more skewers from his bag and prepared more kabobs. Serara and Naruko helping out on the side with laying out dishes and cutting onions for a side dish.

"Chief! Wait a minute! What happened? Why does it have taste like this? Why doesn't it taste like soggy crackers? Requesting the testimony of the accused," Naotsug shouted, pointing his kabobs at Nyanta. It was clear he did not take Nyanta's word there was still lots of meat and securing his tightly in his hands. Akatsuki was too into her own bliss of her meat to reprimand the Guardian for his behavior.

"When you prepare a meal, you need to collect the ingredients. Once you have them, you open the menu to select the food you want to make it, correct, nya?" Nyanta asked, carefully removing the inner organs of the dear. "However, by using this method, you will always get food with no taste, nya. So, instead, once you have the ingredients, don't open the menu. nya. Use your hands and cook the food manually and it will appear as you know in the real world, nya." Nyanta calmly stated.

"But we-Cough!"Aktsuki choked on her food that Shiroe gave her a canteen to help the food down. "Woo... Sorry. But, we tried that too. The same method. Only we ended up with strange things. Like fish turning to black coal or gooey slime. It is impossible to perform normal cooking in this world, right?" Akatsuki asked.

"Correct." Naruko prepared a kabob of her own. "I only cooked the real world method since I don't understand the menu deal. So, just like you..." Naruko put the kabob on the grill for it to instantly turn into purple goop in a poof of smoke. "It's because we lack the required skills to cook this item. From what I gathered, if your cooking skills are low, you will always be a bad cook no matter what."

"The required skills?" Shiroe asked, shocked before realizing something. "Naruko, you can chop ingredients?" Shiroe asked, realizing both Serara and Naruko were helping in making the side dish. "Isn't your subclass Tailor? You shouldn't have cooking skill."

"That is correct. However, it seems now even classes that are not Chef or have cooking skills can gain cooking skills, nya." Nyanta answered. "However, to properly cook food, you have to have the cooking skills are the right level. To make new foods that were not in the game, you must be a Chef, nya. Basically, you still need in-game skills to cook, nya."

"However, for non-cooking... um, subclasses... Getting the skills are a lot harder." Naruko sighed. Shiroe nodded with understanding. However, now it made sense. All players had the ability to sprinkle salt and sugar on their food due to having five Exp for cooking skills in all skills. Hence it was a default cooking skill for all who did not have subclass. Noone ever questioned why they could do that with the situation.

"To increase your cooking skills outside of being a Chef, you have to increasing your experience through successful cooking tasks. It took sprinkling salt and sugar a lot, but my experience for cooking raised up. I still can't cook per say, but I can now chop and prep food including making salads. The more skills you gain, though, the easier it becomes to gain experience." Naruko added.

"Wait... Chief, dos that mean-"

"You are right, Naotsugu-chi. I am a Chef, nya." Nyanta interrupted Naotsugu while raising a finished kabob. "Want another, nya?"

"Yes!" Naotsugu chimed, grabbing it.

However, Shiroe suddenly found himself in deep in thought. 'That's actually true.' Shiroe's widen at the revelation. Since there was never a need to cook food or do things outside one's subclass, no one ever used the default skills they had in the game.

You can still technically gain experience with all the basic subclass skills, though it was tiny compared to the boost given to the production skills of a chosen subclass. That was simply due to those default actions granted very tiny amounts of Exp compared to higher level skills just above it for a level one Chef or Tailor.

'But... That must mean, if the player has high enough skills, they could make new things if they have the right subclass.' Shiroe looked at his bag. Nyanta already stated he made new dishes, but required a Chef of high skill to do it. Probably because that new dish would become a recipe.

'And I am a Scribe, which means I could make technique scrolls and...' Shiroe stood up, shocking everyone. "No way."

"What is it, my lord?" Akatsuki asked.

"Ah, Sorry," Shiroe said, feeling awkward from the looks he was getting. "I think Nyanta's discovery applies to more than just food. Boss figured it out as well, hence those spells he used earlier in the fight."

"Spells?... Like Naruto-kun using Kyuubi?" Naruko asked, quite shock at the realization.

"Yes. Boss has all production skills due to his title for his subclass. He... What the?" Shiroe looked back at the camp. They had Las Boss outside near one of the camps in case he woke up and wanted to eat. "Where's Boss?" Shiroe asked, not seeing the sleeping form of their Druid.

"What? He disappeared!" All the group moved away from the fire and went over to the camp. "Where he... No way. Did he die?" Naotsugu asked, realizing the sleeping bag was pretty much the same as where they left the unconscious man.

'We haven't been keeping track of his status!' Shiroe thought, now in a panic. If Las Boss had died, then that meant he would be reviving back in Susukino. And Brigandia knew he trolled them and would want his blood. 'Especially after with Demikas knowing he was acting!'

"No. There's a trail heading that way." Everyone looked at Naruko who pointed towards the woods. "Naruto-kun must have just got up without us noticing."

'Nature Walk!' Shiroe narrowed his eyes at where Naruko pointed. "Naruko, how well can you track?"

"Of course I can trac," Naruko huffed at Shiroe. "One of me was in ANBU. The other me specializes the art in silent killing. Being able to track is second nature for me."

"Can you lead us to Boss?" Shiroe asked, now worried about his friend. 'He used himself as an experiment. Unlike us, Boss has a basic idea of what magic should be from his world that has jutsu. But, with used himself to test his theories... The side effects could be bad.'

"Yes. Follow me." Naruko lead them into the woods.

"Magic Light." Shiroe said, illuminating the path as they left the light of the camp fire. "Naruko-san, can you tell us be about the Kyuubi and what it is exactly?" Shiroe asked, wanting to know what might be afflicting Las Boss.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko is a Bijuu, nine tailed beasts made of pure chakra. They are titanic demons of pure chakra, so they can't be simply killed." Naruko explained while the other's listen. "Hence the only way to stop one is to seal it. The humans who the beasts are sealed into are called Jinchuriki. They gain immense chakra reserves and often have powerful abilities due to having the demons sealed inside them. The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konohagakure out of the blue and Naruto-kun was used by the Yondaime Hokage to stop it and sealed it at the cost of his life."

"So that's why his MP is so high!" Naotsugu said, somewhat shocked. "He's superhuman! Super hero festival! The ladies probably love him like that damn samurai." Naotsugu huffed in annoyance.

"Jinchuriki are shunned almost always by their villages." Shiroe's eyes widen as he looked at Naruko. "In fact, several Jinchuriki the organization I am with had allowed us permission extract their Bijuu even if it killed them just to end their suffering. Some villages don't even protect their Jinchuriki, though others simply use them as weapons."

"H-How cruel." Serara stuttered.

"You can't exactly blame them. Jinchuriki are holding monsters inside them, so it is hard for many people to accept them as human. At best cases, they are like Naruto-kun. He was simply shunned by others through isolation. Others have had assassination attempts and such to deal with to the point they become simply beasts themselves or trust noone."

"Sensei...holds a great burden..." Akatsuki said, looking down.

"That why he understands the current state of this world so well."

"Huh?" Naruko stopped looking at Shiroe like the others.

"I'm... not good at socializing, so I understand isolation a bit as well. However, you see it as well. People drifting to feeling they are not human anymore due to this cruel world." Shiroe said in a cold tone. "For Boss, this is just a normal day. No, since he came here, it's been heaven for him. He's with the friends he only conversed through a computer screen and keyboard. He is free of those prejudices. I can see why he does not want to go back. But, he also does not want others to end up the same as him. That is why he went to rescue Serara."

'And making me realize I, too, wish to do something... Though I don't know yet.' Shiroe added in his thoughts. 'Maybe... I should check on those twins I was helping before this all happened. I saw they were here, too.'

"...Naruto-kun is quite blessed." Naruko smiled at Shiroe. It was gentle and caring, like an older sibling's smile. "Though, Naruto-kun also shocked me. Usually the Bijuu hate their hosts with passion, often attempting to break free of the seal by finding ways to eat away at their minds. Yet, it is clear the Kyuubi and Naruto-kun are on some kind of good terms to be able to work with each other... Huh?" Naruko blinked, sniffing the air. "Incense?"

"Incense?" Shiroe asked before they found Las Boss, not far from camp. He was kneeling before a good sized rock with incense sticks smoking from the ground. His hands together in a prayer.

"Oie, oie! Naruto!" Naotsugu said in a mocking tone. "Don't scare us like that. We thought you got a one way trip back to Susukino!"

"...Sensei?" Akatsuki asked as everyone noticed Las Boss not moving. Not even a remark to Naotsugu in the form of a text box. Shiroe, however, noticed something on the rock.

"Akatsuki, can I have the kabobs you are holding?" Akatsuki blushed at Shiroe, realizing she was still holding some of her meat.

"H-Hai, my lord!" She handed Shiroe the kabobs, her cheeks red. "What are you going to do, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, everyone watching him as he walked over to Las Boss while pulling a plate from his magic bag.

Las Boss looked at Shiroe without moving his head. The bags under his eyes seeming to gotten darker. Shiroe also noticed Las Boss's Race of Ritual markers were different, having a more uneven look with more on his right side of his face. Even the circle part of the marking had his eyes in the middle instead of it off on the cheek like others with the same race.

Shiroe simply put the plate down with kabobs before doing a quick prayer before the stone as well. "Shiroe, why are you..." Naotsugu stopped as everyone got closer and saw exactly what the stone was.

"You should have a last meal to say goodbye to him." Shiroe offer one of the kabobs to Las Boss, picking it up from the offerings before the grave. Engraved in the stone was "Kurama" with a simple nine tail fox above the name. "Even if you might puke it back up."

"..." Las Boss took the kabob and took a weak bite out of it. He trembled before taking another bite and chewing. Tears began to fall from his cheeks as he ripped into the meat. "Ehp... W..." Las Boss collapsed to his knees and began to wail, shocking everyone but Shiroe.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Serara panicked as the others were confused as well.

"Sensei?" Akatsuki asked, shocked at the sobbing man.

"Naruto. Is that a grave?" Naotsugu asked, though confused by why his comrade made a grave. "And who's Kurama?"

"Kurama?" Naruko asked before gasping at the grave. "W-Why did you make a grave for the Kyuubi?"

"That Force Switch spell wasn't meant to be a spell. It was to switch places with Kurama, right?" Shiroe asked, rubbing Las Boss's back in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"..H..." Las Boss gasped between the sobs, though Shiroe knew what he was trying to say.

"If I guess correctly from what Naruko-san told me, this world was rejecting Kurama with being a Bijuu. Possibly due to being a being of pure energy and too powerful for even Adventurers.." Las Boss weakly nodded, trying to gain control over his sobs. 'I should have realized it with him being a bit over the top yesterday. He only acts like a ham with acting and trolling when something is up. Though, it explains everything now.'

"You tried bending the rules of this world to make it look like you were the threat instead. Hence Force Switch was to force this world into killing you and leaving Kurama in control of your body without its powers." Shiroe sighed with getting another nod from the Druid. 'Always never thinking about yourself even though you're selfish... Though, if Naruko is right, that's because you never realized your own self worth due to being shunned.'

"...Suicide fes-No! You were committing suicide?" Naotsugu shouted in shock before finding Nyanta's hand on his shoulder.

"Boss-chi always has a good reason for doing something, nya." Nyanta said before doing a small prayer for the grave as well. "Though, even I agree this is a bit much, Boss-chi. Killing yourself will never solve anything, nya.

"Sensei... " Akatsuki looked, though Shiroe could see she was tearing up and biting her lip.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruko weakly said, frowning and looking away.

-HE HAD WORSE- Shiroe looked at the wavering text box above Las Boss's head. It disappeared seconds after appearing

'His emotions affects his text boxes?' Shiroe thought. Though, he did not need to know that since it was clear how upset Las Boss was from just his body language.

"Who had it worse?" Serara asked, though sniffling with tears going down her cheeks.

"Kurama, right?" Las Boss nodded at Shiroe, rubbing his eyes to try to get the tears to stop. "He did not know your plans, huh?"

-I NOT WANT KNOW. IF I LEARN SOONER.- Las Boss's sobs came back with vengeance.

"Huh?" Naotsugu asked, confused by the new text box.

"You did not let him know and made Force Switch as a last ditch attempt to save Kurama at the cost of your own life." Shiroe said, understanding quite well now why Las Boss was focused on his own death. "You found out about Kurama when you were knocked out in the Depths of Palms, right?"

Las Boss barely could nod back at Shiroe. "He was already dying, then, too." Shiroe said, not needing Las Boss to answer as he kept sobbing. 'That is just too cruel. The reason Las Boss chose his subclass of Druid was so he can always revive his allies. He told me how he hated seeing the faces of those who lost love ones and never wanted to feeled with that pain.'

"Kyuubi... had it worse than you?" Naruko asked, genuinely confused. "But, you were shunned by the villagers and-" Everyone, even Shiroe, felt the air become colder from the scowling Las Boss. He shot at leer at Naruko. She stepped back at the killer intent Las Boss was giving out.

-TELL ME. BEING DENIED YOUR RIGHT AS AN INTELLIGENT BEING? TO IMPRISONED OVER COUNTLESS CENTURIES? TO BE JUST USED AS A TOOL? HOW IS THAT BETTER THAN JUST BEING SHUNNED?- Las Boss asked in his textbox as tears still went down his cheeks.

"So the Kyuubi lied-"

-HE DID NOT NEED TO. YOU CAN SEE PAST PEOPLE'S HATRED ONCE YOU ARE USED TO IT. WHEN YOU DO, YOU CAN SEE THEIR TRUE COLORS EVEN IF THEY DON'T THINK THEY ARE SHOWING IT.- Las Boss looked back at the grave and give one more prayer to it. After a few shaky breaths, another box appeared.

-OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS, EVERY CHANCE, I SAT WITH HIM AND TALKED. WE TALKED OF HIS PAST. HIS SIBLINGS AND HIS FATHER. HIS TIME LIVING ON OUR WORLD. THE TIMES HE WAS SEALED. HE IS JUST AS HUMAN AS ALL OF US. CAN YOU NOT BLAME HIM FOR HATING HUMANS?-

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry." Naruko bowed her head in apologize.

"..." Las Boss got up, slightly swaying. -IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. IT IS THIS SHIT GAME THAT IS LIFE. THAT'S WHY I DID NOT MIND GIVING UP MY LIFE TO LET HIM LIVE. HE DESERVED A SECOND CHANCE IN THIS WORLD MORE THAN ME. A GAME ADDICT WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT SOLVING CHALLENGES AND HELPING THOSE AROUND ME EVEN IF I KILL MYSELF. I KNOW I HAVE NO VALUE TO BEGIN WITH, HENCE WHY THE OLD WORLD REJECTED ME. EVEN IF I DID NOT HAVE KURAMA WITHIN ME, IT WOULD BE THE SAME.-

"You're not worthless!" Naotsugu shouted, stomping his foot right in the back of Las Boss's head and right into the tree the grave was set before. "Ah, sorry... Not trying to do a Stomp Festival!" Naotsugu helped the Druid off the tree, his nose slightly bleeding. "But, you're not worthless at all! You're a mighty Druid who has always been my pal. You pull off the best OP Troll festival."

"T-That's right!" Akatsuki shouted with a stutter. "You are my honorable Sensei. A true ninja. I learned so much from you, Sensei. And I want to learn more and support you like my lord."

"Ep?" Las Boss blinked, confused at their outburst.

"Boss-chi, you always had value in yourself, nya. You just never seen it due to doubting yourself, nya." Nyanta explained, his voice calm and caring like a father. "Though, it is the adult's job to guide the young and help them find themselves. Sadly, it seems the adults of your community have neglected to do so for you, nya. So, I will gladly be that adult to help you out, nya." Nyanta petted Las Boss's head.

"Y-Yes! You not worthless!" Serara shouted with a beet red face. "I'm sorry! But, thank you so much for saving me! Same for Shiroe! Thank you so much! I'm sorry," Serara bowed repeatedly, adding apologies to it.

"Huh? B-But I didn't do anything special." Shiroe rejected, not expecting Serara to speak up.

"They are right, Naruto-kun." Everyone looked at Naruko. "You are a brilliant person who has been always getting the short end of the stick in the old world. You have far more worth to yourself than you think. In fact, so much so that the organization I work for was planning to hold off on extracting Ky-I mean, Kurama-san from you."

"Instead, they wanted to ask for you to join our organization due to hearing your pure skill of economics and diplomacy. However, I am overly grateful you saved me from Susukino to the point if we ever return to the old world, I will be ensuring they never take you down that dark path." Naruko finished, slightly blushing while looking away.

"Hy?" Las Boss gasped, wide eyed and dumbstruck at everyone. He knees were giving way when Shiroe caught him. "Hie?"

"Because we are your friends." Shiroe said, holding onto his friend tightly to keep him from hitting the ground. "In fact, to me, you're my best friend. Without you, playing Elder Tales would not be as fun for me. Heck, it's not as fun to play Elder Tales alone. It's when you have friends to adventure that it is the most exciting. Even with it now reality." Shiroe looked at the others.

"Kurama knew that, too. He was probably happy with just that moment of freedom. And that you cared to listen to him as noone else did. Even he saw value in you and wanted you to live." Shiroe watched as Las Boss began to sob again.

"Ei... Ei... Tha... U." Las Boss spoke, his voice barely audible before he cried his heart out.

"No problem! That's are what friend do. As well as enjoy panties!-Ow!" Naotsugu held his ribs, wishing he was wearing his armor he had left in camp. Akatsuki ground her elbow deep into his ribs.

"Shut it, Bakatsugu," Akatsuki hissed. "This is sacred ground. Be respectful for the dead."

"Then don't hit me," Naotsugu growled before realizing something. "Wait... Won't this Kurama revive like us?" Las Boss shook his head, making everyone but Shiroe and Naruko pale.

"He was a NPC," Shiroe stated, getting a nod from Las Boss to prove his suspicions. "NPCs don't revive like us Adventurers." Everyone took in what Shiroe said as he rubbed Las Boss's back. 'But... If a being like Kurama is a non-player character... What does that make the NPCs who live here to begin with?...' Shiroe thought.

The group stayed there for an hour, helping Las Boss mourned before returning to camp They let it sink in that death was still a part of their world. Just, they would always be on the more painful side of death, the ones left behind.

* * *

><p>Endnote: A apologize for the ending here for now, but if I put the next chapter, I would be doing a cliffhanger into the next arc. I rather not have you all going nuts due to it while I am working on the rewrite. Especially if it is delayed some due to personal issues. Thank you all who have followed my stories here on FFNet. To see what is going on, just check out the blog link on my profile. I will be posting weekly updates and upload updates on my blog to keep fans of my stories in the know and so they can read them even if not having a Wattpad account.<p> 


	10. AnnouncementTeaser

**Authornote-Howdy, everyone! I haven't posted on FFNet in a while, but I been very busy with the rewrite of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles. I am still working on it, but I now have a big enough buffer to begin posting as well as figured out my properly work method to keep writing without burning myself out. Now I have the date for the relaunching Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles Volume 1: November 14, 2014 or next Friday with this posted. This story updates weekly every Friday till Volume 1 is done. If things go well, Volume 2 might be ready to launch as soon as Volume 1 is done, but not making promises on that. Also, posting the chapters in a new story and renaming this version so things don't get confusing, hence why I am posting this message and teaser to alert those who have it on their alerts. So, what is the biggest changes compared to the version this teaser is posted in? Chapter length is a huge one. Do not expect 10,000k to 15,000k chapters from me anymore. Instead, I now write chapters that span 2,000 to 7,000 words, the latter number only appears as I get past the beginning chapters of a story. This means it takes more chapters to cover where the original left of chapter wise, but it works a whole old better for pacing with the story and my work habits. However, there is also a lot more new content within the rewrite, include new chapters within the chapters covering where I covered in the original fanfiction. Though, got to try and stick to what I got even though I am watching the English dub of Log Horizon right now which is more of an English retelling of Log Horizon than a translation of the Japanese dubbed anime. A really good move as it actually corrects several issues with sticking closer to the light novel and making less fan related shout-outs than the Japanese dubbed. Hence the DVD collection I am ordering will be a two for one treat as for one the Japanese and English dub both are good and compliment each other instead of one being better than the other.**

**However, I also need to give a heads up on one thing. FFNet is no longer my main site. I will be posting Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles and my big fanfiction I have planned here, but that might be it. I also won't be as active answering reviews here, though I will try to. I will not be answering "update soon" reviews, especially since I stated this will be a weekly release fanfiction. However, if you want to read the next chapter really bad, Wattpad will be getting a chapter ahead as I am setting it so I release this fanfiction a week early on Wattpad. Partly due to the editing system on Wattpad makes it a lot easier for me to fix any issues spotted and hence will use that version for posting here on FFNet. However, the flip side, on Fridays I will be uploading on FFNet first in the morning and then uploading on Wattpad. It's for convenience sake if I have issues on either site and have time between the updates. You don't have to be a follower of me on Wattpad to see the chapter either as I will be putting the link up on my blog. However, enough of the announcements. Here's a bit of a teaser piece for the new version of Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles as well as this being one of the last major authornotes you will see as I now using my blog to post updates on what is going on. Aiming for no authornotes in any of my stories passed this. Auto out!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Oh. So, this is what my life is? A shit game?<em>

_What is this place?_

_Nani? How did we get here?_

_I see. Now everything makes sense, right? How else can I call this world?_

_This can't be right!... What the hell happened to my body?_

_Where is everyone? This is not right at all!_

_If only the shit game can become a real game, then everything would be alright… Right?_

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A white hair man growled, tapping flat screen device with many circuits on it. "Hey! Come on! I need to see if my work is working! Dammit!" The man smacked the screen, the blue circuit like markings lighting up and sparking, lighting up the screen. "Ah! It works!... And the video been recording!" The man chimed, his blues eyes looking forward.

"Yo! Sorry about that!" The man chimed, waving, "Not used to this ancient tech, so had some glitches there. Oh, how rude of me. Forgetting to introduce myself. I am the mighty Sage of the Noosphere, Las Boss!" Las Boss chimed, pulling out what looked to be a whip from his holster only to spin it and it turned into a spear. He tapped it to the ground.

"If you're seeing this, then congrats! You're getting an invite into the greatest adventure you'll ever have in your life! I believe you Earthlings have heard of Elder Tales, right? Well, the world is expanding and hence the expansion: Homesteading the Noosphere or Noosphere Pioneers as some call it." With a snap of his fingers, an old fashion map of Earth appeared behind Las Boss, various illustrations of monsters and landmarks also covered the map..

"Welcome to the world of Theldesia! A world filled with adventures and excitement! In fact, you can do anything you want. Fight monsters big and small, craft your heart away, explore ancient ruins, and so much more." Las Boss said while giving a sick smile with crazed eyes, his image buzzing with static. "You can even take on other mighty Adventurers and see who is the strongest. Role play as the person you always wanted to be!"

Las Boss image stop buzzing, giving a friendly smile. "Oh, want to know what the Novasphere Pioneers expansion is going to have? Sadly, can't really tell! They don't hire sages like me who know about mulch-dimensional messaging that often. However, there will be tons of new content from brand new monsters and items to very big adventures in the form of new quests and raids."

Las Boss held out his hand. "So, will you pick up your weapon and join me in this marvelous world? There is so much to do, but so little time. So, quickly decide. You only have one chance to join the marvelous event." Las Boss chuckled, grinning wickedly. "So, will you leave the world you once knew to this wonderful world? Oh! Battery is dying! Well, see ya soon! And welcome to the new world!" Las Boss chimed, creepily smiling at the camera before it shut off and an image of a huge tree in white space appear just before total darkness.

_**What is your desire,**_ _**Adventurer?**_


End file.
